Once in a Blue Moon
by BeautyHeldWithin
Summary: AU. Kurt Hummel is at the lowest point of his life, he finds happiness in Blaine Anderson, a boy from a completely different world who is a mystery to him.
1. Two Shall Meet

**Hello everyone! Well, because I'm addicted to these two I stared another fic. This is an AU, and VERY different from the QueSeraSera!Verse. Most of the story will be from Kurt's POV. Also, you'll see why it's an AU mostly on Blaine's part - but a few things did change for Kurt as well. The biggest change is the Kurt won't go to Dalton and some of the events in Season 2 (Burt & Carole's wedding and Burt's heart condition) happened during the summer prior to junior year. Holy long AN!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Kurt Hummel opened the refrigerator and took note of the contents. Tomorrow was Thanksgiving and he needed to make sure everything was perfect. This was the first Thanksgiving he would spend with Carole and Finn, and even though Carole wanted to cook, and Kurt knew he _had _to oversee the meals. Carole loved to spoil Burt on holidays, and while marshmallow coated sweet potatoes and whipped cream covered pumpkin pie were staples, they were not part of Kurt's diet regime.

"Dad, where is the squash?" Kurt called over the rumble of the football game.

"In the drawer?" his dad's distracted voice bellowed from the other room. Kurt sighed, the football game was on television, and getting Burt to pay attention to anything other than touchdowns and field goals was going to be nearly impossible.

He yanked open the drawer and found only lettuce and carrots. He opened the other drawer to see apples, oranges, and lemons. Kurt immediately started panicking and ran into the living room. Kurt and Finn sat on the couch, Finn with his jeans opened and Burt in sweatpants. They weren't sitting, but they weren't really laying either. Burt was sipping on a beer.

Kurt plucked the beer out of his hands, "I don't think that's on the list of approved drinks," he reprimanded. "The squash isn't in the drawer. Is it in the refrigerator in the garage?"

"No, I put it in the drawer when I got back yesterday, Kurt," Burt swiveled his head around to see the play currently on the television. "Damn, he couldn't catch the ball if he had Velcro on his hands!"

Kurt put his hands on his hips and glared at his father, "Well it isn't there. Think again."

Burt rolled his eyes, "Kurt, I put the squash in the vegetable drawer labeled crisper. If it isn't there then you'll have to ask Carole."

"You mean the tan things that were in the drawer?" Finn asked distractedly.

"Yes," Kurt glared at Finn, "Where did you move them to? If you even put them in the freezer again. You're lucky we could save the eggs last time you put them in the freezer so you had room for your freaking dip…"

"I used them to make guacamole last night," Finn shrugged, "Sorry, I can give you money to go get some more, I didn't realize they were for tomorrow."

Kurt just stared at the tall boy, "Finn…there isn't even squash in guacamole…"

He shrugged, "I thought it tasted funny. I ate it all though. Anyway, when this is over I'll just run to Wal-Mart and get some."

Kurt felt a headache forming already, "No, Finn, the squash comes from a farm a few miles outside of Lima. We can't just get it at Wal-Mart!"

"Kurt, I'm sure Wal-Mart has perfectly fine squash that we can use," Burt stood to stretch his legs, "I'm not making Finn drive an hour just to get squash that I don't even particularly like."

Kurt felt his heart drop into his stomach, "We're having mom's Butternut Squash Casserole, Dad," he said hollowly, "We've had it every year and we won't change this year just because it isn't just us anymore."

Burt stood and placed his hand on Kurt's shoulder, "Kurt…I'm really sorry but I'm not making Finn run out to the farm, and I don't feel like doing it today. Plus, the Anderson's have a big family; they probably closed for the day."

"So you're just going to give up that family tradition?" Kurt couldn't believe what he heard his father saying. He knew Burt would never forget his mother, but he mentioned her less and less since Carole and Finn came into the picture.

"You want to drive out to the Anderson's stand just to see it boarded up and closed? Go ahead, be my guest! The recipe will still be the same even if you get the squash at Wal-Mart, Kurt." Burt shook his head.

"Fine," Kurt grabbed his keys from the bowl in the hallway, "I'll go get squash since I'm the only one who wants to keep mom's memory live here."

"Whoa!" Burt stood and followed his son out to the driveway, "Care to tell me what's going on here?"

Kurt turned, "What's going on is that you are willing to forget Mom now that Carole and Finn are here."

Burt leaned against the door of the car, "Don't lie to me, Kurt, we're past that. You've been funny since Carole and I got married over the summer…"

Kurt shook his head; in reality, he'd been off for a longer time than that. Karofsky had upped the amount of bullying, in many ways. Kurt was thankful sweaters and layers were in style, or he would have many more visible bruises than he had now. At least the thicker sweaters provided some cushioning. "I just, I don't want to forget her, Dad. It's getting harder and harder as the years go by to remember the little things." Kurt felt his eyes water a bit, but he held back the tears. "I just want this, you know? I'm not even sure I remember her making it, but I remember you telling me she did."

Burt's eyes went a little fuzzy as he cleared his throat, "Okay, okay. Do you know how to get to the Anderson's stand or do you want me to come with you?"

Kurt thought for a moment, "That's where we used to go when I was younger, right? Where Mom and I went down the sliding board?" He smiled at the memory, once again he wasn't sure if it was an actual memory, or just a fabricated one based off of a picture.

Burt nodded, "Do you remember how to get there? We haven't gone together since you were thirteen."

"I'm fine, I can get there. I'll just use the GPS. I just want to be alone for awhile," Kurt pulled Burt in for a quick hug and then went outside to the Navigator. It started, but Kurt couldn't help but notice is sounded off. He decided it would be fine, and drove towards the outskirts of Lima, singing along to the _Brigadoon _soundtrack.

The car was still making funny noises, but Kurt knew he had to get to the squash. He couldn't let his mother down, not today. He always thought she wouldn't be proud of him for letting himself get pushed around and staying out of the spotlight, but he knew he could at least do this. It took him nearly an hour, but finally the houses started getting further and further apart and Kurt knew he had to be getting close.

Soon, he passed fields that were completely empty, just miles and miles of dirt. Kurt wondered how they made their livelihood during the winter months. He lived close to the farming community, but never really went there. This particular community was home to many Amish and Mennonite families, and they usually just made Kurt feel very uncomfortable.

He slowed when he realized he couldn't pass the horse and buggy in front of him, and sighed. How did people live like that? Finally the traffic in the opposite lane slowed and Kurt could pass the vehicle. When he did, he checked his rear-view mirror to see the driver, who looked like he was no older than Kurt. He was dressed completely in black with a black hat on his head. Kurt tried not to stare, because he knew what it felt like to be viewed as a side show freak, but he couldn't help himself.

He couldn't remember, but he hoped this family wasn't Amish – they probably wouldn't sell him anything. Perhaps his tightest red jeans weren't the brightest idea. He saw a sign that read **Anderson Farms**with an arrow and quickly turned, happy to be close to someone he at least slightly knew, especially because his car kept making weird noises.

Kurt pulled into the inlet on the side of the road. He groaned when he felt his boots sink into the gravel. If it weren't for the memory of his mother, he so wouldn't be doing this. The building he pulled up to looked like a standalone garage. The front was completely open and there was a sigh that read: Anderson Farms. There were tables inside, and huge tables outside that had huge pumpkins and gourds on them.

"Happy Thanksgiving!" a voice called.

Kurt looked around but couldn't see anyone. "Hello?" he called, immediately flinching and looking around. He cursed himself for not wearing something else. His red pants and knee-high boots probably weren't the best choice in such a conservative, rural area.

A tan boy emerged from the small building. Kurt realized with a slight smile that he had been hidden by a particularly large pumpkin sitting on the front table. "Sorry for scaring you, I'm Blaine Anderson. You probably come earlier in the day when my Ma is here." The boy gave Kurt an easy smile, revealing his perfect teeth. Weren't country boys and farmers supposed to have yellow or missing teeth? "Guess the pumpkin got in your way. Whatcha looking for, sir?"

Kurt momentarily forgot how to breathe. The boy in front of him stood behind the table, but Kurt got a good enough look to know he was gorgeous. The boy's hair looked gelled down a bit, but was curling under his ears. His eyes were a light honey-moss color, and they were deep and sincere. He was tan, and his skin looked rough and Kurt could even see calluses on his hands. He wore a t-shirt across his chest, it pulled tight and revealed muscles underneath. Kurt wondered to himself how the boy wasn't freezing.

Kurt realized he had probably been silent too long, "Squash," his voice came out shaky so he took a breath, "I need butternut squash."

The dark haired boy bit his lip and frowned slightly – Kurt decided he liked the boy better when he smiled. "I'm afraid we only have pumpkins and gourds here. They fresh cleaned us out the other day. We have some pies from my Ma in the back?" The boy's smile was so earnest that Kurt almost took one just because.

Kurt felt his chest tighten again, he glanced at the sky and saw it darkening quickly. "Are there any farms around here that sell squash?"

The boy raised a triangular eyebrow, "Oh gosh. I don't think so. We sold out of our last bit a few days ago, and even that was small," Blaine gave a bemused smile and seemed to laugh at himself.

Kurt shuffled awkwardly for a moment and turned again, maybe his father was right. Not all traditions were made to last. He tried to his face from the boy but only succeeded in looking more forlorn. "Thanks, I guess I can just get some from the supermarket."

Blaine frowned, "I'm really sorry." He seemed to want to say something else, but held back.

Kurt smiled back at Blaine, not really caring to take another look at the gorgeous man. He just wanted to get far enough away so that he could pull his Navigator over and cry. Kurt hopped into the car and took a calming breath – he could do this. He put his key into the ignition and turned – and nothing. His car made a clicking sound, but nothing turned on. "Shit," he yelled and hit the steering wheel. This was not what he needed right now.

There was a knock on his window and he turned to see Blaine, he opened his door slowly as the boy walked backwards, "Car troubles?" Blaine asked, smiling way too much, in Kurt's opinion.

"Yeah. I'll just call my dad and have him come get me, it's just a dead battery," Kurt held up his cell phone.

"Come on," the boy motioned to an old beat-up Chevy truck, "Don't make your Dad run all the way out here. We have jumper cables back at the house. Dad's always nagging at me to keep them in the truck, but I never listen," he babbled on.

Kurt hesitated. He wasn't so sure he wanted to get into the car with the boy he just met. Kurt hated it, but he had to be careful around people who probably didn't approve of his lifestyle. "You drive?" he asked stupidly.

The boy laughed again and seemed to sense Kurt's discomfort, "I'm not Amish! I live right down the road here. You can trust me, I won't hurt you."

"I – I can just call my dad. He owns a car shop…I mean, he's a mechanic," Kurt fumbled for his phone and felt like a complete idiot. Normally he could function fairly well around gorgeous probably-straight men.

"You're Burt Hummel's son, aren't you?" Blaine smiled, "He's a great guy. He fixes my truck for free. I just bring him my Ma's cherry pie and he does whatever he can to it."

Kurt's head snapped up, "He can't eat pie."

Blaine shrugged, "He never complained to me about it. In fact, I've seen him eat several pieces of it, at once. Come on, get in the car. No need to run your Dad this far out of his way." Blaine grabbed Kurt's arm and pulled it.

Kurt flinched when Blaine's fingers hit a particularly painful bruise from David Karofsky.

Blaine's hand immediately dropped, "Oh, I'm sorry."

Kurt immediately reached out a hand to Blaine, "No, no, I just have a bruise and you hit it. It's fine. Sports, you know," Kurt didn't know why the lies fell so easily from his mouth.

"You play sports?" Blaine's eyebrow lifted but he said nothing as he walked with Kurt around the truck and opened his door for him, pulling a little forward to get the rusty thing open.

"Cheerleading," Kurt confirmed, glancing at the old truck. "Are you sure this thing is going to start?"

Blaine threw his head back and laughed, Kurt felt the butterflies multiply in his stomach. "She's here to stay," he patted the truck affectionately and ran around front, hopping in before Kurt could even close his door.

Kurt looked at the somewhat dirty interior and grimaced. Thank god it smelled like pine in the car, and not the dirt. "It smells like Christmas in here," he giggled. Kurt was mortified at the sound.

Blaine smiled at the truck grumbled to life, "We sell Christmas trees during the winter. I just moved some of the smaller ones to sell this weekend." He smiled again and switched the radio.

Damn him and that smile, Kurt realized that he didn't care if the truck ride went on for hours.

Blaine fiddled with the radio and landed on a station playing country music. Kurt recognized the song as the newest Taylor Swift song. While Kurt wasn't a fan of Taylor Swift, everyone knew who she was.

Blaine bobbed his head and motioned to the radio, "Is this okay?"

Kurt nodded thickly, Blaine probably thought the girl was pretty and that's why he wanted to listen to her.

The ride was awkward as they went down the bumpy road. Kurt couldn't help but hold onto the handle on his door. Blaine definitely wasn't the best of drivers. Kurt's ears pricked when he heard Blaine singing under his breath. He strained to hear the boy better, "You have a beautiful voice," Kurt murmured softly, "Do you sing at school?"

Blaine turned beet red but shook his head, "No, I don't actually go to school. I just fiddle around with singing a lot. I taught myself to play the guitar. I play organ and piano at church sometimes too. My Ma sings a lot."

"You don't go to school?" Kurt was appalled at the idea, but it also seemed like the best option ever. He imagined not going to school, he wouldn't have to deal with Karofsky, stupid teachers, the snide remarks, and the homework.

"Yeah, Ma home schools all of us, so not a lot of chances to learn music past the piano and organ. What about you?" Blaine pulled up outside a large white house with dark blue shutters and a wraparound porch. Kurt couldn't see another house in any direction.

"Blaine!" a small girl with a braid down her back ran and jumped into Blaine's arms, "Ma made cherry pie for dessert tonight!"

Kurt laughed to himself and thought that the cherry pie must be nothing short of amazing.

Blaine twirled the girl in a circle a few times until she shrieked for him to stop. Once he put her on the ground, she looked at Kurt. Her eyes were a darker shade of honey and her nose was littered with freckles, "Who are you, sir?"

Kurt was taken aback for a minute. He never saw a little girl with such an intense gaze before, "I'm..uhm, Kurt Hummel?"

The girl narrowed her eyes and looked up to Blaine. When she locked eyes with him her eyes immediately went big, "Blaine…what does he want?"

Blaine knelt down and looked at his sister, "He came to buy some pumpkins and his car stopped working. It's okay, Danni."

The girl turned back to Kurt, but this time had a huge smile on her face, "I'm Danielle. Only Blaine can call me Danni. I'm nine!"

Kurt smiled at her, "I'm Kurt. Most people just call me Kurt," he didn't bother to tell her that a lot of people actually called him other things as well, "I'm sixteen."

"So is Blaine! You two can be best friends! I don't like Jedadiah so he can get a new best friend," Danielle jumped a little.

"Danielle, you get in here right now and ready up the kitchen," a tall woman with dark hair called from the porch. "Blaine, who's your friend?"

"Burt Hummel's son, Ma. I need to jump his car so I'll be late to supper," Blaine smiled and rolled his eyes a little at Kurt. "Sorry for them, they never get company." Kurt gave a little wave to the woman who smiled warmly but returned to the kitchen.

"Is that your sister?" Kurt wasn't sure how someone who looked as old as his mom could have a daughter.

"No, she's my daughter," Blaine shrugged, but Kurt didn't miss the small smile that played on his features.

"Your daughter calls you Blaine? How forward of you!" Kurt tried his best-shocked face.

Blaine laughed, "Fine, you caught me. Let me just go get the cables and grab something from the cellar and I'll be right back. D-do you want to come in?"

Kurt thought about how awkward it would be, but then he realized he'd never seen the inside of a real farmhouse before, "It doesn't matter."

"Come in, Dad won't be back in from the barn for a few more minutes and Ma can fix lemonade." Blaine motioned to the house and they walked towards it. Kurt noticed the old fashioned decoration, but noticed something else – the house really didn't look that different from any house decorated in a country style.

"Ma, can you make Kurt here some lemonade while I go into the cellar to get something?" Blaine smiled charmingly at his mother, who just nodded her head.

"Very well, just hurry. The sun's about to set and you don't want him driving home in the dark," his mother turned to Kurt, "Let me just fix you some, honey. You can have a seat."

Kurt paused a moment, he really didn't expect the woman to be that warm. He figured because she left so quickly on the porch, she didn't approve of him.

Blaine emerged a few minutes later as Kurt sipped his lemonade, carrying two jars, "Ma, he came here for squash. I'm going to just give him this because none of us really like squash."

Mrs. Anderson glanced at Blaine, "Sure. We have plenty anyway. It's a miracle we found someone that actually likes it."

Blaine nodded and looked at Kurt, "and now I don't have to choke down anymore."

Kurt laughed, "Well, I'm not sure anyone in my family likes it either. But my mom used to make it every Thanksgiving so I make it now to remember her."

Mrs. Anderson nodded solemnly, "That's very sweet of you, Kurt."

Blaine remained silent, but stared at Kurt.

"Well, you should probably get going. The city traffic gets worse around this time on a holiday eve," Mrs. Anderson smiled at Kurt, "tell your father we say hello. He really is a sweet man."

Just as Kurt and Blaine were about to leave the house, Blaine's father walked in. "Where are you going, Blaine?" the man asked plainly.

"Kurt Hummel drove out but his battery died, so we're going to jump it," Blaine held up the jumper cables.

"Hmm," his father turned his face towards Kurt, "You're Burt's son? I certainly wouldn't have guessed you in a line up."

Blaine rolled his eyes again and pulled Kurt, "Sorry about him. He's old fashioned."

Kurt shrugged, "I guess I don't look very much like my Dad's son."

"I don't know, I see it. You have similar emotion behind your eyes," Blaine started driving back towards the car.

Kurt thought that 'the emotions behind his eyes' were an odd thing to recognize, but he didn't say anything about it.

Twenty minutes later, Kurt and Blaine stood near Kurt's now operating Navigator. "Thank you so much, Blaine," Kurt held the squash and pointed back towards his car.

Blaine shrugged, "Your Dad is a good man, and you seem like one too. Don't wait three years to come back again, okay? Maybe we could sing or something. I could use a music tutor." Blaine gave another crooked smile and walked back towards his truck.

Kurt moved on shaky legs and gawked at the gorgeous boy, did he really remember him, because Kurt didn't remember ever seeing Blaine on the farm before.

With one more glance, Kurt put his car in drive and rushed back towards Lima, butterflies in his stomach the entire ride home.

That night, Kurt immediately decided to look up more recipes that called for fresh fruits and vegetables all while listening to the song he heard Blaine singing along to in the truck.

_This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
>I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone<br>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
>I was enchanted to meet you.<em>

_This is me praying that_

_This was the very first page, not where the storyline ends_  
><em>My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again<em>  
><em>These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon<em>  
><em>I was enchanted to meet you.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>*crosses fingers* I hope you all like it!<strong>


	2. Christmas Bells are Ringing

**Thank you guys so much for this! I can't believe the amount of favorites and replies already. Don't get used to updates everyday...but I love these characters so much it's hard not to write them constantly. A lot of this is still framework for Kurt, but progress. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

"So how was your Thanksgiving, Kurt? I heard all about Rachel's, but she said you seemed a little pissed the whole time," Mercedes appraised her best friend with sad eyes – there was so much going on in his life and she had no idea how to stop his pain.

Kurt looked up from his limp salad and gave her a small smile, "It was okay. I felt out of the loop because everyone was paired up, Finn and Rachel and my Dad and Carole, so I sat across from the squash casserole and recited the entire libretto to _Rent_ under my breath. I figure it will be good practice for when I play the role of Mark Cohen."

Mercedes lifted an eyebrow but let the comment slide, "Can't you try online dating or something?"

"I could say the same thing about you," Kurt murmured playfully, "I think I've gotten more action recently than you have."

"Brittany doesn't count," the girl deadpanned.

Kurt bit his lip, it was times like this that he wished he could tell Mercedes, Rachel, or anyone about Karofsky. But telling anyone would be like signing his death sentence, and he only had a year and a half until he could get out of this hell hole. He gave another small smile before picking at his salad. "I'm working on it," he defended, praying she didn't ask questions.

But then she wouldn't be Mercedes.

"Working on it? Someone catch your attention?" Mercedes put her chocolate milk down, folded her arms in front of her, and raised an eyebrow, "Spill."

Kurt sighed, "Another straight boy," he waited for the verbal reprimand to come from his best friend.

To his surprise, one didn't come.

"Straight as in you've asked him or he has a girlfriend straight, or straight as in you've talked yourself out of the possibility of him being gay?"

Kurt felt his lip curl, his best friend knew him far too well. But she was wrong on both accounts. "Straight as in his family owns a farm and he's tragically beautiful. Far too good looking to work on a farm," Kurt sighed, "but he's pretty."

Mercedes stared down Kurt, "You're attracted to a farmer?"

"I said he's gorgeous…"

"Actually," Mercedes interrupted, "You said beautiful, good looking, pretty, and gorgeous. You've got it bad, boy."

Kurt blushed, "I've met him once..and he was just sweet to me. I was upset about Thanksgiving and it was probably just a fluke."

"So go back and see," Mercedes offered.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Because that's not obvious, I haven't been there for three years and now I go twice in a few weeks."

"Whatever. Your funeral. You better get to math, you might get an A-." Mercedes stood and groaned, "And I have English. If I have to read _Wuthering Heights _out loud again I'm going to die."

Kurt smirked but said nothing as he turned and ran right into a broad chest, "Watch it, fairy boy!" Karofsky exclaimed, pushing Kurt back slightly.

Kurt dared to look into the boy's eyes but only saw the hatred – none of the sympathy and fear he saw only days ago in the locker room. "I'm sorry," Kurt said simply, darting around the football player.

"Yeah, you better be," Karofsky called, "Stupid fag probably daydreaming about some porno he watched last night," he muttered loud enough for Kurt and half of the cafeteria to hear.

Kurt bit back another reply – he knew it would only hurt him in the end.

The days passed slowly for Kurt – as the first days back from a break usually do. He just wanted to go home and curl up with tea and a good book. The only thing left in his day was glee club – and he even dreaded that today.

Kurt whipped out his phone and saw a voicemail. He looked around before pressing a button to listen.

"Hey Kurt, it's your old man. Carole wants to do Christmas right this year so we're going to get a real tree. That artificial one probably has mice in it. Anyway, we're going to the Andersons to get the tree. Just like old times, right? Carole called Finn, let him drive you there. I don't want you driving that car too far until I look at it again. We'll meet you there after glee. Bye."

Kurt laughed at his father and the awkward way he always ended phone calls.

"Out of my way, fairy," Kurt heard, and before he could move felt his body slam into a locker. Kurt felt the lock collide with his spine and yelped.

"You say something, Hummel?" Karofsky rounded on Kurt.

Kurt shook his head, "No, I didn't." He turned and walked quickly towards the choir room, hiding his face. That lock would leave a bruise that would last for weeks.

Glee club passed in a haze, Kurt had to sit forward in his chair so his back didn't brush the hard plastic.

No one noticed.

"Hey Kurt, my mom said your dad said we had to take my car," Finn loped towards Kurt, a goofy smile playing on his face, "we get to get a Christmas tree. Isn't that awesome?"

"Awesome," Kurt echoed, the familiar butterflies returning to his stomach when he saw the truck.

With any luck, he'd see Blaine again today.

Kurt mentally kicked himself, he couldn't do this again. Blaine was from the country – where being gay was almost unheard of. Right? Kurt hadn't missed the bibles, quilts, and the general quaintness of it all. Sure, Blaine wasn't Amish, but he was closer to that than he was to Kurt.

"You okay? You're quiet, man," Finn glanced at his stepbrother, rolling through a stop sign.

Kurt nodded, "Just tired, and not too thrilled to go back to hick town," he laughed at his own joke.

"It's not so bad," Finn reasoned, "quiet. The people are nice. I came with your dad once and it was interesting. The son – Brandon I think? Well, anyway, he seems normal."

"Blaine," Kurt corrected automatically, "He seems like a country bumpkin to me." In all honesty, Kurt really did feel that way. Blaine was everything he never looked for in a boy. The only reason he even stuck in Kurt's mind was because he was nice.

However, so was Mike and Kurt didn't have feelings for him.

Kurt fought with himself the entire ride there, because there was no possible way that Kurt Hummel would fall for another straight boy. Especially the first day he met him.

Finn pulled the car over right near where Kurt had the day before and got out, inhaling deeply. "Man, I just love the smell of this air," he breathed in again.

"That's horse poop, Finn," Kurt remarked, eyes dancing all over the field of evergreen trees. Blaine was nowhere in sight.

A small boy with curly black hair walked up to them, "Hello! Welcome to the Anderson Farm, are you looking for trees, wreaths, or poinsettias today?" He was all business and Kurt could see the maturity in him.

"Actually, our family is here already looking for a tree…" Kurt started when he felt someone slam into him.

Karofsky could not be here, not now. He didn't want anyone to see this.

Kurt relaxed when he realized the person was small and therefore not Karofsky, "Danielle," he laughed, "you scared me!"

Finn looked at him oddly, but Kurt chose to ignore it.

"Are you here to see Blaine again?" The small girl looked exactly the same as the last time he saw her, except this time she had a black woolen coat on. Kurt wondered what it would be like to wear the same clothes so often.

"I'm actually here to pick out a Christmas tree," Kurt responded, allowing the girl to take his hand.

"Danielle, don't pester the customers," Blaine's mother called, "Oh! Hello Kurt! Your father is down with my husband. Go about forty feet and look down the row. You'll see them."

"How do they know you," Finn questioned.

"From when I came here to get the squash, Finn," Kurt sometimes wondered how his stepbrother finished middle school.

"Do you think they have more? I could go for some more guacamole," Finn looked around, "Can we just go like…pick our own?"

"You need avocados for guacamole, not squash," Kurt kept turning his head to look down the aisles for his father…and maybe a curly haired boy.

Kurt finally spies his father and Carole sizing up a huge Christmas tree. "Hey dad!" he called, picking up the pace.

Kurt, Finn! I'm glad you're here. I think we found it already, isn't she a beauty?" Burt put his arms up like he was a game show host.

Kurt had to admit, he did like it. "Douglas Fir?" he questioned.

"No, man, this is the Anderson Farm," Finn said like Kurt was dumb.

Burt just looked at Finn. "Yes, it is, does it pass your inspection?" When Kurt was younger, he always crawled under the trees and circled around them fifty times before he let his dad purchase it.

But Kurt was grown now.

"Yes," he nodded, "But how do we get it out of the ground?" Somehow he didn't remember this. His mother always took him to the car once the tree was picked.

Mr. Anderson appeared from behind the tree, "I'll get my boy," he stalked off towards presumably Blaine. Kurt noticed that the man's corduroy pants and jacket were slightly worn and he shivered.

He'd never understand this way of life.

About five minutes later Blaine crunched through the snow towards them, a saw thrown over his back. "Season's Greetings, everyone!"

Kurt could have sworn his smile got a little wider when he looked at him.

Finn shivered, "It's freezing out here, how can you stand it?"

Blaine shot him a bemused look, "I know how to dress for the elements. It's freezing out. Why don't you go back to your car, I can bring the tree up to you all."

"Why don't you have a coat, dear?" Carole asked, scanning Finn's sweater-clad body.

Kurt knew Karofsky had ripped it in half a few weeks ago, but said nothing as Finn shrugged.

"Won't you need help, Blaine?" Burt took a long look at Blaine. He was short, Kurt thought, but he did look like he was strong.

Blaine looked at the huge tree, "Well, maybe. I'm sure my Dad can…"

"Nonsense, I'll stay and help. Kurt, Carole, and Finn, go back to the cars."

Kurt tensed, "No, Dad. You go back to the car. You're still sick. I heard someone's been feeding you pie," he shot a teasing glance towards Blaine, who didn't seem to notice. "I can help him."

Burt started laughing.

"No, seriously, Dad. I'll do it. Please go back," Kurt wasn't sure why he was pleading with his dad. Manual labor was not his cup of tea. Kurt blinked a few times as snow started falling, "Dad," he shot him another warning look.

"Fine, fine. But don't mess up those fancy gloves of yours. I don't have the money to buy you new ones," Burt took Carole's hand and helped her through the field.

Kurt looked at Blaine and rolled his eyes, "I'm telling you, that man will be the death of me."

Blaine smiled and appraised the tree. Kurt felt his stomach sink, perhaps his being nice really was an act like Mercedes said.

Blaine started taking his gloves off, "Here, put these on so you don't ruin your own," he handed Kurt the gloves.

"What will you wear?" Kurt asked stupidly.

"I'm tough," Blaine laughed bending in half to look at the trunk of the tree, "Your Dad sure knows how to pick a nice one."

Kurt nodded, attempting to redirect his line of sight from Blaine, who was bending over directly in front of him. "What exactly am I supposed to be doing?"

Blaine peered up at him, snowflakes catching in his eyelashes. "Well, I won't need you until after I've cut this sucker down."

Kurt nodded, "Hm. Okay, okay." That was when he started panicking. What if he wasn't strong enough to help with the tree? He kept himself in good shape, but he wasn't exactly the strongest person walking the earth – let alone in his family.

Blaine made the job look easy as he got onto the ground and cut the tree down quickly, landing it between two trees on the other side. "Okay, now we have to load this on the tractor. Then we wrap it, and we'll carry it your car. Sound good?"

Kurt nodded, still feeling apprehensive about the tree.

Blaine picked up the bottom, the heavier end of the tree, and Kurt grabbed the top, surprising himself with how easily he could do it. They carried the tree to the tractor and loaded onto a wagon.

Kurt looked at the wagon, then back at Blaine. Surely he didn't think Kurt would get onto the tractor? "So I'll just walk and meet you there?" Kurt tried.

"Nonsense, you can get into the wagon or behind me on the tractor," Blaine's eyes showed no signs of apprehension.

It was at that moment that Kurt realized that Blaine probably had no idea he was gay.

"I'll take the wagon, I guess," Kurt responded, not wanting to push his luck with the boy.

"Suit yourself, get ready for a bumpy ride," Blaine climbed onto the tractor, something Kurt wasn't sure a boy of his stature could even do. "You ready?" he brought the tractor life.

Kurt decided in that moment that he hated Blaine.

The ride to the front tent was bumpy and Kurt kept slamming his already bruised back against the sides of the wagon. Each bump felt like he was getting pushed into the locker again and again. Blaine kept throwing his head back and saying something, but Kurt couldn't understand or hear half of what he said.

Finally they made it back to the tent and Kurt was out of the wagon before Blaine even shut off the tractor. "Not your kind of ride?" Blaine asked, smiling as Kurt used both hands to hold himself up against the tent.

"No," Kurt heaved, "not at all."

Blaine laughed and hauled the tree over his shoulder, "Stay there, I'll be right back."

Blaine somewhat stumbled toward a table, wavering under the weight of the tree. Kurt was glad he finally found a crack in the façade of the man.

"Do you need help?" Kurt asked, feeling guilty.

"No," Blaine grunted, "I'm almost there now." He got to the table and rolled the tree off of his shoulder. He quickly attached a tag to it and scribbled something.

Kurt tried to peer around his shoulder to see what he was writing, but he couldn't make out the boy's small, untidy handwriting.

"Do you want some cider?" Blaine motioned towards the cups near his mother, "Ma makes the best cider."

Kurt frowned, wasn't apple cider full of empty calories, germs, and cellulite? "No thanks," he remarked. Kurt watched as Blaine downed a small cup of the warm drink, frowning at Kurt.

"Come on, Ma's is the best in the county. She won at the state fair this past year." He wrapped an arm around his mom's waist.

The woman turned a faint pink color, "Blaine, honey, don't brag. That Mrs. Stoltzfus almost beat me."

Blaine grabbed a cup and pushed it towards Kurt, "Come on, try it. Only a sip?" The smile on his face was so big and earnest that Kurt couldn't say no. He'd run it off later.

"Fine," Kurt held the cup to his lips and took the smallest sip he could. It was delicious. He quickly took another sip. "This is amazing," Kurt thought it definitely rivaled coffee.

"I told you!" Blaine exclaimed, reaching over and pulling a pine needle out of Kurt's hair, he held the needle on his finger, "Blow."

"Excuse me?"

"If you blow on the pine needle and make a wish, your wish will come true," Blaine raised his eyebrows and looked at Kurt again.

"Blaine, stop pestering the boy with your lore and get over here to get his tree," Blaine's dad called, hefting up the big tree.

Blaine tore his eyes away from Kurt and blew the needle off his fingers, shooting a meaningful look at Kurt.

What the look meant, Kurt didn't understand.

Ten minutes later, Blaine had tied the car to the top of his Dad's truck, climbing up and down the truck with ease.

"See Finn, that's how you get muscles. Good old fashioned manual labor, none of this weight room stuff," Burt commented, watching Blaine easily put the tree on the truck.

"I've been working on this farm since I was Danni's age, I've learned some tricks," Blaine commented from the bed of the truck. "I'm going to get your receipt, I will be back soon."

Blaine hopped off the truck and walked briskly towards the tent again.

Finn glanced at his watch, "Is it okay if we head back, Kurt? The game goes on at eight and I have to take a shower before then."

Kurt frowned, "I think I'm going to go back with my Dad. Your truck bounces too much," it wasn't a lie. After the adventure on the wagon, his back was aching.

Finn nodded, "Whatever, man. I'll see you all at home."

Carole sent a worried look to Kurt, "Honey, is he that bad of a driver?"

Kurt laughed again, "No, I really just hate the way that truck feels every bump in the road."

"Talking bad about my truck again, Kurt?" Blaine remarked, leaning against his truck, which Kurt just noticed was parked not five feet from theirs.

"No, actually, my brother's. His truck makes your look like a Rolls Royce." Kurt put his hand in his pocket and immediately regretted it – there was sap in it.

Blaine smiled a little, "My truck looks like a watch next to his?"

"That's a Rolex, Blaine," Kurt shook his head – there was no hope for this one.

"Oh."

"Don't worry kid," Burt put an arm around Kurt's shoulders, "I get confused with his brand name things all the time."

Kurt immediately felt bad, he didn't mean to patronize Blaine. The boy flushed a little but said nothing, handing the bill to Burt.

Burt looked at the price, "Here's fifty, keep the change. I'm sorry my boy wouldn't let me help."

Blaine shook his head, "No sir, I can't accept a tip." He immediately handed Burt the change.

Burt shrugged, "Suit yourself, kid."

"Dad's rules," Blaine explained, "Say, would you folks mind if I followed you to Lima? We have a lot at the mall where we sell trees and wreaths as well."

Burt shook his head, "No problem, we're headed right by it."

Blaine smiled and pulled a poinsettia out of the bed of his truck and walked it over to Carole, "Here you go, Mrs. Hummel, Happy Holidays," he shot her that goofy grin.

Carole beamed at him, "Thank you!" she leaned forward and kissed his cheek, causing him to burn up again.

"Come on, Carole, get in the truck, we have to get this boy to Lima before it's completely dark," Burt opened her door for her and helped her in.

Blaine walked over to his truck, "Kurt, would you like to come with me? Or is your stomach still upset?"

Kurt had opened the door to his father's truck, but closed it swiftly, "Sure I'll come with you!" He strode over to Blaine, "Especially because now that you've shown up my father he'll try to put the moves on Carole."

Blaine laughed, "I'm sorry." He placed his hand on Kurt's back, causing Kurt to wince, "Oh god, I'm sorry again!"

Kurt shrugged, "No big deal, I hit my back on the wagon."

Blaine frowned, "Can I see?"

"No," Kurt shook his head again, "Absolutely not."

Burt rolled down his window, "Are you two going to spend forever talking or are we going to go?"

Kurt looked back at Blaine's eyes, which seemed to firmly stay on his back. "You go, I can help Blaine back."

Burt sent him a funny look but said nothing.

Blaine waited until the truck pulled away, "Let me see it, Kurt. I don't want you to get some sort of infection because of the wagon, my Dad would kill me."

Kurt looked at the boy's pleading eyes, "Right here in the middle of the field?" He knew he found a way out when the boy relented.

"Get in the truck," Blaine opened his own door and hopped in, not bothering to help Kurt this time. When he started the truck, he went the opposite way down the street.

"You know Lima is the other way, correct?" Kurt asked, grimacing as his back hit the seat again.

"I do," Blaine began, "But I need to grab some more wreaths. And I figured I could look at your back then."

Kurt wanted to throw himself out of the truck, but sat silently, gripping the seatbelt.

They stopped in front of the house, and Blaine motioned for Kurt to get out. "Do you want to come help me? If your back hurts to much you don't have to."

Kurt gave him a withering look and followed him towards the barn, "How in the world do you breathe in this smell all of the time?"

Blaine gathered some of the wreaths from the inside of the barn, "What smell?"

Kurt heard a loud noise from somewhere in the back of the barn and nearly jumped on Blaine, "What is that?"

"You're awfully jumpy, you know that? It's just Pavarotti." Blaine handed Kurt some wreaths.

"Pavarotti?"

Blaine nodded, "My horse."

Kurt nodded, moving towards the door.

Blaine rolled his eyes again, "He's old, Kurt. He wouldn't hurt a fly." Kurt didn't miss the look of pain that crossed his face.

"What was that?"

Blaine seemed taken aback for a second. "Oh…my dad wants to uh, humanely dispose of Pavarotti, but I just can't. I know he'll have to leave me sooner or later but he's my longest and best friend."

Kurt didn't pry anymore – he had a feeling Blaine wasn't used to sharing his emotions.

They walked the wreaths back to the truck, placing them carefully into the bed. "Come on, let me see that back." Blaine motioned for Kurt to follow him into the house.

"Blaine, you really don't have to…" Kurt began.

"Kurt, it happened on our farm, I have to look at it. We can't let it get infected, there's hospital bills and stuff that we can't really afford," Blaine led him up a narrow and steep flight of steps.

Kurt realized that he was going to Blaine's bedroom just as the door opened. Blaine motioned to the bed, "Have a seat, I'll be right back."

Kurt sat awkwardly on the bed. He realized that this was the first time he was in another teen boy that wasn't family's room. He looked around and figured he wouldn't find many like this. The room was simple and incredibly neat. The walls were a cream color and everything else was either wood tone or blue. The small closet was open slightly, and Kurt could see a few dress shirts, some jeans, and a suit hanging. He had three pairs of shoes. A guitar sat in the corner of the room, and that was the only thing that showed someone currently lived in the room. A small radio that looked like it was from the eighties sat by the window.

"Okay, shirt off," Blaine instructed as he strode into the room carrying a first aid kit.

"Blaine, this really isn't necessary."

"Do you want ointment on your fancy shirt?" Blaine put his hands on his hips, "Okay, just roll it up."

Kurt tried to untuck his shirt as graciously as he could and rolled up his shirt. At least someone could look at it and make sure it was okay, even if he thought he caused it.

Blaine gasped, "Kurt, that isn't from the wagon," Kurt felt his warm, calloused fingers touching his back. They were much gentler than Kurt thought they would be.

"Y-yes it is," Kurt argued.

"Kurt, there is dried blood on the inside of your shirt," Blaine rubbed some ointment on the cut.

"I'll kill him, this is Gucci," Kurt snarled.

Blaine stopped rubbing the ointment in, "I swear I didn't do this…"

"No, it's just," Kurt sighed, "some kid at school likes pushing me into things."

Blaine put more ointment on his finger, "Why would he do that if it hurts you?"

Kurt tensed again, but Blaine kept rubbing the wound, "Uh…"

"You can tell me, Kurt. It's not like I'd tell anyone," the boy said softly.

"He doesn't like who I am," Kurt said simply.

He didn't need to see it, he knew Blaine had raised his eyebrows, "Why doesn't he like who you are? I've only met you twice and you seem like one of the funniest, nicest person I've met."

"I'm gay," Kurt whispered.

Blaine took his hands off of Kurt's back and Kurt wanted to sob. Just another person who wouldn't even consider being his friend.

Blaine's hands touched him again and he felt Blaine press a band-aid onto his spine. "Like, you like other boys?" Blaine asked softly, surprising Kurt.

"Yes."

Blaine stood and shrugged, "Why doesn't he like that? The way I see it, whatever is natural is the way things ought to go."

"Well you are in the minority," Kurt pulled his shirt down and turned to see Blaine staring at him. "What?"

"You shouldn't let people push you around, Kurt."

Kurt laughed, "I know. But he's huge and terrifying. He also…" Kurt stopped himself, he couldn't tell the boy about the kiss, even though he knew he would be one of the only safe ones.

"Also?"

"He just ruins everything. He's always around. My friends are going ice skating this weekend and I'm staying home because a skate is way too sharp and I'm terrified it will end up in my back." Kurt bites his lip, he had told all of his friends that he was saddled with homework.

Blaine frowned but said nothing.

The ride to Lima was filled with simple conversation. Kurt learned that Blaine loved Hemingway, had never been in an airplane, and dreamed about owning a fancy car. Kurt revealed that he dreamed of meeting Barbara Streisand, starring on Broadway, and that he once threw an audition for a solo.

Kurt was sad when they arrived at the mall, because that meant their day was coming to an end and Kurt didn't really have any reason to see Blaine again.

Blaine unloaded all of the wreaths save for one and then got back into the truck, "Can you direct me to your home?"

Kurt nodded and gave him instructions through the web of suburban streets. The pulled up outside of the house and Blaine whistled, "Your house is nice!"

Kurt blushed, "Thanks. But it doesn't have the charm your house does."

Blaine shut off the engine of the truck and opened his door.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked before he could stop himself.

Blaine grabbed the remaining wreath and walked around the truck, "I'm walking you to your door. I don't want that bully to hurt you."

"He won't be around my house, Blaine," Kurt laughed, but was touched. A boy he only met twice cared more for him than half of his friends. "And the wreath?" he added gently.

"For your Mom," Blaine said quietly, "I figured you'd want to decorate her grave…"

Kurt felt tears spring to his eyes as he looked at the wreath.

"I'm sorry, that was thoughtless of me," Blaine began.

Kurt shook his head, "No, no. I just…people aren't usually so nice to me." He wiped his eyes using his sleeve, it didn't matter – the shirt was ruined.

"They should be," Blaine frowned, "Do you want to come with a few friends and myself to our Winter Festival this weekend? You deserve to have fun with someone. We're not the most…cultured of people. But it beats hiding out in your room."

Kurt nodded, not trusting his voice.

Blaine pulled a cell phone out of his pocket, "Can I have your number?"

"You have a cell phone?" Kurt asked incredulously.

"For the third time, Kurt, I'm not Amish!"

* * *

><p><strong>Note: I don't hate Karofsky in canon. That's all I'll say about that for now.<strong>


	3. Baby, It's Cold Outside

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! This was going to be longer, then American Horror Story freaked me out. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Kurt was nervous, and not the "take a deep breath and situate yourself" nervous.

Really nervous.

He had looked online and found a website dedicated to the Winter Fest. He carefully planned an outfit that would make him stand out, but still fit in at the same time. He decided on a black pair of skinny jeans that looked painted on, just in case Blaine cared. He paired this with a dark gray pair of boots and a soft gray sweater that did NOT go past his hips, but did fall off his shoulders. He decided that his emerald green pea coat made him pop enough – but still wasn't too outrageous. This festival was not the place for his studded jackets.

"I don't like you driving out there all alone, Kurt. The weather looks rough and it is only going to get worse," Burt called from his throne in the living room. There was yet another game on.

"That's good, because Blaine's coming for me, he had the same thought. Why his truck can handle the snow any better, I don't know." Kurt leaned against the wall in the foyer and steadied himself.

Burt said nothing as he yelled at the quarterback of the opposing team.

Finn came bounding down the stairs in his new letterman jacket, he stopped short when he saw Kurt, "I thought you weren't going, dude?" His face looked somewhat panicked.

"Don't worry, Finn. You'll have the truck alone to you and Rachel. Or Quinn. Or Santana. Whoever it is today." Kurt joked, attempting to calm his own nerves.

Finn's normal, dopey smile returned, "Oh, well, have fun with whatever you're doing."

Kurt watched Finn walk out the door and checked his phone again. Not a single one of his friends had texted him and asked if he really didn't want to come. If it weren't for Blaine, Kurt knew he'd be curled up in his room trying not to cry.

He was tired of being alone, tired of not being thought of, and even more tired of having everyone look at him like he was about to combust or break.

Kurt heard the unmistakable sound of Blaine's clanging truck pulling up outside. Kurt's heart immediately started racing and he panicked.

Did his hair look alright?

Did his outfit make him look his best?

Not that any of it really mattered, as Kurt decided that he did not have a crush on Blaine. He could not fall for another straight boy, especially one that was willing to be his friend.

"Bye Dad!" Kurt called before pulling his gloves on and running out the door. He was thankful he didn't slide, because the snow was already falling quickly.

As he approached, Kurt saw that Blaine's truck had snow chains on the tires, and he thought that was a bit of overkill. He also hoped his father didn't see them – he would get ideas. Kurt threw open the door to meet a dapper looking Blaine.

"Get in! You're letting all the warm out!" Blaine said, his breath already coming out in short puffs.

"Hello to you too," Kurt greeted him, still staring at the boy, "You look rather..well groomed today," he had almost said "nice" but decided that was pushing his luck.

But it would have been the truth – Blaine did look incredible nice. He wore a pair of dark blue jeans that Kurt couldn't wait to see when he stood, a cream colored sweater, and nicer boots. He wasn't exactly fashion forward, but he looked much more in style than he usually did.

"Thanks, this is kind of a big deal around town. The girls all take hours to get ready," he punctuated this with a roll of his eyes, "and my Ma said that if I went to this in my regular clothes I'd embarrass her in front of everyone."

Kurt couldn't see how Blaine could ever embarrass anyone – he was quintessentially perfect in every single way.

But Kurt didn't have feelings for him, and decided that his faults probably vastly outnumbered his good qualities – Blaine was just very good at hiding them.

"Oh? What exactly happens at this event?" Kurt didn't know where else to go with the conversation, and he already knew from the website, but he didn't tell Blaine that.

Blaine kept his attention on the road as he answered, "Oh just the usual. Ice skating, light displays, hot chocolate, Santa, the reindeer, caroling, and probably a lot of eggnog."

Kurt nodded, "So basically all of the things my friends are doing at Lima's Winter Wonderland, except they will probably have drama."

Blaine laughed, "Kurt, there will be drama at our Winter Fest as well, don't worry."

"Really?"

Blaine shook his head and turned to Kurt, a playful look in his eye, "You really think we are that different from you? Just because we spend our days working for our families instead of playing Call of Duty or shopping for Alexander McQueen doesn't mean we don't fight amongst each other!"

Kurt couldn't help but laugh at himself. He loved the way that Blaine didn't reprimand him or talk down to him – that was a first. Someone his own age and his own gender was talking to him like he was a normal human being. Blaine didn't treat him like a fragile piece of porcelain that could break at any moment.

"Okay, Mr. Anderson, I understand why you know about Call of Duty, but Alexander McQueen? Do you secretly read Vogue in your outhouse?" Kurt was turned almost completely towards Blaine in the seat.

"We have a toilet, thank you very much, actually we have two," Blaine shot back, acting offended.

"You also totally have an outhouse. I saw it in your yard," Kurt snapped back, his voice a few pitches higher than normal.

Blaine moved uncomfortably, "Yeah. We do. I don't use it though, I swear!"

Kurt laughed, "Blaine, I'm kidding." Kurt realized in that moment that he was flirting with Blaine.

Blaine stopped at the last red light in town and winked at Kurt, "I know. You have your fun making fun of the poor, pathetic, ugly, country boy."

Kurt put his hand on Blaine's shoulder, "I don't think your ugly…"

Blaine smiled at him, "Just poor and pathetic?"

"Exactly. At least you have your good looks," Kurt thought he saw Blaine's smile grow a little wider, but he couldn't be sure.

"That's the only reason you're friends with me, isn't it?" Blaine put an incredibly painstaking look on his face, "I mean, who wouldn't be with a face like this?" Blaine pointed to his face, and for the first time noticed a scar under Blaine's ear.

An imperfection.

"You're awfully full of yourself, Blaine," Kurt shot back, appreciating that someone could finally reciprocate his humor.

Blaine shot him a skeptical look and pulled into an open field and parked his truck next to another beat up old truck. "Looks like the Schaeffer's are here," he commented, "Oh you don't know who they are."

"Probably another group of people who can't handle your unmistakable attractiveness," Kurt bumped his shoulder into Blaine's, all of a sudden feeling bolder.

Blaine rolled his eyes, "Back on that again, Mr. Hummel? I'm nothing special. You, on the other hand, are someone the likes of this town have never seen."

"I'm flattered," Kurt deadpanned. "No offense, but this doesn't look like much of a festival."

"That's because we have to walk through the woods here a little bit. I don't like paying to park so we always park back here," Blaine looked Kurt up and down, "You okay to walk through the woods. It's only about a football field length, but the snow might make it tricky," Blaine looked down to Kurt's shoes, "On second thought," Blaine reached out and took Kurt's hand, "Stay close."

Kurt's heart rate quickened as he clutched onto Blaine's hand and allowed himself to be pulled through the trees. Blaine's pace surprised him, and Kurt was jogging to catch up.

They burst through the trees and Kurt saw the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen – around a frozen lake stood ten buildings all covered in Christmas lights. There were walkways filled with Christmas lights throughout the entire spread. Kurt turned and saw Blaine's face, and the smile melted his heart. "Beautiful," Kurt murmured.

Blaine turned to Kurt and his eyes softened ever so slightly, "I'm glad I invited you," he said, giving Kurt's hand a squeeze before letting go. "Come on, let's go walk around."

Kurt's hand felt colder than normal as he followed Blaine to the gate. Blaine pulled out money and walked up to the ticket stand, "Two, please."

"Blaine, I can pay for myself!" Kurt argued, trying to push his hand back.

"Nonsense, I invited you, I'll pay." Blaine smiled and grabbed a candy cane, he pulled back the plastic and stuck the end in his mouth.

Kurt grabbed one and tucked it into his pocket for later. They walked through the first display, one that showed all twelve days of Christmas. "I always hated that song," Kurt frowned, "it goes on too long."

Blaine laughed, "Always a cynic."

Kurt bumped into him again, earning a smile.

The next section was titled, "Christmas Around the World," the first town was Paris.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand again and pulled him towards the Eiffel Tower display, "I've always wanted to go to Paris," he whispered, "all the pictures I've seen make it look so beautiful. Have you ever been?"

Kurt shook his head, "No, but I want to go. I love the fashion."

Blaine nodded absentmindedly, shivering a little as the snowfall increased.

They walked through the next few towns – London, Tokyo, and Rio. Kurt bought them some hot chocolate and they walked slowly, both observing and laughing at the young children running around and shrieking.

"Want to go sit on Santa's lap?" Blaine joked, pointing towards a rather robust man in a faded red suit.

"No thanks. Let's go stand on the bridge and watch them ice skate," Kurt felt bold and grabbed Blaine's hand, pulling him onto the bridge.

Kurt and Blaine stood on the bridge watching the skaters below, they were close enough that their shoulders were barely brushing and Kurt could feel Blaine's body heat seeping through the wool.

"Mommy, why is it called the Kissing Bridge?" a little girl asked her mother as they quickly walked by.

"Look up," the mother replied.

On cue, Blaine and Kurt both looked up and saw the entire roof of the bridge was covered in every kind of mistletoe imaginable. Kurt immediately felt himself grow red when he realized what that meant.

Blaine laughed at the look on Kurt's face and leaned in and kissed Kurt playfully on the cheek.

Kurt's face grew three shades redder and he stuttered, "Y-you didn't have to do that."

"Oh, well if you don't want to give me a kiss back," Blaine crossed his arms and pouted, "I guess I understand."

Kurt laughed, "Is that a challenge, Blaine?"

Blaine leaned against the side of the bridge, "Maybe."

Kurt leaned forward swiftly and pressed a kiss to the corner of Blaine's mouth. He'd wanted to go for a full-on kiss, but decided that this wasn't the way he wanted his first real kiss to happen.

Blaine smiled, "Well then, I guess you did," he laughed and pulled Kurt off the bridge.

"Jed! Jessa!" Blaine waved at two people standing and watching carolers.

"Blaine!" the girl who Kurt assumed was Jessa ran and hugged Blaine, giggling into his neck as he picked her up and spun her quickly. "You look very handsome!" she remarked once he put her down.

"Gosh," he remarked, straightening his coat, "You make me look like a mule."

She laughed again, and Kurt's stomach sank as she twined her fingers with his.

The boy walked over and patted Blaine's shoulder, "Who's your friend, Blaine?"

Blaine turned, "This is Kurt. Kurt, this is Jedadiah, Jed for short, and Jessa Schaeffer."

The girl was blonde, curvy, and had piercing blue eyes, "Nice to meet you, Kurt. That's sure a fancy jacket you've got!"

Kurt smiled, "Thanks, it's Gucci!"

"Is that a store?" she asked.

"It's a designer," Blaine laughed, winking at Kurt.

"Oh, I don't know about that fancy stuff," Jessa looked towards Blaine, "How do you know?"

"He used to be fancy, remember?" Jed butted in, falling in with Kurt as the foursome walked around the festival.

"Blaine, will you go on the carousel with me?" Jessa giggled again, pulling him.

To Kurt, he looked like he didn't want to go, but he bought them tickets and Kurt stood with Jed as they rode.

"So Kurt, what do you do?" Jed leaned back against a light post.

"I'm a student," Kurt began, "I sing a lot too."

"Do you?" Jed looked bored.

"Hmm." Kurt was at a loss for words. He didn't connect with Jessa or Jed the way he did with Blaine. But, his curiosity got the best of him, "So, are Blaine and Jessa dating?"

Jed looked at Kurt, "No. Not yet at least. It's pretty much assumed that they will get married in a few years though. Then, the Schaeffers and the Andersons will own all of the land not owned by the Amish in the county."

Kurt's heart sank again, "Oh."

Jed nodded, "Yeah. I mean, Blaine's set to inherit everything from his Dad, now that Alex-" Jed stopped as Kurt's face turned confused, "Never mind."

Kurt put on his best smile as Blaine came off the ride, holding a dizzy looking Jessa.

To his surprise, Blaine came next to him and smiled, "Having fun?"

Kurt tried to smile again, but he felt like he was going to cry. First Finn, then Sam, now Blaine. Maybe he should just date Karofsky.

"Come on, Jessa and our friend Tom are going to sing some carols on the main stage."

Kurt turned and realized that Jed and Jessa were gone, presumably to the stage. They walked in silence towards the stage, dodging around little kids with painted faces.

"Drat, we'll have to stand in the back," Blaine pulled Kurt towards a wall, leaning against it when he found a place for both of them to stand.

A small group of older women finished singing, "Hark the Herald Angels Sing" and then it was Jessa's turn.

The crowd cheered loudly as she walked out, and Kurt heard some wolf-whistles from a group of boys. Blaine shot them a look of annoyance, "They are disgusting," he whispered.

"Especially because she's spoken for," Kurt murmured.

A look passed over Blaine's face that was hard to read, "Yeah. Especially because of that."

Blaine and Kurt spent the rest of the night with Jed and Jessa. Kurt couldn't help but notice that Jed always had one eye on Kurt, and Kurt felt uncomfortable the rest of the night.

But whenever Blaine looked at Kurt, Kurt felt his insides warm and his heart was home.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews please!<strong>


	4. I Want You, I Need You, I Love You

**Hello everyone! Happy Friday! I think this may bring more questions than answers...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

"Hey Homo," someone called and Kurt knew just from the lack of malice in his voice, the comment was not directed at him. That was at least some sort of relief. Kurt quickly traded out his coat for some books, if he managed to get to class while there were still a lot of people in the hallways, he might not end up in a locker today.

Kurt glanced at his phone, trying not to pay attention to the joking term. Just because there wasn't malice didn't mean the comment was okay. Kurt saw a text from Blaine. It was a picture of Blaine and what Kurt assumed was Pavarotti. Blaine had a sugar cube in his hand. Blaine's smile was huge and Kurt felt one spread across his face before he could stop it.

"Why are you smiling, fairy?" Kurt looked up and saw Karofsky looming over him.

"None of your business," Kurt pulled his bag over his shoulder and tried to side step the football player.

Karofsky moved in front of him again, "Oh really?" He watched Kurt's eyes flicker back to his phone. He reached out and snatched the phone from Kurt, he glanced at it and made a face. "Look, can we somewhere and talk?" His voice was quiet by the end.

"I'm not going anywhere alone with you," Kurt said in a quiet but steady voice, "and give me my phone." Karofsky's fingers were moving and the last thing Kurt wanted was for the picture to get deleted.

Karofsky's eyes turned pleading, "Kurt, I know you heard what just happened. Who did you tell?"

Kurt moved back all of a sudden because he felt stifled. "I didn't tell anyone. They were just joking around. Get used to it, I had to."

Dave glanced around before punching the locker a few feet from Kurt. "Dammit Hummel. If I find out you told someone I swear to god, I will kill you." Though this wasn't the first time he'd heard the threat, it still terrified him.

"Leave." Kurt whispered, glaring up at the stockier boy.

Karofsky threw Kurt's phone back at him before fleeing down the hall towards the weight room.

Kurt slid down the locket and clutched his bag, though he wanted to go to class, he couldn't will his legs to move.

"Kurt? Kurt? Are you okay? Oh my god, answer me!" Kurt heard Blaine's voice and looked around, panicked. He didn't want Blaine to see him this way. He looked at his phone and saw Blaine's picture beaming up at him. Sometime in the argument, Karofsky must have accidentally hit the "call" button.

"Blaine," Kurt whispered brokenly into the phone, his voice cracking and the tears finally falling.

"Kurt," the relief in Blaine's voice warmed Kurt and gave him some strength, "Are you okay? I'm getting into the truck now."

Everything from past experience told Kurt to say that he was fine and Blaine could stay home and do whatever he did during the days. But this was Blaine, this was the boy who showed more kindness to him in a month than most of his friends did in years. "N-no…"

Kurt heard the sound of Blaine's truck coming to life. How much had the boy heard? "Go home, Kurt, if you can drive. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"I can," Kurt whispered before hanging up.

* * *

><p>Kurt saw out in the front of his house on the steps. It was the middle of December and he was freezing, but Kurt wanted to be numb.<p>

He could hear Blaine's truck two blocks away and he immediately felt warm again. Two seconds later this went away as he saw two heads in the truck.

Blaine brought Jessa with him.

Blaine didn't turn off the truck when he pulled to the side. He ran from the truck to Kurt. He fell to his knees and took Kurt's freezing hands, "Kurt, why are you out here? You're going to get sick! Sectionals are tomorrow!"

Kurt shrugged.

Blaine wrapped his arms around the slender boy's body, "You're freezing."

Kurt stared into the snow pile in front of him, tears falling soundless, for what he wasn't sure, "I just…"

"I know," Blaine breathed, pulling away, "You wanted to feel numb. Are you okay to drive?"

Kurt was confused but he nodded.

Blaine stood quickly, pulling Kurt up with him, "Then let's get out of here. We can go wherever you want."

"Why am I driving if your car is running?" Kurt tried not to glare at the figure sitting in the heated truck.

Blaine walked towards the truck, "Jessa, go but keep your phone on, okay?" Blaine didn't wait for a response but tapped the back of the truck. She tore down the street quickly.

"Where is she going?" Kurt was happy she was gone, but was also confused.

"I figured it would be better for you if you drove, so you have something to focus on," Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him towards the Navigator.

Kurt wanted to ask why Blaine brought her with at all, he could have let the truck sit outside.

"Your Dad would have known something was up if he saw my truck," Blaine explained.

Kurt nodded, Blaine was a lot smarter than he got credit for. "You really want to do anything?" Kurt raised an eyebrow towards Blaine, who just shrugged.

"I mean, I'm not in the mood to go to a strip club or get a piercing, but I have a feeling you feel the same way," Blaine smiled easily at Kurt, who found himself smiling back.

It struck Kurt just how small this town looked to him, there were so few things he could actually do. But to Blaine, it was huge and had plenty of opportunities. "We could go to the mall…I could use some retail therapy," Kurt shot a shy smile towards Blaine.

"Sounds great! I have some extra cash from the Christmas trees and I could use a new pair of overalls," Blaine pondered a moment, "maybe a pair with a nice pocket on the bib…"

"Don't patronize me," Kurt warned, pushing him to the side.

"You don't like my fashion?" Blaine asked in a particularly thick accent, "How about Michael Kors overalls?"

Kurt gently pushed him again towards the passenger seat, "Get in, we can get you some clothes for fashionable men."

Blaine threw his head back and laughed, "Fashionable men? Where the heck would I even wear that stuff?"

_A date with me,_ Kurt wanted to say. "I'm sure you'll find something."

Blaine glanced at his watch, "Don't you have Glee today? Sectionals are tomorrow! Will we have enough time to completely make me over?"

Kurt's heart jumped – a makeover? "If you want a makeover I can miss a practice. Besides, I finally convinced Mr. Schue to give me a solo."

"What are you singing?" Blaine turned in his seatbelt, looking like an excited school girl.

Kurt blushed, "Oh, nothing. We had to choose a song last week that spoke from our hearts. He liked the emotion I put into the song."

"So you're singing nothing? There is nothing in your heart?" Blaine's eyebrows couldn't go any higher.

"I'm not telling you, it was a personal assignment!"

Blaine turned back around in his seat, "That you're going to sing in front of hundreds of people?"

"But they didn't know the assignment," Kurt argued, "Now you do."

"I thought we were best friends?" Blaine asked, a hint of a blush on his cheeks.

"We are," Kurt reassured him as Kurt's heart broke further, "But still."

"I'll just have to go to sectionals tomorrow," Blaine shrugged.

"Yeah right, why would you do that?" Kurt just laughed, no one showed up to sectionals, not even his Dad, who mysteriously always had an emergency that day.

Blaine shrugged again, "To support you?"

Kurt pulled into a parking spot and just looked at the boy next to him, "You'd do that?"

"Kurt, I already told you you're one of my best friends, so of course I'll support you." Blaine rested his hand on the juncture between Kurt's neck and face, cupping his ear softly. His thumb stroked Kurt's jawline softly, "Are you really okay?" his voice sounded soft, but Kurt could hear anger behind it.

"I'm fine, Blaine. I just…need this. I need to know someone cares if Karofsky would throw me down the steps one day," Kurt sighed heavily, trying to block his tears.

Blaine looked at him with wide eyes. Tears danced in the corners and he moved his other hand to grab Kurt's hand, "Kurt, please don't even think that. This boy…he's all talk. I know you're afraid and you do have the right to be. I saw what he did to you before," Blaine's eyes flickered towards where the bruises were. "If he would ever hurt you, so help me god I would find him. It kills me that you don't have anyone to protect you," Blaine let a tear trail down his cheek before he wiped it away harshly. "Let's get out of here and have some retail therapy."

Kurt agreed quickly and they got out of the car. Blaine threw and arm around Kurt's shoulder, pulling him close as they walked through the door together. Kurt snuggled in more, wrapping his arm around Blaine's waist.

They walked around together like that – just enjoying each other's company. Kurt relished the fact that Blaine didn't care what anyone thought of them, he just supported his friend. Kurt was so wrapped up in this boy that he didn't even go in any stores, he just let Blaine lead him in laps around the different wings.

Forty minutes later Kurt decided that he should at least get some shopping done, but he needed a pick me up, "Do you want to get some coffee?" he turned to Blaine, who jumped a little at the sudden sound of Kurt's voice.

"Sure," he turned and led Kurt towards the coffee shop.

"How did you know where to go?" Kurt asked as he grabbed a sugar packet and a stirrer.

Blaine looked up from his own coffee, "What?"

"You knew where the coffee shop was…" Kurt trailed off, hoping Blaine could explain.

"Oh," Blaine stopped and shrugged. Kurt realized this was his go to response. "I mean, we hicks do come here sometimes. Like I said, we need overalls."

Kurt shook his head and just laughed quietly. "Did you want to go find some? I think there's a tractor supply company somewhere around here…"

"No, I think I need something nicer. Something to wear to a show choir Sectionals," Blaine sipped his coffee and winked over the cup.

"You're seriously going?" Kurt wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer. Blaine going would mean so much to Kurt, and he didn't want to get his hopes up for something Blaine meant as a joke. Especially because the song was for him.

Blaine gave him an exasperated look before laughing, "Kurt, yes, I'm going. I want to hear you sing, I want to see the people you always talk about, and I want to cheer for you when New Directions wins just because of you."

Kurt opened his mouth but nothing came out. Truth be told, he just wanted to wrap Blaine in his arms and kiss his face until he had to be at sectionals. "Thank you," he managed delicately.

Blaine seemed to realize how much this simple thing meant to Kurt, and he reached over to give his hand a squeeze. He pulled it away though and smiled softly at the boy.

"Blaine Anderson!" a voice shrieked as a girl flew at the short boy.

"Lillian!" Blaine laughed, hugging her back with a huge smile on his face. "How have you been?"

"Me? How have you been! One day you're coming here all the time and the next you're never around!" the girl glanced at Kurt, "Hi! I'm Lillian."

Kurt gave her a polite smile, "I'm Kurt." He didn't trust this girl either. Who was she? An ex girlfriend? A friend of Jessa's?

She shot him a mega-watt grin before turning back to Blaine, "Seriously, Blaine…"

Blaine shook his head, "This isn't the time, Lilly."

She glanced at Kurt again before sighing, "Okay, truth is I have to get back to work anyway," her face moved to Blaine's face, "Please don't stay away again? I miss you."

Blaine glanced at Kurt before looking at Lillian with an intensity that Kurt had never seen, "Have you seen Alexander?"

She nodded, "I have. He's doing well. He misses you."

Blaine tensed and Kurt was almost terrified of the look in his eyes, "Yeah well, he shouldn't have done what he did. I can't have a relationship with someone who did that to me."

"Blaine, he didn't have a choice…" Lillian started, reaching out.

"He did, and he chose what would be easy for him. But what about me? Did he think about how much he screwed up?" Blaine spoke quickly and quietly. He lost almost his entire accent and practically growled.

"Just…answer his call sometime. Or go out for coffee with him."

Blaine grabbed Kurt's arm, "He's the last person I'd want to have coffee with. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some shopping to do."

Kurt let Blaine steer him towards a bench, "What was that?" Kurt asked as he watched Blaine run a shaking hand through his hair.

Blaine looked up at him, and Kurt saw how broken Blaine looked, "It's…complicated, Kurt."

Kurt put a hand on Blaine's knee, marveling at feeling a piece of Blaine he hadn't before, "You know, just like you're there for me, I can be there for you too."

Blaine's eyes told Kurt that he wanted to tell him. He wanted Kurt to know everything, but they hardened just as quickly. "Kurt…today is about you. I don't want to saddle you with things before your big day tomorrow. You have enough to worry about, you don't need to add me to that list."

Kurt sighed, but there was finality in Blaine's voice, "You'll tell me one day?"

"Yes," Blaine nodded, "I promise you, it isn't as good as you think."

Kurt paused, "Can you just answer one question?"

Blaine hesitated but nodded, "Shoot."

"Was Alexander a boyfriend?" Kurt hoped he could at least get some answer about Blaine's sexuality.

Blaine peered at him from under his eyelashes, "No, Alexander was not a boyfriend."

Kurt nodded and felt his heart break a little.

Blaine laughed a little, "It sounded like that, didn't it?"

Kurt nodded, "It did. You might want to watch what you say. You don't want someone overhearing."

Blaine stood and pulled Kurt up, "Come on, we have to get moving if we want you to pick out an outfit for me to wear."

Kurt noticed Blaine's avoidance again but followed him to Macy's, his mind completely going elsewhere when he saw the sales. "Mr. Anderson, are you ready?"

Blaine looked at him seriously, "I am."

"You go get a dressing room, I'm going to get some clothes." Kurt was already darting his eyes around the store. "This is going to be amazing."

Blaine moved towards the dressing room, eyes running over the racks and piles of clothing. He grabbed a few things before he went into the room.

Blaine sat on the little bench with his hands grasped while waiting for Kurt.

Kurt ran all through the men's section of the store, grabbing things he knew Blaine probably wouldn't like, and things that might suit his tastes better. He was silently debating whether Blaine was more of a tie or a bow tie man when he saw the most amazing pair of dark washed skinny jeans. They wouldn't look right on him, but on Blaine they would be breathtaking.

Kurt grabbed a few pairs, he forgot to ask Blaine his size so he had to guess. Thank god he'd spent the better part of the past few weeks inspecting Blaine.

Kurt walked into the dressing room and bent over to find Blaine's shoes. One man wore dress shoes, another wore alligator boots, and then Kurt found Blaine's old work boots lying abandoned. He knocked on the door, "Blaine?"

"Come in, silly," Blaine called.

Kurt opened the door and almost passed out at the sight. "Oh my god, Blaine, why?"

Blaine stood in front of him in a pair of overalls, no shirt, bare feet, and a big straw hat on his head. "Do you like?"

"Where did you find those?" Kurt couldn't take his eyes off of Blaine's chest, the muscles there shined in the fluorescent lighting.

"You'd be surprised what Macy's sells," Blaine turned in a circle, "Do you think I could wear these? I mean, your friends might be impressed."

"Blaine," Kurt warned, "They know your family owns a farm…"

Blaine laughed, "You told them? Wow. I'm actually surprised you admitted your best friend is a farmer."

"Maybe I like that you aren't some boy from the suburbs." Kurt shot back, his eyes still flickering his chest.

"Oh I understand," Blaine started shaking his hips and humming, "You think my tractor's sexy?" he started singing and dancing closer to Kurt. "It really turns you on?" Kurt shifted uncomfortably. "He's always staring at me," Blaine moved closer, dancing in a way Kurt wasn't sure someone who grew up on a farm should know. Blaine sort of hummed and danced closer, his eyes crinkling at the corners as he laughed. "I kinda forget the rest of the words."

Kurt shook his head, "Thank god!"

A pout formed on Blaine's lips and he was entirely too close for Kurt to ignore it, "You didn't like it?"

"Well, you are quite the showman," Kurt commented, trying to make it sound as innocent as possible.

"That wouldn't be the first time I've heard that," Blaine threw him a wink.

"Oh really, whose bed have your boots been under?" Kurt threw back.

"Shania Twain, very nice."

Kurt, in a moment of childishness, grabbed Blaine's pants off of the floor, "You know, maybe you could wear those out of the store. I'm sure they'd love that." He backed up and opened the door quickly.

"Kurt Hummel….you give those back right now, you hear me?" Blaine said quietly, moving slowly towards Kurt.

Kurt dashed out of the door and felt Blaine on his heels. Kurt dodged through a few displays and almost fell over a little boy. "Look Blaine, everyone can see!"

Blaine was breathing heavily but getting close enough to grab him.

"EXCUSE ME," a sales attendant said, "You boys are going to have to leave the store."

"But…I need my pants for that," Blaine said weakly, pointing to Kurt, "he took them!"

"You just tattled on me, country boy!" Kurt whispered, completely mortified.

The man looked at Blaine, "I'll accompany you back to the fitting room. You will leave the store immediately sir," he said to Kurt. "Your friend will join you as soon as he has proper clothing on."

"Proper clothing," Blaine mouthed to Kurt as the man pulled him in the opposite direction.

Kurt stood outside and waited for Blaine. It took him precisely two minutes and he stood in front of Kurt, a glint in his eye.

"I cannot believe you got us kicked out of Macy's," Kurt said.

"Me? I got us kicked out. You, my dear friend, had to start the chase." Blaine checked his watch, "And I wish we could argue about this more, but I have to get back to my Ma, and Jessa is waiting for me at your house."

Kurt nodded and they walked back to the car in silence. Kurt couldn't tell if Blaine was mad or annoyed. The ride home was also silent and Blaine sang under his breath to a few of the older songs on the radio.

Kurt pulled into his driveway and stopped the car, "Are you mad at me?"

Blaine looked at him, "No! I just…sometimes I like being quiet, you know?" Blaine opened the door and hopped out. He crossed over the front of the car and stood near Kurt.

Kurt nodded quietly, still thinking Blaine was mad, "Will you still come tomorrow?"

"Yes! I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Kurt smiled that big smile again, "Thank you. I'll let you get back home." He started walking back towards his house.

"What, I don't get a hug?" Blaine asked, standing there with his arms open.

Kurt fell into them, his arms wrapping around Blaine. He just wanted to tell him not to leave.

But Blaine walked back to the truck and back to his life.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day<strong>

Kurt braced himself behind the curtain. His solo was what would introduce the New Directions to the audience and the judges.

The curtain rose and the music started. Kurt's eyes danced over the crowd in search of the curly haired boy. He didn't find him, but he opened his mouth and sang anyway:

_Every time that you're near__**  
><strong>__All my cares disappear__**  
><strong>__Darling, you're all that I'm living for__**  
><strong>__I want you, I need you, I love you__**  
><strong>__More and more_

_I thought I could live without romance__**  
><strong>__Before you came to me__**  
><strong>__But now I know that__**  
><strong>__I will go on loving you eternally_

Kurt's eyes still scanned the crowd and eventually they landed on Blaine. His hair was gelled again, and he wore a button up shirt and a tie. Kurt hoped he didn't know the song was about him. He smiled at Kurt and gave him a thumbs up with his right hand.

Jessa held his left hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? Questions? <strong>


	5. I See Sparks Fly

**Thank you all so much for your reviews! I know you have a lot of questions, but I promise you will find out as soon as Kurt does...and maybe even a little sooner if you read carefully. But there is a distinct reason I didn't write from Blaine's POV - so he stays a mystery. Also - I upped the rating on this from T to M for some events that happen later. Thanks again!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

A week later Kurt found himself driving back towards the farm, the familiar butterflies returned as the houses become further and further apart.

He still had not talked to Blaine about the mixed singles – about Jessa or the kisses or the constant flirtation that seemed to develop between them.

Blaine had been avoiding all of his calls, and instead texted him back at the end of the day. Nevertheless, he had readily agreed when Kurt said he would visit today. Blaine blamed his detachment on business, but Kurt thought there was something deeper.

Kurt pulled up towards the now well-known house. He saw no sign of Blaine, which meant he was either off working somewhere or he was inside napping. Kurt stepped out of the car and looked around again. Only this time, he saw little Danielle running towards him.

"Kurt!" she screamed and jumped on him, much like she did to Blaine. Kurt figured that the little girl was lonely and she would react in the same manner to anyone who came to the house frequently.

"Hiya, Danni!" Kurt put the girl down and fixed his shirt, "Where's your brother?"

The small girl hiked her finger towards the field, "He's tilling the ground for Daddy. He was excited cause he gets to drive the tractor. I think it's gross because he gets all dirty and the tractor is loud. But he's a boy, so whatever," her nose wrinkled to emphasize the disgust.

Kurt laughed and allowed the petite girl to take his hand, "Oh? Do you think he'll be done soon?"

"He always takes forever," she shrugged, "Daddy said he works so slowly that by the time he's done again he has to mow the grass. Or something like that. Anyway, do you want to come make muffins with me and Jessa?"

Kurt's stomach dropped at the mere mention of the girl's name. It was March now, and he had known about her for months, but he still couldn't get over the fact that someone so simple could get someone like Blaine. He hated being reminded that she existed. "No thanks, I'm gonna go find Blaine."

"Are you sure? Jessa told me I could put the blueberries in, but I'll share with you!" Danielle's eyes were wide and green as she stared up at Kurt.

"No, I should go make sure your brother is doing his job properly," Kurt peered towards the field again.

She pouted but nodded and ran back towards the house, her pigtails flying behind her.

Kurt had long learned what to wear to the farm, and he no longer took care to look where he walked. His old Converse were already grimy enough from days with Blaine, so he walked through the muddy field without a care in the world. He saw the tractor sitting in the middle of the field, but it was off and Blaine definitely wasn't on it. Kurt ambled around to find Blaine nestled in one of the huge wheels, his nose in a battered copy of _The Iliad_. "Isn't that dangerous?" Kurt asked.

Blaine jumped and nearly hit his head on the huge wheel, "Jesus, Kurt! You scared the crap out of me. Last time it was Jed and he clean ripped my copy of _Frankenstein_ in half."

"Why would he do that?" Kurt assumed the brute of a boy couldn't read.

Blaine shrugged, "He just aint one for reading."

"Aint?" Kurt raised an eyebrow but grabbed Blaine's book, flipping through it. "I've never read it."

Blaine gasped, "It's so good, I love Achilles."

"Like the sprain?"

Blaine nodded, "The very same."

Kurt tried to remember the rudimentary mythology he learned in middle school, but failed, "Er…what did he do?"

Blaine laughed, "Kurt, take a piece of wheel."

Kurt sat gingerly next to Blaine, the sheer panic of sitting in a wheel did not distract him from the fact that his entire body was flush with Blaine's.

"Achilles was a war hero because he was a great fighter and had only one weakness…"

"Let me guess, his heel," Kurt deadpanned.

"Very good," Blaine nodded like a preschool teacher, "and when it came time for him to fight in the Trojan War, he became lazy and wanted to spend most of his time in a tent with his lover , Patroclus,"

"His lover was a man?" Suddenly, Kurt was much more into the story.

"Indeed."

"Scandalous. I may just have to read this," Kurt glanced at Blaine's copy again, "Can I borrow yours?"

Blaine nodded, "Sure, but there are tons of notes. Most of my friends couldn't stand to borrow my books because I can't read without a pencil in my hand."

Sure enough, Kurt opened the book to find sections of highlighted lines and Blaine's small, uneven script squeezed in the margins. "I think that just makes it more interesting," Kurt quipped, hoping the marginal notes would help him understand his mysterious friend.

Blaine snatched the book back, "Let me just finish it though."

Kurt rolled his eyes; the book looked like Blaine had read it a million times. "Is this what you would do instead of do your work?"

"Perhaps," Blaine stood again and pulled Kurt up, "Since you reminded me, you can help me finish this field."

"We," Kurt started, "Are not going to finish this field. You are. I'll go make muffins with Danni and Jessa."

Blaine turned his head, "Jessa's here? Is Jed?"

Kurt purposely looked at a piece of dirt on his shoes so he wouldn't have to see the way Blaine's face lit up at the mention of Jessa. "No, just Jessa making her muffins," and being absolutely perfect.

Blaine grinned, "Jessa makes real good muffins. I'll make sure she gives you some."

Kurt nodded, "and they'll go straight to my butt."

"Have they gone to mine?" Blaine asked, pausing halfway onto the tractor, his backside mere inches away from Kurt.

Kurt stepped back and acted as if he was admiring a piece of art. Any excuse to ogle Blaine was fine with him. "Yes, you do have a rather…shapely bottom."

"All muscle," Blaine challenged, swinging his leg over the top, "I'll let you check that sometime."

Kurt could only hope.

"Now get up here," Blaine commanded, "If you think there is enough room between me and the seat."

Kurt looked at the little bit of space and really wanted to send a witty retort Blaine's way, but he thought about what it would mean – he'd be pressed up against Blaine's back, and Blaine was just a little sweaty. It was actually warm enough that they both only had long sleeve, thinner shirts on. Kurt climbed up and squeezed his hips right against Blaine. "You just wanted me close to you," Kurt teased, attempting to find something to do with his arms.

"Wrap them around me, the tractor is going to kick back," Blaine instructed, not waiting for Kurt and grabbing his hands. Kurt instinctively clasped his fingers together, bringing him closer to Blaine. That was a mistake. Kurt felt the ripple of Blaine's abs under his fingers. He felt the heat rising off Blaine's back, and could even feel his heartbeat – it was like the rest of him, strong and consistent.

Kurt also felt that Blaine was right about his butt – all muscle.

"Lean on my back," Blaine instructed, and so Kurt did. He thought he felt Blaine's pulse quicken just a little, but decided that was just his imagination. Kurt took a deep breath in and could smell Blaine. He smelled like sweat, grass, sandalwood, and a hint of coffee. Kurt knew not to breathe too much, he would get addicted.

Blaine started the tractor, and he was right, it did kick back. Kurt screamed when he felt it and thought he was going to fly off the back of the tractor. "Oh my god!" he yelled when he found his voice again, "How do you not fly off when you are alone?"

Blaine just laughed, "It's not so bad once you're used to it. I've been doing this since I was three."

There were only about three more rows to do, so Kurt and Blaine weren't on the tractor for long, but it was long enough for Kurt to know he never wanted to get back on it again. When they both got off the tractor once it was in the garage, Kurt realized just how dirty he was.

"We're disgusting," Kurt said, looking down at his muddy pants and shirt. He reached his hand into his hair and felt a gritty texture, "Oh my god, I have dirt in my hair."

Blaine laughed, shaking his curls in Kurt's direction, "Me too. Get used to it, Farmer Kurt."

Kurt's stomach gave an embarrassing grumble as he stood there watching Blaine check the fluid levels of the tractor. "Sorry," he mumbled.

Blaine looked at his watch, "Well god, no wonder you're hungry. It's almost 2! I'm sorry, I've been a bad host." He glanced back at Kurt standing awkwardly, "Do you want to shower first or eat first?"

"Shower?"

Blaine finished checking the levels and turned, "Well of course. I don't think you want to get in that fancy car of yours all messed up. I can lend you some of my clothes and Ma can wash yours."

Kurt thought about having some of Blaine's clothes in his wardrobe and relished the thought. They probably smelled just like Blaine. "Okay, but can we eat first? I'm starving."

Blaine grinned widely at Kurt, "Thank God. Come with me," he motioned for Kurt to follow him and they walked towards the house. "We can't go inside because Ma will have a cow, but they'll bring lunch out to us." He walked over to the window by the kitchen and popped his head in, Kurt noticed that he had to stand on his tiptoes to even reach the window. "Ma, can you get us lunch out here? We're both dirtier than a sow and I don't really think you want that in the house."

Kurt laughed at the comparison and sat on the bench of a picnic table. "You know, when you're away from your house for a few hours, your accent almost goes away. I don't even see how you have one considering you live an hour away."

Blaine shrugged, "Different way of life. I've been known to pick up accents before. When I went to visit my Dad's brother in Georgia, I had a southern accent for a few weeks when I came back. It's weird."

Kurt tried to imagine him with a southern accent and nearly swooned. Mrs. Anderson walked out with a tray, "Here you go boys. Kurt, I wasn't sure what you liked so I just whipped something up. Blaine, your father asked if you could please check Pavarotti. She apparently wasn't doing so well last night."

Blaine nodded, his eyes still on the tray of food. "Will do, thanks Ma," he stood and kissed her cheek, "It looks amazing."

She blushed a little, "You are too easily impressed, Blaine." Kurt didn't miss the little sparkle in her eyes when she turned to walk back to the kitchen, "Jessa's coming out with some muffins in a little while."

Kurt looked at the tray and immediately became hungrier. His mother made cucumber salad, chicken breast, green beans, and lemonade for them. "How are you so thin and eat this much?"

Blaine shrugged, popping a green bean in his mouth, "We work it off. Plus, Ma's the best cook."

Kurt had to agree – Carole was good, but this woman was spectacular.

"It's a shame, I'll miss Martha," he pointed to the chicken.

Kurt stopped chewing, "Are you serious?"

Blaine started laughing so hard he fell onto the rest of the bench, "Oh my god your face! I was kidding, Kurt!"

Kurt stuck his tongue out at Blaine who had sat back up, "That wasn't very nice! Martha is the only chicken that will let me go near her!"

"That's because you run and scream whenever one comes near you!" Blaine laughed at the memory.

"I'm telling you, that small one had a very aggressive walk!" Kurt was blushing, but laughing at the way Blaine imitated the walk of the ferocious chicken.

"Blaine Anderson, I thought your Ma taught you better than to play while you eat," Jessa joked as she walked out of the door.

Kurt felt himself tense at the sight of the girl. She was so perfect it made him sick. Blaine gazed up at her with adoration and Kurt felt like he was interrupting a private moment.

Blaine made grabby hands, "I know you have muffins!"

"Finish your vegetables first," she giggled, handing him a chocolate chip muffin. "Kurt, would you like banana nut, chocolate chip, or blueberry?"

"You made blueberry?" Blaine nearly yelled, "Can I have one of those too?" He made puppy dog eyes at the girl, and Kurt wondered how she didn't faint at the sight.

"Blaine Anderson, how are you going to live to support me by working the land if you have a heart attack at the age of twenty?"

Blaine raised an eyebrow but snatched another from her hands. Kurt let out an accidental whimper at the thought and Blaine turned to him, "Kurt, are you okay?"

Kurt nodded quickly, swallowing the thickness in his throat, "Yeah..it's just, um, heart attack humor with my Dad and all…"

"Oh gosh Kurt, I'm so sorry! I didn't even think!" Jessa placed two muffins in front of him, "I'm so sorry!"

Kurt looked up to see the girls eyes had water in them, "It's okay," he said quickly, "you didn't know."

Blaine moaned when he bit into muffin, "Jessa, you are a goddess!"

She laughed, "Tell me something I don't know."

Blaine wrinkled his nose at her and stood, "I'm going to go check on Pav, and I'll be back. Can you entertain Kurt, Jessa?"

She shrugged, "Sure. I haven't really gotten to know the boy who replaced me in your life."

Blaine hugged her quickly before trotting off to the barn. Kurt watched as she took his seat and stared at him, "Well then," he finally let out.

Jessa piled Blaine's utensils on his plate, "I'm really glad you're around, Kurt. Blaine adores you."

Kurt wasn't sure how to react, "Oh yeah? I mean, he has other friends, right?"

Jessa nodded slowly, "Yeah, some. But he doesn't really get to see them often. He's so busy helping Dan with the farm."

"Dan?"

"His dad, sorry," Kurt wasn't even close enough to Blaine's family to know his dad's name. He stood no chance.

"What about Jedadiah?"

"My brother? They're friends and all, but it's always a little tense between them." She rolled her eyes, "boys will be boys."

Kurt was about to say something when Danielle came bursting through the front door. The girl always seemed to be in a hurry, "Kurt! Come with me I want to show you my new ducklings!"

Kurt glanced at Jessa, "Go with her. She's been dying to show them to you all day. I'll take these in and then I'm going. Tell Blaine I said goodbye for me?"

Kurt nodded and followed Danielle, "Where are we going?"

"To the older barn. Daddy said the ducklings were born really early so we need to keep them in the barn so they stay warmer," the small girl galloped beside him, "They are so cute!"

Kurt followed her to the older barn. The paint was peeling and Kurt thought the entire place was somewhat creepy. "What's that?" he pointed to a wooden structure on the edge of the forest.

Danielle's eyes got big, "That's Blaine's tree house. He was always in there with Alexander but now he doesn't go in. Mama told me not to go in there because it will hurt Blaine's feelings."

Alexander.

"Danni, who's Alexander?" Kurt tried to sound nonchalant. "One of Blaine's old friends?"

She scuffed at the ground with her shoe, "No. He wasn't a friend, really. I mean…he was Blaine's _best _friend. But he told me not to talk about him anymore. Daddy gets real mad when I try to talk about him, and Blaine usually locks himself in his room. But come look at the duckies!"

Kurt followed her over to a little box in the corner, where sure enough, there were several small, yellow fluff balls walking around. Kurt smiled widely at the little girl who crouched and picked up one of the bigger ones, "Can I hold one?"

"Yeah," she said seriously, "But you have to be really careful. Don't squeeze too hard, but don't let him run away either. He might pee on you," she giggled, "but it isn't bad because it's only baby pee. But please be careful, he's my favorite."

Kurt cradled the small duckling against his chest, "What's his name?"

"Kurt," she laughed, picking up another.

"What?"

"His name is Kurt. I named him that because I named this one Blaine," she held up a smaller duckling, "and Kurt and Blaine were always together. They're best friends, just like you and boy Blaine."

Kurt glanced at the Blaine duckling and swore he was looking straight at the one in his hands. "Where is Blaine?"

She looked back at the door, "He's probably with Pavarotti. He was crying last night because Daddy said he'd probably have to kill him."

Kurt felt his heart break for his friend, "Does he cry often?" Kurt thought his best chance at really getting to know Blaine was through this little girl.

"Not so much anymore. He used to cry a lot, but he's been a lot happier since you came around. He fights with Daddy a lot less too, which I think is good. Mama likes it at least. She really likes you, she called you an angel the other day." The small girl held out her hand, "We better put them back so they can spend more time bonding.

"Does your Dad like me?" Kurt probed.

She looked up at him, looking too serious for someone her age, "He does. But he thinks you're a bad influence on him, but I don't even know what that means." She shrugged, "he didn't say you couldn't come over like…" she clapped her hand over her mouth.

"Like who?" Kurt asked.

"Danni, are you holding those ducklings again?" Blaine suddenly appeared in the doorframe of the barn, "And Kurt?"

Kurt stood quickly, "Sorry. I didn't know I wasn't allowed."

Blaine glared at Danielle, "You go help Ma with the cleaning up." He waited for her to leave then turned to Kurt, "Sorry, she knows she isn't supposed to hold them yet. I didn't mean to sound too mad. Do you want to come take a shower?"

Kurt nodded, falling into step with Blaine as they crossed the property, "Hey Blaine, what is that?" Kurt pointed to a small wooden building, a grin building on his face.

Blaine blushed, "Um..a closet?"

"I don't think so."

Blaine rolled his eyes, "Fine. It's an outhouse. But I swear to god I don't use it."

"You just did!" Connor, who was lying in the field reading, yelled.

"Shut up, Connor!" Blaine shouted, grabbing Kurt's hand and pulling him towards the house.

Kurt laughed the entire way back, surprised to see the back of Blaine's neck getting red. "Blaine, it's fine."

He turned and finally smiled, "Okay. If you say so." Blaine brought Kurt into his room and opened a drawer, "In here are sweatpants and t-shirts. You can borrow whatever you want. I'm going to shower in the basement bathroom so you can use the nicer one up here." Blaine handed Kurt a set of towels and grabbed clothes from his dresser, "Do you need anything else?"

Kurt shook his head and watched Blaine leave. Kurt hadn't been alone many times in Blaine's room, but every time he was he used it to snoop around. Tonight, he figured he didn't have the chance. So, he snooped through the drawer. He was somewhat distracted so nothing really caught his attention until one pair of sweatpants showed up.

There was nothing really out of the ordinary – a Disneyland shirt, some random Target faux-vintage T-shirts, Joe Boxer pajamas, blue sweatpants, American Eagle sweatpants, Dalton sweatpants, Buckeyes sweatpants, and a pair of gray Hollister sweatpants. Kurt held up the article of clothing and studied it. Kurt wasn't sure why Blaine owned Hollister pants, but he decided those were what he was going to wear.

An hour later, Kurt emerged from the bathroom in Hollister sweatpants and a black v-neck. He walked into the room to see Blaine lounging on the bed in black jeans and a button up. "Hot date?" he giggled.

Blaine smiled, "Actually, yes. I'm taking my Ma down to the fairgrounds to enter her quilt into the showing, and then we're going to dinner."

Kurt smiled and felt the love for the boy in front of him grow, "I have to ask, why do you own Hollister sweatpants?"

Blaine glanced down, a panicked expression on his face, "Oh. Well, um, I just. Jessa bought them for me as a gift," he said quickly.

"Oh, well if they're from her I can change…" Kurt started.

Blaine waved his hand, "They aren't special."

That, Kurt decided, was a promising statement.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews make questions get answered! ;)<strong>


	6. Stubbornness

**I promise, there will be answers soon. I love reading the theories, though. Some of them may be better than the actual plot...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

Blaine crossed his legs uncomfortably on his bed. "Kurt, I don't think this is a good idea."

Kurt glared down at Blaine, "You made me ride a tractor, feed chickens, and we practically rolled around in the mud yesterday. You will come to this godforsaken house party with me. You introduced me to your life; it's time for me to introduce you to mine."

"But I've met your friends," Blaine argued, attempting to pull the skintight jeans from around his legs. "They all seemed to like me well enough."

"They were off performance highs. Besides, this is my last weekend to really see you before regionals." Kurt fixed the black strap that went over his red button down. "Which, by the way, are you going?"

Blaine nodded, "Yup. I can't wait to see you kick Aural Intensity and The Warblers' butts," a funny look passed over his face but Kurt didn't mention anything.

"Good. Because we are going to. Now, stand up and let me look at that outfit again." Blaine stood slowly and Kurt admired his handiwork. Blaine wore the tightest jeans Kurt could find that were in short, a red cardigan, and a striped shirt. Kurt had to push away any thoughts he had about the trouble they could get into if they were both drunk.

Kurt fixed the collar of Blaine's cardigan and looked him in the eye, "Now, is it going to be that bad?"

"No," Blaine breathed, and Kurt could feel his breath wash over him. He had to step away and focus on fixing his own hair to clear his head. This boy really was going to be the death of him, and yet he kept coming back for me.

"Are you ready, then? You have your overnight bag?" Kurt pointed towards the navy and red duffle bag on the floor.

"Yes, Dad. I do." Blaine reached down to grab his bag when his cell phone rang. He fished it out of his pockets, barely able to get his hand in they were so tight, and glanced at the screen. A look of annoyance passed over his features before he answered, "Hey there."

Kurt perked an eyebrow but Blaine just shook his head as he listened.

"No, I'm going to Lima with Kurt…yes I'm taking my truck…no, you can't borrow it!" He listened again, and even Kurt could hear the high pitched chatter from the other end. "Jessa, I'm sleeping over at his house…no, absolutely not."

Kurt tried not to listen, but he couldn't help it. If they were fighting, that could mean an eventual break up.

"Jessa, we talked about this last night," Blaine face was one of sheer panic, "I can't keep doing this. If someone finds out…"

Blaine fell back onto the bed, "Jessa, I know. But I have plans tonight. With Kurt. You don't have to go this weekend." Blaine sighed, and Kurt saw a shade of grief pass over his face, "Jessa if anyone finds out about this my family will get raked over the coals…again. And yes, I do know what it's like not being able to be with someone when you want to be, again, we talked about it last night." Blaine blinked a few times, "Hello?" he sighed and snapped his phone shut, "She hung up on me."

Kurt knelt in front of Blaine, "Can you please explain to me what the heck is going on?"

Blaine bit his lip and stared down at Kurt, he pulled his and made Kurt sit next to him on the bed. "Kurt…" he opened his mouth but no sound came out.

Kurt felt himself get pulled in two directions. He wanted to know what was going on, he wanted answers. But he knew getting those answers would do something to Blaine. He didn't want him to force him to tell him something he wasn't ready to explain.

But Kurt had laid everything on the line.

"Blaine, I understand if you don't want to tell me what's going on with you and Jessa."

Blaine's eyes flashed, "I want to tell you Kurt. But I just…you can't know. Jed doesn't know yet and he's going to be so pissed when he find out." Blaine's voice was gravelly and raw.

Kurt jumped back a little, he'd never heard Blaine curse before. "What doesn't he know Blaine?"

Blaine grabbed his phone and glanced at Kurt, he seemed to be weighing his options. "Kurt…you can't know," he said with finality. "Jessa and I can't really let anyone know yet, and it kills me because you are my best friend. You are the only person in the world who hasn't taken something from me, and I can't freaking tell you everything," Blaine sighed heavily.

"Danni told me you used to cry a lot, Blaine," Kurt said softly, moving his hands to rub Blaine's back, "Why?"

Blaine looked at Kurt, shock playing over all of his features.

Kurt stared into Blaine's tear-filled eyes and felt his heart continue to betray his head. Kurt could read the boy's emotions, and he knew that Blaine needed him, just like Kurt need a friend (and still did) whenever Karofsky decided it was okay to make him a punching bag. Kurt moved on instinct to the top of the bed, "Come lay with me," he figured Blaine needed someone to hug him and want nothing from him. Blaine didn't need a boy with a crush on him, Blaine needed someone that would just listen.

Blaine didn't hesitate, he moved to lie next to Kurt, his face closer than it had ever been. He sighted and intertwined his fingers with Kurt's, "I don't deserve you," he whispered. He seemed to be saying it to himself more than to Kurt.

"What do you mean?" Kurt dared to slip his other hand into Blaine's free one, "We do things for our friends. You listened to me, I'm going to listen to you."

Blaine shot him a watery smile, "That wasn't what I meant, but thank you."

Kurt furrowed his eyebrows, "Then what did you mean?"

Blaine blinked a few times, "I just…don't know why you stay around when I can't tell you anything," He grabbed Kurt's arm, "I want to tell you everything, Kurt. I want you to know about…." he cut himself off, "How about I feel…" he whispered, his eyes big.

"About what?" Kurt dared to ask, his breath getting stuck in his throat.

Blaine's eyes by this time had cleared and he just stared at Kurt, "I just meant that I want there to be no lies between us," But Kurt knew Blaine was hiding the truth now. Blaine was holding out the truth.

Blaine felt something for Kurt.

"Tell me, Blaine," Kurt practically begged, "Tell me." Kurt felt anger bubble up, he was tired of playing this game.

Blaine untangled his hand from Kurt's and brought it up to cup Kurt's face. Kurt could feel the softer skin of his palm and the harder, calloused tips of his finger. A shiver ran up his spine but he kept his eyes connected with Blaine's. He wanted nothing more than to nuzzle into that hand but he couldn't. "Kurt," Blaine breathed, now rubbing a thumb over his bottom lip. He shifted ever so slightly.

It took all of Kurt's willpower to stop him, "Blaine…no."

Blaine immediately pulled his hand back as if he'd been burned. He captured his bottom lip in between his teeth. "Kurt…I know I'm just from a farming family, and I told myself a thousand times that someone like you would never be interested in a boy like me… but I always got mixed signals from you."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. You get mixed signals? You just almost kissed me but you have a girlfriend. Who is always around. And who is perfect."

Blaine smiled a huge grin that normally would reduce Kurt to mush, but today it didn't. Today, it just made him angrier.

"You let me finish. I don't want to be the boy you experiment with. I don't want to be a fling, so if that's what I would be, you can count me out. And we aren't going to even think about being together or kissing or even just getting you to think about your sexuality until you can explain to me what the hell is going on between you and Jessa. I would also like to know about Alexander. And any other skeletons you happen to have in your closet." Kurt was breathing heavily and he felt like he wanted to cry at the look on Blaine's face, "But tonight, we are going to go to Rachel Berry's house party, and we are going to have a nice time. Tomorrow when you wake up, you can think things through."

Blaine opened his mouth to protest but Kurt put a finger to his lips. They were soft and velvety and Kurt just wanted to grab him and kiss him senseless. He wanted to forget about the party and go find a dark place to park the car and just kiss him like he'd been dreaming of for weeks.

But Kurt still had some dignity, and he was not going to let this happen to him.

Blaine nodded and stood, offering his hand to Kurt. Kurt glanced down at it but shook his head. He figured the best way for Blaine to understand how serious he was about the situation was to deny him anything a boyfriend would do.

Blaine followed behind Kurt down the stairs and out the door, his eyes on the ground the entire time. When they got to the truck, Kurt turned around and stared at Blaine, he wanted to say something. He wanted to tell Blaine that he cared about him, that the fact that Blaine had even thought about kissing him had made his entire night. But Kurt couldn't pretend that if he was going to bring someone into his life, he needed that someone to be stable. He turned around again and got into the truck.

Blaine settled into the truck and turned the radio on loudly, drowning out his thoughts and his occasional sighs. The music hurt Kurt's ears, but he let it play.

They arrived at Rachel Berry's house and Blaine turned to Kurt, "We can't go in there not talking, Kurt. Can we at least talk right now so we can enjoy the night, together?"

"Can you tell me what's going on?"

Blaine sighed, "Kurt…why must you keep pushing it? You'll find out soon. But not tonight."

Kurt saw Puck and Lauren walk into the party hand in hand – the picture of happiness. He sighed, because he thought one day he would find it. But no, he's had a parade of straight boys who would never be interested, two seriously misguided girls, and now two boys who questioned their sexuality. Kurt looked towards Blaine who for once was wearing his heart on his sleeve. "Blaine, you're my best friend. Of course we can go in and enjoy the night. But know that what almost happened earlier would not have been okay."

Blaine nodded quickly, "Message received, loud and clear." He stepped out of the car and offered his arm to Kurt, "Shall we go, friend?"

"We shall," Kurt laughed, happy to at least be on better terms with Blaine. They walked into the party and saw Rachel Berry wearing the most hideous dress.

"She looks like a toilet brush," Blaine whispered to Kurt.

Everyone stared at the two of them as they walked in. A blush moved up Blaine's neck as he felt their eyes.

"Is this your farmer, Kurt?" Puck asked, already sipping a beer.

"Hi, I'm Blaine," Blaine waved to the group, his hand moving somewhat clumsily.

Rachel and Mercedes seemed to fly to the pair of them, whisking Kurt off to the corner to ask about everything. Like why were their arms linked? Is he straight? If so, would Kurt mind if they tried to scoop him?

Blaine stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, not quite sure what to do. Finn was nowhere to be found, and Blaine really hadn't met any of the other people in the room.

Suddenly Puck walked up to him and shook his hand, "Hey there farm boy. Want a beer?"

"Uh. Yeah, sure." He took the can from Puck, opening it quickly.

Puck eyed him, "I didn't think a good farm boy like you would actually drink."

Blaine took another sip, "I don't often, but I have in the past. We used to drink at school all the time."

Puck nodded, "I'll introduce you since my boy Hummel seems to be distracted. This beautiful lady is Lauren," he pointed to the girl. "And then everyone else doesn't really matter."

"Hey!" Quinn said, her face tired, "I'm Quinn. This is Tina, Mike, Sam and Santana are the two attached at the lips, Finn is somewhere around here, and you know Rachel and Mercedes." She smiled sweetly at him.

Blaine was visibly more relaxed around the girl when Kurt joined him, brushing against him. Kurt decided he wasn't going to drink tonight because he didn't want to blurt something out about his tractor fantasies.

Blaine leaned over and wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist, "That wasn't very nice, you know. Leaving me all alone without anyone."

Kurt was taken aback by his tone. They immediately had fallen back into their flirty ways. Kurt was suddenly glad he made the decision to stand up for himself while Blaine was still confused. Kurt grinned and put his arm around Blaine's waist, "I figured you'd meet people better this way."

The pair watched Puck poke a hole in a can using a knife and suck the foaming beer out, everyone around him chanting.

Blaine laughed and clapped with the others, Kurt just stood with a bemused smile.

"Come on, Farmer, you try!" Puck threw a can to him.

"No," Blaine shook his head and put the can down, "I shouldn't drink that much. I'm really a lightweight."

"Come on," Puck urged.

Blaine grabbed the can, poked a large hole in it, and chugged down the liquid, not dribbling any on himself like Puck did. "Happy?" he winced, stifling a burp.

Puck shrugged and walked away.

Kurt elbowed Blaine, "You can drink and have fun if you want. Just because I'm not drinking doesn't mean you can't."

Blaine nodded, but made no abrupt moves to drink more.

An hour later – that all changed. Blaine was definitely still on the good side of drunk and he became looser and freer.

"Come on, Farmer Brown, let's go dance," Puck said, pulling Blaine onto the dance floor and grinding into him. Blaine threw his head back and laughed.

"I always thought Noah was bisexual," Rachel commented, sipping on her red drink.

"If he is, I wouldn't mind sharing him with that hot piece of country loving," Lauren remarked.

Mercedes glared, "I already said that he's mine if he's straight."

"Oh he's straight," Kurt said, "he has a girlfriend."

"You always talk yourself out of the good boys, Kurt," Rachel rolled her eyes but smiled sweetly at him, "There is someone out there for you, baby."

Kurt watched Blaine laugh as Santana dipped in front of him, his eyes following her all the way down. "He's complicated, Rachel. I don't even know what box to put him in."

"Maybe you can't," Mercedes tried.

"I do like that he's getting along with everyone, I thought no one would accept him," Kurt tried to pretend that he didn't care that Blaine was now insanely close to Santana, but he knew he really didn't have to hide that emotion.

Blaine eventually broke away from Santana and walked over to Kurt, "Kurt, come dance with me!"

Kurt shook his head, "No. I don't dance."

"I know you can!" Blaine laughed.

"Not a chance!" Brittany chimed in, jogging by, "I love High School Musical!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Also, judging you," Kurt let Blaine pull him towards the dance floor.

"Please dance with me," Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear, sending shivers throughout his entire body.

"One song," Kurt turned and pressed his back to Blaine's chest, grinding into the boy's front.

Blaine laughed and spun Kurt again, wrapping his arms around Kurt's neck, they danced face to face, their bodies touching.

"GET IT HUMMEL!" Puck yelled and returned to making out with Lauren.

Kurt willed himself not to blush, "You're drunk."

Blaine giggled, "A little."

"Please leave!" Kurt heard Rachel yell, and he turned to see Karofsky and some football players on the steps.

"Blaine," Kurt moved even closer to Blaine, allowing himself to get wrapped in his arms, "That's Karofsky."

Blaine saw red. "I swear to god. I'll lasso him," Blaine moved towards the stairs.

"No," Kurt hissed, "Please stay here with me. Everyone else will just let him come over to me. Please."

Blaine looked down at Kurt ad wrapped his arms around his waist, "I'll stay here. But if he comes over here, I'm branding him."

Kurt giggled which was the wrong thing to do. Karofsky zeroed in on the pair. "So this is why you all don't want me here. Fairy boy is here with his boyfriend."

Blaine made no move to correct him.

"Hey Homo," Karofsky walked up to Blaine and looked down his nose at him, "We don't want you around too. We have to put up with Hummel and that's enough. We don't want any rednecks here too." Karofsky sneered and turned to Kurt, "I thought you had better taste then that, Hummel. He smells like manure."

Kurt could handle Karofsky making fun of him, but he couldn't handle him making fun of Blaine, "You can stay, we're leaving." He grabbed Blaine hand and pulled him, willing his drunk friend to not say anything.

"Going to have some alone time," Karofsky asked with a disgusted look on his face, "God, I'm going to have to wash my mind out with acid."

"It's nothing you haven't thought about before, Karofsky," Blaine shot, giggling and looking towards Kurt.

"Shit, Blaine…MOVE." Kurt thanked god they were already on the steps and he pulled them into a sprint to the truck.

"Kurt, I'm drunk…I can't drive!" Blaine groaned, seeing Karofsky burst through the front door.

"Give me your keys, Blaine." Kurt caught them as Blaine threw them over the truck. Both boys were in the truck and Kurt was speeding away before Karofsky spotted them and crossed the yard.

"Kurt, you're driving it wrong," Blaine groaned, "It is supposed to be shaky like this."

"I'm sorry I've never driven a car from before I was born," Kurt bit back, attempting to adjust gears.

"Kurt…"

"Blaine, shut up about my driving."

"No…Kurt. Stop the car," Blaine groaned.

Kurt looked over and Blaine looked green. "Oh my god, are you going to puke?"

"I don't know," Blaine burped loudly, "Nope. Just a burp." He settled down on the seat, putting his head on Kurt's thigh.

Kurt sighed, "What would you have done if that was vomit?"

"Good question," Blaine peered up at him through slit eyes. "You're handsome."

"I'm gorgeous, thanks," Kurt remarked dryly.

"You are," Blaine slurred.

"Please don't fall asleep. I have to sneak you into my house now that you're drunk. My father thought you were a good influence." Kurt finally stopped the car, thankful to get home in one piece.

"Carry me," Blaine held his arms up.

"Yeah right, get your butt out of the truck," Kurt wrapped an arm around Blaine's waist to support him as they walked to the Hummel household. "and be quiet."

Kurt got him into the house and up the stairs. Blaine was a functioning drunk, thank goodness.

He was also a touchy drunk.

"Please change into your PJs," Kurt instructed as he grabbed his own pajamas. He turned around to see Blaine standing in the middle of his room completely naked. Kurt tried not to look down as Blaine fumbled with his boxers – which were in his hands.

"Can we sleep naked? It feels so awesome against the sheets," Blaine did a little jig.

Kurt rolled his eyes and turned back to his dresser, "Jessa is a lucky woman," he muttered. "Put sweatpants on at least, Blaine."

Kurt changed into his sweatpants quickly, assuming Blaine was lying in bed. When he turned around he saw Blaine staring at him. "Sorry, daydreaming," he mumbled and got onto the side of the bed Kurt assigned him.

Kurt pulled back the covers and slid into bed. He couldn't help but think how different this could be. They could make out until they fell asleep, and then cuddle all through the night. Why did life have to be so cruel?

"Kurt?" Blaine whispered.

"Yes?" Kurt felt like he was babysitting at this point.

"Can I have a goodnight kiss?"

Kurt's breath hitched, "Blaine…"

"Please, Kurt, just on the cheek is fine," Blaine pouted in the soft glow of the room.

"Fine," Kurt leaned in and placed a kiss right next to Blaine's mouth, "and that's the last one you're getting."

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Kurt, poor Blainers. I promise, answers soon. In the mean time, theories?<strong>


	7. Where to Begin

**Hello all! Sorry for the delay - it was midterm week! I've been astounded by the number of people reading this now. It's crazy to me. This is the ONLY chapter planned that will be from Blaine's POV, so naturally, there are some answers in this. I know I've been driving you all up a wall. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

**Blaine's POV**

Blaine woke up a few Sundays later, his heart light for the first time in awhile.

"Blaine!" Danielle jumped on his bed, wrapping her arms around his neck, "The Easter Bunny came!"

Blaine laughed at the bright eyes and messy hair of his sister, "What did he bring you this year? Bunny droppings?"

"No!" she put her hands on her hips and grinned, "candy and a really pretty necklace," she put her finger to her chin, "and bubbles!"

Blaine leaned in and kissed the girl's forehead, hoping she could keep that innocence for the rest of her life. "Are you ready for the egg hunt? You have to beat all of the other kids, it's a family tradition!" He winked at the girl, sending her into another fit of giggles.

She suddenly became very serious again and looked up at Blaine through her dark eyelashes, "Do you think Kurt will be my partner?"

"I think he's a bit old, don't you?" Blaine laughed at the thought of Kurt running around the family farm in his Easter finest picking up multicolored, neon eggs.

She pouted again, "I want him to help me! You helped me last year!"

Blaine pushed the memories of the previous Easter from his head and turned to a better topic, "So you like Kurt?" Blaine tried to hide the hopeful look on his face.

She nodded letter her head fall into Blaine's shoulder, "Blaine, where's Daddy?"

Blaine frowned and rubbed the girls arm, "He went into town again. He said there was some important business he had to take care of. He probably had to help the Easter Bunny find the Phillip's farm." Blaine lied, but even he didn't know where his father was.

She nodded seriously, "Will he be back in time for the picnic?"

Every year the Andersons held a picnic for the local families in the area to get together and have an egg hunt for the children. The event grew over the years and now fifty people were expected to show up at the farm. Blaine's mother had gone into a fit cleaning the house and making sure the flowers on their land were perfectly aligned.

Blaine silently thanked god that it was potluck – he wouldn't want to deal with his mother cooking that much food.

Blaine stood and grabbed his sister, hefting her over his shoulder, "Come on, we need to go get you dressed and I need to go get Connor awake. He probably sat up reading some god awful book again." He threw Danielle down onto her bed and grabbed her Easter dress, "Get that on while I get him awake."

Danielle wrinkled her nose at the yellow ruffles, "It smells funny."

Blaine leaned against the doorframe and stared at the dress, "It does not. Ma washed it and let it hang out there for two days. You only think it smells funny because you know it's from Goodwill."

She rolled her eyes but motioned him away.

Blaine knocked softly on Connor's door, "Con, come on get up. Ma needs you to go feed the chickens before we head to church." Blaine opened the door a crack and saw Connor with his head under the pillow. Sighing, Blaine walked into the messy room and shook his brother's arm, "Connor, get up!"

The boy sat up, a confused look playing on his features. Connor looked much more like Danielle and their mother – fairer skin and hair and greener eyes. He groaned and tried to lay back down.

"Nope, you get up now. It's not my fault you stayed up all night reading books," Blaine pulled the covers down, "Get into your suit, I'll go feed the chickens."

Connor groaned again, "That suit looks like I'm preparing for the flood, and my loafers are too small."

Blaine pulled the suit out of the closet, "I wore it when I was fourteen, it should fit you fine."

"You are also the runt of the litter," Connor pointed out.

"Just get a shirt and tie on. You can wear khakis, Dad won't like it but he probably won't make it back. I'll see if I have an extra jacket for you." Blaine looked around the room, "Clean some of this up, please. Ma will have a fit if she sees it."

"Yes sir," Connor salutes.

Blaine walked back to his room and digs through his trunk. He found some of his old suit jackets and sized them up, trying to find the one that will fit Connor best. He decided on one that he hadn't worn for a few years.

Blaine walked back over to Danielle to see her brushing her long brown hair down her back, "Do you need help, Danni?"

She nodded and allowed him to part her hair and French braid her hair into two pigtails. "You do that the best," she smiled at him through the mirror.

He laughed, "Just something I picked up." He quickly took two yellow ribbons and tied them into bows at the ends.

"But you stink at that!" she yelled, pulling them out and retying them.

Blaine shrugged, "I can't be good at everything I guess. Now how about you get Connor and run downstairs to help Ma stuff the eggs?"

She ran to get her brother and Blaine heard them both scramble down the steps a few minutes later. Blaine went through the upstairs and fixed the beds, knowing most people would know not to go upstairs, but he still wanted it to be clean. Just in case Kurt did.

Blaine rushed through the rest of his morning routines and dressed himself just in time to get his family to church.

At church, Blaine tried to pay attention, but found his mind wandering to the million things he needed to do once they let out.

Two hours later they finally did, and Blaine rushed home. His heart swelled when he saw the familiar Navigator sitting in his stone driveway. The butterflies came when he saw the beautiful boy leaning against it. Connor and Danielle ran out of the truck and his Ma followed.

"Blaine, maybe Kurt can help you hide the eggs in the back field?" she suggested over her shoulder.

"Sure, Ma." Blaine smiled and then walked over to greet his friend. "Hello, sir. You're looking mighty nice today." He winced internally at how cheesy his words sounded.

"You too, Mr. Sunday School," Kurt grinned and pushed himself off of the car, "I guess we better go find those eggs."

Blaine nodded, motioning for Kurt to find him, "Did you hear from your Dad and Carole?"

Kurt nodded, "They made it to Jamaica in one piece, though Carole said my Dad enjoyed himself a little bit too much at the mini bar. I had to remind him that wasn't on his diet."

"Let the man live his life a little bit," Blaine grabbed the trash bags filled with eggs, "Can you handle this?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow but grabbed the trash bag, "You mean we aren't taking the tractor back?"

"Oh, we are, but we have to take these to the tractor," Blaine led them towards the tractors.

"I'm going to get dirty," Kurt whined, pouting at Blaine who had a hard time distracting himself from the boy's lips. He had to remind himself that Kurt already said kissing would be a mistake.

"I just washed the tractor yesterday," Blaine said in a singsong voice over his shoulder. He threw his bag onto the wagon and Kurt did the same. "Are you riding with me or in the wagon?"

Kurt sized up the two, "How about I drive the tractor and you sit in the wagon?"

Blaine laughed, "I do not wish to die today, Kurt." But once look at the boy's face and he knew he'd relent. "Fine."

"Please, I mow the lawn for my Dad all the time, it can't be much different," Kurt swung his leg over the tractor and settled onto it. "You can get in the wagon or you can chase behind it."

Blaine quickly scrambled onto the wagon with less grace than Kurt ever had, and Kurt drove off quickly, sending Blaine sliding back to the end of the wagon. "Oh my god. You are trying to kill me. You want this farm for yourself!" Blaine hissed.

Kurt laughed maniacally but slowed down. It took nearly ten minutes, but Kurt pulled them onto the open field that Blaine had lined with picnic tables the day before. "Wow, I know why you like doing that," Kurt said excitedly while Blaine stood on shaky legs. "That was awesome!"

"Well, you aren't doing it again," Blaine leaned against the tractor, "I was terrified the entire time."

"You're just worried someone will see me and think I'm naturally better at it than you and want to offer me all the farmland in Ohio," Kurt moved towards the wagon and the eggs. "We should probably get this over with."

Blaine felt steady enough to move towards the eggs as well, "We really just scatter most of the across the grass. We put some in the trees for the older kids to get as well. Make sure you don't put them too close to the hill or they'll roll down and the kids always try to get them off the road." Blaine threw the eggs towards the grass, sending them flying to the edge of the farm in the other direction. "You can throw them because Ma tapes them shut."

Kurt started throwing the eggs. Blaine was impressed to see they went almost as far as his did. "What's in the eggs?"

"Candy, and then numbers that match up to some prizes. One year I won a TV and a new pair of suspenders." Blaine winked at Kurt, who just rolled his eyes.

"Oh! I hope I get the suspenders," Kurt started spreading the eggs closer to the tractor.

"Make sure you leave a path so I can back the tractor out. And that reminded me, Danni wanted to know if you would help her with the egg hunt." Blaine tried to look nonchalant.

"Sure! I miss doing egg hunts. As long as I don't get grass stains on my pants."

Blaine felt something hit the back of his head, "Mr. Hummel, did you just throw an egg at me?" He turned, his arms fully loaded with eggs.

"Oh crap," Kurt took off running, his dress shoes sliding in the grass, "Stop! This wasn't what I had in mind when I chose the ensemble!"

Blaine didn't let up, his arm pelting the eggs at Kurt's sagging figure. "Nope! You started this war, Hummel!"

Kurt realized that he was going to run out of field, so he tried to circle back around, but Blaine was too fast and bent to hit Kurt right in the stomach, picking him up. Kurt shrieked and kicked his legs, almost hitting Blaine in the shin with his feet. "Put me down!"

"Nope, you're going into the creek!" Blaine carried Kurt towards the creek and he felt the boy start to panic more.

"Oh my god, Blaine I will kill you. These shoes are Prada! Blaine!" Kurt tried to slither his way out of Blaine's grip, but Blaine just tightened it and sat him down.

"Fine, I guess in the name of Prada I won't give you a creek bath," Blaine heard the sound of an incoming tractor and saw his father riding in, pulling food on the wagon. "Dad, do you need help with that?" Blaine ran towards his father.

The older man got off of the tractor and reached out to shake Kurt's hand, "Kurt, we're glad you're with us for Easter. Your parents having a good time?" he eyed Kurt with a slight smile on his face. "And my boy here isn't giving you too hard of a time, is he?"

Blaine turned to see Kurt attempting to fix his vest, "Well, he just threatened to drown me in the creek. And my parents are well, I'll let them know you asked."

His Dad turned towards him, "Blaine, Jessa is down by the barn and she wants to talk to you. Kurt here can help me fix up the food tables."

Blaine was confused, but nodded. He tried not to jump to conclusions, but today was not a day he wanted to fight with Jessa. Nevertheless, he hoped onto the tractor and rode quickly to the barn. "You summoned me?" he asked, moving towards the girl.

"You look great too, thanks," she said sarcastically.

"Jessa, what do you want? You shouldn't be here until two with everyone else," Blaine eyed her.

She closed the gap between them, "I'm telling my parents."

Blaine breathed in quickly through his nose, "Jessa…"

"No, no. I have it all figured out. Besides, I think if you don't hurry, someone is going to scoop up Kurt soon." She smiled at him, "and you deserve someone amazing like him."

Blaine shook his head, "Jessa…you can't." His mind flew to a million different places. There was so much that could go wrong. So much this family didn't need.

"Blaine. I'm tired of going behind my parents' backs. I'm tired of paying for gas for the gas guzzling truck of yours. I'm tired of both of us lying to my brother who used to be your best friend…"

"Used to be for other reasons, not because of this," Blaine pointed out, still mentally having a panic attack.

"That doesn't matter. What matters is, I'm telling my parents about Jeff, and if they don't accept it then I'm leaving." She shrugged, "I'll work at a hotel and try to live there at the same time or something. Or I can stay in his dorm."

"And what does that mean for me? Do you think my father needs this? Where does that leave me, Jessa?" Blaine's eyes flashed towards the girl. "Do you think that this just opened the door for me to have that perfect discussion with my parents? Because that is really going to go well. 'Hey Dad, hey Ma, I'm actually not dating Jessa and I'm head over heels in love with my best friend who probably has no interest in a country boy like me!' Honestly, Jessa." Blaine squeezed his eyes shut, attempting to stop the tears from coming.

"You are not a country boy, Blaine Anderson. You are the least country of any boy around here. And your parents will understand," she tried to put her arm on Blaine, but he flinched away.

"Because they were so accepting in the past," he fell silent and thought for a moment, "Can't we just tell them we broke up a few weeks ago and you met Jeff?"

"I won't lie to my parents, Blaine. I'm done with that." Her eyes were steady and Blaine knew he couldn't change her mind.

"What does Jeff say about all this?"

"He said that it is for the best."

"Of course he did," Blaine sighed, "Look. How about we broke up. Because technically, we just did. You can figure out what to tell your parents about you and Jeff. But you owe me this, Jessa. I can't even begin to think how I'm going to explain this to my parents once the trust comes out. Or how I'm even going to explain it to Kurt."

"He'll be thrilled, don't kid yourself," she grinned at him, "you won't be 'single' for long."

"I told you once, Jessa, I almost kissed him a few weeks ago and he told me it would have been a mistake," Blaine got back on the tractor, "the families are starting to arrive, they'll need me up at the field. When are you telling your family?"

"Well, Jeff is waiting for me in your driveway and he wants me to go to Easter dinner with his family. So…now." She smiled guiltily, "Blaine, we knew this would happen."

"You couldn't have picked a better day?" Blaine started the tractor, "Today was supposed to be about family and our community. Not gossip."

She glared at him, "Well at least it will be about my family this year, and not yours."

Blaine tore out of the grove and made his way towards the field. He saw all of the families gathering around the tables. His mother looked beautiful as she laughed. He wished that he wasn't about to cause her pain.

Kurt and his father stood talking, Kurt animatedly telling a story. Blaine wondered if the two were to ever become a couple, if his Dad would turn his back on both boys quickly.

"…and then I kicked the extra point," Blaine heard Kurt say as he approached. "My Dad was so proud."

"I'm sure he was," Blaine's Dad looked over at his son, "A Dad is always proud of his son, even if he doesn't show it."

Blaine tried to meet his father's eyes, but couldn't bring himself to do it. "Do you need anything else done, Dad?"

"Na, I think the egg hunt is about to start any minute now. Your mom made enough food to feed everyone, and then everyone else brought food as well. That woman, I tell you." His Dad excused himself and walked towards another family.

Danielle ran up to the pair, "Kurt! Kurt! Will you help me during the egg hunt?"

Kurt nodded, "It would be my pleasure to escort you."

She wrinkled her nose, "You talk funny."

Blaine rolled his eyes but moved closer to his family as Jessa walked up to her parents, Jeff holding her hand. "I'm going to go see if Ma needs anything. Why don't you two go scope out a great starting place."

Kurt frowned, "I feel like I haven't even talked to you really today."

Blaine put his arm on Kurt's shoulder, "Kurt, we'll actually have a lot to talk about later. Don't ask, we'll talk later. Privately."

Kurt looked confused but allowed Danielle to pull him towards the field.

Blaine walked quickly towards the family, just in time to see the fallout of the announcement.

"You what? What about Blaine? What about this family?" Jessa's father said loudly, causing several people to turn and look at the exchange.

"Blaine and I weren't really interested in each other," Jessa looked at Blaine with apologetic eyes.

He turned to Blaine, "Is this true, young man?"

Blaine nodded, "I'm afraid so, sir."

"Well, I can see why. A boy like you deserves a respectable woman who wouldn't run off with some prep school boy."

Blaine closed his eyes and collected himself. He knew this wasn't his place to say anything.

"No," Blaine heard Jed's voice cut through the conversation, "he helped her." The look in Jed's eyes scared Blaine.

"Jed…" he started.

"No, Blaine. You probably introduced them. You've been using my sister to hide your own ways, I'm sure. You always thought you were smarter than all of us. But you weren't then, and you sure aren't now. Don't forget, Pa, that he's no more than a prep school dropout as well."

Blaine flinched, "Jed, why can't you let it go? You've been jealous of me for years and I'm sick of it."

"You were the one that convinced my sister to hide this all from me," Jed took a step closer to Blaine.

"No, she hid it from you because she was afraid that you would react like this," Blaine stepped backwards, not wanting to create a show.

Jessa pulled her family away from the two boys, not wanting to reveal any more secrets Blaine may have. "Like what? How do you think it feels to realize that your sister is running away with a prep school boy, and that your childhood best friend is a disgusting piece of filth?"

Blaine felt his stomach tighten and his temper swell, "Go home, Jed. You leave this farm, and I don't care if I ever see you step foot on it again."

"You can't tell me what…"

"I can. This will eventually be my farm, remember? Go home, Jed. Now." Blaine's voice dipped low and Jed's eyes widened.

Blaine watched his friend retreat to his truck and speed out of the field. Blaine looked away and put his head in his hands.

All of a sudden he heard screeching tires and screams. Everyone in the field ran towards the street, screaming. Blaine sprinted across the field and saw Jed's truck stopped, and Jed standing with a horrified look on his face. When Blaine got closer, he saw why – there was a body on the street.

As Blaine ran down the hill he kicked a shoe. He looked down and saw a familiar shiny black dress shoe. "Oh my god, no!" Blaine sprinted again to the body lying on the street. He saw the vest and the tight-fitting dress pants. "Kurt!" Blaine yelled, but received no response from the boy. Colored eggs rolled down the street and Jed's sobs filled the air.

Jessa gripped Jeff, who pulled out his phone and called for an ambulance.

Blaine reached the body and went to touch it.

"Don't, Blaine!" Jeff yelped, "Don't move him. You're only going to hurt him more."

Blaine looked up at the blonde boy, "We can't let him lay here! He isn't moving."

"B-Blaine…" Jessa said quietly, pointing out a finger.

Blaine looked down again at Kurt and saw what Jessa was pointing at.

A pigtail stuck out from underneath Kurt's body.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't hurt me.<strong>


	8. Small Steps

**Holy crap, guys. I cannot believe that reviews on that one. Some of them frightened me, I'll admit. But if you all keep that up, I might have to work some magic to get chapters up faster or something. Anyway, this chapter is back to Kurt's POV, and it picks up BEFORE the events at the end of last chapter. Once again, thank you all so much for reading. And thank you to Amy for being there to witness my grammatical errors and freak outs. ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

"Kurt, what's going on?" Jessa looked up at Kurt, a neon pink egg in her hand, "Why are they fighting?"

Kurt looked around the picnic and saw Blaine, Jessa, Jed, and what appeared to be their family talking heatedly. "I have no idea, do you know, Danni?"

She shook her head, "No, but can we please keep looking for eggs, this one has a prize in it and I want to find more! Blaine said we have to win!" She ran over to a picnic table and found two eggs nestled behind the legs, "Darn, just candy." She threw them into her basket anyway.

Kurt couldn't move, he was transfixed by the way Blaine looked. He'd never seen the boy appear so dangerous, and so incredibly attractive. Kurt moved forward a little, trying to hear what was going on. However, he also knew he didn't want to get involved.

Jessa pulled her family away, and the two boys started walking closer to each other slowly. Blaine's face morphed into a mixture of pure anger and intense pain. All of a sudden, he looked up and caught Kurt's eyes. He widened his eyes and tilted his chin towards Danielle, who was teetering close to the hill. Before Kurt could even respond, he snapped his attention back to Jed.

Kurt turned and walked quickly to Danielle, "Honey, you need to get away from the edge of the hill."

His voice surprised the girl and she dropped the egg, sending it rolling down the hill. "Oh no! Kurt! That egg had a prize in it!" her eyes filled with tears and looked down the steep hill, "Can I go get it?"

"Absolutely not, I'll go get it," Kurt gulped and looked down the hill, it really was pretty steep, and now the egg was in the middle of the street. He jumped when he heard a motor spring to life and glanced over to see Jed's truck tearing out of the field. Thank god, he was gone. Hopefully he took Jessa with him.

"No! If you get it then it is your prize! I need to get it so it's mine!" Danielle jumped and ran down the hill with surprising agility, Kurt assumed from years of practice. Kurt tore after her, knowing that Blaine would kill him if he knew he let Danielle go on the street. In a moment of panic he realized that Jed's truck was headed towards them on the street, Kurt ran after Danielle and realized, as he was a quarter of the way across the street that he would never be able to get them out of the way. Jed pressed the breaks but Kurt knew there wouldn't be enough time. "Danielle!" he screamed and threw himself over the small girl. He felt his head hit the street and then everything went black.

(…) (…) (…)

Holy. Crap. Kurt hurt everywhere. He opened one of his eyes to see a blinking monitor next to him, he tried to move his head but he couldn't even more it an inch. He panicked, but found he could move the rest of his body with only a little aching. He rolled his body and that moved his head with it, and he used his eyes to scan the room.

He was alone.

Suddenly, everything came back to him – the egg hunt, the fight, Danielle, and the truck. Was Danielle okay? Where was Blaine?

He heard a rolling cart and looked up, a nurse walked in, "Oh! Mr. Hummel, you're awake!"

He tried to nod but couldn't, "Yeah," he croaked out, surprised at his rough sounding voice. It was awkward to talk because something blocked his mouth from opening correctly.

She checked his vitals and put another IV into his arm, "The doctor will be in soon. Try not to move, okay? Are you up for visitors?"

Kurt blinked, confused. His parents were out of town and everyone else should be celebrating Easter. "Yeah," he said finally, more out of curiosity.

He waited a few minutes and heard more footsteps that sounded more like running. Blaine burst into the room, "Kurt! Oh my god, Kurt!" Blaine launched himself onto Kurt's bed and hugged him, "Thank you thank you thank you!"

"Ouch," Kurt managed to get out, Blaine had somehow hit every bruise Kurt had.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Blaine stood and sat in the chair. "Thank you," he said again, his eyes sparkling.

"Explain. Everything." Kurt pushed out.

Blaine nodded quickly, "Okay, okay. Well, according to Danni she dropped her egg and it rolled down on the street and she wanted to get it, but you wouldn't let her. Then she just ran and got it, and I'm assuming you saw Jed's truck coming and tried to save her. He ended up being able to avoid both of you pretty much, but the jostling of the crash to the ground caused you both to get scraped up. You hit your head, which I think explains the neck brace. I actually have no idea because the doctors won't tell me anything. I wasn't even allowed to see you until you woke up because I'm not family."

"Danni?"

Blaine's smile got a little softer, "She's fine. Jed actually ran over her hand so that's in a cast. It's pink though, so she's thrilled. She has some pretty bad scrapes and cuts, but they said everything should be fine. She cut her lip on her tooth, but my parents are meeting with a plastic surgeon now so the stitches won't scar. Kurt, you saved her life."

"You don't know that," Kurt whispered.

Blaine reached over and gripped his hand, "Well, you're still a hero in my book. Do you need anything?"

"Water?" Kurt tried, hopefully.

Blaine looked at Kurt's table and saw a Styrofoam cup with a straw. "Okay, open your mouth," he placed the straw between Kurt's lips and held the cup for him.

Kurt stopped and relished the feeling of his soothed throat. "Explain the fight," he said more easily.

Blaine's eyes widened and he looked down at his hands, "Kurt…"

"Mr. Hummel," a booming voice said as a tall doctor walked into the room, "How are you feeling?"

Kurt was annoyed with the doctor immediately but smiled, "Fine, a little achy and I have a headache but that's it."

"Very good. You have a concussion, so we're going to try to keep you awake. You've already slept nearly nine hours, but we monitored you closely. You jostled your neck and there's some bruising and you've got yourself a bad case of whiplash. You'll have to wear the brace for two weeks. We're also giving you some medicine to help with the pain. You have to stay for a little while long, but you can leave Wednesday morning. We've phoned your parents and they've allowed the Andersons to take care of you. If you need anything, just hit the giant red button on your phone. I'll be back in a few hours." With that, the doctor rushed out of the room.

"Bedside manner," Kurt mumbled, attempting to burrow himself into the mattress.

Blaine chuckled and crossed his legs primly, something Kurt hadn't seen before. "Do you really feel okay, or were you putting on a brave face?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Blaine, you aren't going to distract me, please explain to me what the heck happened back there. I want every single detail."

"Jessa's parents found out about her real boyfriend," Blaine said simply, playing with a fray on the end of Kurt's sheet. "They obviously didn't like it, and neither did Jed."

Kurt let his sentence sink in, "I'm going to need more details than that, Blaine. Did she cheat on you?"

Blaine actually smiled, "No, Kurt, she didn't. Incase you hadn't noticed that day I almost kissed you, I am in fact gay."

"Like…one hundred percent gay?" Kurt didn't want to get his hopes too high.

Blaine nodded, "One hundred percent." There was a tone of sadness and wanting in his voice.

Kurt felt his heart beat faster, and he silently wished on every single dust mote in the room that Blaine would try to kiss him again – this time he would let him. He moved himself up on the bed and wiped his hands on the sheet. "D-does everyone know?" he tried to make his lips look kissable.

"No," Blaine's voice was frantic now, "Only Jessa. And I think Jed knows too. Kurt…you can't tell anyone."

"If Jed knows, everyone will soon, Blaine," Kurt reasoned.

Blaine's skin paled, "I'm aware. But my parents can't find out…I'll have to pay him off or something. I shouldn't have done this with Jessa, I knew it would end badly," he continued to berate himself for a few more minutes while Kurt was lost in his own thoughts.

"So all those times you brought her with and she took the truck?" Kurt questioned him again.

"She was going off to see Jeff. Sometimes, before I met you and we became friends, I would drop her off and go wander aimlessly around the mall. But when I met you, I taught her how to drive the truck so I could spend even more time with you." Blaine smiled a little into his lap.

"Blaine…why did you help Jessa like that? I understand she's your friend, but you had to know it was risky," Kurt had started connecting some dots in his head, but he wanted to make sure he had the whole story.

"Because it was my fault that she met Jeff."

Kurt nodded slowly, "At Dalton."

"At Dalton," Blaine confirmed before snapping his head up, "How did you know about Dalton?" Kurt saw fear, concern, pain, and something indescribable pass over Blaine's face.

"It took me awhile. I saw the sweatpants in your drawer, then Puck said something about you going to school, and I remembered you knew an awful lot about the Warblers so I decided to do some YouTube searching and found a video from sectionals two years ago. You were swaying in the background, but it was you." Kurt tried to read Blaine's emotions, but Blaine had put a blank slate over his face, from years of practice, Kurt assumed.

"Oh," Blaine took a calming breath and fluttered his eyes closed, "There is a scholarship to go to Dalton. One day Jed and I went down to the public library. I wanted to check out some books, and Jed wanted to look at porn on the computers," he laughed slightly, "A flyer on a bulletin board caught my attention, it was a scholarship competition to go to an all-boys private school. I had to write an essay about my favorite character from a story…."

"Achilles," Kurt said suddenly, remembering the day on the tractor.

"Achilles," Blaine confirmed again, "I wrote about how he was proud of who he was, and how he didn't feel the need to constantly prove himself. I wrote that if I got the scholarship to Dalton, that I would be Achilles, and I would face the boy I had hidden inside for so long. I swore I would come away from Dalton being prouder and more comfortable in my skin. Jed saw what I was doing and wanted to try for the scholarship as well. I didn't know about that until later."

"Who did he write about?" Kurt couldn't help but ask.

"Charlie, from _Charlie and the Chocolate Factory._ It was actually a pretty good essay," Blaine smiled at the memory, "we both had really, really big dreams of getting out of this town."

"But yours was better," Kurt guessed proudly.

"It was," Blaine conceded, "and I won. I got the full ride, four-year scholarship to Dalton Academy for Boys. My parents were ecstatic; finally my years of reading and writing had paid off."

"That's why you know about so many things…" Kurt smiled at Blaine, there was so much more to this boy than he ever imagined. "But why…"

Blaine stared at Kurt for a few moments, seemingly fighting with himself, "I'll get there. One day Jed came to see the school and to see what he was missing. He brought Jessa, who wandered off on her own. Jed and I were so happy to see each other that we didn't even notice she was gone. Twenty minutes later we found her with Jeff, who was starry eyed and ridiculously in love already."

Kurt could relate. "Well, that's actually romantic."

Blaine smiled again, "But the academics were tougher than I thought they would be, I couldn't handle it." Blaine bit his lip and looked down in his lap again, "I had to leave Dalton."

Kurt felt a wave of sadness rush over him, "Blaine…"

"No, no it's fine. I had to live up to my duty as a son anyway. I was born on the farm, Kurt, and I was a fool to think I'd ever escape it. It was all too good to be true." Something on Blaine's face told Kurt that he wasn't getting the whole story.

Blaine looked emotionally wrecked from the whole day, and Kurt didn't want to push him. He'd find out whatever chapter was missing some other day.

Kurt reached over and grabbed Blaine's hand, "Hey…I believe in you. If you want to get off of that farm, you can."

Blaine smiled sadly at Kurt, "It isn't that easy Kurt, I wish it would be." He shook his head, "enough sad talk. Can we talk about how drop dead gorgeous that necklace of yours is?"

Kurt narrowed his eyes, "Shut up. It's probably giving me a double chin."

Blaine scoffed, "Yeah right. You're still gorgeous," he immediately fell silent after he said that, looking shyly away.

Kurt wasn't quite sure how to diffuse the situation, so he let them sit in a slightly uncomfortable silence for awhile, both of them paying too much attention to the episode of _Hannah Montana _that was on the television. Kurt cursed his age and the children's ward.

Twenty minutes later, Connor walked into the room, nearly bumping into the chair as read another book, "Danni's awake and wants a teddy bear. Dad said to go get her one," he said robotically, eyes still trained on the book.

Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand and stood, "I'm going to get her a teddy bear and I'm going to go visit her for a few minutes. But I'll be back, I don't want you to be alone. Do you want anything?"

Kurt stared up into the honey colored eyes and tried not to get lost, "A scarf?"

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

Blaine sighed but nodded and left the room, leaving Kurt alone for the first time with his thoughts. Everything that Blaine just told him weighed heavily in his mind. Kurt tried to imagine Blaine in the Dalton blazer and shifted in his bed – the image was far too good for him to think about when the boy could return any minute. Kurt still refused to believe that Blaine wasn't good enough for Dalton – he generally considered it a school families with money paid for their sons to attend. Nevertheless, that story put so many questions into Kurt's mind about the boy he fell for months ago.

What did Blaine want to do with his life?

How had his parents forgotten that their son had those aspirations?

Did Blaine have any boyfriends while he was at Dalton?

Did they break his heart?

Did he break someone's heart?

But only one really stood out in Kurt's mind:

When was Blaine going to try to kiss him again? Or at least ask him out?

Kurt wasn't sure how long he sat alone with his thoughts, but he figured it was for a pretty long time. When Blaine came back, a Disney Original Movie was ending.

"Oh my gosh…Blaine," Kurt stared at the flowers Blaine held in his outstretched hands.

Blaine flushed, "I figured it was the least I could do for you, considering you saved my baby sister. I wanted to get you roses, but they all looked like they would die soon."

Kurt held the yellow tulips in his arms, giggling lightly, "I can just picture you staring at the buds in the glass. You probably gave the attendant a heart attack."

Blaine looked surprised that Kurt used the phrasing, but laughed a little as well. "I had to take 4H as a kid, so I know all about flower care, meanings, and origins. That's useful knowledge, let me tell you."

Kurt put the flowers on his table and then looked at the bag in Blaine's hand, "I'm guessing that is my scarf?"

Blaine bit his lip softly, and Kurt found himself distracted momentarily. "Actually, the only scarves they had in the store had cats in teacups on them…so I found something better." Blaine pulled a huge jar out of the bag and a tube of superglue.

"Blaine, I am not wearing a bedazzled neck brace," Kurt took one look at the hopeful eyes and smile on Blaine's face and sighed, he knew he'd give in eventually.

"Kurt, think about it this way – if you let it white, eventually it will show sweat and dirt and probably some of your moisturizer…these will hide all of that," Blaine shook the container.

Kurt bit his lip, Blaine had a point. "Did the doctor okay this?"

"Well, the nurse said it was fine as long as we only put them on the outermost layer. Look, I promise to only use the green and blue shades." He put his hand up like he was a Boy Scout, "they will bring out your eyes."

"Fine, but I swear to God, Blaine, if you put any pink or purple gems on there, I will hurt you," Kurt tried to look menacing, but he just caused Blaine to laugh.

Blaine pulled out more supplies – more superglue, tweezers, a mirror, and a sharpie. "You can hold the mirror to see what I'm doing. That way you won't freak out the whole time. You're going to have to move over so I can sit on the bed."

Kurt moved over, wincing slightly at the pain from the cuts on the lower half of his body. "What did your parents say about Danni?"

Blaine's tongue stuck out of his mouth as he focused on opening the superglue, "The plastic surgeon told them that she should be fine and it won't scar. Thank god for insurance though. I don't know how we would have done it."

"You…have insurance?" Kurt questioned, not quite sure how that worked. Didn't Mr. Anderson work for himself?

"Not Amish. Now tilt your head up so I can put the first row of gems on, but please be careful," Blaine had a worried look on his face. "You know what, maybe this is a bad idea."

"No!" Kurt whimpered as soon as Blaine tried to move away from him. "I don't want this neck brace to look ugly in a few days. Please put gems on it," Kurt was slightly frantic – he didn't want Blaine to be away from him.

Blaine sighed, "Okay, but we're going to take breaks so you don't strain your neck any."

Kurt smiled a little but kept still as Blaine worked inches from his face. Kurt wondered what would happen if he leaned forward and just brushed his lips against Blaine's. He kept trying to meet Blaine's eyes, but they were on his brace the entire time. Blaine's hands would graze Kurt's face, and Kurt had to fight back the shiver every time.

"Do you want to take a break?" Blaine asked softly, moving his hand to behind Kurt's ear, "I can see your muscles straining."

Kurt hadn't realized it, but yeah, that actually hurt a lot now that he thought about it. "Yeah," he said quietly, not wanting Blaine to move.

The boy sat straight up, effectively putting almost two feet between their faces. "It's going to be so pretty," he laughed, "Danni is going to want the same thing for her cast."

Kurt rolled his eyes and pretended to shiver.

"Are you cold?" Blaine looked around worried, "We can forget this and I'll get you a cover." He moved to put the lid on the gems.

"Blaine Anderson I am not walking around with one row of gems on my collar," Kurt said irritably. Did this boy not pick up on any hints?

Blaine laughed, "Your collar? Kinky." His eyebrows practically reached his hairline.

"Where did my innocent farm boy go?" Kurt asked with mock indignation.

Blaine shrugged, "I don't know. But at least let me put the next row on, you don't need to move your neck as much for this one, I'll just angle myself." Blaine angled himself lower and Kurt found himself even closer to Blaine than before.

For the next five minutes Kurt tried not to breath too heavily and concentrate solely on Blaine. Blaine's breath smelled like cinnamon and Kurt could smell his cologne still. Halfway through, Blaine started humming lightly. "If you keep doing that I'm going to fall asleep," Kurt murmured through heavily lidded eyes.

Blaine looked up and smiled, "I'll stop. I'm almost done with the K."

"The K?" Kurt asked, suddenly wide awake. "What K? I didn't okay a K."

Blaine smiled, "I put a K on your collar. For Kurt."

"I figured out what it meant, thanks. I just can't believe you did it. Just think of all the horrible things people could make that K mean…" Kurt shuddered when he thought about how cruel the kids at school would be.

Blaine thought for a moment, "Khakis?" he pointed to his pants, "That isn't so bad!"

"Killer," Kurt said, "That makes me sound like a bulldog."

"Kangaroo," Blaine hopped a little, "They are cute, and surprisingly tall, like you."

"Karofsky," Kurt said darkly.

Blaine's eyes widened, "Kiss?" he tried. He leaned in and Kurt felt his breath quicken. It took a few seconds, but Kurt realized Blaine wasn't aiming for his lips. Blaine pressed a kiss into Kurt's forehead.

Kurt smiled up at him, hoping he would get the encouragement to move down.

Blaine pulled away and shook his head. At that moment another nurse stopped by, "Okay Kurt, the doctor called for another scan, so we're going to have to take off the brace so we can see what's going on. Mr. Anderson can finish his design while you're gone."

Kurt wanted to tear every piece of gray hair out of the woman's head. He looked past her to Blaine, who was toying with that frayed piece of blanket again.

Small steps.

* * *

><p><strong>If anyone has questions or just wants to see info about when I will update this, follow me on Tumblr! - CrissMeDarren (dot) tumblr (dot) com<strong>

**I always answers the questions sent to my inbox - anon or not.**

**also, reviews help both boys realize how silly they are.**


	9. He's the Earth and Heaven to You

**Hello again! I have to admit, after the ton of reviews I got on Chapter 7, I was a little disappointed by the low number for Chapter 8. :( Anyway, I know a lot of you want Kurt and Blaine to kiss, but let's be honest, could they really have a kiss while Kurt is in a neck brace? **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

Kurt was bored, immensely bored, so bored that he was already planning outfits that wouldn't clash with his bedazzled neck brace.

His outfits included many thick scarves.

Blaine had run home to take care of some things, and Kurt had convinced his friends that with Regionals and Nationals approaching, that skipping to spend the day with him would be a huge detriment.

That was before he knew Blaine wouldn't be there as well.

Now he wished he had convinced someone to come sit with him. The television played a constant stream of children's shows, which weren't quite as fun when actually high on low doses of morphine. The _Vogue _Blaine brought him the night before hadn't really captured Kurt's attention.

Since he started spending so much time at the farm, and was therefore dressing down, he hadn't cared much for clothes.

Kurt decided a quick nap wouldn't hurt him, so he allowed his eyes to fall closed and dreams of Blaine overtook his senses.

When he reopened them nearly an hour later, the first thing he saw was Blaine. "Good morning, Sleepy Head!" Blaine smiled warmly and passed a cup of coffee towards him. "Don't worry, the nurses approved." Kurt sipped the coffee gratefully while giving his friend the once over. Blaine had obviously showered and shaved while he was home, and Kurt noticed he dressed in some of his nicer clothing. "My Ma and Dad had to go back to keep the farm running, so they put me up in the motel down the street tonight so I could stay with you and Danni."

Kurt thought of much better uses for the room.

"Oh, the Hilton? Lucky!"

Blaine laughed, "No, the Knights Inn."

Kurt wrinkled his nose, that place was disgusting. But he was still jealous that Blaine had gotten the privilege to shower – Kurt felt disgusting and stinky. No wonder Blaine didn't want to kiss him. "Ahhh," he finally said.

"How are you feeling," Blaine grabbed his hand and started massaging it.

Kurt moaned a little at the feeling, that hand was stiff from hitting the ground, "I hurt," he finally admitted, "but mostly I'm just bored, and this neck brace itches."

Blaine kept his fingers moving over Kurt's hand, "Are you up for another visitor?"

Kurt saw red and narrowed his eyes, "If Finn stayed home from school, I'll kill him. He can't miss classes all the time! He's about as dumb as a stick of butter and if he's ineligible and can't compete at Regionals, then we'll never win!" Kurt heard the beep on his machine that indicated his blood pressure was rising.

"Calm down, it isn't Finn," Blaine assured him quickly, eyes trained on the machine. He waited until his heart rate went back to normal before speaking again, "I'll be right back, but it might be awhile. I have to talk to Danni's doctors first."

Kurt's mind as usual went to the worst of places. Who was Blaine bringing back? His boyfriend? Kurt had assured himself that Blaine had a boyfriend and had just kept him hidden this entire time. Kurt heard footsteps that he knew weren't Blaine's and held his breath.

When Jessa popped her head in, Kurt almost fell off of the bed. "Please tell me you aren't Blaine's special visitor," he deadpanned, hoping to scare her off.

She carried a basket in her arm and moved into the room, "I'm not. He doesn't really know I'm here. I made these for you," she handed the basket to Kurt.

He peeked inside and saw over two dozen muffins of different flavors. "You know I'll have to share these with him, right? He's going to know you were here then." Kurt pulled a cranberry muffin out of the basket and nearly cried – real food.

"You can have the recipes for these, you know, it isn't that hard to make them," Jessa sat in Blaine's chair and folded her arms over her legs.

Kurt was confused, "Huh?"

Jessa smiled sadly, "Jeff and I are leaving town once he graduates in May. You'll need to make Blaine these muffins or he'll go through withdrawal."

Kurt felt his stomach drop, "W-why are you leaving?"

"My parents kicked me out when I told them I wasn't leaving Jeff. They gave me the option of actually getting with Blaine or leaving our house. I chose Jeff," her voice held no indication of regret or fears. Instead, she sounded like a woman who knew what would happen and she just had to accept.

"So your parents don't know he's gay then?" Kurt mused, surprised Jed actually kept it quiet.

"Oh good! You know then," she clapped a little, "I love Blaine, I really do, but I kept telling him to tell you he and I were a hoax. He needs tough love sometimes, so I decided to just tell me parents about Jeff so he could finally tell you he was crazy about you."

Kurt dropped his muffin and stared.

"He…didn't tell you that, did he?" Jessa acted shocked, but Kurt saw through it. She knew he hadn't mentioned it.

"No," Kurt couldn't stop the smile that formed on his face as he brought his knees towards his chest, "He really…has feelings for me?"

She nodded slowly, "Duh. How could you not see it?"

"I didn't know he was gay until yesterday! I thought maybe he had a secret boyfriend too! Everyone always talks about this Alexander kid and I thought maybe that was his boyfriend…" Kurt trailed off, hoping the blabbermouth would answer that question.

Jessa blinked a few times, "You know about Alexander?"

"No! I know nothing," Kurt was hysterical, he wanted to know everything.

"It's going to stay that way, I fear," Jessa shifted uncomfortably, "I just think you should focus on Blaine, because he does not currently have a boyfriend."

"But why won't he tell me himself?" Kurt questioned himself mostly, but Jessa thought she should answer.

"Because you told him that kissing you would be a mistake," she said quietly, "which is actually why I'm here."

Kurt raised an eyebrow but decided to let her continue.

"I know Blaine may not seem like someone you'd be interested in, Kurt. I know you think he's just a country boy that went out into the real world…and, and failed or something," her face faltered, "but he's not, Kurt. Blaine's my best friend, and I know I used him for a lot. But that's the type of person he is. He gives and gives and gives to everyone, not caring what he gets in return. That's what kills me when I watch the two of you together. That kid would jump off of buildings to amuse you if you said you were bored. I've seen the world you grew up in, Kurt, and I've seen the way people look at Jeff when he tells them where I come from…but please don't be those people. Kurt…he won't be a mistake. Just give him a chance, please?" She looks into his eyes, her own wide and hopeful.

"Blaine thinks I don't want him because he's from the country…" Kurt whispered quietly. "Why would he even think that?"

"Because you told him kissing you would be a mistake…" Jessa started.

"I thought it would have been! I thought he was with you. I thought he was confused or something. If I had known…I would have let him kiss me. I've been trying to make him kiss me ever since I found out that he's gay!" Kurt fell back onto his pillows a little too forcefully. "Oh my god, I've ruined everything."

"No, no," she touched his arm quickly, "Just…you need to take the first few steps. He's terrified, Kurt. He wants to be with you but he's afraid of his parents finding out. He's afraid that he'll try to kiss you and you'll reject him again."

Kurt nodded, "I'm going to ask him to go on a date with me the second I see him."

"Which is probably soon," she stood and leaned down, hugging Kurt quickly, "He's probably really mad at me. I'm going to go, Jeff is waiting in his friend's car."

"Jessa…" Kurt started as she turned to leave, "be safe. If you need anything, let me know."

She nodded sadly, "Tell Blaine I love him."

Kurt smiled and wondered if the girl had ever been in love with Blaine. He knew they'd grown up together, and Blaine had a way of getting everyone to love him.

Kurt panicked and started getting himself ready to ask Blaine out on a date. He knew that this wasn't the best situation, but he needed to do what he could. Kurt pulled a comb out of his bedside drawer and used some of the ice water from his cup to flatten his hair. He knew his face still had some scratches on it, and he probably didn't smell completely fresh, but he knew that if Blaine was as crazy about him as Jessa had said, it wouldn't really matter.

When Kurt heard the footsteps, his heart raced and he begged his machines not to reveal the state of turmoil his body was in. Kurt wondered who was with him, though, because he heard no footsteps.

Blaine walked in carry Danielle, her smile huge when she saw Kurt. "Kurt!" she yelled in Blaine's ear, causing him to jump. He placed the girl gently on Kurt's bed, and she scrambled up to hug him.

"We talked about this, Danni, be gentle," Blaine said soothingly, watching her like a hawk.

Kurt let his arms fall around the girl, careful to avoid her bandages. There was so much he wanted to say to her, but he couldn't, because he looked at Blaine and couldn't stop thinking about the boy.

Blaine seemed to be giving them a moment of privacy, so his eyes were downcast, looking at his shoes. Kurt noticed for the first time the shape of Blaine's ears, they were small and somewhat pointed, another thing to add to the list of things he loved about Blaine.

Kurt felt his heart flutter when Blaine looked up and caught his eyes, smiling and looking confused.

Blaine was the only boy to ever truly look at Kurt that way – like he was something special, like he was the only person in the world.

How had Kurt not seen it all along? Blaine's eyes practically melted into his own.

Danielle eventually pulled back, breaking the connection between Kurt and Blaine. Kurt took her not broken hand in his, "Danielle, you can't scare me like that again, okay?"

She nodded, "I know. Blaine, Ma, and Daddy already yelled at me."

Kurt stared at the stitches in her bottom lip, "Do you feel okay?"

She settled into his lap more, nodding, "Yeah. Sometimes I get really sad at night because I hurt, but the nurse brings me more medicine."

Kurt nodded, he knew how she felt.

"Are you okay, Kurt?" her eyes stared at his neck brace, "I like your necklace."

He laughed, "Your brother made it for me. And yes, Danni, I'm okay. It's going to take a lot more than a collision with some cement to keep me out of your life."

Blaine laughed softly, and both Kurt and Danielle had almost forgotten he was in the room. "Sorry," he said sheepishly.

"Come join the love-fest!" Kurt said, moving over and patting the bed.

"I shouldn't," Blaine bit his lip.

"Come on, you know you want to," Kurt teased, using his new found knowledge to his advantage.

Blaine rolled his eyes but toes his shoes off and settled into the bed, attempting to put some space between them, which was nearly impossible in the narrow bed. "Happy?"

"You know, this whiplash isn't communicable."

Blaine sighed and settled more onto the bed, "I thought my big butt would crowd you."

"Never," Kurt said with more emotion in his voice than he had hoped.

Blaine looked at him, a laugh getting caught in his throat.

"You two are weird," Danielle moved and leaned against both of their shoulders, forcing them to move closer together so she would be more comfortable.

The three sat and watched _The Little Mermaid _and all three _Home Alones_ until it was nearly five, and Danielle was supposed to go back to her room to eat dinner with the other children in that hallways. The hospital was divided into wards, but in different wards were also different hallways.

Kurt thanked god that his hallway was for 15-18 year olds, and he could eat in silence.

"I don't wanna go!" Danielle cried, holding onto Kurt. "I want to eat dinner with you guys."

"We aren't even eating dinner together, Danni," Blaine said, attempting to move her arms from around Kurt's waist.

"No!" She pouted.

Kurt realized for the first time that Blaine might have spoiled his little sister.

"Danielle Elizabeth Anderson, stop it, you are going to hurt your hand more," Blaine said forcefully, but the small girl held on.

Kurt laughed slightly at her middle name, but realized that Blaine was actually getting frustrated, the highest part of his cheeks always reddened when he grew tired of attempting something.

"Ow!" Kurt yelped, winking at Blaine.

Danielle immediately removed her arms, allowing Blaine to pull her off.

"Got you!" Blaine tried to cradle his sister in his arms.

She sighed and crossed her arms gingerly, "Fine."

Blaine turned without a word and carried her out of the room, leaving Kurt alone. Kurt sighed, he at least thought he'd have Blaine for dinner, but Blaine told Danielle they wouldn't be together.

Kurt sighed and turned the lights down and the television off, happy to spend the night in his own cocoon of loneliness.

But he should have known Blaine would never let him feel that way.

"Did you actually think I wasn't coming back?" Blaine sauntered into the room, smiling. Why was he always smiling? Didn't he know what it did to Kurt?

"I did," Kurt licked his lips, afraid he was going to chicken out.

Blaine went to sit in the chair again.

"No, sir. If you are coming in this room you will not sit on that uncomfortable chair. Get on the bed." Kurt ordered, attempting to stall.

"But isn't my butt cushy enough to make it comfortable?" Blaine laughed but took his shoes off and climbed onto the end of the bed.

The nurse brought in a tray of food for Kurt, and another for Blaine. "Thank you, ma'am," Blaine smiled at the woman, who blushed. He winked and Kurt thought he was going to have to catch the woman.

"If you two need anything, you let me know," she smiled and walked out, swaying her hips a little too much.

"You just make everyone around you turn into a pile of goo, don't you?" Kurt drawled, pulling back the plastic on his salad.

Blaine launched into his wrap, "Yes," he said, lettuce sticking out the end of his mouth.

"You are disgusting," Kurt reached out and wiped some mayonnaise off Blaine's lip.

"You wound me," he said, tongue tracing over the spot Kurt's finger had been.

It was then when Kurt realized all of the small things Blaine did whenever Kurt was around. Kurt saw Blaine's eyes linger on his lips. He saw the hand Blaine kept in his lap move slightly towards Kurt's before pulling back. He saw the stars in Blaine's eyes.

He couldn't believe how good it felt to be wanted. He almost wanted to keep this feeling for the rest of his life. Would that feeling fade if they actually got together? Kurt chanced another look at Blaine's lips, and he figured it would be worth it just to taste him.

"Blaine…" Kurt started.

"OH MY GOD ARE THOSE MUFFINS!" Blaine leapt off of the bed and made his way to the basket. He didn't even ask, he just stuffed a chocolate chip muffin into his mouth, "Was Jessa here?" he asked through bites and small moans of pleasure.

"Yes, she was. And yes, you can have my apology muffins," Kurt said dryly, putting a pillow in his lap.

"What was SHE apologizing for? She didn't nearly run you over," Blaine popped a finger into his mouth and sucked off some of the chocolate.

This boy knew exactly was he was doing, there was no doubt in Kurt's mind.

"She was apologizing for making you lie to me," Kurt said lamely, losing his nerve.

Blaine rolled his eyes, "She just likes showing off her abilities."

"She…um, she said she loved you," Kurt said quietly.

Blaine stopped picking small crumbs off of the paper, "She's leaving?"

Kurt nodded, not quite sure how he was going to deal with this. Everything was going so differently from how he planned it.

Blaine clenched his jaw, "It's not fair, you know? Our parents are all so strict about ruining the family name that they don't care that they ruin families. This isn't the first time it's happened. My Ma has a brother she doesn't talk to because he desecrated the family name." Blaine sighed and seemed to have lost his appetite. "That's why we're all afraid to tell our parents anything, and we all go around lying."

Kurt nodded, simply because he didn't know what to say. What would that mean if Blaine came out?

The same nurse Blaine flirted with popped her head back in, "Your sister is begging to come back over."

Blaine laughed, "Okay, okay, I'll be back Kurt."

Kurt mentally slapped himself. Why couldn't he just pluck up the damn courage to ask Blaine for the truth about how he really felt? Why would it be so difficult? The signs were all there!

Kurt heard Blaine before he saw him, "…and we'll watch one movie and then you have to go to sleep young lady. You go home tomorrow and you know Ma and Dad will need you to help out with something."

Kurt plastered a smile on his face for Danielle, "Well well well, if someone isn't back to join me."

Danielle smiled at him from Blaine's arms and Kurt wondered why she didn't jump to him, then he saw why. A nurse was trailing behind them with an IV. "She hurts," Blaine saw the way Kurt looked at the IV, "don't worry, she's fine." Kurt saw through the bravado and saw that Blaine was really upset too.

Why did he always try to be strong?

They watched _Hercules_, mostly for Blaine, and sang along to all of the songs. Kurt was amazed that Danielle hadn't seen most of the movies because the Andersons didn't own a television. Blaine knew them because he "became obsessed while at Dalton."

Kurt loved that Blaine could speak freely about many more things now, he was constantly launching into a story about something that happened at Dalton, and Kurt was more than happy to just listen to him talk.

Around ten, Blaine saw Danielle start to wipe her eyes and yawn. "I think someone is ready for me to tuck her in so she can sleep."

Danielle sighed, "I don't want you to go, I want you to stay."

"I know," Blaine looked sad, "but they don't want us to stay overnight. You can be a big girl and stay by yourself, right?"

She nodded.

"And I'm right here, Danni, if you need anything," Kurt hated the rules at this hospital, especially because Danielle was so young.

"I can walk," she said sadly, hopping off the bed. She walked slowly towards the door, her good hand pulling the IV cart.

Blaine walked and stood next to Kurt, "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" he squeezed the top of Kurt's arm.

Kurt nodded, "I get to go home tomorrow…" he smiled at the thought of his moisturizers.

Blaine laughed, "and I get to stay at the chateau Hummel." He flashed Kurt another smile and walked back towards the door. "Come on Danni."

Danielle stood there and stared up at Blaine, "Aren't you going to tuck him in and give him a kiss goodnight?"

Blaine stared down at her, his mouth agape.

"Go! He doesn't have anyone to hug or kiss him and he'll be sad!" Danielle narrowed her eyes at her brother, "go go go!"

Blaine turned and walked back towards Kurt, running and hand through his hair. "I suppose I should anyway."

"You know I'm not going to sleep, right?" Kurt muttered as Blaine adjusted the sheets around him, hands gentle.

"Just enjoy being pampered, okay?" Blaine grabbed a thicker cover and covered Kurt again, repeating the process. Kurt felt like his body was on fire every time Blaine made contact with his skin.

Blaine finished and patted his knee, "Good night," he said sweetly, the expression on his face made Kurt's heart melt.

He walked back to the door and Danielle stood with her good and bad arm outstretched, "You didn't kiss him."

"Danielle…that isn't appropriate…"

She crossed said arms now, "You always said that the kisses protect me all night. Go kiss Kurt!"

Blaine sighed and turned, Kurt fought a small giggle. "You think this is funny?" Blaine asked, leaning in and kissing Kurt's forehead.

Kurt's heart dropped, no, he didn't find this funny at all.

"No," Danielle yelled.

Blaine looked, "What?"

"Lips."

Blaine sat on the edge of the bed and Kurt wondered if he was actually going to do it. Blaine turned and looked at Kurt.

Kurt let out a small whimper, his eyes boring into Blaine's. Blaine's hand came up to rest on Kurt's shoulder, he leaned in quickly and pressed a dry kiss to Kurt's lips. It ended quickly but when Blaine pulled back, he paused and opened his eyes slowly, only to meet Kurt's eyes.

Kurt felt like his lips were on fire. He licked them subconsciously and saw Blaine do the same thing.

It wasn't a kiss of passion, it was a kiss of comfort and care, but neither boy could deny that underneath that, there was passion.

Blaine stared, seemingly unable to move his legs.

"Blaine…" Kurt started, fumbling to grab Blaine's hand.

"Yes?" Blaine whispered.

"In…two weeks, when this thing is off…will you…go on a date with me?" He bit his lip and tried not to cry, because this was the moment.

Blaine would either say yes or no, and even though Kurt knew he had feelings for him, he still didn't know what the answer would be.

Blaine smiled, "Yes," he nodded quickly, "yes, yes, yes!"

* * *

><p><strong>*squeal* reviews?<strong>


	10. Just a Precious Few

****Thank you all so much for your love on here and on Tumblr! So I made the executive decision to skip over the two week healing period. I'm sorry to anyone who wanted to see Nurse!Blaine. Maybe I'll do a oneshot eventually. Anyway, the song used in this chapter is Me & You by Kenny Chesney. Enjoy!****

****edited: sorry! Uploaded wrong thing!****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

The next two weeks of Kurt's life flew by. Blaine proved to be an extremely good caretaker until Burt and Carole returned from their trip. Blaine then came over often to check on him, but Burt ordered that Kurt do nothing except go to school and come home. Kurt missed Blaine, but this allowed him to plan the best first date ever.

And he plotted to get Blaine's lips on his again.

The torture from Karofsky didn't stop because Kurt was hurt, if anything, it intensified it. Karofsky came up with all sorts of ways Kurt injured himself, most of them caused Kurt to hide in a bathroom stall and call Blaine, just to know that someone cared.

The gems didn't help, but Kurt didn't have the heart to tell Blaine that.

Kurt had called Blaine on Wednesday and told him he would pick him up at eight on Friday night. He was going to do everything the right way.

It was currently three on Friday, however, and Kurt was going crazy. His kitchen was filled with flour, chocolate, peanuts, eggs, fruits, caramel, sprinkles, and basically the entire baking section from Whole Foods.

Burt walked into the kitchen and raised an eyebrow. Normally Kurt wouldn't allow that many carbohydrates even near him, let alone actually good them. Sometimes he would during the Christmas cookie season, but this was late April. "What are you doing?" Burt glanced at the M&M bars in front of him and stuck out a finger.

"Do not eat those! They are for the date tonight!" Kurt continued cutting bite sized pieces of pineapple upside down cake.

Burt wasn't sure what questions he wanted to ask first. "You have a date? With who?"

Kurt flushed. He wanted to tell his dad, but didn't want to gush. He also wasn't sure who Blaine was really "out" to, especially from Jessa's reaction. "I do," he started delicately.

"Kurt, you haven't started online dating have you? That isn't safe…"

Kurt wanted to tell his dad, wanted to tell someone. Instead he just smiled sweetly, sighing at the apples he still needed to peel for the apple bars. "No, dad."

Burt raised his eyebrow, for once looking very much like Kurt. He shrugged, "Do you want me to send Carole in to help you? She's trying to learn to change a tire. I'd rather not have her around."

Kurt's eyes lit up. Carole was much better at small talk and keeping secrets than his father. "Sure!"

Sure enough, ten minutes later Carole walked in to see Kurt peeling apples. "What are you doing in here?" she smiled at the sparkle in Kurt's eyes – it had been gone for so long.

"Okay," Kurt tried to keep himself from combusting, "What I'm about to tell you, you can't tell anyone. Especially not Finn or my Dad."

Carole nodded and took the apple peeler from him, removing all of the skin from the apple much more quickly. "I promise."

Kurt smiled as he watched her, but instead of resting, he started cleaning the leaves off of the strawberries. He saw her glance at them, "Mini chocolate strawberry cheesecakes," he explained.

"Can you tell me what you're doing now?"

"I'm going on a date with Blaine!" Kurt jumped a little and bit his lip.

Carole's heart melted at the sight of Kurt being that happy, "The Anderson boy? From the farm?"

Kurt nodded, "I know. He's not what everyone expected me to be with, but Carole…he likes me. His eyes light up when I'm around. He smiles all the time. It wasn't just a crush on someone that didn't reciprocate."

"So this is all to release your nervous energy about your date?" Carole tried, looking at the spread, "Because Kurt as much as I love caramel and crisp bars, marble cake bites, and peanut butter cookies, they really aren't on my diet plan. Or your father's."

"N-no." Kurt stuttered, for a moment worrying that his date idea was stupid. "I was going to have a late night dessert picnic with Blaine…"

Carole smiled, "Oh god! Kurt, that's so sweet! Do you have a picnic basket? A blanket? Music? Candles?"

Kurt was thrilled that she liked the date idea – maybe she could help him with the rest. "I do! I was wondering if you could help me with something though…"

"Anything," Carole truly loved the boy in front of her even though he wasn't her flesh and blood.

"I was kind of thinking we'd be late…and I know curfew is eleven for me…but it's a Friday and I never ask to go out…so if you could convince my Dad…" Kurt stuttered a little. He wondered why he didn't just ignore the curfew all together – like Finn did.

"Of course you can stay out as late as you like. Just be careful Kurt…you don't know who is out there, and they have a lot more to say about you than that Karofsky does…" Carole didn't want to put a damper on Kurt's evening, but he needed to know the truth.

Kurt put up a hand to silence her, "I know. I've already figured out a place where no one should find us. Including cops who will get us for being out past legal curfew."

Carole hadn't thought of that, but she let herself pretend it didn't bother her. "Just keep your cell on you, okay? What's next?"

Kurt shoved a recipe towards her, "White chocolate brownies. I'm not sure what Blaine likes so I'm just making a small batch of everything."

Carole laughed, "What have you made already?"

Kurt opened the brown basket on the stool next to him, "Cherry bomb cupcakes, blackberry mini pies, blondies, mini cobblers, and raspberry-coconut thumbprints."

Carole's jaw fell, "Why are you going to that much effort, Kurt? You could have just bought a dessert sampler."

Kurt shrugged, "Honestly? The boy loves to eat but I don't think he ever lets himself enjoy the food he eats. His friend makes him muffins and he practically attacks them when he sees them."

Carole nodded in understanding, "the way to a man's heart is through his stomach then?"

"Exactly, now we still have to make banana bars, chocolate chip cookies, lemon bars, and red velvet cupcakes."

Carole laughed, "Kurt, I know you're trying to be romantic, but don't you think this is overkill? You are both young and have hormones and you will probably leave the basket on the side of the blanket and forget about it."

Kurt flushed, "This is Plan B then."

Carole smiled. "Okay, it is nearing five already. We've been working nearly two hours. You go get yourself a shower, get dressed, and I'll work on finishing all of this and packing up. Unless Blaine is into old men."

Kurt glanced at his hair in the mirror hanging in the hallway right outside the kitchen and groaned. His hair was coated in flour. "Fine. It's going to take me forever to get this out anyway."

He trudged upstairs and took an hour-long shower – washing his hair and his body twice, just in case. Then he started panicking. Why didn't he think about his outfit before this?

In truth, he'd been thinking about the outfit for the past two weeks, but nothing ever seemed right. Today was no exception.

He stood in front of his closet in a pair of briefs, just staring at the rows and rows of clothing. Why didn't he go shopping?

Kurt heart the unmistakable sound of work boots on the step and seconds later heard a knock on his door. Kurt grabbed pajama pants and threw them on, "Come in, Dad."

Burt peeked his head in, "You going like that?" he joked, "I knew I'd have to get the shotgun out for whoever this guy is."

Kurt laughed, "No, I just don't have anything to wear to a picnic."

Burt sat on his son's bed, "I have some flannel that might fit you…"

"No," Kurt held up a finger.

Burt sat there in silence, watching Kurt try to pick an outfit. "Are you really having that hard of a time?"

"Nothing is going to go right!" Kurt said desperately, "These things don't happen to me, Dad. I don't get the guy I've been crushing on. I don't get the happily ever after. I get shoved into a dumpster and spit on!"

Burt winced but let his son continue to ramble, "Kurt…this is a first date, not a marriage proposal. You're right, this probably won't be a happily ever after…but it can be a happy right now. Blaine's a good kid, Kurt, and I think he'd be impressed no matter what you wear. He's seen you at your worst."

"How do you know it's Blaine?" Kurt whispered, mentally kicking himself.

"You said you got the boy you've been crushing on. A blind bat living in a hole in Brazil could have seen that you have feelings for him. I just didn't know he was gay." Burt nodded his head a little. "I'm glad it's him that asked you out."

"I asked him out, actually," Kurt corrected, pulling a pair of tight dark washed jeans that he'd never worn out of his closet. "But Dad…his parents don't know yet."

"I figured," Burt sighed, "That's going to be ugly, isn't it?"

"Yes," Kurt said quietly, "Is this okay?" He held up a light gray sweater that had buttons on a diagonal line across the front of his left shoulder. It was still cool out, but Kurt had hoped they'd move together for body heat.

"Sure," his father but his hands up. "Kurt…I just…I wanted to talk to you about this. I know you're seventeen and this is your first date, but still. Blaine is from a different lifestyle, kid. He's going to want to take it slow and you are going to have to respect that. You need to treat him well. I know you're used to getting your own way, and I know people aren't always fair to you. But don't take advantage of the ones that are. If this doesn't work out, I still want the two of you to be friends. That boy brightened up my life because he brightened up yours."

Kurt smiled and pulled the sweater over his head. He pulled his pajamas off too, not caring that his father was in the room, the two of them had a unique bond. He checked the mirror, "Oh my god this is terrible!"

"You look fine!" Burt nodded, "That Vera Bradley?"

"No," Kurt's eyes widened as he saw Blaine's name across the screen of his phone. "Oh my god he's going to back out," he whispered.

"What?" Burt stood and was by Kurt's side, anger running deep. "He will not."

Kurt touched the screen with a shaky finger, "H-hello?"

"Kurt," Blaine's voice came through the phone, deep and calm. "I'm freaking out."

"Why?"

"I have no idea what to wear!" Blaine sounded somewhat hysterical, "I don't have any of the newest fashions and nothing looks right because my body has been changing. I think I grew an inch! And it all just looks bad! Plus I don't know what to wear because I don't want to be underdressed and I don't want to be overdone. And…just help me, Kurt!"

Kurt laughed, a lightness filling his heart again. "Wear jeans and a nicer shirt," he offered, glancing down at his own outfit, "I don't care if you show up in sweatpants and no shirt."

"I do," Burt said, Kurt blushing when he realized his father was still in the room.

"And bring a jacket of some sort," Kurt shrugged off the image of them wrapped together.

"Will do," Blaine sighed, "I can't wait to see you. I can't…I can't wait for this."

Kurt thought his heart was going to pound out of his chest, "I'm really excited too, Blaine. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Bye, Kurt."

Kurt walked over to his bed and fell backwards, "Oh my god, Dad. I'm going to go insane. He's amazing."

"He must be if he makes you smile like that," Burt ruffled his son's hair, "Get that mop of yours ready, I'll go see if Carole needs help packing that food for the Russian army into the picnic basket."

Two hours later, Kurt ran down the steps, tugging on the arms of his shirt, "I'm going to be late!" he shrieked, "Late, late, late!"

Burt met him at the bottom, "Everything is in your car. Just go and have a good time. Be careful. Use protection. Be home by morning."

"Run that last on by me again?" Kurt grinned.

"You heard me. By morning, Kurt. If it gets too late I want you to sleep at their house. In their living room. In a haystack in a barn. Not in his bed." Burt warned.

"Don't worry, remember, they don't know, Dad."

"Which is exactly why they'd let you get away with more than you should be able to," Burt said as Kurt brushed passed him and out of the door.

The ride to Blaine's was filled with nervous excitement and he continually checked his teeth in the rearview mirror. His portable IPod speakers kept rumbling around his glove compartment and he was terrified the basket would overturn, but everything was okay.

Blaine met him in the driveway, and Kurt felt his heart slow down. Blaine looked gorgeous. Kurt expected dapper Blaine, which he'd seen before. But this was a different Blaine. His hair was just a little curly, he wore dark jeans that were rolled, and a tight red polo.

But what made him so attractive was the slight blush that played on all of his features.

He was nervous.

He gave Kurt a small smile and opened the door, "Hello," he breathed, and Kurt saw his eyes flicker to his outfit. "I guess this is okay, then?" he gestured to his shirt and the black coat in his arms.

"Perfect," Kurt giggled, pulling his bottom lip in between his teeth.

Blaine actually winked at Kurt before pulling his seatbelt on, "So where are we going?"

"Picnic," Kurt motioned to the basket strapped in the backseat.

Blaine licked his lips, "Did you make the food?"

Kurt nodded, "I did."

"And where is this picnic going to be held?" Blaine said, a slightly flirtatious tone in his voice. Kurt loved that they were still acting like the two boys that were friends, but there was a slight edge to everything they said.

An edge he'd been killing to hear come out of this gorgeous boy's mouth.

The drive was fairly short, only twenty more minutes passed Blaine's house. "Can you help me?" Kurt asked as he pulled everything out of the back of his car. "Can you get the blanket and the IPod speakers?"

Blaine nodded and grabbed everything, "Kurt, you did too much," his cheeks flushed again.

"I just wanted it to be special," Kurt simply whispered, "It's my first date."

Blaine glanced at him, a small smile playing on the corner of his lips, "Well then I better be on my best behavior."

They walked a while until Kurt was happy with the location. "Look," he pointed behind Blaine.

Blaine gasped. They were on a hill overlooking all of downtown Lima. It wasn't New York City or Paris, but to them, it was beautiful. Stars were just starting to blink to life in the night sky, and the moon loomed hugely over them.

Kurt spread the large, thick blanket and pulled out a lantern that he borrowed from his Dad. "Sit," Kurt ordered.

Blaine sat directly in the middle of the blanket, which was a good sign for Kurt. He figured that meant that Blaine wanted to sit near him.

Kurt sat too, putting a little space between them. He saw Blaine glance at the space with a frown so he moved closer until they were almost touching. "I have tons of desserts, sparkling cider, and strawberries."

Blaine's eyes widened when he looked at the spread, "Kurt…you are amazing."

Kurt felt like he would never frown again. Blaine's eyes were sparkling at him, and the smile on his face was breathtaking.

"I'm really glad you asked me out," Blaine made no move for the food, instead he inspected every pore on Kurt's face, "I wouldn't have ever had the guts to do it. I thought you wouldn't want to go on a date with someone like me."

"Someone amazing?" Kurt flirted.

"Someone who is from a farm town. I always took you as someone who wanted one of those boys from New York City," Blaine glanced away self-consciously.

"No," Kurt shrugged, "I just wanted someone who made me feel special. You did that."

Blaine smiled again, "Okay…too heavy for right now. It's a first date after all. Even though it really isn't. I've wanted to ask you out since our visit to Christmas Village. I always thought of our little adventures as some sorts of dates."

"That's pathetic," Kurt admitted, pulling out a mini cheesecake.

He pulled the wrapping off and held it out to Blaine, who attempted to bite delicately into the cake. He groaned when it touched his lips, sending shockwaves through Kurt's body. "That is so good," Blaine took another one of Kurt's offered bites. "You are a god," he whispered.

"Are you talking to me or the cake?" Kurt took a bite from his own, "You are definitely talking to the cake."

Blaine laughed and grabbed a lemon bar from the piles, "Your turn to be fed."

Kurt should really have declined. But he opened his mouth slightly and let Blaine feed him. Kurt realized that this wasn't something most couples did on a first date. This was too intimate for that, but he then realized that Blaine obviously didn't care. The boy had an easy smile on his face and his hand lay next to Kurt's on the blanket.

Kurt reached his hand over and laced their fingers together.

Blaine looked down and then back up to Kurt, grinning even wider.

"You smile a lot," Kurt observed.

"Only when I'm with you," Blaine shot back, wincing.

"Oh my god," Kurt pulled his knees to his chest, "You did not just say that."

"I think I did," Blaine shrugged, "You have to realize I get most of my romance from 1930s movies."

"Duly noted," Kurt flipped through the playlist on his IPod, eventually settling on a Carrie Underwood song.

"I love that you put country music on there just for me," Blaine mused, leaning backwards to lay on the blanket, careful not to let his hand leave Kurt's.

"I had some," Kurt wanted to lie down, but wasn't sure if it would be appropriate. "I just put more on when you told me your favorite artists."

Blaine tugged on his hand, attempting to pull himself up, "I'm cold," he announced before wrapping an arm around Kurt's shoulder.

Suddenly Blaine was all Kurt noticed. He smelled clean, like cotton and laundry detergent. He was warm and solid next to Kurt, his legs tucked beside him. Kurt turned his head and caught Blaine's eyes. Blaine's eyes flickered down to his lips and then back up. He pulled his bottom lip in between his teeth.

Kurt never thought he'd be jealous of teeth.

They continued to search each other's eyes for a few more seconds. Kurt found the spark he'd been looking for and brought his hand up to Blaine's face, stroking his thumb over his cheek. Kurt leaned in, fluttering his eyes closed at the last moment, and pressed his lips against Blaine's soft lips.

It was nothing like the kiss they'd shared in the hospital – it was more.

Kurt shifted closer to Blaine, bringing his other hand down to thread with Blaine's as they both moved. He felt Blaine's tongue trace over his bottom lip and opened his mouth to allow him access. They kissed for a while, eventually ending up with Blaine's hands framing Kurt's face, and Kurt's hands playing with the curls at the base of Blaine's neck.

When they finally pulled away Blaine's eyes stayed shut for a moment. His lips were dark pink and swollen, and his breathing was somewhat erratic. When he finally opened his eyes and met Kurt's, the same smile came back to his face. "Wow," he whispered.

Kurt's lips tingled as he smiled at the boy across from him. "Wow," he echoed. He looked at Blaine and just wanted to do it again, and then never stop.

Blaine stood quickly, throwing Kurt off, "Dance with me," he asked, holding out a hand to pull Kurt up.

Kurt nodded and flipped to a song he wanted to dance too, then stood and grabbed one of Blaine's arms, wrapping the other around his waist.

_Ordinary, no  
>Really don't think so<br>Not a love this true  
>Common destiny<br>We were meant to be  
>Me and you<em>

It was silly, and they were young, but Kurt knew in that moment that something special was forming between them. He moved closer, pushing any space the two boys had between them away and felt Blaine's grip tighten.

_Like a perfect scene  
>From a movie screen<br>We're a dream come true  
>Suited perfectly<br>For eternity  
>Me and you<em>

_Every day, I need you even more_  
><em>And the nighttime too<em>  
><em>There's no way I could ever let you go<em>  
><em>Even if I wanted to<em>

Blaine kissed his cheek, and leaned over, whispering, "Best first date ever." Kurt couldn't help but blush and bit his lip.

_Every day I live  
>Try my best to give<br>All I have to you  
>Thank the stars above<br>That we share this love  
>Me and you<em>

_Every day, I need you even more_  
><em>And the nighttime too<em>  
><em>There's no way I could ever let you go<em>  
><em>Even if I wanted to<em>

Kurt knew they weren't supposed to be near love yet. He also knew that this was just a first date, and they really weren't together, but the way Blaine felt in his arms was a feeling he'd never forget.

_Ordinary, no  
>Really don't think so<br>Just a precious few  
>Ever make it last<br>Get as lucky as  
>Me and you<br>Me and you  
><em>

Kurt couldn't get his mind off of the things that could go wrong if they would start a relationship. But when he pulled back to even mention them, Blaine leaned in a pressed another kiss into his lips, effectively taking his mind off of the things that could go wrong, and instead focused on what was right.

And for the moment, that was them.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so happy I can write them together now, you all have no idea!<strong>

**Reviews?**


	11. You Might Have Me Believing

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry this took so long to update! I love love love all of the comments, reviews, and questions I'm getting. If you have any questions, I'm going to try to answer them from the reviews on this chapter. Ask them here or on Tumblr! Also, to the person (people?) asking about fan art...PLEASE. I would absolutely love it. There was a picture of Darren that came out recently with a pitchfork in his hand, and I almost died of happiness. Sorry for the long A/N.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

"What are you doing?" It was the second time in as many days that Burt Hummel found his son doing something peculiar in the kitchen.

"I'm cleaning," Kurt mumbled irritably as he polished the sink.

Burt took in the sight of his son's yellow gloves, sweatpants, and t-shirt outfit. "That date last night not end so well? I heard you sneak in at about six this morning, so I figured you had a good time."

Kurt glared up at his father, "No, I had a spectacular time. It was, bar none, the best night of my entire existence. Dad, is there something wrong with me?" His angry façade started to break and his bottom lip trembled.

Burt bristled, "No, Kurt, there isn't. I don't know what this boy did, but I know he doesn't deserve you if he told you something is."

"He didn't!" Kurt held up his hands, he wasn't sure why he was defending Blaine at this point. "The date was perfect. We ate the food and he loved it, we talked about everything, we danced, we kissed, then we slept for two hours and he held me every moment I wasn't holding him." Kurt let out a deep breath, steadying himself on the counter.

"Well that sounds perfect to me," Burt tried to ignore some of the parts of the evening. He figured Kurt wasn't in the mood for a lecture. "So why are you upset?"

"Because I've been calling and texting him all day and he hasn't returned anything," Kurt bordered on the line between angry and hurt that usually rendered him numb, but today just intensified the pain of both. "I thought it was perfect, Dad, but obviously he doesn't think so."

"Kurt if you're going to be in a relationship, you'll have to realize that he might be with his parents or maybe his phone isn't in his back pocket. Won't there be days when you're shopping or just in one of your moods and you won't want to talk? The boy works in a field all day, he probably doesn't bring his phone with him."

Kurt couldn't meet his father's eyes because he didn't want to admit that he was probably right. "But we aren't in a relationship. It was a first date and proper etiquette says he should call back."

Burt sighed, "Just don't get mad at him too early. I said it before, he's a good kid. The date only ended what, seven hours ago? Give him time."

Kurt threw the scouring pad into the sink and sighed, "I just…I'm terrified something is going to go wrong. I can't believe I'm this happy already."

Burt appraised his son, "Kurt, I know you've had a tough time. But you need to realize that sometimes good things do happen to people. This is more than likely his first relationship as well. But you have an advantage, you can be out to your friends, your family, and hell even the people that don't like you. This kid is hiding from everyone in his community, he has to play it safe. I know you've liked him for awhile, but I'm glad you two established that friendship so he can better hide whatever this is."

Kurt flinched when Burt hit on the topic that had been bothering him since before the date, "Dad…I don't want to hide, that's the problem. I don't want to be that gay couple that walks feet apart in public only to hold hands for five minutes in the car."

"Then you have to make sure this is really a relationship you want, Kurt. You have to make sure you aren't just falling for the first boy that may or may not be interested in you." Burt hated to see his son so broken up after one date, but he knew the feelings between the two ran deeper than that. "Don't settle, Kurt. If that's what you're doing than just wait another year and when you go to New York you can find someone there."

"No!" Kurt's voice echoed throughout the spotless kitchen, "I just…"

"It's new," Burt nodded, "You don't know how to act in a relationship yet. You'll have to learn from each other, but now that you know you have other options. Because, Kurt, anyone would be lucky to get you."

Kurt reached out and hugged his father, "Thank you," he breathed.

"Now," Burt reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet, "Go spend some money with Mercedes."

Kurt brightened, "Sounds good to me!" He ran to call his best friend and set up a shopping date.

* * *

><p>"So why'd your Dad give you his credit card?" Mercedes asked while holding up a pair of particularly large earrings.<p>

"Oh…" Kurt wasn't sure how to breech the topic, "I just had a rough morning so he decided I needed some cheering up."

"Karofsky again? Kurt you just need to ignore him. I know he's bad but I honestly don't think there is anything you can do." Mercedes sighed but tried to smile towards Kurt, "You only have a year left."

It was in these moments that Kurt realized how much he needed someone like Blaine, someone who understood that this just wasn't something he could ignore. "Yeah…I guess you're right."

She smiled at him, seemingly proud of herself for coming up with the most obvious solution. She grabbed his arm, "Come on, let's go get a pretzel."

"Like I really need this piece of dough dipped into a trough of butter," Kurt murmured, laughing to himself as they stood in line waiting. He realized how much he sounded like Blaine. A trough wasn't something normally on his mind six months ago.

Mercedes gave him a weird look but attempted a smile. "You are too skinny, boy. When's the last time you let yourself pig out?"

Kurt sighed, but shrugged. He didn't know why he felt he couldn't trust Mercedes, but he knew deep down he couldn't. "Awhile ago," he said lamely.

"You should get two," she said finally, "Maybe then you won't get pushed into the locker quite as easily."

Kurt was about to snap back at her, but his phone went off in one of his pockets. "Damn this coat and all the pockets," he murmured, feeling around for the phone.

"Who has the ringtone "She Thinks My Tractor's Sexy?" Oh god," realization dawned on her face, "It's Blaine, isn't it? Kurt you need to get over that little crush on him, he has a girlfriend. Plus, he's not gay, and even if he would be, you could totally do better."

Kurt froze for a second, even though he knew it would make his phone go to voicemail. "What?"

She laughed, "You dating a boy who lives on a farm? I can't think of a worse combination. Well, except maybe you and Rachel."

"Ha, right," Kurt's laugh sounded hollow even to himself, but he straightened his coat just as the ringtone started again. "Well, it is Blaine," he eventually said, figuring he couldn't like about that. "Hello?" he wanted his voice to come out angry, but it just sounded pathetic.

"Kurt? Is everything all right? You called me thirty-seven times…" Blaine's voice sounded out of breath, "I was working with my Dad in the cornfield today trying to salvage some of last year's work so I didn't have my phone. Then it was dead and you know this phone is ancient so I couldn't call you while it was charging…" he hadn't caught his breath by the end of it, "and I was terrified that something was wrong because you called me so much."

"Blaine!" Kurt finally broke in, turning to Mercedes and putting up a finger. He walked towards an alcove, "Sorry…I was just calling to uh...follow up on last night and thought maybe you were avoiding me. Which if you were that is totally okay, and I mean, we don't have to push this any further. I'm willing to be your friend I just don't want to lose you like that because it has become painfully obvious that you are the only person that really understands me and even though last night was one of the best nights of my entire being, life, existence, whatever…"

It was Blaine's turn to cut in, "Kurt, stop. I told you why I didn't call back. I know…I know you're nervous about all of this, I am too. I don't think this is the time or place to have the conversation, however. I was wondering if perhaps you wanted to meet me for lunch tomorrow. I thought," he paused, and Kurt realized that Blaine sounded nervous too, "that maybe I could come pick you up this time?"

Kurt's heart fluttered and he gained all of the happiness back that he had previously, "That sounds great. I'll make sure to fit that into my appointment book."

Blaine laughed, "And Kurt?"

"Yes?"

"That was definitely one of the best nights of my whatever, too," Blaine laughed one more time, and Kurt could finally hear how tired he was. He wondered if he even slept at all yet. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Kurt panicked for a second and didn't quite know how to end the phone call. "Bye," he said weakly.

Blaine paused for a moment, "Goodbye, Kurt."

Kurt sighed and hung up his phone, he turned to see Mercedes standing behind him with pretzels in her hand, "What was that about?"

"Oh, remember when I told you Danni's horse was pregnant? She's giving birth," Kurt made up the easiest lie he could think of.

"Oh," she shrugged, "that sounds fun," there was sarcasm in her voice. "I don't know how you put up with going to that farm. He can't be that interesting."

"I told you he went to school before, Mercedes, he's not stupid. Neither are his parents who were raised in similar situations." Kurt was getting annoyed with Mercedes, but he knew if he left it show, he would regret it.

"Touchy, touchy," She laughed, "I'm kidding, Kurt. I know he's like your best male friend or whatever."

Kurt wanted to correct her and say that he was his best friend, no gender needed, but he decided not to be petty. "I'm sorry, it was just a long day. I think I might head out."

"Kurt, we've only covered half of the mall. You didn't even buy anything!" Mercedes looked shocked.

"I know, I just have a headache or something." He put a hand to his head, hoping his acting would get him somewhere.

"Fine, fine, but you owe me a better shopping trip," She linked arms with him and they made their way towards their cars.

* * *

><p>Kurt woke up the next day excited. He knew he'd get to see Blaine, and even though they had would brighten his day.<p>

"Oh my god," he yelped to no one when he saw the time, it was nearly 10 AM, and Blaine was coming at 11:30.

He showered quickly and threw on an outfit he was trying – a pair of looser jeans, a white t-shirt printed with Lady Gaga and a black sweater. It wasn't quite what he always wore, but for some reason he felt like mixing it up.

He ran down the stairs, jumping the last few. "I take it you're going to see Blaine," Burt called from his normal spot on the couch.

Kurt turned, embarrassed that his Dad had seen his freak out, "Yes…"

"Tell him I want to talk to him at some point," he said through sips of diet soda, "invite him over for dinner."

"Dad…" Kurt shot him a look, and panicked when he heard Blaine's truck pull up outside.

"Do it, Kurt."

Kurt nodded and ran out the door, just in time to see Blaine close his own door. "Hello there, stranger!"

Blaine smiled at him and took two giant steps forward slowly. For a second Kurt was confused, and then moments before it happened, Kurt realized what was going on. Blaine reached up a hand and cupped his face, bringing his lips gently up to meet Kurt's in a sweet kiss. Kurt immediately let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, and Blaine took the opportunity to deepen the kiss briefly.

He pulled away and let out a shaky breath, "I'm sorry, that was inappropriate."

Kurt laughed and leaned in again, this time only kissing Blaine a second before deepening the kiss on his own. "It really was," he smiled and climbed into the truck.

Blaine ran around the front and hopped into the cab, "Are you ready for lunch?"

"Where are we going?"

"Well since you like dessert so much I thought I'd take us to Sweet Street Cheesecake…" Blaine smiled, rubbing his stomach.

"Uh," Kurt didn't want to be a jerk, but he really couldn't eat that today. "You work off your food…I can't eat cheesecake quite as often as you."

Blaine laughed, "The look on your face was priceless. Now I figured you didn't want to go to that Bread place you always said your friends went on dates, so I figured I'd take you to another bread place."

Kurt smiled, "Panera?"

Blaine nodded, "I used to go there all the time when I was at Dalton."

"Isn't that like an hour away?"

Blaine nodded, "Yes, but I figured we could talk on the way there."

"Blaine, we've been best friends for months…" but Kurt was grinning because he loved talking to Blaine.

"We have, but I still don't know some things about you. Like what is your favorite color?"

"Tiffany Blue, what about you?" Kurt giggled a little at the rhyme.

"You're adorable," Blaine glanced at him, his eyes lighting up. "My favorite color is cerulean."

"Fancy," Kurt approved, "what was your favorite class in school?"

"English, but I think you could have guessed that. I used to write stories all the time," Blaine smiled at the memory, "You?"

"I love French and music classes. So what classes gave you the uh, trouble," Kurt wanted to slap himself. He always brought up stupid things in front of Blaine.

Blaine bit his lip, "I was really bad at science and math."

"Couldn't you get a tutor?" Kurt crossed his legs and looked over at Blaine. He reached his hand over and took Blaine's, which was curled into his thigh, "Hey, if it's too much we don't have to talk about it."

"No, no," Blaine sighed, "I just…I have a lot of pride."

Kurt nodded, that was something he could understand. They talked for the rest of the time, only about small things like childhood stories and hopes for the future.

Kurt couldn't help but worry that most of Blaine's stories revolved around being on the farm.

They arrived at Panera and Blaine ran around to open the door for Kurt, who simply raised an eyebrow. "I'm not a woman," he said haughtily.

"But I still asked you on this date," Blaine reached over and grabbed Kurt's hand. Kurt checked his face to see if he had any apprehension.

"Aren't you worried that someone will see us?" Kurt looked around and there were tons of people swarming the shopping center.

Blaine shrugged, "I don't really care here. No one here talks to anyone in my town, and besides, I've brought dates around here before."

Kurt almost tripped over his own feet. "You-you've had boyfriends before?"

Blaine stopped walking, "I've had a boyfriend before, singular, yes. But I mean, I've been on dates before."

"Oh," Kurt blushed.

"Hey," Blaine pulled him over and wrapped an arm around his waist, "That doesn't mean anything. I had a boyfriend for a week."

Kurt did feel better, "And you don't have feelings for him anymore?"

"No," Blaine's eyes crinkled with a huge smile, "I think I found someone who could be much better. Now let's go eat, I'm famished."

They walked into the restaurant, Blaine threading his fingers into Kurt's again as they stood in line. They both quickly ordered and sat in a booth, Blaine holding the pager.

"I wonder how long it's going to take; I'm going to wither away!" Blaine pretended to fall limp in his seat.

"You'll be fine, remember, it will just eat your butt," Kurt tried to hide his smile, but couldn't help himself.

"I think you like my butt. I think you liked it then," Blaine nodded, "As a matter of fact, I know you did."

"Guilty," Kurt glanced over to the bar and saw their plates sitting there.

Sure enough, the pager buzzed and Blaine jumped up, "I'm going to go get the food. You stay here."

Kurt laughed at the chivalry, after awhile it would get annoying, but he'd let Blaine get his own way today. Kurt watched as Blaine struck up a conversation with a man, shaking his hand. Kurt looked around, trying not to eavesdrop.

And that's when he saw the one person that would make his heart drop. Karofsky.

Kurt caught his eye and immediately looked away. Dave was sitting by himself, a bread bowl in front of him. Kurt willed Blaine to hurry up.

Sure enough, Blaine rounded the corner with both plates in his hands. "Your roasted vegetable Panini, sir," Blaine sat quickly, looking at his sandwich with what could only be described as lust, "You sir, are going into my stomach. Right now."

Kurt had no appetite. Blaine glanced over at him, lettuce clinging to the side of his mouth. Moments ago, Kurt would have reached over to wipe it off.

"Did you want to pray?" Blaine asked through a mouth of food, "I'm sorry?"

Kurt laughed a little, "No…I'm sorry, I just…was distracted."

Blaine nodded slowly but put down his sandwich, "Are you sure?"

Kurt picked up the Panini, "I'm positive. This looks delicious." He tried to put the boy leering at him over Blaine's shoulder out of his mind.

Blaine foot found his under the table and Kurt completely forgot about Karofsky for a few seconds as he felt the warmth spread through his foot.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand on top of the table, hoping that Blaine could at least intimidate Karofsky so he didn't do anything.

"So tell me about this boyfriend," Kurt questioned.

Blaine bit his lip, "His name was Jeremiah. It was short lived, really. It happened right before I left Dalton. But it is what it is. Anyway, he was a senior. Blonde, tall, blue eyes," Blaine said everything in a very nonchalant tone. Kurt liked it.

"And where is he now?" Blaine's tone aside, he hoped far away and in a relationship with another boy.

"Oh gosh, I don't really know. I lost all of my phone numbers a few months back and since my Dad is firmly against the Internet I haven't checked my Facebook in awhile. He was going to Ohio State, I think, but probably a satellite campus. He had the worst grades ever."

Kurt laughed, but immediately stopped when he saw Karofsky stand. "Blaine…" he stared, watching the other boy falter when he threw his trash away.

"Kurt what's wrong," Blaine turned to look where Kurt was looking and he too caught Karofsky's eye. "Kurt…is that?"

"Yes," Kurt nodded, clutching at Blaine's hand more, "I don't…I don't want him to come over here."

"He won't," Blaine assured him, "Don't you worry." But then Blain went to get up and Kurt whimpered. Blaine switched hands and moved over to sit next to Kurt, "Calm down."

Kurt felt like a child when he gripped Blaine's other hand but he didn't want anything to happen to either of them.

Karofsky looked up and glared at both of them, then turned and walked in the opposite direction and out the front door. "Oh thank god," Kurt breathed.

"Maybe we should have prayed," Blaine laughed.

Kurt glanced down at his half-eaten sandwich, "I…don't feel like eating anything else," he confessed.

"Me neither," Blaine said, astounded, "do you want to get out of here?"

Kurt nodded his head, "I'm sorry I ruined everything."

"No harm, no foul," Blaine said, putting their trash into the bin, "Do you want to just go walk around the shopping center?"

Kurt slipped his fingers into Blaine's, "Blaine, I have a question…and in my head this was totally more romantic and beautiful, but I feel like now if the best time."

Blaine looked at him oddly, "Sure, why not, go for it."

"Will you…be my boyfriend?"

Blaine smiled and pulled him in for another kiss, pressing him against the stone column outside of the shop. "Yes," he whispered against his mouth, "of course."

Kurt pulled back, "But expect it to last more than a week," before pressing into his lips again.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews, please! Glee is back soon!<strong>


	12. Like They Know About Me and You

**You all said there was a lot of fluff...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

"Why'd you lie to me, Kurt?" Mercedes asked, leaning against the locker next to his.

"About what?" Kurt sprayed his hair one final time. "The fact that those earrings you bought yesterday were cute?"

"No, actually," she appraised him, a diva look on her face, "about what you were talking to Blaine about yesterday."

"Excuse me," Kurt tried to stop the involuntary smile that spread onto his face at the mere mention of the boy.

She rolled her eyes, "It takes eleven months for a mother horse to stay pregnant so the baby is born healthy. Eleven months. Danielle's horse did not have a baby. So what's going on? And don't lie to me this time."

"How'd you know that?" Kurt closed his locker and mentally kicked his own butt for not thinking of a better lie.

"Wikipedia. But don't divert. What was that phone call about?" Mercedes fell into step with him. "I'm worried about you, Kurt."

"Promise me you won't freak out. Or tell anyone…" Kurt started, looking down at the girl.

Kurt sighed, he knew he shouldn't mention it.

"Go on," Mercedes bumped into him, "You know whatever it is, I'll be there for you boo."

Kurt leaned against the doorway to her classroom, "Blaine and I are…kind of…dating each other."

"You're dating each other?" Mercedes stood there, staring at him. "Kurt…that isn't a good idea."

"Why not? I like him, he likes me. He's a good kid." Kurt could feel his temper rising. Blaine was already a really personal topic. He also felt like he was starting to sound like his father.

Just as Mercedes was going to answer, Kurt felt a blow to his side and fell into the classroom. He sat up, wincing, just in time to see Karofsky sidling down the hall, a smirk on his face as he glanced over his shoulder.

Mercedes looked down at Kurt and stuck out her hand, "Kurt…can't you just wait? We graduate in two years."

Kurt grabbed her outstretched hand and pulled himself up. "No. I can't wait, Mercedes. I really, really like Blaine. I know he isn't what you pictured me with. Hell, he isn't what I pictured me with. But he's what happened."

With that, Kurt marched down the hallway towards his calculus class.

At lunch, things didn't fare better for him. He was attempting to enjoy his parfait when he heard the approach of Mercedes and Rachel.

"Kurt, we need to talk," Rachel sat down across from him, folding her arms primly in front of her. "It's about Blaine."

"Wow, so much for not telling anyone," Kurt hissed at Mercedes, "that was our business. Blaine isn't even out."

"Exactly why he isn't a good choice for you, Kurt," Mercedes spat back, "I'm worried about you. If you're going to get a boyfriend you might as well make him someone who can at least protect you from Karofsky."

"Maybe if I had friends that stood up for me, I wouldn't have to worry about Karofsky, " Kurt finally grit out, his head starting to pound.

Mercedes sat back and just looked at him, "Kurt, I don't know what you want us to do about him. We can't do anything."

"You could have listened to me when I said he was bothering me! You could have let me know that I wasn't facing him alone." Kurt went to stand but Rachel grabbed his hand and stopped him.

"Kurt, sit down, please." She looked up at him, her eyes somehow having a friendlier look in them than usual.

He sat slowly, "Talk."

"I know you like Blaine," she said quietly, "and I know how you might feel like you are lost in this. But you have to realize, Kurt, he isn't going to leave Ohio. You are setting yourself up to be heartbroken in the end. You want to go to New York, you want to have a life there. I don't want to see you stop your dreams because of a boy at home. I know it seems like a long way off, but it isn't. We'll be together in New York really soon." Her eyes pleaded with him.

"Kurt played with his hands in his lap, "I know what you're saying. But it isn't like I went searching for Blaine, I just found him. He is so important to me already. I don't know what would happen if I just decided not to be with him."

"But Kurt, your dreams…." Rachel put her hands up, glancing at Mercedes.

"What about them, Rachel? Sure, they're my dreams, but they are also a year and a half away. Blaine is right here, and right now, and he's what I need. He's my best friend." Kurt wanted them to see it his way, he wanted them to know that the future didn't even matter to him in the moment.

"Wow," Mercedes said, "he's your best friend?"

"You know what I mean, Cedes, don't blow that out of proportion." Kurt thought about trying to grab her hand, but decided against it.

Rachel pulled them back into focus, "Just promise me you won't let him keep you here."

"Rachel, I asked him to be my boyfriend yesterday!" There was a cough behind him and he turned to see Karofsky walking by, an odd look on his face.

"So maybe if you take it back now, you two can still be friends," her face read far too excited for Kurt's liking.

"What don't you two understand? I don't know why you don't like Blaine, because if I remember properly, and I do, when he came to the party you both wanted to be all over him. I think you're both jealous because you don't have boyfriend right now. Because you," he rounded on Rachel, "decided that your ambition was greater than your need to be someone. I don't judge you for that, but that is your choice, not mine. And you," he turned to Mercedes, "are too afraid to put yourself out on a limb."

With that, Kurt turned and ran out of the cafeteria. He had to get out of the school and go somewhere, anywhere so that he could cry and think.

Because even though Rachel was wrong, she raised many points.

Kurt just about made his way to the door, he heard a noise, "Kurt."

He turned, "What do you want Karofsky?"

"It's true? You got yourself a boyfriend?" Karofsky leaned against the wall, sipping a slushie.

Kurt nodded, figuring it wouldn't matter, if Rachel knew, all of New Directions would soon know, and then all of the school would know. "I do. But he doesn't go here, so you don't have someone new to torment."

Karofsky looked at him and then went to open his mouth, "Yo, Karofsky…" Azimio walked in, "Oh man, we get to decorate Hummel today!" he rubbed his hands together.

Karofsky looked at Kurt, pulled his arm back, and threw the purple slushie at him. Kurt felt the initial iceberg shock and didn't even flinch. He wiped the syrupy ice away from his eyes, "And that's why it would never, ever be you," he said quietly to the boy, making sure Azimio didn't hear. He turned and walked out of the door, leaving a trail of grape ice behind him.

Kurt didn't even care about the interior of his car, he wanted to get to Blaine as soon as possible. He didn't obey speed limits, lights, or stop signs if he could avoid it as he made his way to the country. Kurt was positive he could make the drive to Blaine's house in his sleep.

It took him fifteen minutes to get to the outskirts of Lima, then another fifteen to get to Blaine's house, a new personal record. Kurt pulled into the grass outside of the house, his heart racing, because he hadn't thought this through.

What would Blaine's parents think about him coming over in the middle of day, sopping wet with slushie, and latching onto their son.

"Kurt," Blaine knocked on the window, causing Kurt to jump across the seat. He could only see the very top of Blaine's head, but he already felt calm. "Kurt, what's wrong?" Blaine looked at the wetness seeping into Kurt's hair and he sighed, "Karofsky?"

"And Rachel, and Mercedes," Kurt sobbed, hoping Blaine could hear him through the window.

"Kurt, come out here," Blaine yelled, trying the door to find it locked. "Let's talk. My parents aren't home and neither are Danni or Connor."

Kurt opened the door slowly, "Where are they?" he sniffed.

"They both had dentist appointments today, and Ma wanted to get out of the house. Kurt, what's wrong," Blaine took his face into his palm and leaned in, kissing him gently. "You taste like grape," he giggled.

Kurt smiled despite himself, "I'm gross."

"You are gorgeous," Blaine tucked some of Kurt's hair behind his ears. "Do all public schools do this to boys like us?"

Kurt shook his head, "I don't think it's because I'm gay so much. Or, at least it wasn't at first. But now it's pretty much a weekly occurrence. Sometimes daily."

Blaine's face reddened, "You shouldn't have to deal with that, Kurt."

Kurt sighed, "It's part of my life, at least it is for a year and a half until I leave for New York."

Blaine winced a little, "It shouldn't be that way, though. Isn't there something you can do?"

"No."

Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist, "How about we get you in the shower, and we put some fresh clothes on you. Then we can talk."

Kurt allowed Blaine to lead him towards the house, "I can't go in the house like this. Your Ma will kill me."

"My Ma?" Blaine smiled a little and ducked his head, "I like hearing you say that."

"It slipped," Kurt mumbled, trying to hide his face.

Blaine still smiled, "Just wait, I'll go get you a robe." He disappeared into the house, and Kurt heard him bound up the steps, then right back down them. He emerged holding a blue robe, "Sorry, this is all we have. It's mine, but I promise I only wore it once and I laundered it."

Kurt stared at the robe, and tried not to imagine it touching Blaine's body. "It's fine, Blaine. Just, turn around."

Blaine turned and crossed him arms, "You know, I gave you my robe, the least you can do is let me see the goods."

"The goods?" Kurt quickly stripped off his hands and winced at the syrup rolled down his legs. "Are you sure no one is going to drive up?"

"There is less of a chance the quicker you dress," Blaine turned to say, and immediately moved back into his position, but Kurt could see the tips of his ears redden.

"I said no peeking!" Kurt quickly took his shirt off and then put the robe on. He loved the way it still smelled like Blaine, just from being in his room. "I'm decent."

"You are far more than decent," Blaine held out his hand, "Give them to me."

"What?"

"Your clothes, silly. I'll try to wash the slushie out." Blaine moved his arm.

Kurt couldn't imagine Blaine washing his boxer briefs, "Uh…"

Blaine grabbed them, "Look, I'm not going to stare at them much. I just don't them to stain. You know where everything is in my room, right? You can borrow any of the clothes you want. All of the shower supplies are in the bathroom. Use anything."

Kurt nodded and opened the door, moving quickly to the upstairs. He walked into Blaine's room and was surprised to find it a little messier than usual. There were clothes scattered all over the floor, most of it looked like dress clothes, and Kurt wondered if Blaine was as bad at getting dressed as he was. Kurt walked to the drawer and pulled out a pair of sweatpants and a Dalton t-shirt. He smiled and wondered if Blaine would mind if he kept that. He might even find a way to wear it around the New Directions.

Kurt was about to leave when he turned and saw a box under Blaine's bed – it was marked "Dalton."

Kurt decided Blaine wouldn't notice if he poked around a little bit, so he peeled back the lip of the box, attempting to get a glimpse into his boyfriend's past.

He pulled out a file folder stuffed with papers written by Blaine. Kurt held them in his hands, staring at them. Every single paper had an A+ written on top.

Sure, Blaine had said that he was good at English, but he never said he was this good. Flipping through the top paper, which was about twenty pages long, Kurt glanced at the note from the teacher.

_Mr. Anderson, it looks like you could have another publishable work here. You need to look through and do some more fine tuning on the topic of female agency in the play, but you raise some good points that I'm not sure others have thought of yet. If you want to discuss, you are free to come visit me during my office hours._

Kurt looked at the words "published again" and his heart stopped.

Someone who was published wouldn't get thrown out of a school for a lousy physics grade, would he?

Kurt continued to look through folders, finding more writing, some song lyrics, and a pile of math homework.

He had everything correct and all A's on his math tests. Kurt was frantic and looked through the box until he came upon a stack of what appeared to be report cards. Kurt bit his lip and looked around, he knew Blaine would give him privacy, but he was still nervous. He slipped the first one off the top and looked at it.

All A's in every subject, except biology, where he got a B+.

Kurt shuffled to the final report card, thinking that maybe Blaine became lazy.

The report card was marked Spring, and a glimpse at the date told Kurt that it was only from a year ago.

What he saw next to the grades surprised him even more.

**English Honors: A+ upon withdrawal**

**AP United States History: A upon withdrawal**

**Physics: B upon withdrawal**

**Pre-Calculus: A- upon withdrawal**

**Phys Ed : A upon withdrawal**

**Music: A+ upon withdrawal**

**Psychology: A upon withdrawal**

**Spanish III: A upon withdrawal**

Upon withdrawal? What did that even mean? Kurt looked through the rest of the box and found nothing that suggested that perhaps Blaine was forced to leave Dalton.

He withdrew.

At the very bottom of the box Kurt found a few pictures. There was a picture of a boy he recognized as Jeff, both of them standing around a birdcage. Another was a picture with a blonde boy, both of their hands clasped between them – that had to be Jeremiah. The final picture was one of Blaine with a tall, dark boy, their mouths open as they both laughed at something.

Kurt looked at Blaine, his hair was perfectly styled and he was dressed in a blazer and tie. What would have caused this boy to leave a school that obviously made him happy?

"Kurt, are you okay up there?" Blaine yelled up the stairs.

"Yeah, sorry, I was attempting to uh, remove some of the gunk from my hair before I got it in your shower." Kurt quickly shoved everything back in the box and pushed it under the bed.

He ran to the bathroom and took the quickest shower of his life, it didn't even bother him when he had to use Head and Shoulders on his hair. It took him a minute to style his hair when he finally emerged. The sweatpants he borrowed were a little too short for him, so he pushed them lower on his hips than normal. "I'm clean and not sticky," he announced as he went down the steps, smiling at Blaine.

Blaine grinned up, stirring a huge spoon in a pitcher of lemonade, "Everything better?"

"Yeah," Kurt looked at the lemonade, "Did it take you that entire time to make the lemonade?"

"No," Blaine put his hands on his hips, "I cleaned out your car, washed out your clothes, hung them to dry, made some sandwiches, and now I'm making lemonade."

"You are perfect," Kurt laughed. Except when he lied about getting kicked out of Dalton.

"That Dalton shirt looks good on you," he said, as if reading Kurt's mind. "And so do the sweatpants." He stared for a few seconds longer than someone normally would, and Kurt looked down to see a thin strip of his skin showing. He immediately pulled the shirt down.

Blaine sighed but grabbed a plate, "Can you carry the lemonade and two cups out? It's a nice afternoon, we might as well use the porch."

Kurt followed Blaine out to the porch and Blaine settled on the white bench swing. "That thing is going to break if I sit with you," Kurt warned.

"No it won't. I put it up myself," Blaine patted the seat next to him, "Come on. You need to eat."

"I ate a parfait at lunch," Kurt countered, sitting gently on the bench. Apparently it was in better than he thought.

Blaine handed him half of a sandwich, "Tell me what's going on."

Kurt bit into the sandwich and chewed slowly. He tried to stall answering the question. Eventually he had to swallow. "Rachel and Mercedes think it isn't a good idea for us to be…boyfriends."

Blaine nodded slowly, taking his own bite of his sandwich, "Did they tell you why?"

Kurt bit his lip, he really didn't want to go into specifics.

Blaine seemed to pick up on his hesitation, "They think I'm going to ground you here, right? They think I'm never going to leave and that I'll make you forget your dreams?"

Kurt looked up from his sandwich, a look of shock on his face, "How…did you know that? They didn't contact you, did they?"

Blaine sighed, "No, it just isn't the first time I've heard that. Kurt…what if they have a point?"

"They don't," Kurt assured him.

"Kurt, I don't think we did this right the other day. I don't think you would have come here so upset if there wasn't a part of you that thought they were right. I want you to sit and listen to me, okay?" Blaine took Kurt's hands into his own, the plate of almost eaten sandwiches forgotten. "What they said is a very realistic fear. I think they are looking out for your best interests. There is a chance that we will both get too deep into this, and neither one of us will want it to end. But Kurt, eventually it will. You want to go to New York and act on the Broadway stage and I want you to do that. I want every single crazy dream you've ever had to come true. You make me want to be a better person, Kurt, and people who do that need to show the world how amazing they really are. I'm telling you now, Kurt, the time will come when you will have to leave me behind. But I want you to know that I am going to care about you until that very day, and even beyond it. I also want you to leave here. I'm stuck here, Kurt. This is my life. When you came into my life, a small piece of me that I didn't even know I was missing came back. You have no idea what having to leave Dalton did to me. Heck, some days I wake up and it still isn't okay. But you have to know that when your time comes to leave, you are going to go. You will be bigger than this place, and I will just be a blip in your past."

Kurt looked away, "So basically you want us to get together even though you know eventually it will end?"

"I want us to be together because I can't stand to not be around you, Kurt. I'm crazy about you! But you have to know how this will end. If you don't want to deal with that, if you can't push it aside in your mind, then we can be friends again. But you have to be in my life. If we can't be boyfriends then we can be friends. I won't turn away from you, Kurt."

Kurt gripped his hand tighter, "So that's it, though? We get a year and a half and then I have to leave you here? You can't leave?"

"I can't leave," Blaine echoed.

Kurt nodded, "Blaine…I want us to be boyfriends. You make me feel like every single day isn't going to be a walk through hell and back. You showed me that there is someone out there who is going to love me. I don't know what the future holds, Blaine. I don't know if I'll be a sales attendant at the Lima Macy's, or winning Tony's in New York. But I want this time with you, even if I know it might end. I'm not going to say it is, Blaine, because neither you nor I know what the future holds. But I want you right now, Blaine."

Kurt watched as a tear fell from Blaine's eye, "I was so terrified you'd say you just wanted to be friends, or worse, that you never wanted to see me again."

"Why are we so emotional?" Kurt laughed, wiping a tear away from his eyes. "I don't think it's supposed to be like this."

"You're right." Blaine nodded, "It's supposed to be more like this," he leaned over and kissed Kurt, moving forward between Kurt's legs. Kurt deepened the kiss, curling his fingers into the hair at the nape of Blaine's neck.

Kurt leaned back, and Blaine fell on top of him, but Kurt didn't let him break the kiss. He pressed them together more, trailing his hands down Blaine's back. Blaine broke the kiss, but started kissing his way down Kurt's neck, alternating between sweet kisses and soft nibbles that caused Kurt to arch his back off of the swing. Blaine's hand trailed under Kurt's shirt, fingers tracing a pattern into Kurt's side.

"We should stop," Blaine muttered, moving his lips back onto Kurt's, "my parents will be home soon."

Kurt whimpered, "I don't want to."

"I don't either," Blaine attacked Kurt's neck again as Kurt dared to move his hands lower, cupping Blaine's butt through his pants, and causing him to press against Kurt.

Kurt wanted to keep going, but he knew if he let it go much further, they'd do something they would both regret. "We really should stop," he sighed.

Blaine pushed himself up on his arms, causing the swing to jerk and throwing both boys onto the hard wood of the porch.

"Ouch!" Blaine yelled, slapping the porch. "That hurt."

Kurt, who was cushioned by Blaine during the fall, started laughing. "Oh my god, we were asking for that!"

Blaine grumbled something that resembled, "Not funny," under his breath.

Kurt kept laughing, so much so that his abs began to hurt, "I don't know why this is so funny," he said between gasping breaths.

"I don't either. Because it clearly isn't." Blaine attempted to move Kurt off of him, but Kurt proved too strong to move. Instead he gave in and started laughing with Kurt, until both of them didn't even remember why they'd started in the first.

* * *

><p><strong>You can't be mad at me...it's my birthday in 45 minutes. :)<strong>

**Reviews. ;)**


	13. Shifting Lines

**Thank you all so much for the birthday wishes! I had a great time! I'm sorry that this is a little late. I warn you now, the (first) mystery in the story is quickly coming to a close. But don't worry, there will be another. You still get another chance at rationalizing out what the heck happened in Blaine's past, however. Enjoy Blaine's first time at the Hummel's house as a boyfriend. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

"Dad is the lasagna ready?" Kurt ran into the kitchen, pulse beating wildly as he looked around, "Did Finn toss that salad? He uses his hands that he doesn't wash!"

"Would you calm down, Kurt? Blaine is going to be impressed no matter what we do. He lives on a farm," Rachel raised an eyebrow and continued filing her nails.

"I don't remember inviting you, Rachel. I also don't remember you becoming part of the "we" in this house," Kurt's lip curled in disgust as she filed her nails over the table. "And that is repulsive."

"I'm just showing you what you'll have to put up with if you continue this relationship," she said steadily, still staring at her nails.

"Been talking to Mercedes again, have you?" Kurt hated fighting with his two best friends, but they had no room to talk about his relationship. "I'm sure it would be much healthier if I just broke up and got back together with him a million times."

"Finn and I are soul mates," Rachel finally broke her gaze off of her nails, "Kurt, just promise me you'll think about what I said. We're going to New York in a few weeks for Nationals and I just want you to go into the city with an open mind."

Kurt fought the urge to roll his eyes again – he was certain one day they would fall out. "Whatever, Rachel. You're going to see that Blaine is just a normal person too. He isn't Amish for god's sake!"

"I agree with Kurt, Rachel," Burt walked back into the room, straightening his shirt, "Blaine's a good kid. I've known this family since Kurt was a little kid."

"Really?" Rachel perked on her stool.

"Yeah, Elizabeth and I always took Kurt there to pick out a pumpkin to carve. I think he even played with Blaine a few times. Blaine was too young to help then," Burt explained to Kurt.

Kurt stopped cutting up the cucumbers, "He did?"

Burt nodded, "I told you that before, I thought?"

"No, you didn't. Dad, that is so amazing! It's like fate!" Kurt let the last part slip out and felt himself immediately redden. He wasn't sure if it was because he said it out loud, or that even thinking it made him feel like a thirteen-year-old girl.

Burt glared, "None of that now. You have plenty of relationships ahead of you. Now, I think if my ears don't deceive me, your boyfriend is here."

Kurt smiled both at the words and because Burt said them so smoothly. There wasn't a hint of resignation in his voice, or a look of malice. It was a look Kurt dreamed that his father would send him one day when talking about a boy.

Kurt ran into the hallway and fixed his hair in the mirror. The doorbell rang and Kurt opened it to find a very nervous looking Blaine.

"Hi," Kurt said quietly, leaning against the doorframe.

Blaine bit his lip and looked up, "Hi handsome," he blushed a little as he said it.

Kurt quickly looked over his shoulder and saw no one, so he leaned in quickly and pressed his lips to Blaine's, parting them almost immediately. Blaine seemed startled at first, but quickly gripped Kurt's hips and pulled him closer. Kurt couldn't help himself as he rolled his hips towards Blaine before pulling off.

"Wow," Blaine licked his lips quickly and shook his head, "I'm so coming over more often if I get that every time."

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and noticed a bag for the first time, "What's that?"

"Ma made some chocolate cake for dessert. She said your Dad always used to like it. Did you know you came to our farm when you were like three? I don't really remember it too much but I think that before I could really help."

"I just found out, actually. My Dad said we used to play together whenever I would come pick out pumpkins." Kurt swung their hands between them, his heart picking up a little as this would be the first time his entire family saw Blaine as more than just a friend.

Blaine looked completely calm; the only thing giving away his nerves was his constant stroking of Kurt's hand with his thumb.

Kurt figured that wasn't so bad.

"Hey Blaine!" Finn called across the room, cracking open another soda as Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Hey Finn! Did you beat that level yet?" Kurt remember suddenly that the last time Blaine had been to the house, he and Finn had played on the old Super Nintendo the entire day, both working to beat a particularly difficult level of Mario. Kurt had sat and examined every curl on Blaine's head.

"No, man! I can't. It's really hard. We should definitely try again sometime, though." This earned Finn a slap from Rachel, who was trying to put on her best show face.

"Hello Rachel," Blaine said kindly, knowing full well that the girl didn't approve of him, "That's a neat sweater."

"Neat?" Kurt mumbled under his breath, laughing.

Blaine tightened his hold on Kurt's hand quickly, biting back a laugh.

Rachel's eyes lost their stony appearance, "Well thank you, Blaine. That was very nice of you."

Blaine just smiled, "Mr. Hummel, my Ma sent over the chocolate cake you used to love." His eyes were wide, and Kurt could see the terror behind them.

Burt looked over the island, "Mr. Hummel? Blaine, just because you two finally got your act together, that doesn't mean we have to go through that. I'm still Burt to you."

Blaine relaxed visibly, "Well thanks! I want you all to know," he sent a very pointed look to Rachel, "that I really do care about Kurt, and just because it doesn't seem like the most practical relationship, I'm willing to work to make everything great between us."

Burt nodded, "I didn't even question you, Blaine. I know you are a good choice for my son, at least for now. You got him off that high horse. He actually has shoes with dirt on them."

Kurt blushed, but leaned into Blaine affectionately, "Only for him," he said, staring at Rachel who seemed to be swaying in her opinion of the boy.

"Okay, before I choke on the cotton candy, can we eat?" Finn burped loudly and stretched, "I haven't eaten in like two hours."

Burt nodded, "Okay, only because the game starts early tonight."

The family marched into the dining room. Burt and Carole sat at the ends of the rectangular table, and each couple sat on their own sides. Kurt immediately laced his fingers with Blaine's under the table, it would be awkward eating, but they hadn't seen each other in a few days.

Kurt leaned over to Blaine, "please don't be nervous. I know you still are."

Blaine laughed but nodded, "I can't help it. I just…yeah," he finished lamely.

The group ate in silence, all enjoying their meals. Kurt learned that Blaine didn't like tomatoes because he had a nasty incident where some of his friends and other farm boys pelted him with them for his sixteenth birthday. But he then found that Blaine loved mixing sprite with his grape juice – one of Kurt's guilty pleasures as well.

Burt finally cleared his throat, "So Blaine – how is the rest of your family? I haven't seen all of them in awhile. I guess since we stopped picking pumpkins."

Blaine swallowed quickly, "Everything is going as well as it can, I suppose. It's hard financially right now, and I think my Dad is looking into selling off some of the wooded area."

Kurt raised an eyebrow because this was news to him.

"My sister is amazing. My parents are actually thinking about sending her to a boarding school," a brief looked flashed over his face before he relaxed it back into a grin, "she's so smart. Plus, there really aren't many boys her age around. My younger brother Connor is just as precocious. He's trying to convince them to let him go to another school too, but I don't think that will happen."

"Why will they let Danni go, but not Connor?" Kurt asked quietly, hoping not too many people were listening.

They all were.

"Just in case I decide the farm isn't for me, and I want to leave. He'll get the opportunity," Blaine didn't catch Kurt's eye when he said it.

"You mean you have a choice?" Kurt turned completely in his seat to look at Blaine.

"It isn't that cut and dry, Kurt. But I mean, I do have a choice. They couldn't force me to stay on the farm," Blaine bit his lip, "I shouldn't have mentioned it."

"But this is good, you could move to New York with me!" Kurt jumped in his seat a little.

Blaine just looked up, his eyes sad.

"Unless that isn't your dream," Kurt said quickly, realizing that just because New York was his dream, it didn't mean it was everyone's. "You need to do what you want."

Blaine smiled, "Thank you."

"Why don't you two boys go down and watch a move," Burt said quickly, "We'll clean up."

Kurt stood, realizing that his Dad was trying to give them time to talk. "Thanks."

Blaine shot a thankful smile at Burt before standing and taking his plate, Carole's, Rachel's, and Kurt's to the sink.

"And boys?"

They turned at the same time, "Yes?"

"Don't make me regret it," he said, looking at both of them, "but you may close the door." Burt didn't know a lot, but he figured they didn't want anyone to overhear the conversation.

Blaine and Kurt made their way down the stairs, and when they reached the bottom, Kurt pulled Blaine towards an overstuffed sofa. "Is this your room?" Blaine glanced around the huge basement and saw what appeared to be the bedroom of a man with impeccable taste.

"Yeah, I try to stay out of the sun," Kurt dropped onto the couch, pulling Blaine down with him, "Now explain."

"Kurt," Blaine bit his lip, "I don't know what I want for the future. I have so much to figure out yet. But I know that right now I want you. Right now, this is perfect. I don't know what I'll want next week in terms of a career or a living arrangement, but I know it will be you."

Kurt couldn't respond, so he just wrapped his arms around Blaine, "I don't want you to ever think that I'll leave you because you don't have the same dreams as me," Kurt whispered into his ear. "I'm in this for as long as you'll have me."

Blaine hugged tighter, "Can we watch a movie now? I'm dying to watch _The Aristocats_."

Kurt laughed but motioned to the DVD player, "As you wish."

They sat together for a long while, Blaine with his head on Kurt's lap, and Kurt threading his fingers through Blaine's hair, playing with the individual curls.

About halfway through the movie, Blaine's eyes started to droop. Just before he could fall asleep, Rachel came bounding down the stairs, "Oh my god, Kurt!"

Kurt snapped out of whatever reverie he was in and glared, "Rachel, what are you doing down here? I thought my Dad was giving us privacy? What if we had been naked?"

Kurt could practically feel the heat rise up Blaine's neck.

"Finn just asked me to prom!" Rachel squealed, jumped a few times, then threw her arms around Kurt. "Isn't that excited?"

"Thrilling," Kurt deadpanned, "Now can you go, we have some cats to watch."

She rolled her eyes but ran up the stairs, slamming the door loudly behind her as she did another series of jumps it sounded like.

"Juniors can go to prom at your school?" Blaine asked sleepily.

"Yeah," Kurt tried to fake nonchalance, but Blaine could see through it.

"I..um, I'd go with you if you wanted," Blaine said shyly, rolling over so he could look into Kurt's eyes.

"Really?" Kurt's voice rose a few pitches, "You're serious? It's in three weeks….but that would mean you'd have to tell your parents something was up."

"I've been thinking about that," Blaine said slowly, "I want to. I want to be able to show you off to my family. They deserve to know how happy I am."

"What if they kick you out or something?" Kurt had been imagining the possibilities all night.

Blaine opened his mouth and then slammed it shut, "I won't lie to you, Kurt. That is a definite possibility. But Jessa said we could share a room in the hotel. I don't want to live a lie anymore."

"Look, you don't have to tell your parents," Kurt was afraid what it would mean if he did, "But I do kind of want to go to prom with you."

Blaine smiled and pulled Kurt down for a kiss, the taller boy bending awkwardly.

Kurt pulled away, "Come here," he helped Blaine sit up.

Blaine straddled Kurt, pressing his lips down, a new angle for the boys because usually Kurt is taller. They kiss for a while, until Kurt felt Blaine pressing against his leg.

Blaine whimpered and pulled back, "Kurt, I'm so sorry!"

Kurt shook his head, "No…don't be sorry," he pulled Blaine down again, this time kissing him harder with more teeth and tongue.

Kurt moaned into Blaine's mouth, both of them pressing against each other now. Kurt moved his hand around Blaine and grabbed onto his shirt, pulling it out Blaine's pants. He worked his hands up the muscles of Blaine's back, pulling the shirt higher and higher. "Off," he rasped through the kiss.

Blaine pulled back for a second, looking at Kurt, "are you sure?"

"Are _you sure_?" Kurt didn't want to force Blaine into doing something he didn't want to do.

Blaine nodded, pulling his shirt all the way off. For the first time, Kurt got to touch Blaine, his fingers moving over the lines and muscles, stray hairs tickling his palm. "You're gorgeous," he whispered, allowing Blaine to work on the buttons of his shirt.

Blaine dipped down and started kissing the expanse of Kurt's neck, moving down with every button he opened.

Kurt knew he should stop Blaine, because after all his father was upstairs, so was his step mother. He also knew Rachel or Finn could come through the door at any moment. But Blaine moved his way back up and nipped at Kurt's collarbone, making Kurt want more.

He pulled Blaine back on top of him.

Kurt rocked his hips against Blaine's and groaned at the overwhelming friction when Blaine thrusted back. They move together, their hips finding a steady rhythm they can both agree on. Every so often Blaine would thrust harder, causing Kurt to throw his head back.

Kurt could feel the tension in Blaine's arm, the muscles straining as he holds himself up using the back of the sofa. Kurt leaned up a bit more, trying to get Blaine to put more of his weight onto Kurt. He wanted to feel the heaviness of Blaine on top of him, to know it was real and he could touch.

Blaine eventually settled down more, his legs still straddling Kurt.

"Kurt," Blaine said brokenly, his eyes completely blown wide with lust.

"I've got you," Kurt mumbled, trying to distract himself by attaching his lips to the soft skin right behind Blaine's ear.

Kurt thrusted harder, putting a roll of his hips into it and Blaine gasped and moved to kiss Kurt to silence the moans. Kurt decided that his name sounded better than when Blaine moaned it against his lips. He arched his back and moved faster against Kurt, and Kurt practically whined, moving himself faster against the friction.

Blaine pulled his mouth away from Kurt's and tipped his head back, breathed Kurt's name through wet and swollen lips, and shuddered above him. Kurt thrusted up against him a few more times before it became too much for him too and he collapsed against Blaine with his face pressed into his neck. The full weight of Blaine was on top of him, but he didn't care. They breathed heavily in unison for a few minutes.

He rested there for a moment longer until the stickiness in his pants was too much for him to handle.

Blaine pulled back, apparently realizing the same thing. He rolled off of Kurt and sat next to him, hands still entangled. His face had a completely blissed out look as he turned to Kurt, "We didn't think this through."

Kurt laughed and pulled Blaine in for another kiss, "We didn't…but it was worth it."

Blaine nodded into the kiss, "So worth it."

Blaine's ancient phone began ringing and he quickly answered it, blushing, "Hello?"

Kurt stood and quickly retired behind a Blaine and into his bedroom section of the basement. He changed into similar black skinny jeans, hoping his Dad wouldn't notice.

He had no idea what he was going to do about Blaine.

"Okay, I'll be home soon," Blaine sighed and hung up. "Apparently I am needed. The neighbor down the street's house is on fire and I need to go see if I can help. I don't understand why, by the time I get there the fire will be out."

Kurt hugged him, "You might want to change your pants first."

Blaine laughed, "I will. And Kurt?"

"Hmm?" Kurt breathed against his neck.

"I…that was…I just…" Blaine fumbled for the words. "I liked that," he eventually said.

Kurt pulled back and smiled, "I did too," he giggled and then blushed, burying his head into Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine pulled at his pants, "Can you at least give me a pair of basketball shorts that I can like…change into on my way over?"

"Do I look like I have basketball shorts?"

"Swim trunks?" Blaine tried, a hopeful smile on his lips.

"I have those," Kurt walked over and looked through his drawers, "Here," he threw Blaine a pair of green swim trunks that he never actually wore. "You can keep them."

Blaine nodded, "Walk me up?"

"Of course," Kurt threaded his fingers into Blaine's and they walked to the front door. "Blaine…I know we've only been dating for like three weeks, but I just…" he looked down at the floor, then proceeded to scuff at it with his shoe, "I really care about you."

"I really care about you too," Blaine leaned up and pressed a kiss onto Kurt's forehead. "I'll see you soon, Prom Date," he winked at turned.

Kurt leaned against the door and watched Blaine walk down the pathway. He kicked himself because he didn't say what he had really wanted to.

Kurt closed the door once the taillights of Blaine's truck faded. He decided to go back downstairs and start another movie.

Kurt walked quickly down the stairs and moved towards the movie bin. He moved it out and noticed another box behind it – a box of home movies.

It had been years since Kurt had looked through those movies, but he remembered one that he suddenly needed to watch.

He looked through the tapes until he found one labeled**Pumpkin Picking. **

Kurt slipped the VHS into the player, and after a few tries found the button that made it play. He sat back on the couch and tried to allow the memories to flood back into his mind.

The first scene was one of Elizabeth Hummel holding him.

His mother's face beamed as she looked down at her son, "Kurt here is going to pick a pumpkin, aren't you Kurt?"

"A big one!" 5-year-old Kurt bellowed from his car seat.

"Not too big, we have to fit it in the car," Burt's voice said from behind the camera.

The camera panned to the pumpkin patch, and Kurt immediately recognized the farm. The pumpkin patch stood near the house, and Kurt couldn't believe that it was now covered in grass.

"Welcome to the Anderson Pumpkin Patch!" a voice rang out, and Kurt recognized that as Blaine's mother. The camera focused on her, and she held onto her huge stomach, presumably she was pregnant with Connor.

Kurt immediately started looking for Blaine.

It took a few more minutes of Kurt running through the field, Burt chasing after him, heaving behind the camera, for the curly mop to burst onto the screen.

"Hiya!" the little boy said, in an accent thicker than Blaine had today, "Can I help you?"

Little Kurt stared at the boy, "You have neato hair!"

Kurt almost died of mortification.

"Thanks! You have pretty eyes!" the boy said, smiling at Elizabeth who was standing next to Kurt, "they look like yours ma's. You have pretty eyes too."

Kurt's eyes misted over when Elizabeth knelt down between the two boys, her eyes shining, "Why aren't you quite the charmer. What's your name?"

"Blaine. Blaine Anderson," the boy said seriously, his little legs clasped behind his back.

Before Elizabeth could answer, another boy who looked to be about ten came onto the screen. He had lighter hair, but it was just as curly as Blaine's, "Blaine, leave the family alone now. Ma said you need to go check the chicken eggs."

Little Blaine pouted, "She told you to!"

"I'm the big brother, and I get to tell you what to do," the boy looked down at Blaine.

Kurt's heart had stopped.

Blaine had never mentioned an older brother. There were no pictures of him in the house, and he sure hadn't been around.

"You're mean, Alexander!" Blaine yelled. He turned to Kurt, "Pick a really big one!"

Kurt's heart dropped now. This was the mysterious Alexander.

Alexander Anderson, Blaine's older brother.

Kurt didn't know whether to scream, cry, or laugh over this fact.

He did none of the above, as he sat in silence and realized he was in love with a liar.

* * *

><p><strong>What is going on here, dear Blainers?<strong>

**Also, Last Friday Night, I died.**


	14. Lonesome to the Bone

**Hello to everyone from amidst the blizzard that is PA right now. You're all lucky there was snow, or I would have been enjoying homecoming instead of stuck inside. Anyway - this chapter answers a lot of questions.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

Over the next few hours, Kurt goes crazy, combing through every home movie he can find from the years at the pumpkin patch.

They had seven years of video, and Kurt found a small, curly haired Blaine in almost every video. He also found Alexander, who grew up to look almost like Blaine, but with slightly lighter features. Kurt didn't have the courage to call Blaine and bring up his findings, and he knew Blaine was leaving for the Ohio State Farm Show the next day and wasn't returning until early Sunday morning.

Kurt hoped he had the courage then.

He was also glad he turned down the offer to go to the Farm Show with Blaine. He had cited schoolwork as the reason, but in reality he couldn't fathom being around dirt, mud, and animals for that long.

Plus, Burt would not have approved.

Kurt eventually pulled himself off of the couches and made his way towards the upstairs. He saw his father sitting on his recliner, watching the television but not really comprehending something.

Kurt wanted to wait until morning, but couldn't help himself. "Dad," the brokenness of his voice surprised him, he thought he had calmed himself down.

Burt turned to look at Kurt, a bewildered expression on his face, 'Yeah kid?" He noticed the tear track stains and immediately pulled his son down into a huge. "He didn't hurt you did he? Because I swear to you Kurt, I will go find him…" Burt clutched the arm of the chair, but used his other arm to cradle his son who was now crying softly into his shoulder.

Eventually Kurt sat up, "Dad, do you remembering seeing Alexander?"

Burt made a face, "No…"

"Do you remember Blaine having an older brother?" Kurt somehow let a veil of calmness wash over him.

Burt sat back in the chair for a moment, replaying scenes from long ago in his head, "You know what, I do remember an older boy. He was funny, he and Blaine were always fighting about something. Like you and Finn."

"Dad, I've been over to the Andersons many times. I've talked to Blaine about everything from gouda cheese to rocket science and he has never mentioned having an older brother," Kurt moved out of his father's embrace, suddenly feeling like a five year old, and sat on the coffee table in front of him. "Blaine never said he had an older brother."

Burt thought, "You know, when Blaine was about fourteen he started working the road stand. He was only there a year and then he disappeared for about two. Then he came back. I thought maybe he went away to school or something."

"He did," Kurt sighed heavily, knowing he should have shared this information with his father a while ago. "He went to Dalton Academy for Boys on a scholarship. He told me that they kicked him out because his GPA wasn't high enough."

"And that isn't the truth?" Burt figured.

"Not at all. I found his report card. He got a B in physics but high marks in everything else. He was apparently published at some point. He withdrew," Kurt had many scenarios swirling around in his head, each one worse than the next.

Burt leaned forward now, looking right into Kurt's eyes, "Look kid, don't take everything to a dramatic flair. You don't know the whole story, it could be something pretty simple. Maybe the family isn't that close to him, maybe he passed away. You don't always like telling people about your mom right away, do you? Everyone tells things in their own time. He might have a good reason for not telling you all of this. Now why he lied about Dalton, I don't know. But here's the thing, Kurt, you care about that boy, don't you?"

Kurt nodded solemnly.

"Then don't ruin it over this. Don't let one little thing become the giant thing that breaks you two apart. You know now, so don't hide it. Write down a list of things you want to ask him, and then let him tell you what he wants to." Burt nodded slowly, "I think I quoted that verbatim from Dr. Phil's last show."

Kurt laughed a little and wiped his face, "I just don't know what to do if he lied to me to hide something."

"Well, this might not sound like it is better, but think about it this way – he's been lying to you since the beginning. Since you were still friends. That means it is something he hides from a lot of people, and not just you because you are his boyfriend." Burt took of his hat and rubbed at his head, "I have to tell you, I didn't expect to deal with this much drama this early in this relationship."

"Maybe that means the rest of it will be great?" Kurt said hopefully.

"That means you won't break up with him just because he omitted some truths?" Burt's face gave no sign of what he wanted his son to say.

"I think," Kurt began slowly, "that I have to take some time to think, but I do hope we can still be together."

"Good, now you go get some sleep. I figure you'll need it to get through classes tomorrow," Burt pulled Kurt off the table, "And Kurt?"

"Yes?"

"Don't let him treat you badly. If he lied to you for a malicious reason, don't think you need to stay with him so someone will be there. Because that isn't right either." Burt nodded and pushed Kurt gently towards the basement steps.

But Kurt didn't sleep well, in fact he couldn't fall asleep until nearly three. When he awoke the next morning he threw on a pair of yoga pants and a soft sweater.

He figured he needed the day off.

When he reached the top of the steps his Dad took one look at him and motioned him back towards the stairs, "You had a rough night. You deserve a day off."

Kurt was so thankful for his father in that moment, that he didn't even talk. He just hugged him tightly before going back down the steps and falling into bed, not even bothering to take his shoes off or crawl back under the covers.

He woke up five hours later with a plan in his head, and a desire to know more about Blaine than Blaine had ever shared with him.

Grabbing a legal pad and a pen, Kurt opened his laptop and set to work. He went to Google and typed "Alexander Anderson" into the search bar, hoping to find anything about the mysterious brother.

All he could find were anime characters, quilt makers, and a few fraternity brothers trying to start a row team.

Sighing, Kurt shifted to the local newspaper, searching first through the birth announcements, finding Alexander's quickly, putting him at only nineteen years old. That seemed odd to Kurt, because the boy seemed so much older than Blaine in the video, but when Kurt thought again, he really wasn't that much taller than Blaine had been.

He also found the announcements of Blaine, Connor, and Danielle. There were a few others, but he didn't bother looking.

Everything seemed in order.

With a sinking heart, Kurt clicked over to the obituaries, sighing with relief when he found nothing about any Anderson.

He was about to exit out of the page when he felt the need to go back to the birth announcements page. He clicked back over and scrolled down past the actual announcements of the people in the search.

Then he saw what he was looking for.

**Alexander Anderson and Jennifer Scholl welcomed a baby girl on January 3****rd****.**

Blaine's older brother had a child only a few months ago, and Blaine never said anything about it.

Blaine had become an uncle and never thought to tell Kurt, his best friend, that it happened.

Kurt wrote down the information on his legal pad.

He then went back to Google and type in "Blaine Anderson," trying to see if he could find out anything else about his boyfriend.

The first link took him to the Dalton page, and a video of Blaine performing with the Warblers. Kurt was amazed when he saw his boyfriend – gelled hair and a blazer – performing "Hey Soul Sister" with attitude and dignity.

Kurt wanted to sit and watch the rest of the videos, but he knew he had a job to do. Nonetheless, he saved the link in his bookmarks.

Kurt found a few more pages with Blaine on it, and found out that Blaine was part of the orchestra – he played the trumpet, the newspaper, the baseball team, and he ran cross-country.

Kurt did a little more digging and found out the Blaine was also one of the official "guides" of the campus.

Kurt spent a little more time than necessary looking over the Dalton website, and realized that was a place he could really see Blaine – the website reeked of academia.

Kurt went back to Google and searched more.

This time, an article popped up, and Kurt looked at the byline and saw Blaine's name. This is what that teacher was talking about when he said Blaine got published.

Most of what Blaine was talking about went over Kurt's head in the worst possible way. Kurt had a pain in his heart knowing that this is what Blaine wanted to do, and instead he was working at the farm.

But that's what nothing he found was doing – explaining why Blaine was stuck on the farm instead of being at Dalton, and why Alexander was gone.

Kurt sighed and was about to click off of the website when he saw something else that caught his attention: Blaine's Facebook.

Kurt immediately clicked on it and clapped his hands together when he saw that Blaine hadn't set the profile to private.

Kurt first scanned the wall, most of the comments appeared to come from boys at Dalton and all said similar things: "I miss you!" "Blaine man, when are you coming back to visit?" "Hope to see you soon, buddy!" "The Warblers definitely need your charm!"

Kurt smiled, because these posts weren't from months ago, they were recent. Whatever Blaine did at that school, people still remembered and loved him for.

Kurt wondered if he knew the same person they did.

He then moved up to look through Blaine's pictures. Most of them were him at their sectionals performances in years past, though there were a few from various parties.

One picture in particular caught Kurt's attention. It had Blaine standing with his arms around a boy who was slightly taller than him, with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes. He was fairly good looking, Kurt decided, and tried to hide the jealousy rising in his stomach.

He sighed and closed the laptop, tired of looking back on the past. He wanted to be with Blaine in the present, and not focus on the troubles of either of their pasts.

(…) (…)

Sunday morning came quickly, as Kurt had buried himself in homework, shopping, and chores to drown away the time until Blaine came back from the farm show.

As Kurt drove out to the farm to greet him, he couldn't help the nervous feelings that crept inside of him. He didn't know if when he drove the opposite way, towards Lima, if he would still have Blaine in his life.

The drive took longer than normal, because Kurt was not focused on the road and he ended up having to turn around twice.

When he arrived, Blaine was waiting on the front porch steps, leaning against the railing, a smile on his lips, though Kurt could see how tired he was. "Hey, Kurt," Blaine whispered, standing and motioning for Kurt to follow him.

Kurt followed him, and he wondered if Blaine could feel how nervous he was, and if he could hear his heart beating.

Kurt realized before they were there that Blaine was leading him up towards the back barn, a place they had spent a lot of their time since becoming a couple because Blaine's father rarely went in there, and Danielle wasn't allowed inside because it was somewhat hard to traverse.

"Blaine," Kurt reached out a hand and grabbed Blaine's, pulling him around, "You have to tell me about Alexander. It's killing me."

Blaine's eyes widened, "I will Kurt, I will….just I'm tired and today isn't the day to open that part of my life."

"No," Kurt stood his ground, "I know he was your brother, Blaine, and I want to know what happened."

Blaine shook his head slowly, but eventually sighed, "Follow me," he completely changed the direction they were walking in, and Kurt found himself at the base of the tree house Danielle said was important to Blaine.

"Do you think you can climb in?" Blaine asked, motioning to the rough pieces of wood nailed to the tree that formed the ladder.

"Please," Kurt nodded, "After you." He didn't want to give Blaine the chance to run away.

Blaine climbed the tree with grace and Kurt saw his head sticking out over the edge, "Just be careful. They get further apart the higher you get."

"Of course they do," Kurt sighed and heaved himself up the later, pausing occasionally when he would look down and realized how high up they were.

He crawled into the tree house, panting and laying on the ground, "Oh my god. What was that for? Upper body strength for baseball?"

Blaine squinted his eyes but said nothing, he leaned against the wall and motioned to the pillow at his knees, "sit."

Kurt tried to crawl as gracefully as he could towards the cushion and sat. "Talk."

Blaine closed his eyes for a second and seemed to steady himself, "Okay, here's what I want you to know, because I think it is crucial. My parents are good people, Kurt. They want the best for their children, and sometimes they show it in ways that to you may seem harsh and cold. But that's how they were raised. So I don't want you to judge them because of this story. I want you to listen to me, Kurt, because you might not like what you hear. I will…I will understand if you feel like you can't be with me after you know the whole truth."

Kurt nodded slowly, and reached across between them to grasp Blaine's hand in his, he wanted some sort of contact between them because he knew Blaine was looking for that.

Blaine seemed to gain some strength from the simple movement, "Okay. I will start at the beginning I guess – even though you know some of it. My brother and I were always in competition," he rolled his eyes, "from who could pick the biggest apple to who could brush his teeth the fastest. Well, I always knew my brother would win because this," Blaine motioned to the farm and the house, "would all be his. And I would move to a smaller farm, or maybe get a job, and be a regular man."

Kurt nodded, and noticed the small spark in Blaine's eyes, "So I got the scholarship to Dalton. It was amazing, Kurt. I finally had something to look forward to, I found where I belonged. This farm life, the constant manual labor isn't for me. I mean, I love it, and sometimes when I was at Dalton I would crave it, but not every day. I loved Dalton, Kurt. I was one of the best students, great in everything but physics. I was only good in physics," he wrinkled his nose and laughed.

Kurt raised an eyebrow and grabbed Blaine's other hand, figuring the rest of the story wouldn't be as happy. He was afraid to talk, because he didn't want Blaine to know how much he already knew.

Blaine launched into the story, his eyes looking down, "Well one day I was coming back from my English class, really excited because we were starting _The Secret History_, which is this great book that everyone should read. I was headed towards my newspaper meeting, and then directly after that I had Warblers practice." Blaine laughed a little, "I was always busy with something. I think I always knew, subconsciously, that I wasn't going to graduate from there. I wanted to take every opportunity I could before it all ended. And that day, it did."

Kurt could see the worry and sadness lining Blaine's face, "Blaine, if you don't want to talk about it anymore, we can wait…"

"No," Blaine looked up for the first time since starting the second part of the story, "I started this, and I will finish. You deserve to know, Kurt. Anyway, I saw the headmaster coming towards me, and I figured it was to give a tour to a potential student. Instead, he called me to his office. He sat me down and told me that my parents had taken me out of the school, and that my scholarship was going to be awarded to someone struggling to make payments."

"Why did they pull you out?"

"I'm getting there," Blaine cleared his throat, "Now while I was at Dalton, I rarely came home. I had no idea about anything going on in this world. Jed didn't talk to me because he was upset that I got the scholarship and he didn't. The only person who did talk to me was Jessa, and she was just about as disconnected as I was. Now, I thought my parents pulled me from Dalton because they were never accepting of me going to get an education at a fancy school. They wanted me to get some sort of technical education. But then my Dad showed up," Blaine's face broke and tears fell down his face, "and he had already packed up all of my things, and he didn't let me even say goodbye, Kurt. He just nodded his head and we left. Because that's how I was raised, to listen to my father whenever he called. He said do it, and I did it. Kurt, it broke my heart to leave."

"He didn't tell you why?"

"No," Blaine was using his sweater to wipe at his eyes, "I tried to ask him, and he wouldn't tell me, he just said it was necessary. So I drove the two hours from Westerville in silence, not knowing why they had taken me from the life I loved. Now, Alexander and I had gotten closer over the years, and as soon as I got home, I ran through the fields looking for him. He wasn't there. I ran up to his room, and all of my old stuff was in there."

"He was gone?" Kurt said quietly.

"He was gone. No one would tell me why he left. Danielle was too young to know what was going on, and Connor retreated into his books. My Ma pretended that nothing happened, she just made less food and smiled a little less. My Dad…I never saw him for a few weeks. I don't know where he went or what he did, but he was gone."

Kurt's head was spinning, "So where was Alexander? Where is Alexander?"

"A few days later I was moving the room around, and I found a note under the mattress – addressed to me. From Alexander. He must have put it there before he left." Blaine stood and moved towards a corner of the tree house, and pulled out a loose board. Kurt saw a zip lock bag out of the wood. He quietly handed the letter to Kurt, who took it with shaking hands. "Read it," was all Blaine said, "I know it by heart."

Kurt unfolded the paper and saw the untidy handwriting, it looked to be done in a rush. It took him a minute to be able to focus in and read the words.

_Blaine,_

_I'm sorry, that's the first thing I need to say to you. I didn't want any of this to happen is the second. I made a bad choice, Blaine. One. That's all it took. Jen's pregnant. I told Dad today, and he told me he wanted me out of his father's house and that he would never love a bastard child._

_I had to leave._

_I know I messed everything up for you. You had such a future ahead of you, and now you're trapped in this. Trust me, I know how it feels to be trapped in this place._

_Ma and Dad gave me a little money to get away, not much, but enough. They made me promise I wouldn't try to contact you or Connor or Danielle. It's going to be hard, Blaine, because I wanted to see the person you became. You were going to be a doctor or a teacher. You have so much more ambition than anyone here. _

_Once you are 18, find me. _

_If you fall in love, Blaine, and you have to tell them the truth – I promise my house will have an extra bedroom for you so you have somewhere to go. And you'll get to meet your niece or nephew then too._

_I don't want this to happen to you to, but I fear it will be worse._

_I love you, baby brother._

_I'm sorry._

_Alexander_

Kurt looked up from the note, not quite sure how to react. "Your parents threw him out because he got a girl pregnant?"

Blaine nodded, "Pregnant out of wedlock. She was seventeen too. I finally got it out of my Dad a few weeks later. Kurt, they threw him out like he was a piece of junk, and then the next day acted like nothing was wrong. What do you think they're going to do to me when I come out?"

Kurt's heart dropped completely, "Oh Blaine…."

Blaine reached out and hugged him, "I'm sorry, Kurt. I'm sorry I lied to you about all of this…but I was afraid you wouldn't want me."

"Why would I not want you because of what happened to your family, but didn't involve you?" Kurt ran his fingers over Blaine's neck as he held him, trying to put all his love into his boyfriend.

"What if I'm just like him?" Blaine asked in a small voice, "What if I'm like my Dad, cold and heartless."

Kurt pulled back, "You aren't cold and heartless, Blaine. I don't think your father is either, but that I cannot be sure of. You are an amazing person, Blaine, and the fact that you fear this makes it clear to me that you do have a heart."

Blaine gave him a watery smile. "You are amazing," cupped Kurt's face and leaned in, kissing him quickly.

"I love you," Kurt breathed, "I love you, and if anything, that made me love you more. Because Blaine, I'm going to get you out of here."

"I love you too," Blaine said simply, clutching onto Kurt again.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews?<strong>


	15. No Shoes, No Shirt, No Problems

**Hello readers! Here is the weekend after last chapter - it's a little bit of a filler, but there are some early clues for the next arc I'm planning on doing. There's also a lot of fluff - I figure the boys need it, right?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

The next week Kurt sat by as Blaine and his father checked through the tomato, cucumber, and pepper plants for any bugs. He applied sunscreen and watched his boyfriend from his spot in the tree house.

He was close enough so he could hear the conversation they were having, but couldn't participate because he felt out of place.

"Well, Blaine, you can get back to Kurt, I think we're done for the day," the older man held onto his back, "I need your mother to get me some pills and a hot water bottle. This back is acting up again."

"You really should go to the doctor," Blaine said gently, picking off a tomato that didn't look like it would prosper, "It is probably a disc."

"Your grandfather never went to the doctor for anything and he lived to be nice and old," his father said gruffly, "We aren't sissies around here!"

Blaine laughed, "I know. I remember when you chopped the tip of your finger off with the ax and just stuck it in the icebox." Kurt saw the way Blaine looked at his Dad – with respect and awe. Kurt couldn't figure out why Blaine looked up to the man, or why he had such love in his eyes when he talked to his mother. He saw the Andersons in a completely different light now that he knew their true nature.

And now that he knew what they would most likely do to Blaine.

Blaine brushed off his hands, "Dad…can I talk to you about something?" He glanced up at Kurt and bit his lip.

"Yes," his father said slowly, following his son's eyes up to Kurt.

Blaine paled visibly, even Kurt could see it from yards away, "Never mind."

His Dad sent him a hard look, but sighed and trudged towards the house. He kept sending glances over his shoulder at his son, who just stood there in the fields.

Kurt jumped down from the tree house – the two had spent every free moment together in it, and he now felt comfortable and not like he was risking his life to be in it. "Blaine," he said, taking giant steps until he reached the shaking boy. Without thinking, he wrapped his arms around Blaine and held him.

"I almost told him, but I chickened out," Blaine said quietly, "I was too scared to tell him that I love you Kurt."

"It will take time, Blaine, I don't know when you'll feel ready but you will one day," Kurt rubbed his back.

Blaine pulled away eventually, "Can we go up into the house?"

Kurt nodded and let Blaine go up first, just in case the shaking boy needed help. When they reached the top, Blaine immediately fell into Kurt's arms, "Can I just sleep a little?"

Kurt nodded solemnly, wrapping his arms around the shorter boy and slowly rocking him until he fell asleep.

A few hours later, Kurt sighed softly, watching Blaine sleep in his arms. They were in the tree house yet, and Blaine had been sleeping for nearly two hours. Kurt hadn't slept, but instead watched the lines of worry fade from his face as he fell into a deeper sleep.

Kurt only wished he knew how to take all of his pain away.

Kurt wanted to be open and carefree about their relationship. He wanted Blaine to get everything he ever wanted, and hoped he could get it for him. There was just one problem; Kurt had no idea how to get anything Blaine dreamed of. In theory, he would do anything, but in practicality, he was just a boy who couldn't do anything to change the minds of Blaine's parents or society.

Blaine gave a soft groan in his sleep, and Kurt started playing with the curly hair on Blaine's head, drawing patterns with his fingertips, trying to lull him back to sleep.

"That feels good," Blaine whispered, opening his eyes a crack and looking up at Kurt.

"Hmm," Kurt continued his quest, "I didn't want to wake you, you looked so peaceful."

Blaine smiled sadly and the worry lines came back, "I'm confused, Kurt. I want them to know but I don't want to lose them. I need my parents, Kurt."

Kurt pulled Blaine up so that he was sitting between his legs and firmly wrapped his arms around Blaine's midsection, "Blaine, I don't know what you want me to say. I want to be there for you. Know that whether or not you come out today or in five years, I will still be here."

Blaine turned and put his head on Kurt's shoulder, allowing himself to be held, "You have no idea how much you mean to me, Kurt. I think…I think you might be worth losing my parents over."

"Don't say that," Kurt said softly, tracing the patterns from earlier on Blaine's back, "believe me, a parent is something you don't want to lose. It's so hard."

Blaine pulled back, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said something so thoughtless."

"Don't be," Kurt pulled him back towards his chest, "You don't know what it's like to lose a parent, but you know what it's like to lose a brother. Do you ever think about finding him now, before you're eighteen?"

Blaine tensed in his arms, but when Kurt continued his rubbing he calmed down, "Sometimes," he whispered, fear laced in his voice, "but I'm afraid of what would happen if my parents found out. They were adamant about me not finding him. I have no idea where he is…"

"He's close," Kurt lets slip before he thinks it through.

"How…do you know that?"

Kurt sighed, "Promise you won't be mad?"

Blaine sits up and turns completely in Kurt's embrace, facing him, "I promise."

"I saw you and Alexander in a home movie from when I was little. You were trying to play with me at the pumpkin patch and he came over to order you around," Kurt smiled at the memory of little Blaine trying to reach out and hold Kurt's hand. "I wanted to know why you kept him from me…so I Googled him."

Blaine raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"I found a bunch of things, actually. I found a birth announcement for your niece," Kurt said without thinking.

"A niece?" Blaine's hazel eyes filled with tears, "did it say her name?"

"No," Kurt rubbed his thumb over Blaine's knuckles, "But she was healthy."

"What else did you find?"

Kurt took a deep breath, he didn't want to tell Blaine the whole truth, because he knew Blaine had so many decisions to make. "I found a house transaction."

"He got a house?" Blaine's eyes filled with hope, "He really made it out in your world!"

Kurt winced at the term, he wanted it to be Blaine's world as well. "They bought a house in Westerville, actually."

It looked like something hit Blaine in the stomach. "That's where Dalton is," he said lifelessly, staring down at a lifted board in the tree house.

"I know," Kurt said slowly, trying not to think for Blaine – but to let him come to the same realization on his own.

"If-if my parents kick me out once I come out…which they probably will," Blaine figured, "I could go live near Dalton. I could see all of my old friends again!" The smile on his face was brighter than any Kurt had seen. But Kurt could also see the wheels turning in his head, "but I don't want to have to move in with him, Kurt."

Kurt sighed, "Blaine – you might be able to go back to Dalton if you would move in with him."

Blaine laughed, "I wouldn't be able to go back to Dalton no matter what I did. That requires money, which I have none of."

"Didn't you get money from that article they published?" Kurt wondered aloud, once again wishing he had a muzzle.

Blaine looked at him oddly, "You googled me too, didn't you?"

Kurt looked down and could feel the heat spreading throughout his face, "Maybe. But only once."

Blaine chuckled, "Who wrote on my Facebook wall lately?"

Kurt looked up, "Are you mad?" he asked in a small voice.

"No, I mean, when I let it slip that I had one the other day, I figured that you'd go searching for it. Did I think you'd go all creepy stalker on me? Well, no." Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurt and let him fall into his chest. "I'm kidding, you know."

Kurt laughed, but still felt somewhat silly, "You really aren't mad?"

"No," Blaine said more firmly, "You have to learn, Kurt, it takes a lot to make a farm boy mad. We've led pretty laid back lives."

"I have a feeling I'm eventually going to do something that makes you mad, I tend to do that to people," Kurt sighed.

"You miss Mercedes and Rachel, don't you?" Blaine sounded relieved to have the attention be off of him for a few minutes. "Why don't you just talk to them? They probably miss you too. I know I would if you weren't in my life."

"I do," Kurt mumbled into his chest, "but if I had to pick between them and you…I'd pick you."

"That isn't good," Blaine said, "You shouldn't have to pick. What if something does happen to us, Kurt? What if we break up? I don't want you to be left with no one."

"What about you," Kurt sits up, "no offense, but you don't seem to have too many friends other than Jessa, who is who knows where."

"I know where she is," Blaine remarked, "and that's just who I am. Even at Dalton I didn't have really close friendships. You were really my first true best friend."

Kurt felt his heart swell, "I…really?" he wished he could return the sentiment, but he really did think of Rachel and Mercedes as his best friends too. True, Blaine understood him more than they did, but they were still there for him.

"Yeah," Blaine sighed.

"Hmm," was all Kurt could say.

"You know what, this is too sad, and I'm sick of sitting in this house brooding over this," Blaine jumped up, pulling Kurt with him, "We're going to go out and have fun."

"What?" Kurt allowed himself to be pulled across the tree house and watched as Blaine jumped down, turning around and holding out his arms for Kurt to do the same thing. "I am not jumping into your arms. That's indignant."

Blaine laughed and just ran, "then catch me!"

Kurt jumped and ran after the boy, his sneakers sliding slightly in the mud. "It's too hot for this!" He was right, the early May air was thick with humidity, and Kurt actually felt sweat bead on his forehead as he chased his boyfriend into a shed he'd never been in. "Where are you leading me?" he shrieked, realizing that he was hopelessly out of shape.

"Just follow me," Blaine ran into the shed, and Kurt could hear his panting when he approached.

Kurt walked into the shed, smelling the mildew and the earth, and saw what exactly Blaine had been running for. "A bike ride, Blaine, really?"

Blaine nodded, pushing the baby blue bike towards Kurt, "This was Alexander's, and he was about as tall as you so it should be fine."

"Which one is yours?" Kurt looked at the two remaining bikes – one pink and one fire engine red.

"The red one, but I've been known to use the pink one from time to time," Blaine laughed, kicking off on the bike and once again causing Kurt to chase him.

"How are you not sweating?" Kurt asked, using the back of his hand to wipe the sweat out off his forehead.

"I'm used to it," Blaine called over his shoulder, standing up and pedaling faster towards the wooded area on the outskirts of the farm.

"We can't ride through there!" Kurt said, double-timing his legs to keep up with Blaine.

"Sure we can. I ride the trails all the time, I've worn down the ground. You just have to watch out for a few roots," Blaine turned sharply and Kurt had to slow down in order not to wipe out. "Hurry up, Ma's going to have a fit if I trail up the grass again."

They rode through mostly grass for the first few minutes, and when they finally got to the trees, Blaine slowed down so Kurt could watch where he was going instead of pedaling furiously to keep up.

"Where are we going?" Kurt asked breathlessly.

"You'll see," Blaine glanced at Kurt who was finally regaining some breath control, "Can you ride one handed?"

"I used to be able to, I think I still can," Kurt let go of the handlebar experimentally and saw that he was still able to control the bike, "Yeah…why?"

Blaine reached over and grabbed his free hand, swinging them between them, "If you feel wobbly, let me know and we'll let go. I just…we can't normally do this so I wanted to do it now."

Kurt did feel unsteady on the bike, but he didn't want to let Blaine know, so they rode on slowly. "Okay, I have to let go," Kurt laughed, untangling their fingers.

"It's okay, we have to let the bikes go and walk soon anyway," Blaine picked up the speed a little, sweat finally showing on his skin, "It is so humid."

"I know, this is why I think physical activity was a bad idea," Kurt made a face at the feeling of his Lady Gaga t-shirt clinging to him with sweat.

"You look hot though," Blaine winked.

Kurt rolled his eyes, even though he knew Blaine wouldn't see it.

They rode on for a while more, Kurt feeling more and more comfortable on the bike as they went.

"Okay, put your bike against the tree. We have to walk the last quarter mile," Blaine easily swung his leg around the bike and waited.

"A quarter mile?" Kurt stared, "That's it, we're breaking up. I'm not walking a quarter mile."

"I will hold your hand the entire way," Blaine said sweetly, his puppy dog eyes boring into Kurt as he held out his hand and wiggled his fingers.

Kurt grabbed his hand and followed, allowing Blaine to point out tree roots and hold the branches back as they walked. "This is actually strangely pretty," Kurt looked at the sunbeams coming through the trees and smiled. "Tell anyone I said that and I'll hurt you."

Blaine laughed and stopped, "This way," he turned to the left and pulled Kurt, "We're almost there."

"I hope so, whatever it is better be cool. Is it a shopping center or something?" Kurt followed along, distinctly feeling the blister in his shoe rubbing.

"Not exactly," Blaine laughed, pulling back the final branch and revealing a sort of pond.

"You brought me to stagnant water?" Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"It isn't stagnant, come here," Blaine pulled on his arm and led him to the water, and Kurt could see for the first time that it was connected to the huge water body that separated their two towns. "We used to swim here all the time, and I figured since you were warm, we could."

Kurt watched as Blaine kicked off his shoes and stripped his shirt off quickly, diving off a rock about ten feet above the water. The water splashed Kurt, and he felt how cool it was. Instead of reveling in the feeling, he glanced at the water. Was Blaine even supposed to dive in that?

Blaine emerge a few feet away, his hair even curlier and shining in the sunlight. "Come in!"

Kurt looked at the murky water and shook his head, "I'll sit up here and watch you." He wasn't sure if it was the water or the fact that Blaine had never seen him shirtless before. It was just by sheer coincidence that he'd chosen to wear red cotton shorts that day.

"No! Come in!" Blaine pulled back his arm and splashed at Kurt's legs. "It will help your blister."

"How do you know I have a blister?" Kurt looked down at his feet and realized it hurt a lot more than he'd anticipated.

"You were walking slightly funny," Blaine pouted, "Please?"

Kurt knew he was fighting a losing battle. He really did want to go in the water, but he knew he'd smell like pond and dirt when he came home.

He couldn't let his father know he'd done something so gross.

He bent down to untie his shoes and took them off with his socks. "Turn around," he told Blaine.

"Why?"

"Because my chest will blind you," Kurt looked down at his white skin, "and you don't want to see this."

Blaine laughed, "But I do, Kurt. I really, really do. That was part of my motivation to bring you here. I've seen it before."

"Yeah, in a dim room," Kurt looked down.

"Kurt," Blaine swam over and looked right up at Kurt, "You are absolutely breathtaking. Don't even worry."

Kurt felt emboldened by Blaine's words and stripped his shirt off, jumping smoothly into the water and swimming quickly to the surface.

It was deeper than he had expected, and he could feel some of the dirt in the water, but he didn't care. It was actually fairly cleaner than he imagined, and Blaine was swimming towards him.

Kurt had to tread water to stay afloat, but Blaine swam passed him and Kurt followed until they could stand. "Does anyone know about this?" Kurt laughed, wrapping his arms around Blaine and hugging him.

"No," Blaine ran his hands down Kurt's back, tracing the curve of his spine, "I mean, they do, but no one really comes here because technically it's private land."

Kurt tensed, "Then we shouldn't be here!"

"By private land, I mean ours," he laughed, "don't freak out."

"You own all of this?" he motioned to the trails they just drove, "holy crap, Blaine."

Blaine grimaced, "Yeah. It will all be mine someday."

Kurt bent down and pressed his lips into Blaine's, "Stop thinking bad thoughts," he ordered somewhat sternly.

Blaine sighed but leaned up again, pressing his lips into Kurt's.

Kurt pressed Blaine against the rock behind him, moving his hands to his hips and pushing against him more.

Blaine moaned slightly and opened his mouth, allowing Kurt to run his tongue over Blaine's bottom lip.

Blaine moved his hands down Kurt's back, sending shivers down the taller boy's skin, and settled them at the base of his spine, crashing his hips back into Blaine's.

Kurt ran his tongue over Blaine's palate, earning himself a shiver from the boy. Kurt pulled back, glancing at Blaine with dark eyes, "There's no chance of anyone coming, right?" he asked, his voice deep and raw already.

Blaine nodded, pulling Kurt back in for a kiss, moving his hands down further and earning his own groan from Kurt.

Blaine moved down towards Kurt's neck, kissing across his cheek and then under his jaw, finally ending where Kurt's neck met his shoulder. He bit down slightly, Kurt arched his back, pressing his hips even more against Blaine's. "Blaine," he whispered.

Blaine just looked up at Kurt through his eyelashes and continued his assault on Kurt's neck, moving up to his ear.

Kurt pushed back before he did something he'd regret. "You have to stop that," he said, pressing against Blaine to show him exactly why.

"Why?" Blaine asked, feigning ignorance as he moved his hips deliciously against Kurt's, earning a groan from the boy.

"Because isn't it dangerous?' Kurt gasped, gripping onto Blaine's shoulders.

Blaine didn't respond because Kurt lunged for his neck, sucking sharply at his pulse, "Oh my god," he groaned.

Kurt moved down to the boy's collarbone, dragging his teeth along the skin – making his boyfriend grab for leverage on the rock behind him. Blaine's skin tasted slightly salty and earthy but Kurt loved the sounds that were coming from Blaine's mouth so he continued on.

All of a sudden Kurt felt something slimy against his foot and glanced down to see a fish swimming around their legs. "Oh my god!" Kurt shrieked and jumped around.

"WHAT?" Blaine yelled, snapping out of his state.

"There was a fish!" Kurt shrieked, "and it touched me!"

Blaine was breathing heavily, "Okay. Can we please get back to what we were doing?"

"No! We cannot, we are going back to your house, I am taking a shower, and then we can cuddle a little up in the tree house," Kurt turned and started swimming quickly towards the shoreline.

Blaine laughed and followed Kurt, playfully running a finger over his feet when he caught up, causing Kurt to freak out even more.

**The Next Day**

In truth, Kurt had been dreading school. Karofsky still bothered him, and without Rachel and Mercedes, it just seemed like a waiting session until he could go see Blaine.

He was standing at his locker waiting for Tina when he saw Rachel walk up to him slowly, "Hey Kurt," she smiled, "I just wanted to let you know that I'm sorry. I've missed you so much these past few weeks. You're my best friend…and I just…I wanted to be able to spend prom with you since Finn told me that you and Blaine were going together."

"Are you going to be nice to Blaine?" Kurt sprayed more hairspray in his hair and tried not to look too excited about Rachel talking to him again.

Rachel sighed, "You know, I thought about it…and Kurt, you look so happy when he's around. I've never seen you that happy, you know?"

Kurt smiled down at the girl, "I am really happy with him Rachel. I don't think he's going to stay here, I think he's going to get out. He wants to just as badly as we do."

She smiled, "Well then, the four of us can share a limo to prom, yeah?"

Kurt nodded, "He was joking about taking a buggy, but I think I talked him out of it."

Rachel hugged Kurt quickly, "I love you, Kurt."

"I love you too, Rachel, now I better get going or I'll be late for gym," Kurt was hoping to fake a swimming injury from yesterday, but knew he really didn't stand a chance.

He walked a few feet before Karofsky and Azimio slammed him into the locker, "Hummel, what was that I heard about you and your fairy boyfriend going to prom?" Azimio snarled.

"We are, and what are you going to do about it?" Kurt felt his blood boil, he was tired of constantly running from these two.

"Here's the facts, Hummel," Karofsky looked at him with something more than anger in his eyes, "You and that Anderson kid show up, and I swear to god you both will be taken out of prom in stretchers."

Azimio grinned and high fived Karofsky, "Now we have to get to class, but consider yourself lucky. Make sure we don't see your faces at prom."

Kurt waited until they were both out of sight and then slid down the lockers. It was one thing to threaten him, but to threaten Blaine made him hurt more than he even thought he could.

If not going to prom meant that Blaine wouldn't get hurt, then he guessed they would skip prom that year.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? Please? It's Halloween!<strong>


	16. Love Will Show You Everything

**Hello readers! I'm not quite sure why I'm not getting as many comments...but I'm hoping we can fix that. Right? I'm hoping to update on Friday, but if I can't it probably won't be until Sunday. Reviews might help encourage me! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

Kurt wasn't sure how it happened, but he ended up sitting in Blaine's driveway, in his clothes, sobbing against the steering wheel. He couldn't gather the strength to open the door and find Blaine, and since Blaine wasn't aware he was coming, hadn't been on the lookout for him to show up.

Kurt sat in the car for nearly twenty minutes before he heard the approaching footsteps. He looked up, expecting to see Blaine, but instead saw his father.

Kurt tried to wipe the tears away from his eyes before his father saw them, but he knows his effort is in vain – his eyes were always red after crying. "Hello Mr. Anderson," he said, trying to sound happy, "I'm sorry to just drop in like this, I know it's rude."

Mr. Anderson appraised Kurt for a few seconds, "It's fine, it looks like you need him anyway, he's walking towards the house now." With that, the man turned and walked towards one of the only buildings on their land Kurt had never been in, glancing over his shoulder.

Kurt turned the car on to roll up his window and then walked quickly across the grass, not caring for once what the mud would do to his school-appropriate shoes. "Blaine!" he yelled, seeing the curly haired boy walking up the steps of the house.

Blaine turned, a huge smile on his face until he saw Kurt, without thinking he ran to him and started wiping away the already falling tears, "What's wrong?"

Kurt bit his lip and tried to control what he knew would be a very shaky voice, but that just caused him to cry harder. "You're getting my clothes dirty," he finally said.

Blaine laughed but didn't stop holding onto Kurt, "You need this right now. Forget your clothes," Blaine closed the small space between them and hugged him, letting the taller boy cry.

It took a few minutes, but Kurt eventually composed himself, "Why are we always crying?" he laughed a little.

Blaine ran a hand through his hair, "I don't know. I rarely cried before we met…but I wasn't as happy as I am now either."

"Well I think I actually cried more," Kurt reasoned, fighting the urge to thread his fingers through Blaine's, "Can we go to the tree house and talk?"

Blaine wrinkled his nose, "We actually found a bee hive in that tree the other day, so I need to take that down before anyone but me can go in there. But come on," Blaine moved towards the house and opened the door for Kurt.

"Hello Kurt," Blaine's mother said primly as she swept the floor, "What brings you here?"

"I just needed someone to talk to, Mrs. Anderson," Kurt felt guilty lying to the woman, much guiltier than he felt lying to Blaine's Dad.

"Well, let me know if you want to stay for dinner," she picked up the dust pan, "and Blaine…remember, you have to clean out that barn yet tonight."

"Yes, I know, Ma," Blaine said the words with an edge to his voice, as if this wasn't the first time he'd heard that complaint. "Let's go, Kurt."

When they were finally out of his mother's line of vision, Blaine took Kurt's hand and pulled them into his bedroom. He knew better than to shut the door, but they would both have plenty of notice if someone came up the stairs.

Blaine looked down at his pants and grimaced, "I have to get out of these, and then we can talk," He quickly changed into sweatpants, and didn't even flinch when he caught Kurt watching him change.

Kurt, however, blushed when he realized he was caught.

"You can look," Blaine said teasingly, trying to make Kurt smile.

Kurt kicked his shoes off and curled up at the head of Blaine's bed. He already felt better being near Blaine, but the fear that Karofsky's words caused still bubbled under his skin.

Blaine quickly changed shirts as well. He walked towards Kurt in a pair of long, black sweatpants and a white v-neck. He still looked a little dirty and sweaty from working in the fields, but Kurt just wanted him to be there.

Blaine crawled up the bed and opened his arms, allowing Kurt to fall into them as they maneuvered together on the single bed.

"Care to tell me why you're so upset?" Blaine asked gently, his fingertips trailing up and down a line of skin that formed at Kurt's hip.

Kurt shivered a little, but pushed back onto Blaine's chest, "Karofsky said that you and I would end up on stretchers if we went to prom."

Blaine stiffened, but immediately tried to relax his hold on Kurt. "Do you think he's serious?"

Kurt nodded, "I don't think he's happy that we're dating, Blaine. I don't know what to do. I want to tell someone but I don't want to cause this big problem. I just want to be normal. I want to be able to go to prom with the boy I love and not have to constantly worry about what's going on around me."

Blaine nuzzled into Kurt's neck, "You love me?" he whispered, disbelief in his voice.

Kurt rolled over and faced Blaine, a panicked look on his face, "Oh my god. I totally didn't mean to say that," Blaine's face fell, "Oh god, I mean of course I love you. I'm in love with you! But I meant it to be romantic and happy with flowers and candy…and none of this. I didn't mean to say it like that."

Blaine leaned in and pressed his lips to Kurt's, his hand trailed up from Kurt's hips to behind his head, gently scratching at his hairline and smiling into the kiss when Kurt sighed into his lips.

He pulled back and opened his eyes slowly, meeting Kurt's, "I love you too," he whispered. "Is there anything we can do?"

Kurt's heart fluttered at the realization that he didn't have to go against Karofsky alone this time. Sure, Blaine had been around for months, but this was the first time he truly wouldn't have to stand alone.

But what if something did happen?

What if neither boy would be able to fight back?

Kurt was stronger than he looked – but still not stronger than Karofsky. Blaine was strong, but not nearly as tall, and he most likely didn't have the temperament to fight the boy.

"Can we just…stay in and watch movies that night?" Kurt said quietly, hoping that Blaine hadn't had his heart set on going to prom. "I just…you're too special to me and I don't want to risk you. Blaine, I have no idea what I'd do if he hurt you…" Kurt had to look away because he felt more tears pricking at his eyes.

Blaine tucked a few hairs behind Kurt's ear and sighed, "If that's what you want. I have to admit, I would probably have brought a pocket knife just in case. I can't imagine losing you either, Kurt. But I have an idea…how about we get dressed up and we can still take pictures with your friends. I'll take you out to dinner and then we can go to your house and watch movies. Okay?" He smiled hopefully, "I still want you to have a good night, regardless of what a bully says."

Kurt smiled at Blaine, "I love you," he whispered again, unbelieving that he could finally say them out loud.

Blaine kissed Kurt's forehead, then his nose, and finally moved to his lips, gently rolling Kurt over so that he was on his back, Blaine's hands pressed into his hips, "You have to be quiet," Blaine murmured against Kurt's lips, "I don't want to get caught."

Kurt nodded helplessly into the kiss, his chest shuddering as he felt Blaine trail kisses down his neck and onto his chest. Blaine quietly unbuttoned Kurt's shirt, and somewhere in Kurt's mind he knew this was not okay.

Not because he didn't want to go any further with Blaine – because he did.

But because he knew Blaine's parents were right downstairs and they could walk up at any moment.

Blaine continued his downward quest on Kurt, pushing open his shirt and peppering every available inch of skin with kisses, grazing his teeth along certain patches.

Kurt could do nothing but look down with lust-filled eyes as the entire world faded around him. Blaine's lips with soft and red and he just wanted more of him. Kurt wanted to kiss Blaine until everything around them went away and the world was just them.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's t-shirt and pulled him up towards the top of the bed, immediately thrusting his hips up to Blaine's as he bit down on his bottom lip.

"BLAINE AND KURT SITTING IN A TREE K-I-S-S-N-G!" they heard as both boys split apart, Blaine nearly jumping off the bed.

Blaine tried to quiet the girl down, but the sound of shoes hitting the steps made him freeze in place. Kurt couldn't move and thank god that he had at least sat up.

Blaine's mother appeared in the doorway, "What was that, Danielle?"

"They were kissing! Like Jasmine and Aladdin!" She laughed and ran into the room, grabbing Blaine's hand, "Do it again!"

"Not right now, Danni," Blaine said quietly, "Ma…I can explain…"

"No," she said coldly, barely looking at her son, "You can explain to your father and I downstairs. Now." With that she glanced at Kurt, "You should probably come down too. Fix your shirt," she murmured with disgust. "Danielle, go to your room."

Blaine stood at the end of the bed, a vacant look covering the fear he felt. "Will you hold my hand?" he whispered to Kurt, "I don't think that will hurt at this point."

Kurt stood and quickly fixed his shirt, grabbing onto Blaine's offered hand, "Blaine…I'm so sorry…"

Blaine shook his head, "Now they know, right? Just…please don't leave. Even if I tell you to, even if they tell you to…please don't go."

Kurt nodded, "I'm here for you."

They walked down the narrow staircase together – Blaine with a knuckle tight grip on Kurt's hand.

"I told you this would happen," they heard Blaine's mother shriek, "I told you when that boy was around all the time that something was going on between them. I told you, Dan!"

Kurt was shocked not hear any sadness in her voice – he only heard anger.

"Calm down…he can explain himself," Blaine's fathers voice was calm.

"Calm down! He's a disgrace to this family! Just like his older brother," Kurt leaned over and kissed Blaine's forehead.

Blaine seemed to take strength from the kiss and knocked on the door, "Ma, Dad?"

"Come in," Kurt never heard the voice of Blaine's father sound so tired before.

Blaine walked into the room holding Kurt's hand, his parents were sitting on separate rocking chairs – leaving the worn out couch open.

Blaine's mother looked at their clasped hands with disgust, "I won't have that in my house," she said.

Blaine didn't disentangle his hand.

Blaine's father was bent forward – his head in his hands, "Blaine…can you explain yourself?" he looked up, his light brown eyes had tears in them.

"I love him, Dad," Blaine said softly – as if that was the only explanation needed. "I really just love him."

His Dad nodded, "How long have you known?"

"T-that I'm gay?" Blaine asked quietly.

His father simply nodded while his mother scoffed at the term.

"Awhile, since I was a Dalton I guess," Blaine rubbed his thumb over Kurt's knuckles. He seemed to be confused but calmer.

"We should have never sent you to that school," his mother's face was red and blotchy. Kurt had never seen the woman even upset, and now she looked livid. But what bothered Kurt the most was that she looked like she hated Blaine.

"Mary -" Blaine's father started.

"No, I won't have it. Didn't you think about what this would do to our family? We already went through enough. Is this punishment for something I've done? To have two sons that are complete and utter disappointments? You need to leave, Blaine." She stood and walked towards the kitchen, "Just leave," she whispered again, for the first time showing some sort of emotion towards her son.

Blaine nodded, knowing this would be his fate eventually. He stood and looked to his father, "Can I at least go get some things?"

His father's face seemed to have aged in a matter of minutes, "You aren't leaving," he whispered quietly.

"He is so leaving!" The caring woman that had appeared seconds ago was already gone. "He cannot be in this house with those two small children. He cannot and will not make an abomination of this family."

"He's your son," he argued more firmly.

"I only have one son," she said more firmly, "and he is currently checking the chickens like a respectable boy would. You have to leave, Blaine."

"He's not leaving!"

"Yes he is," she turned to Blaine's father, "You had no problem kicking out Alexander. We survived that. We can survive losing Blaine too. We lost Alexander for a lot less."

"I will not lose another son. This is my house and you have no right to tell me what I can and cannot do in this house," Blaine's father looked completely terrifying, and Kurt fought the desire to hide behind Blaine.

Kurt willed Blaine to say something, but Blaine sat like a stone, staring at something on the floor.

"You really want him here? You want him to inherit the farm? You want this entire community to once again shun us because of our son? I could just show my face at church again…" she looked at Blaine and burst into tears.

"Ma," Blaine stood and rushed over to his mom, "Ma please don't cry…" he tried to wrap his arms around her.

She thrashed out against his arm, "Don't you dare touch me!"

Blaine fell backwards, his face shocked. "Ma?"

His mother looked caught between wanting to rush to her son and wanting to push him far away. "He needs to leave, Dan."

The man faltered again, but nodded, "Blaine…can I talk to you and Kurt outside?"

Blaine reached his hand back to Kurt, and Kurt immediately grasped it. They followed the older man outside, both careful to side step his mother. When the door closed, they both heard Danni run down the steps, crying.

"Dad," Blaine started, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," his Dad said, "Don't be sorry to be who you are, Blaine."

Kurt looked at the man with different eyes. He had spent the past two weeks hating Blaine's father but now he wasn't sure how he felt.

"Kicking out Alexander was the biggest mistake of my life, if I could go back and change it, I would," his father started, looking beyond Blaine and towards the tree house Alexander had built, "You didn't see it because you were too caught up in your own personal issues, but it nearly killed me. I let stupid customs and beliefs ruin this family and take away one of my sons. I don't want to lose you too, Blaine. You are the one thing I can brag about at the market. My boy, the genius. My boy, the published writer. My boy, the first in our family to graduate high school."

Kurt filed that away to ask about some other time.

"Your boy, who's gay?" Blaine said quietly.

Kurt felt himself tense when Mr. Anderson's eyes finally settled on him, "I'm not going to say that I'm perfectly okay with it. In fact, I think if it were any other boy, I might have a bigger problem. But I've known, Blaine, that something was going on. At first I tried to convince myself that it wasn't, but now I'm trying to be okay with it."

Blaine jerked forward before pulling himself back, "Dad…I want everything to be okay."

"It will be. Your mother has her own issues and demons to fight. Do you think it would be okay if you stayed with Kurt tonight? Your mother and I have a lot to discuss and I think it would be best if you weren't here."

Kurt nodded, "H-he can stay as long as he needs."

Mr. Anderson rested a hand on Blaine's shoulder and another on Kurt's, "I'm not kicking you out, Blaine. I want you to come home. But I don't want you to be alone tonight – and I trust Kurt to be with you. Kurt," the man turned fully to Kurt, "tell your father that I'm coming in tomorrow to get the brakes looked at on my truck. Ask him to reserve a little time…I have some things to discuss with him."

Kurt nodded, "I will tell him, sir."

Blaine father turned back to Blaine and wrapped his arms around his son, "I love you, Blaine. I don't know what's going to happen with your mother, but I love you. I'll love you no matter what you do. I still love Alexander, and I always will."

Blaine tried to remain stoic, but Kurt could see the tears in his eyes. "You'll come for me tomorrow, won't you?"

His father nodded, "I will."

Blaine nodded and grabbed Kurt's hand. Together they walked in silence towards Kurt's car. Blaine slipped into the passenger seat and put the seatbelt on. Kurt wanted to talk to him, but he also wanted to get him away from the farm.

He quietly got into the car, turned it on, then offered his hand to Blaine, he figured Blaine wanted to hold onto something he knew loved him.

Kurt drove a few miles before pulling over, shutting off the car, and turning to Blaine, "Come here," was all he said, and Blaine fell into his arms.

He didn't cry.

"My mother," he said quietly, "my mother was the one I should have worried about, not my dad."

Kurt just ran his hand up and down Blaine's back, not quite knowing what to say.

Blaine kissed Kurt's temple, "Thank you for being there."

"It's not like I had a choice," Kurt joked gently, "but I'm glad I was. I know it's going to be hard, but I'm sure your mom will come around and your dad will too."

"I didn't expect that. It's like I'm waiting for him to blow up," Blaine sighed and sat up, "Can we just go to your house. I just want to be with you."

Kurt nodded and drove them quickly to his house.

When they arrived home, Burt was out the door to meet them. "What the heck Kurt, you disappear from school and now you show up with Blaine who looks pretty bad, I must say kid."

Blaine attempted a smile, but it came out as more of a grimace.

"Blaine's parents just found out," Kurt explained, "and I'll explain why I left. I just…he really needs someone, Dad." Kurt stared at his father with a newfound respect. He always thought about how hard it was to be him, but he realized that others had it harder. Burt had been there for him from the first second.

Burt nodded, putting a hand on Blaine's shoulder, "You staying the night?"

Blaine nodded blindly.

Burt looked between them, "Take him down to your room. If you need anything, you know where to find me."

"Blaine's dad needs his car checked tomorrow," Kurt said seriously, looking to his father.

Burt's eyebrows rose but he didn't say anything.

Kurt pulled Blaine into the house and down the stairs. "Come on, Blaine," he led him to the bed and they both laid there, staring at each other. "Are you okay," he finally asked quietly.

"Now," Blaine smiled a little, "I love you, Kurt."

"I love you too," he leaned over and intended to give Blaine a simple peck.

Blaine deepened the kiss, pushing Kurt flat on his back and covering him with his entire body.

Kurt grabbed onto Blaine's shoulders, raking his fingers down Blaine's sides.

Blaine traced his earlier path, opening the buttons more quickly and recovering Kurt's chest with kisses. "I love you," he whispered between every kiss. "I love you, I love you, I love you."

"Blaine," Kurt whined when Blaine's hand traced over the zipper on his pants, "Blaine…we can't. You're upset. I don't think we should do anything while you're like this…"

Blaine pulled his hand away, kissing his way back up to Kurt's face in a straight line, "I want to," he whispered, "I wanted to do this earlier before we were interrupted. Kurt…please…I just need to feel."

Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes and saw no hesitation. He saw only love mingled with lust. Kurt was nervous, but he knew he wanted this even if it was too soon, even if Blaine may just be using it to cover his true feelings.

"Please?" Blaine whispered again, kissing Kurt's lips.

Kurt felt his resolve fade, "Y-yes," he whispered huskily.

Blaine grinned and moved back down, pressing few and few kisses into Kurt's chest, wanting to get to his goal sooner.

Blaine reached his hands to the button, and looked back up to Kurt, who simply gave a nod. Kurt's blood vibrated in his veins, but he didn't feel nervous as Blaine peeled off his pants.

Kurt felt Blaine's hot breath against him as his hands trailed over the front of Kurt's underwear. Kurt wanted to cover up with something, he felt bare, his striped blue and gray briefs the only thing covering him.

"You're beautiful," Blaine whispered.

Then Blaine's mouth was on him; it was hot and warm, he mouthed his way down the entire length. Blaine looked up, his mouth still playing with the tip of Kurt's cock, his eyes asking permission.

Kurt nodded, throwing his head back.

Blaine's tongue pressed hard against Kurt's dick and saliva soaked into the fabric that separated them and Kurt reached down to tangle his hands into Blaine's hair.

Blaine groaned when Kurt tugged, slipping his fingers under the fabric and pulling them down, throwing them over the end of the bed. Blaine kissed his way back up Kurt's legs, wrapping a hand around Kurt's length as he went.

Kurt sighed at the first feeling of Blaine's hand on him.

Blaine eventually crawled back up, looking into Kurt's eyes as he lowered his mouth onto Kurt, sucking him in slowly. Kurt stared back into his eyes, occasionally breaking the stare to watched the hollows in Blaine's cheeks as he attempted to take all of him.

Suddenly Kurt felt himself hit the back of Blaine's throat and he groaned, "Blaine…."

Encouraged, Blaine took more of him, moaning softly around Kurt.

"Shit," Kurt cursed and cupped at the back of Blaine's neck, thumb and forefinger hiding in dark curls while the others gripped painfully onto his shoulder.

Blaine sucked at him with closed eyes and hollowed cheeks and his tongue swept around Kurt's cock in a way that made Kurt feel like his entire body was weightless. Kurt groaned even louder when he saw Blaine's hand snake down to his own pants and palm at himself.

Kurt wanted so badly to thrust up into Blaine's throat, the warm heat making it impossible to think about anything else. Blaine seemed to double his efforts, swallowing around Kurt's cock. Too soon, Kurt felt the coil in his stomach start tightening.

"Shit," Kurt said again, in a voice detached from his body. "Blaine-"

Pulling off of Kurt with a small smack, Blaine looked up at him with a sly smile. "Be quiet," he grinned against and took Kurt completely in his mouth, bobbing his head and pressing his tongue against a prominent vein. Kurt was surrounded by the warmth and the smell of Blaine. He couldn't keep his eyes open to watch anymore as his back arched off the bed.

Kurt felt like his skin was on fire, he put his hands back into Blaine's hair. Blaine's hand found Kurt's hips and pressed him down, the feeling only pushing Kurt closer to the edge. Kurt opened his eyes again to see Blaine still touching himself.

Kurt wanted this to go on forever - this race toward completion that they were doing together – he never wanted to stop.

Kurt managed to open his eyes again, this time glancing down at meeting Blaine's eyes again. Kurt saw them completely blown black. Blaine groaned around his cock, his entire body shaking. He moved down even further, closing his throat around Kurt.

Kurt felt himself snap with that, he arched his back up and groaned Blaine's name along with a million other nonsense words as he came down Blaine's throat. He felt Blaine's body tense and shake against his leg, only prolonging his high.

Blaine sucked him all the way though, a million little sparks going through his blood as Blaine pulled off.

"Come here," Kurt said breathlessly, "come here."

Blaine crawled up, holding himself somewhat wobbly above Kurt. Kurt crashed their lips together, tasting himself and Blaine – not getting enough. "I love you," he whispered against his mouth, "I love you so much."

"I love you too…" Blaine whispered, his arms giving out as he fell as gently as possible onto Kurt's chest.

The two boys fell asleep like this, on top of each other.

The next day, true to his word, Blaine's father picked him up and took him back to a slightly broken home.


	17. It's Your Love

**Hello everyone! I'm sorry this took so long - I had a huge paper due Friday and I was in NYC to see Book of Mormon all day Saturday. Also - I will try to update Tuesday: _if I survive. _**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17<strong>

Kurt stared at himself in the mirror. His skin was paler than normal, and he couldn't seem to get his hair right. In vain, he was attempting to put his tie on, but his hands shook far too much to get the sparkling tie into the perfect knot.

It was prom night, and no, he wasn't going. But Blaine had been persistent that they get dressed up in their best go to his friends' houses and get pictures, just like they would had if Karofsky not existed.

So Kurt stood in his slim fitting suit and sparkling tie – the one he'd planned on wearing since he saw it in a store during his last trip to New York City. He fought the tears that threatened to spill over as he thought about all he was missing.

But he was only a junior, and perhaps Karofsky would be out or nicer by this time next year. Hopefully next year he and Blaine could go to prom with his friends instead of watching movies and pigging out on popcorn.

Kurt stopped mid tie again, his hands shaking too much. It amazed him that so many of his future plans still involved Blaine – even if they probably didn't have a future further past next prom.

Nevertheless, Kurt would fight for the chance to make that come true.

A soft knock sounded on the door, and Kurt whipped around, "Yes?"

"Dude, Blaine's here. Dad wants to know if you want him to wait downstairs or come up here before we leave for this stupid thing," Finn's voice sounded somewhat reserved, as if Kurt would snap at him for getting lucky enough to go prom.

Kurt bit his lip again, the tears he had just managed to force down coming back up, "Send him up," Kurt eventually replied, throwing his hands down and hoping Blaine could help him with the tie.

A few seconds later there was another knock on the door, and this time Kurt rushed to throw it open and wrap his arms around Blaine, not even bothering to look at his suit.

"Wow," Blaine breathed as Kurt knocked the wind out of him, "Are you okay?"

"I'm so glad you're here," Kurt breathed, "everything else was going wrong and I figured you probably wouldn't show up because that would officially make my day perfect!"

Blaine pulled back and clasped his hands in Kurt's, "Kurt…I'm never going to not be around. I'll be here every single day I can. Please, don't doubt that I'll show up. Because I will – every single time." Blaine leaned in and kissed Kurt gently, turning his head ever so slightly and resting his hands on Kurt's shoulders, "I love you," he breathed when they finally broke apart. "I love you so much, Kurt."

Kurt smiled softly, his cheeks flushing, "I love you too."

Blaine looked down at his tie, "What's going on here? Is this the new way to wear ties? Should I do that too?" Blaine's hands went to his tie and started pulling on the knot.

Kurt looked at Blaine's suit as was surprised to see it was nice. Not that Kurt had been expecting Blaine to show up in overalls, but this suit was just _nice_. His suit, like Kurt's, was slim cut and very well tailored. Unlike Kurt's, it was double breasted and made Blaine's shoulders look wider while it made his waist smaller. His tie was thin and black and matched perfectly to the black buttons on his white shirt.

Simply put, Blaine looked like the type of man about whom Kurt used to dream.

"You look amazing," Kurt breathed, "And please don't do that to your tie. For a few reasons, really, but no, this isn't the style. I just couldn't tie it."

Blaine gave a low chuckle and grabbed both ends of Kurt's tie, stepping closer while he did so. "Are you nervous?" he breathed, looked into Kurt's eyes as he started to twist the tie between practiced fingers.

Kurt nodded a little, swallowing thickly. Blaine leaned down and kissed him again, stepping a little further apart so that his hands could continue working on the tie.

Too soon, he finished tying it, and he pulled away, placing a final kiss on Kurt's forehead. "There," he said quietly, "Now you're perfect."

Kurt smiled dopily at him, "You're perfect."

Blaine smiled and threaded his fingers into Kurt's, "Let's go make your Dad happy and take pictures."

Kurt grabbed his overnight back off of his bed and followed Blaine down the stairs. To his surprise, his father was at the bottom, already taking pictures of the pair as they descended. "Dad!" he chided, "Those are cheesy!"

"And in five years you will be happy I took them!" Burt shot back, his eyes flickering to Blaine, who suddenly found a very interesting piece of lint on his suit.

Carole came bursting into the room, a huge smile on her face, "Okay, I have the boutonnieres right here!"

"Boutonnieres?" Kurt asked suspiciously, eyeing Carole.

"Blaine brought them," she said quickly, eying the darker boy.

Blaine shrugged as Kurt looked at him, "I wanted this to be everything it could be for you." He took the plastic box from Carole and opened it, his own hands shaking a bit as he lifted the boutonniere out of its wrapping.

Kurt nearly gasped when he saw it, because while it wasn't what he would have picked – he thought it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

In Blaine's hand sat a small, blue rose. Kurt could see that it was hand-painted from a white rose, because the inside of the rose was still white. The edges of the petals were dipped in glitter, and matched perfectly with Kurt's tie. The stem was tiny, Kurt assumed it was only long enough for that it would stay in place on his suit. "Do you like it?" Blaine whispered as he watched Kurt's face intently.

"It's beautiful. But how did you know I was wearing this tie?" Kurt tried to look annoyed but he couldn't stop the smile.

"I may have seen it in your closet…" Blaine bit his lip and smiled, his eyebrows meeting his hairline.

"You're lucky I love you," Kurt said in a low voice. Blaine laughed and reached to pull Kurt closer, quickly securing the flower in place on Kurt's lapel – Burt snapping away with a camera.

"Okay, you have to act a little bit and pretend you're still putting it on him," Burt instructed.

Blaine laughed but pretended to fumble with it, his eyes sparkling as he looked up into Kurt's judgmental stare.

Carole handed Kurt his box and Kurt put Blaine's boutonniere on, getting slightly emotional as he did so.

Kurt sniffled a little, and Blaine looked at him with a confused look, "I'm sorry if you don't like them!" he said quickly.

"No," Kurt sniffed, "It's just…I didn't even realize how much I wanted this," he tried to smile for Blaine, and managed to give him a tiny one.

Blaine tilted Kurt's chin down and kissed him again, Kurt could hear the clicks of the camera and pulled away much more quickly than he would have liked. "Dad!"

Burt shrugged, "Hey, he decided it was okay to kiss you."

Blaine just pulled Kurt closer and grinned as they took more pictures, both of them holding tightly to each other, chest to chest, as Burt took nearly fifty pictures.

Eventually it was time for them to go, and Blaine quickly checked his hair in the mirror. "This mop will never do what I tell it too," he grumbled.

"I like it like that," Kurt smiled at Blaine's reflection. His hair was fluffy, but still gelled into Blaine's normal hairstyle. It wasn't a helmet like he normally wore it, but instead moved and bounced.

Kurt wished he could see what it looked like dancing.

Blaine turned, immediately looking at Kurt, "Hey. I know you're upset. But please, please, try to believe me when I tell you that I'm going to make this evening the best I can. Even if it isn't really what you want."

Kurt looked down into Blaine's hazel eyes and saw something behind them – and that's when Kurt realized it too.

This was Blaine's only chance at prom as well. Kurt wondered if Dalton even had a prom. If they did – would Blaine have gone?

Kurt smiled at little and leaned down to peck Blaine on this tip of his nose, "We're going to have a great time. I really just want to be with you."

Blaine laughed and took his hand, "Come on, let's go get our pictures taken so we can upstage every other couple." He winked and pulled Kurt out of the door.

Kurt gasped, "That isn't your truck," he whispered, looking at the shiny car in front of him. The black Corvette seemed to shimmer in the sunlight.

"Nope," Blaine commented, walking around and opening the door for Kurt, "It's one of my friend's from Dalton. He borrowed my truck."

Kurt paused with one leg in the car and the other on the ground, "No offense, but why?"

"Dalton's prom is today as well. He wanted a truck to pile everyone into for their entrance. I told him I couldn't because I was taking you to prom…and he offered me this. Needless to say, I don't plan on giving it back."

Kurt finished getting in the car and settled into the leather seats. He looked around and realized that the car was also a convertible. "You aren't putting the top down," Kurt warned, flattening his hair instinctively.

"I'm not?" Blaine asked and with a flick of his wrist the top went down, "Come on, Kurt. Live a little."

Kurt grumbled, but his heart gave a joyful leap when the car came to life and Blaine zoomed down the street.

Blaine had completely transformed in front of Kurt – and Kurt never found him more attractive. Blaine glanced over and saw Kurt staring at him. He winked and gunned the gas a little more, speeding by other cars on the highway and easily passing everyone.

"Be careful," Kurt warned, his eyes now on the speedometer.

Blaine laughed, but slowed a little.

They eventually arrived at Santana's, where everyone was getting their pictures taken at the park next to her house. It was Brittany's idea, so of course Santana had gone along with it.

"Oh baby!" Santana yelled, "Hummel and his hot piece are here!"

Kurt froze when he saw Dave turn around and look at him. Blaine leaned over and wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist, "What is he doing here?" he asked lowly.

"I don't know," Kurt all but whimpered back, "But I don't think he could outrun the car if we just get back in."

"No," Blaine said firmly, "These are your friends and he won't do anything in front of them. I promise you. You're safe with me."

"I don't need someone to protect me," Kurt mumbled dejectedly.

"I know you don't," Blaine said quickly, "But I just want you to feel comfortable."

Kurt tried to put his best smile on as they approached the group, everyone fawned over both of them. "Hello everyone," Kurt said quietly, suddenly overwhelmed by all of their attention.

Everyone murmured their hellos, and Santana sidled up to Blaine, "If you don't want to spend the night with Hummel here, I'd love to go for a roll in the hay with you," her hand trailed up and down Blaine's tie.

Blaine turned red, "Um, I'm really sorry Santana but I um, I mean…I'm gay. And I love Kurt…and um, yeah."

Kurt took that as his opportunity to get Blaine away from Santana. Mercedes kept her distance yet, side-eying Blaine the entire time.

He was making small talk with Finn when Karofsky walked up to Kurt, "Kurt…I told you what would happen if you two came…I don't want to, but I have to…"

Kurt glared at him, "You don't have to do anything, David. You can be stronger than that. But don't you worry, we aren't going. We're going to watch movies at his house. You ruined my prom night, David, and I hope you have a horrible time." Kurt was trying to keep his voice down, but he still knew Santana had heard.

She walked up beside Dave, "Is there a problem here?"

"No," Karofsky responded, "We were just talking."

Kurt sighed and went over to Blaine, linking his arm with the boy and not leaving his side the rest of the time. The group took pictures for nearly twenty-five minutes – that was after Kurt and Blaine argued about how to take their picture. Eventually, they settled with just hold each other with their chests pressed together, even if they pulled the focus of the picture.

They waved as everyone went off in their limos and cars – after Puck and Sam had a lusty look at the car Blaine and Kurt had arrived in.

"Movies?" Kurt asked hopefully once they'd settled in the car.

Blaine put the car into drive and winked again, "Something like that."

They went over the speed limit the entire drive there, Blaine laughing occasionally when Kurt would shriek as he wove in and out of traffic. "Slow down!" Kurt yelled occasionally.

"I have to enjoy it while I can!" Blaine chuckled back, slowing himself down every time Kurt complained, but eventually working his way back up to the speed.

They arrived at the farm, and Kurt saw Blaine's entire family sitting at the picnic table on the porch. He suddenly felt sick to his stomach. He hadn't seen or talked to any of them since the day Blaine told them he was gay – and Blaine said things weren't the best.

"Stay in," Blaine said, closing his door and running around to the other side of the car, opening Kurt's door swiftly.

"You're a nerd," Kurt joked.

Blaine winked and held out his arm, "This way."

Kurt didn't miss the breath Blaine took to steady himself as he walked to the porch.

Danni ran up to Kurt and hugged him, "Your scarf is pretty!"

Kurt knelt down and hugged the girl, "Thank you!"

"Blaine, everything is ready," Mr. Anderson said to Blaine, "I hope you boys have a great evening. It's good to see you, Kurt." To his credit, Mr. Anderson did look to be trying, though there was still some reservations in his eyes as he looked at Kurt's tie.

Mrs. Anderson didn't say anything, and instead went into the house towards the kitchen.

Blaine sighed, "Ignore her, I have to."

Kurt felt bad, but he felt more confused. How long did it take to set up a DVD player?

"This way," Blaine pulled on his arm, pulling him up the hill towards the tree house.

However, they didn't make it to the tree house, Blaine pulled him towards the smaller barn.

"Why are we going in here? It's dirty…" Kurt looked down at his suit and grimaced at the thought.

Blaine just smiled and pulled his arm more, "Just come in."

The door opened wider and Kurt felt like everything that had ever gone wrong had just disappeared. Sitting towards the back of the barn was a small table covered in a white tablecloth. There were two place settings and a candle, which had already been lit.

Blaine bent down quickly and plugged in an extension cord, lighting up the ceiling. Kurt glanced up to see hundreds of little Christmas lights wrapped around the beams. "Blaine…" he whispered, emotion filling his voice, "You didn't have to…"

"I know," Blaine said quietly, pulling Kurt's body flush to his, "But I wanted to. I wanted to make this special for you."

Once again, the furthest thing from Kurt's mind was the fact that the floor of the barn was basically dirt and his shoes would get dirty. He didn't care that it smelled like earth or that there were still pieces of hay sticking out from the floorboards that remained.

This was, by far, the most romantic sight Kurt had ever seen.

"Shall we eat?" Blaine asked, motioning to the table.

Kurt nodded quickly, wondering how long everything took Blaine.

They sat, and seemingly from out of nowhere Danni came into the barn pulling a wagon. "Thank you," Blaine said to Danni as she smiled politely and left without a word. Blaine stood and grabbed the two plates, replacing the ones that had been on the table with those. "I asked Quinn what the menu was for your actual prom, and I made it." He put their salads on the table.

Kurt just looked at Blaine with wide eyes, "Blaine…no has ever done…"

"Shush," Blaine speared some of Kurt's lettuce and held it to his lips, "Just enjoy. Don't question it."

Kurt smiled happily as he munched on the lettuce. Occasionally they would stop chewing and just look at each other, the Christmas lights reflecting in both of their eyes as their feet met under the table.

When they finished that, Blaine cleared away their plates and put the main course out, "walnut-crusted chicken with spinach stuffing with a side of garlic mashed potato croquettes."

Kurt salivated just looking at the plate, "Who made these?"

"Jessa," he admitted, "she dropped them off a few minutes ago with my Dad."

Kurt shook his head, "You know, you could probably work for the government."

Blaine blushed but just grabbed Kurt's hand, stroking his knuckles lightly as they enjoyed the sound of the crickets as the sun set in the sky – making the inside of the barn far more magical.

Kurt was stuffed when they finished, but Blaine insisted they share a piece of chocolate cake. Kurt couldn't help himself and he leaned over to kiss some of the icing off of Blaine's lips, Blaine pulled Kurt into his lap, kissing him harder, the cake on the table forgotten.

"Are we sleeping in your room?" Kurt asked huskily, moving his hands down Blaine's side.

"No," Blaine answered, pressing a final kiss into Kurt's lips, "And we aren't going anywhere now."

"But we've eaten," Kurt motioned to the table, "and you look really good."

Blaine pushed Kurt off of him lightly, "Yes. But there is more." He quickly blew out the candle and walked over to the extension cord again, this time turning on what looked to be an ihome. Soft music filled the barn as Blaine cleared their plates and when the song was nearing its end - he turned to Kurt, "Will you dance with me?"

Kurt looked at his outstretched hand and nodded quietly, not trusting his voice.

Blaine took both of Kurt's hands and led him backwards into the middle of the barn. By this time, it was completely dark outside and the Christmas lights only brightened the barn a little. But to Kurt, the only thing that mattered was a few inches away from him – and he could see that.

Blaine grabbed one of Kurt's hands and wrapped the other around his waist, Kurt mirroring him as the next song started.

_Dancin' in the dark, middle of the night  
>Takin' your heart and holdin' it tight<br>Emotional touch, touchin' my skin  
>And asking you to do<br>What you've been doin' all over again_

They spun together in silence; Kurt could feel Blaine's heart beating in time with his own as both of their hands pressed the other closer.

_Oh, it's a beautiful thing  
>Don't think I can keep it all in<br>I just gotta let you know  
>What it is that won't let me go?<em>

Kurt didn't know the song, but Blaine did, and Kurt felt his heart speed up as Blaine sang the lyrics directly into his ear, making Kurt shiver as his breath washed over his neck.

_It's your love  
>It just does something to me<br>It sends a shock right through me  
>I can't get enough<em>

_And if you wonder_  
><em>About the spell I'm under<em>  
><em>Oh, it's your love<em>

Kurt pulled back to look into Blaine's eyes, foreheads pressed together as the Christmas lights became even hazier, Kurt's eyes locked directly onto Blaine's.

_Better than I was, more than I am  
>And all of this happened by taking your hand<br>And who I am now is who I wanted to be  
>And now that we're together<br>I'm stronger than ever, I'm happy and free_

Kurt leaned his chin down even further, kissing Blaine lightly as they continue their dance.

_Oh, it's a beautiful thing  
>Don't think I can keep it all in<br>If you asked me why I've changed  
>All I gotta do is say your sweet name<em>

"I love you, Blaine," Kurt whispered when he broke the kiss. "You have no idea how much this means to me," Kurt opened his eyes and looked into Blaine's hazel ones.

_It's your love  
>It just does something to me<br>It sends a shock right through me  
>I can't get enough<em>

_And if you wonder_  
><em>About the spell I'm under<em>  
><em>Oh, it's your love<em>

Kurt pulled Blaine closer again, pressing his lips harder against Blaine's, causing Blaine to let out a small whimper before wrapping his arms around Kurt's neck, Kurt's hands already having found their way to his hair.

_Oh, oh, oh, baby_

_Oh, it's a beautiful thing_  
><em>Don't think I can keep it all in<em>  
><em>I just gotta let you know<em>  
><em>What it is that won't let me go?<em>

They didn't break apart as they heard the song going into its ending, both willing it to never stop, so they would never have to face the real world outside of each other's arms, outside of the barn that protected them from the world.

_It's your love  
>It just does something to me<br>It sends a shock right through me  
>I can't get enough<em>

_And if you wonder_  
><em>About the spell I'm under<em>  
><em>Oh, it's your love<em>

_It's your love_

The last word of the song rang out and Blaine sang along never taking his eyes off of Kurt.

Directly after that song, another played and they danced again. Throughout the next hour, they danced to the playlist Blaine had created – both slow songs and fast songs.

At one point they were both doing the worst dance moves they'd ever seen.

"Oh! The shopping cart!" Kurt cried, laughing as he pretended to grab groceries off a shelf.

"Washing the windows," Blaine laughed along, moving his hands in tiny circles.

They continued like that until the last slow song played, and Kurt smiled at Blaine, "Blaine..I know you told me you enjoyed doing this, but thank you."

Blaine nodded tiredly, "I'd do anything for you, Kurt, you have to know that."

There were so many questions Kurt wanted to ask to that – would Blaine be willing to leave behind his family legacy for Kurt? Would Blaine be willing to struggle with Kurt when he had a future picked out for him?

Instead, Kurt took his hand and spun him to the final beats of the song, "Where are we sleeping?"

Blaine walked alongside of Kurt across the barn, "The tree house."

"Oh! I left my bag in the car…" Kurt started, hoping Blaine wouldn't mind.

"You won't need it," Blaine said simply.

"I am not climbing up that tree in this suit."

"You will," Blaine shrugged, "or you'll get into your boxers now and climb up like that."

Kurt grumbled but started taking off his suit – Blaine had seen him in much less.

"Oh my god I didn't think you'd actually do it," Blaine laughed, taking off his jacket and tie, "I suppose I better do the same."

Kurt's hands froze on his pants, "No one will see, right? Like your Dad isn't waiting in the wings to clean up?"

Blaine laughed, "Nope, just us."

Kurt still all but ran to the tree house, climbing up with much less grace, but much more quickly than he'd ever done before. He quickly turned on the flashlight Blaine had given him.

The inside looked a little different – the entire floor was covered in blankets and there was a small television in the corner. Once again, cords were scattered everywhere, as well as pillows.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked with a question as Blaine crawled through the small door.

"You wanted movies," he shrugged, bending down to turn on the television and the – to Kurt's surprise – VCR.

Then he plugged in another cord and the top of the tree house lit up with the same Christmas lights, though fewer, that were in the barn. Blaine took the flashlight and turned it off. He then put a movie in and settled onto the blankets.

Blaine opened his arms, "Come here," he said softly.

Kurt immediately fell into Blaine's arms, maneuvering himself so he could touch as much of Blaine as possible, but so that he could also see the television.

"What are we watching?" he asked softly as the very old movie started.

"_The Way We Were_," Blaine whispered, "my favorite movie."

"I love this," Kurt turned and kissed Blaine over his shoulder, no longer able to keep himself away from the boy he loved.

Together they basked in the soft glow of the Christmas lights and the television, occasionally stopping during a slower scene to kiss and just touch each other.

Blaine's hands traced the curve of Kurt's hips as Kurt's foot moved up and down Blaine's legs. But they didn't go any further, because tonight wasn't the night for that – tonight they just want to touch each other and be touched.

Barbara Streisand was on the screen, and any other time Kurt would be paying rapt attention, but tonight not even Barbara couldn't tear his attention away from Blaine.

Even so, the movie continued on - "Wouldn't it be lovely if we were old? We'd have survived all this. Everything thing would be easy and uncomplicated; the way it was when we were young."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? (I had to give them some fluff!)<strong>


	18. I'll Be Here

**Gah! Thank you guys for being patient with me! I had writer's block all week! Anyway, another thank you to Rachael for beta-ing this at the last minute! (I would catch a grenade for ya...I would walk out on my mom for ya.)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18<strong>

Kurt flopped down onto his bed, sighing when he plugged his cell phone into the wall. He'd been texting Blaine for the past three hours, trying to catch up for the past few hours they'd missed while he'd been on the plane to New York for Nationals.

"Man, I'm not even going to bother unpacking. Puck and Sam want to go see the Statue of Liberty." Finn and Kurt had to share a room because the school had decided not to pay for their room while they were in the city, so everyone had to pay for their own.

"Go be a tourist, but we only have like an hour, you better be at the hall in time to warm up," Kurt said airily, waving Finn away, "I have to call Blaine."

"What time are Mom and Dad coming?" Finn asked, his voice curious.

Kurt grimaced; Burt and Carole were the only two parents that decided to make the trip from Lima to New York. While he was thankful to have someone there for him, it also embarrassed him a little bit. "Well, they had to take a different plane for some reason. But probably soon."

Finn shrugged and ran out the door, almost forgetting his key card.

Kurt pulled his phone out and quickly maneuvered to Blaine's smiling face. He hit the call button and waited.

"Hello! This is Blaine Anderson, I'm very sorry I couldn't pick up the phone. Please leave a short message and I will get back to you ASAP," Blaine voicemail spoke.

Kurt sighed at just hearing Blaine's voice, and then turned red. Blaine's voice should make his blood boil under his skin, "You're such a nerd," Kurt joked to the voicemail, "Call me back, I haven't heard your voice in a few hours and I miss you. Love you. Oh, it's me."

Kurt hung up and checked the time again – why wasn't Blaine answering his phone?

He heard a knock at his door and opened it quickly to reveal Rachel standing there, a map in her hand and a camera around her neck, "I'm not going anywhere with you if you look like that," he motioned specifically to her camera.

"Why?"

"Rachel, I want to live in this city, I won't have you following me around making me look even more like a tourist," Kurt glanced out his window. The hotel didn't have much of a view, but it was enough to cause Kurt's stomach to flip. He had to spend his life here.

"That's still your ambition?" Mercedes sidled up behind Rachel, a hand on her hips.

"Yes," Kurt said begrudgingly, "I told you once, Blaine isn't going to stop me from dreaming. He's part of them now."

"I'm sorry, Kurt," Mercedes reached out and put a hand on his shoulder, "I know it will take awhile for you to trust me again, but I am sorry. Blaine seems like an amazing guy – Finn told me about what he did for you on prom night. You haven't changed at all since you started dating. I was just worried that I was going to lose my best friend."

Kurt pulled her into a hug, not quite forgiving her, but willing to set aside his grudge for the day. "I love you, Mercedes. Let's get out of here and go walk around Times Square with Tourist Tracy here."

The group walked down towards the Disney Store, Rachel stopping every few feet to take pictures of pigeons, trash, and billboards.

Kurt kept trying to call Blaine, but he never answered.

"You okay, boo?" Mercedes asked, falling right back into her friendship with Kurt.

Kurt bit his lip – he didn't want to bring up problems with Blaine, "I keep trying to call Blaine and he won't answer," he admitted, "he's probably working or something."

Mercedes shrugged, "Maybe he's taking a nap? He probably doesn't get to that often anymore because he's always shipping between his house and yours."

Kurt nodded slowly, feeling his phone vibrate in his pocket. Excited, he looked down, only to see his Dad's face smiling up at him.

"Hey Dad!" Kurt tried to put on his best excited voice.

"Hey Kurt!" Burt all but yelled, and Kurt could hear the beeping, people, and general noise of the city behind him. He was close.

"Where are you?" Kurt wandered off to the side, leaning against a building as Rachel walked right over a subway grate.

"I'm by the TKTS steps," Burt said robotically, as if reading it off of a sign.

"I'm coming," Kurt started walking towards the busy area, hoping he could even find his father among the huge crowd of people.

"I'll be at the top," his Dad said, suddenly surrounded by less noise.

"Be careful! Don't wear yourself out!" Kurt warned him.

Kurt turned to Mercedes and Rachel, "Ladies, I'm sorry, but my father is in the city and I feel like now would be the perfect time to show him the city isn't so bad."

"That's fine; we were just going out for lunch anyway. We'll catch you later?" Mercedes asked hopefully.

Kurt nodded, turning and walking quickly – he didn't like the thought of his parents walking around the city by themselves.

Though it was only his third time in the city, Kurt felt at home. The noise didn't bother him, he wasn't afraid of the people, and he actually found that the trash wasn't as bad as people reported.

Kurt saw the steps and his heart thrummed happily in his chest.

Because his father wasn't there, but someone else was.

"Blaine!" Kurt yelled, running up the steps quickly. He grabbed the boy in a kiss, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck and pushing his body up against his.

Because he could do that in New York.

Blaine broke the kiss but not their hold on each other, "Wow. That was a great way to be greeted!"

"What are you doing here?" Kurt looked around for his parents but found neither.

Blaine blushed and scuffed the ground, "Well, Carole said she really had too much work so they had an extra ticket. Your Dad came about an hour before we needed to board the plane."

Kurt wanted to run away with Blaine – show him everything the city offered, make him see that they had a future in this town, together.

Instead, he laughed as Blaine took funny photos of them on the steps, and then turned in a complete circle to take pictures of every billboard in sight.

"Come on," Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and they ran down the steps, streaking off towards the giant Toys R' Us store. "Can we please go in?"

Kurt laughed but pulled Blaine into the automatic revolving door. They stopped to get their picture taken, Kurt making a face at the camerawoman.

"Look, at T-rex!" Blaine's face lit up at the sight of the moving dinosaur. "He looks real!"

Kurt watched as Blaine took several photos. Just when he thought Blaine forgot he was there, Kurt snuck up behind him, "AH!" he yelled, grabbing Blaine's sides and tickling him.

"Oh my god!" Blaine shrieked, turning with a panicked look on his face. "Kurt! That wasn't funny!"

Kurt used a toy display to hold himself up, "Oh my god that's hilarious. Your face."

Blaine glowered at him and Kurt knew just in time to run – Blaine chasing him all the way to the Barbie Dream House. "You better run," Blaine warned, almost catching up as Kurt took a minute to decide whether or not he should go into the house.

Taking the risk, he did.

Blaine caught up to him when he realized there was nowhere to hide and there was no one else up in the obscenely pink building. Blaine's arms wrapped around his waist and he kissed the back of his neck. "Can we live here?" Blaine asked suddenly. "I mean, can we really do this? You and I…every day. This city? Feeling like this?"

Kurt turned in his embrace, "Are you serious?"

Blaine nodded, "I am. I want to do this, Kurt. I want this life. I want to go to college here. I want you. You belong here. I've never seen you more relaxed or happy."

Kurt looked at him steadily, his eyes trying to find any sign of Blaine's resistance to actually moving here together. "I want to," he eventually said quietly, running his finger over Blaine's cheekbones. "I want that. With you. Only with you."

"Then I promise it will happen," Blaine smiled warmly at him before sighing lightly.

The two spent the next half hour walking through the store trying to find toys that would make the other squeal and run towards them.

"I always wanted one of these," Blaine mumbled, looking at the pile of pink boxes.

"An Easy Bake Oven?" Kurt asked, a hint of laughter in his voice, "Seriously?"

"Yes! I'm a terrible cook and I just want to make some baked goods every once in awhile. I really like muffins," Blaine defended himself, checking over the price of the toy.

"Well you aren't learning in a toy oven. And speaking of muffins, how's Jessa?" Kurt trailed his fingers over a scooter, debating whether or not it would be socially acceptable for him to ride it around.

"She's great," Blaine said simply, "Happy with Jeff. Doesn't regret her decision."

The unspoken question hovered in the air between them.

"You probably need to go soon, don't you?" Blaine asked suddenly.

Kurt glanced at his watch and blanched, "Oh my god! I should have been there ten minutes ago! I yelled at Finn! Oh my god!"

"Calm down, we'll grab a cab!" Blaine pulled Kurt out of the house and out through the front entrance of the store, jumping over small children trying to cram their feet into plastic high heels and kids taking pictures with a giant giraffe.

Blaine ran out onto the street and looked around wildly, "Kurt! Why aren't there any cabs?"

"Blaine, you have to go down a block if you even want any hope!" Kurt ran as fast as he could, his legs extending and making him outpace Blaine fairly quickly. If only he'd been in this much of a hurry earlier.

He ran to the corner and immediately stuck his hand out, effectively stopping a cab. "I'm impressed!" Blaine said, "It's like you were born for this place."

"I was," Kurt defended, mumbling the name of the hall to the driver. "Were you planning on coming to see me compete? Because I feel like you don't have any other options now."

Blaine shrugged, "I'll have to go back to the hotel to change, but of course I'm coming to see you. Why else would I even come here if it weren't for you?"

Kurt paused and looked at Blaine closely, "Well, I mean, you like the city don't you?"

Blaine realized what he said, "No, no. Not like that, Kurt. I just meant why else would I be here now if it weren't for this competition."

Kurt nodded mutely.

"Go, and baby?" Blaine tried the term of endearment, "You are going to be amazing."

"The song is for you," Kurt whispered, leaning into press a kiss to Blaine's lips. "I love you."

"I love you too," Blaine cooed, giving Kurt a gently push out of the taxi.

Kurt took a deep breath and ran into the building, already taking off his many layers.

* * *

><p><strong>Nationals<strong>

Kurt gripped Rachel's hand, still a little too upset with Mercedes to go to her for help, "I'm terrified," he whispered to the girl.

"Me too, and Mr. Schuester even overlooked my obvious talent and didn't give me a solo just a duet with stupid Finn," she smiled jokingly at Kurt, "but you are going to be amazing. I just hope Finn doesn't step on me with his big dopey feet."

"Are you two fighting again?" Kurt asked, laughing at the look on Finn's face as he saw Rachel glare at him.

Rachel just stomped her foot and walked over to Finn, pointing her finger into his chest.

A few seconds later Rachel was back, and it was time for the New Directions to perform in front of the New York crowd. The curtains went up, and Santana started into her solo – Chasing Pavements - while everyone sang in the background.

Kurt glanced into the crowd and his eyes immediately landed on Blaine. The boy was staring directly at Kurt, not even noticing Santana singing in the foreground. Kurt felt his heart speed up when Blaine put his hands into a heart and winked.

It was in that moment that Kurt knew that was what he always wanted – Blaine there to cheer him on, clutching onto the arm of his father, looking like that. Kurt wanted everything about Blaine: mentally, spiritually, and physically.

It took all of the power he had to focus back on the musical number because he was next. Santana's song finished much more quickly than he would have liked, and Kurt was up.

He stepped forward into the spotlight, eyes directly on Blaine. He heard the saxophone start playing and he swayed towards the crowd, never taking his eyes off of Blaine.

_When you cry  
>I can hold you<br>when you fall  
>Shed no tear<em>

_when you lose your light_  
><em>in the naked night<em>  
><em>I'll be here<em>  
><em>I'll be here<em>

He took a breath, already feeling more at home on the stage. He no longer needed to look at Blaine to calm his emotions, now he did it because Blaine made him feel emotions he needed for the song.

_When you fail  
>I can soothe you<br>No more harm  
>No more fear<br>On the coldest climb  
>To the end of time<br>I'll be here  
>I'll be here<em>

Blaine's eyes glistened with tears and he let the impact of the words hit his heart, and Kurt prepared himself for the speed of the next part of the song that required belting.

_I'll be standing by  
>Trying to comfort<br>Hoping I am enough  
>I'll be flying high<br>Crying myself into happiness  
>I've never known<br>A life I thought I'd never own._

_Maybe I've been dreaming_  
><em>and this moment isn't real.<em>  
><em>How else can I explain<em>  
><em>this power that I feel?<em>

Kurt broke contact with Blaine, feeling too many emotions swelling inside of him. He looked over the crowd and saw many smiling faces, but he kept going back to one.

_You can run  
>I'll forgive you<br>I'm the one  
>You can call<em>

_I will need you_  
><em>I will feed you<em>  
><em>I will lead you to the clear<em>  
><em>I'll be here<em>  
><em>I'll be here.<em>

The last few lines were so tender that Kurt saw the woman in front of Blaine wipe her eyes. The moment was broken, however, when the next song started, and Finn and Rachel kept trying to out sing each other.

And then, they kissed.

* * *

><p><strong>Later that Night<strong>

"I cannot believe they kissed!" Blaine burst into Kurt's hotel room. "But you were amazing, Kurt," Blaine pulled out a bouquet of flowers, "even if you were disqualified."

Kurt was seething, but the flowers calmed his blood pressure. "I can't believe we were disqualified for it. But at least that means we can spend the day together tomorrow. Maybe go apartment shopping?"

Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"Fake," Kurt clarified, "And how long do I have you for now?"

Blaine leaned against the door, his eyes looking up and down Kurt, "Well since your Dad gave Finn my bed…I'm guessing I get to stay here tonight."

"You're staying here?" Kurt asked quietly, "My Dad is okay with this?"

"I guess he trusts us?" Blaine shrugged, his eyes still lingering over Kurt.

Kurt nodded slowly, "How could he think that was a good idea?" Kurt took another step closer to Blaine.

"He trusts us," Blaine said more firmly this time, his eyes getting darker.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Kurt said quickly, rushing across the room to pin Blaine against the door and kissing him roughly.

Blaine grabbed his back and pushed them together, "You are absolutely amazing, Kurt," he breathed as Kurt kissed his way down Blaine's neck, "I was so proud to call you mine while you were singing on that stage."

"Less talking," Kurt huffed, "more kissing."

Blaine tried to regain control, but Kurt flipped them around and pushed Blaine over towards the bed. "Kurt…do you really?"

Kurt pushed himself up on his hands, "I do. Blaine, today made me realize how much I want to be with you. Forever. Only you. And I want…I want to do this with you."

Blaine's hands were shaking as he cupped Kurt's neck gently, "Okay…but not like this," he motioned to their bodies, "You deserve romance, not rough."

"You deserve romance," Kurt said softly, dipping down to kiss at Blaine's neck, "You deserve everything."

They'd been working up to it for weeks, each of them going slightly further each time, but this time it felt new, different.

Kurt opened Blaine's tie, throwing it towards a chair and then kissed his way down Blaine's chest, stopping every so often to leave his mark, causing Blaine to arch.

"Less clothes," Blaine eventually gasped.

Kurt hummed but pulled his own t-shirt over his head. In his mind, he was going to be dressed up for his first time – not in sweatpants and a t-shirt. But this was still perfect.

Blaine pulled Kurt up and kissed him hard, running his hands up and down the planes of Kurt's stomach. "You are gorgeous," he murmured against Kurt's shoulder, "absolutely perfect."

Kurt continued his assault and was palming over Blaine when he heard Blaine whimper above him. "Are you okay?" he whispered, still ghosting his fingers over Blaine through his pants.

Blaine licked his lips nervously, his face was bright red, and his voice low and hoarse when he finally gasped out, "I want you Kurt…."

"Blaine," Kurt groaned, "Are you sure…"

"-and I want you so bad, Kurt, god, I don't know. I mean, I know I wanted to do this in like a field on a blanket…but oh my god, Kurt…" Blaine babbled, rubbing his hands through Kurt's hair.

"_Blaine_," Kurt groaned, and Blaine finally stopped talking, staring up at Kurt, his hazel eyes full of question. "We can do whatever you want, Blaine. I want you." He watched Blaine's eyes darken even more when the words sunk in.

Kurt crawled back up the bed, pressing a gently, less urgent kiss into Blaine's lips, simultaneously pressing their hips together.

Blaine broke away, panting. "I…have a condom," he blushed.

Kurt raised an eyebrow but held out his hand expectantly.

"What?" Blaine asked, grabbing his pants and pulling out the tiny wrapper. "I um, also have lube in my bag."

"Mr. Anderson, did you plan to seduce me?" Kurt smirked but jumped off the bed and grabbed the bottle out of the front pocket.

"I'm just prepared," Blaine pulled Kurt back on top of him again, kissing him thoroughly.

"Hey," Blaine said, brushing his hand over Kurt's cheek.

"Hi," Kurt answered, his hands nervously playing with Blaine's hair. "So should we just-" he whispered, not quite sure what to do next.

"Well, I don't really know either," Blaine laughed, sitting up and maneuvering Kurt with him, "but I'd be fine with just kissing if we can't get the rest right."

"That I can do," Kurt says, leaned in and kissed Blaine again, trying to keep is slow and romantic.

Then Blaine runs his hands down Kurt's back, dragging his nails down his spine slowly, sending little spastic waves up and down Kurt's body.

"Naked," Kurt blurted out, sliding his hands down Blaine's body, trying to push his pants off without unbuttoning them.

"Woah, slow down," Blaine whimpered as he felt his pants go down, blushing a little. Kurt doesn't respond because his eyes are fully trained on Blaine. He'd never seen him like this before. They've jerked each other off before, but it had always been in the dark and usually Kurt was on the receiving end. Kurt reached his hand down and stroked Blaine, twisting his hand just a little.

"Kurt," Blaine gasped, his hips jerking up into Kurt's grip. "Kurt, oh my god," he says. "You've got to stop that, oh my god."

"Sorry!" Kurt said, letting go of Blaine's cock but still staring shamelessly, rubbing circles on Blaine's hipbones.

Blaine whimpered when Kurt couldn't help but move his hand back down.

"Blaine," Kurt said in a low voice, his hand sliding back up to brush over Blaine's cock as he leaned to kiss Blaine again, calming both of their nerves.

"Okay, you need less clothes," Blaine groaned, his hands going down to Kurt's pants simultaneously flipping Kurt and kissing down his chest.

"Blaine," Kurt groaned, pushing his head down lightly.

"You should just always say my name like that," Blaine whispered against his skin, kissing his way down Kurt's stomach. Kurt moaned his name again and Blaine's kissed lower and lower, down Kurt's stomach and across his hips.

"Blaine," he gasped, "Blaine, okay, you should probably stop if you want to go even further…"

"Relax," Blaine says with a soft smile, mouthing at the side of Kurt's cock, staring lovingly up at Kurt. Without warning he sank his mouth over Kurt's cock, sucking lightly around the head, and Kurt dug his fingers into the bed, cursing.

Blaine's tongue is swirled just under the head of Kurt's cock and Kurt had to push him back, "I'm so close you need to stop," he gasped.

"Sorry…I've just been thinking about that all day," Blaine admitted, letting his weight rest on Kurt, pushing them both deeper into the bed.

Kurt launched himself up into Blaine's kiss, flipping them over again, pressing Blaine into the mattress. They stayed like this for a while kissing deeply and just feeling each others' bodies.

"Do you still want to?" Kurt breathed, his hands on Blaine's hips.

"Yes," Blaine passed the lube to Kurt, "Please."

The little whimper during the word pushed Kurt over the edge, "I…just…"

Blaine smiled reassuringly at Kurt and spread his legs apart, "One, at first. Go slow." He knew Kurt was nervous.

"Okay," Kurt whispered, nodding to himself and ignoring the coiling of heat in his stomach at seeing Blaine all spread open like this.

At seeing Kurt hesitate, Blaine shakes his head, "Kurt...we don't have to…oh god..." he broke off, gasping as Kurt strokes over his hole.

"You were saying?" Kurt asked with a wink, feeling a surge of confidence at watching Blaine already come undone.

"Just keep going…" Blaine laughed breathlessly. Kurt started stroking the inside of Blaine's thigh with one hand as his other eased a finger into Blaine, watching his face closely for any signs of pain.

"Are you…?"

"Yeah, yeah," Blaine breathed out, his voice husky. "Just sort of- in and out, at first, and then you can add a second one." Blaine reached a hand down and started stroking himself.

Kurt felt his mouth go dry at the sight, his hips jerking unconsciously.

"Right," Kurt said, coating his fingers in more lube then adding another finger. He pressed in a little deeper this time, and there's more resistance but Kurt can feel Blaine opening up, his face tipped back as Kurt worked his fingers in and out.

"Keep going," Blaine breathes, sweat starting to form on his forehead.

Kurt smiled as he remembered something from his reading and arches his fingers up. When he found what he was looking for, he stroked his fingers over it a few times, and Kurt watched as Blaine grabbed at the sheets, his legs spreading farther apart and allowing Kurt to move his hand more freely.

"Oh," Kurt blushed, moving his hand up to palm at himself.

"Just like that, fuck, Kurt," Blaine groaned, and something about the way Blaine's voice had gone low went straight to Kurt's cock, and made him twist his fingers in a little harder. Blaine groaned loudly and then asked for three fingers.

Blaine kept grabbing at the sheets whenever Kurt would turn his fingers or press in just a little bit harder.

"Baby…are you ready?" Kurt looked down and saw Blaine open his eyes slowly, "Because if you aren't…" suddenly Kurt's stage fright came back.

"Kurt, stop talking and _please_," Blaine groaned, trying to pull Kurt up to kiss him.

Kurt grabbed the condom and kissed Blaine a few times before rolling it over himself. "I love you," he said tenderly, using his clean hand to brush at Blaine's cheek.

"I love you too," Blaine whispered quietly. "Please."

"Right, yeah, okay," Kurt said, taking a deep breath, aligning him and starting to push in. He pushed slow, really slow not wanting to hurt Blaine. Eventually he bottoms out and Blaine gasped, and Kurt groaned because Blaine felt better than he ever even imagined.

Kurt paused, resting his head onto Blaine's shoulder, trying to calm himself.

Blaine looked up at him, flushed red all the way down to his chest, his eyes closed and his mouth open.

Kurt stares down into Blaine's face and his hips twitch forward, just a little. He flinched, looking down at Blaine.

"No," Blaine said, tugging on his hand a little. "It's okay, come on, deeper," and Kurt groaned, pushing forward slightly. He tried to be gentle, but Blaine felt so good that he was shaking with tension.

"Blaine," he whimpered helplessly and then Blaine moved his hips, both of them gasping when it shifts Kurt even deeper inside of Blaine. Kurt moved himself up on his elbows, trying not to crush Blaine, and he leaned forward, kissing Blaine deep and slow.

Kurt was pretty sure he's going to die when Blaine reached down to Kurt's ass, squeezing a little and pushing him closer.

"Move," Blaine groaned into his ear, his hands still on Kurt's ass, and Kurt started to rock his hips, slowly at first, staying deep and letting them both get used to it. Blaine whimpers underneath him.

"Should I move more?" Kurt asked against Blaine's mouth.

"Yeah," he said, breathless and strained, "right there, fuck, Kurt."

"Yeah?" Kurt asked, feeling his blood boil hearing Blaine say the word. He moved a little bit faster, pushing in deep and staying there for a second or two before pulling back. Blaine trailed his hands up and down Kurt's ass, his fingers digging in every time Kurt thrusted back in.

Blaine's eyes are closed and his head is tipped back, his mouth open and panting, and Kurt can't help it, and thrusted his hips in deep. At the same time he wrapped his hand around Blaine's cock.

"Kurt," Blaine panted, spreading his legs even wider. "I'm close…"

Kurt presses into him harder, and Blaine rolled his hips up against Kurt's, pushing Kurt deeper. Kurt tried so hard to hold back his orgasm but finally let himself go when he felt Blaine shudder beneath him, clenching him and eliciting a deep moan from Blaine.

Kurt's didn't realize he was shaking until Blaine's pulled him down against his chest, petting weakly at Kurt's hair and kissing his face. Blaine smoothed his hand down Kurt's back, up and down, and it sent more shivers up Kurt's spine, his whole body tight and overwhelmed.

"Wow," Kurt whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too," Blaine mumbled tiredly. "You know…this isn't why I came to see you here."

"I know," Kurt settled on Blaine's chest, "But I think this was the best possible time to do it. Practice for the future."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? I'm hoping to update sooner this time!<strong>


	19. Happy Birthday, Kurt

**Hello lovelies! This is early, but it's definitely a transition chapter into the next "phase" of the story. As it stands with everything I still have to do with these characters, I will probably end the story at 30 chapters. We've skipped a little bit of time, I hope you enjoy this...and enjoy our new friend!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19<strong>

**July**

"This is a great party!" Brittany squealed as Puck splashed her and attempted to drag her into the Hummel's pool.

"Thank you," Kurt blushed, looking around at his Tiki-themed birthday party, "I worked really hard on it."

Santana sidled up to him in a red bikini, "Is the birthday boy actually going to show some skin?" She ran a finger up Kurt's chest, which was presently uncovered.

"Yeah," Kurt mumbled, he was still shy about his body – but over the past few months he had become more comfortable with it, thanks in part to Blaine.

Who wasn't there.

"Where's Blaine, dude?" Finn asked before canon balling into the pool, "Wasn't he supposed to get here like two hours ago?"

Kurt bit his lip and glanced at Rachel and Mercedes, who were lounging on the deck chairs, but Kurt could practically see them straining to listen.

A few months still hadn't changed Mercedes opinion of Blaine, but their friendship was still mending.

"I have no idea," he admitted, feeling slightly forgotten. Blaine was the most important person in his life, and yet he couldn't even show up to Kurt's birthday party.

"I'm right behind you," a silky, deep voice said. Kurt felt Blaine's lips press right behind his ear, the place that reduced Kurt to jelly. "I'm sorry I'm late baby," he wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and Kurt felt Blaine's clothing.

He twirled in Blaine's grasp, "You're in a suit? In July?"

Blaine hesitated, "Well, yes. I brought a change of clothes, I promise!" Blaine's eyes trailed down Kurt's chest and stomach, he swallowed thickly and looked up, "But I won't look nearly as good as you."

"Shut up," Kurt joked and pushed Blaine towards the door.

Blaine pouted but grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him into the house.

"GET IT!" Santana yelled over the music and Kurt just turned to stick his tongue out at the girl.

When they closed the door to the downstairs bathroom, Blaine pushed Kurt against it and kissed him hard, constantly grabbing onto Kurt's shoulders, hips, back, and chest. He moved from Kurt's lips to his neck, nipping at Kurt's skin.

"You taste like coconut," Blaine mumbled.

"Sunscreen," Kurt whimpered, "You really s-should change so it doesn't get onto your suit."

Blaine pulled back, sighing. "Yeah. Stupid suit."

Kurt knew from the moment Blaine arrived that something was wrong, but the downcast look on his face now confirmed it. "Blaine, what's wrong?"

Blaine stopped while he was unbuttoning his shirt, "What do you mean?" His eyes looked panicked and couldn't quite meet Kurt's.

"Blaine," Kurt pressed his hand against Blaine's chest, suddenly his heart was sinking in his chest. "What is going on?"

Blaine looked up into Kurt's eyes and sighed, "Can I just tell you tomorrow? I don't want to ruin your birthday?"

Now Kurt had to know immediately. "No, you will tell me now," Kurt's mind started jumping to the worst again. Had Blaine been out on a date?

Blaine cupped Kurt's face, tracing the pad of his thumb slowly over Kurt's cheekbone, "Okay." He fished around inside of the bag he brought, pulling out his swim trunks and then handed Kurt a folder. "That should explain it."

Kurt looked at the front of the maroon folder and read _Schwinger, Mertz, and Boyle Law Firm_. "You're being sued?"

Blaine smiled a little, "Not quite."

Kurt opened the heavy folder and saw a thick stack of white paper with minute writing. "What is this?"

Blaine flipped through the pages and eventually settled on the one he had been looking for. He looked into Kurt's eyes before handing the folder back to him.

Kurt glanced over the page and saw three signatures at the bottom: Blaine's, his father's, and who Kurt assumed was the lawyer's. "What is this?" he asked quietly, now not able to meet Blaine's eyes either.

Blaine didn't respond, he just kept getting into his swim trunks.

Kurt scanned the document and thought some of the content went right over his head, a few lines told Kurt all he needed to know.

_As such, as of September 1, 2011, the property, buildings, livestock, and automobiles previously stated in section IXI of Mr. Daniel Anderson will transfer to the full control of his legal son, Blaine Anderson. Any monetary value the property, buildings, livestock, and automobiles has gained or lost before this time period will be transferred to B. Anderson at a proportional level. Upon signature below, B. Anderson finds himself responsible for the estate. Furthermore, B. Anderson is cognizant of the fact that until the first of September 2011, the property is still under Daniel Anderson's control. Signature below of B. Anderson is acceptance these responsibilities and facilities. Signature below of D. Anderson shows that he is of sound mind and that he is aware that as of September 1, 2011, items stated above will transfer to B. Anderson._

Kurt's heart sank – Blaine was right, he really should have waited until after his birthday to read this. "So as of September, the farm is yours."

Blaine nodded, "Kurt, I'm sorry. But my Dad's back is getting worse and I don't want him to completely ruin his body. I want my Dad to be around for a long time."

Kurt nodded quietly, "I'm going back out to my party. We're going to pretend nothing is wrong and we'll discuss what this means for us after everyone leaves."

"I um, I have to leave early," Blaine admitted, "I'm sorry Kurt! I just have to help my Dad out. People are picking strawberries today and he needs me to clean up the trash while it's still light out."

They had worked around Blaine's schedule on the farm and Kurt's work schedule (he was helping a tailor at Macy's, it wasn't much, but it was a job), without much strain, but suddenly it was too much for Kurt. "Whatever, Blaine," Kurt was about to leave the bathroom but he turned to see Blaine standing there in swim trunks from three seasons ago, his skin super tanned from his days on the farm, and a painstakingly horrified look on his face. "I love you," Kurt said quietly, not wanting them to fight on his birthday.

Blaine surged forward and hugged Kurt, their chests rubbing against each other in a way that would have caused Kurt to push Blaine back into the bathroom any other day. "I love you," he whispered, "And we'll figure this out. We still have a year," he echoed their previous conversation before getting together.

Kurt pulled back and kissed Blaine again, unable to stand fighting with his boyfriend. "Come on, I at least want to show off how gorgeous you are," he cast a look down at Blaine's stomach and grinned, "Have to make the ladies jealous."

Blaine reddened but decided to give Kurt this. They walked out into the sunshine, both pulling their sunglasses back on. "What's that?" Blaine asked quickly, pointing to a huge truck at the house next door.

"The new neighbors are moving in," Kurt said, "I had no idea the house was even sold let alone that people would be moving in."

"I'm sure they love this," Blaine said into his ear over the loud music and shrieking girls. Puck currently had Quinn on his shoulders while Sam had Brittany on his, and they were attempting to push the other over. Santana was cursing at Quinn while Sam kept egging the blonde on. Tina and Mercedes were laughing loudly from their spots on the chairs.

"Birthday boy!" Finn yelled, grabbing Kurt and throwing him in the pool while Blaine just laughed and made his way towards the girls on the chairs. He wasn't quite sure he wanted to get into the pool with that group of people.

Kurt emerged shrieking and jumping out of the pool, "Now I have chlorine in my hair, Finn!" he yelled, grabbing a towel and nearly ripping his hair out.

"I saved you a seat, Kurt," Blaine patted the lounge next to him, holding up an umbrella drink Rachel had just served him.

Kurt got onto the chair delicately, taking Blaine's hand in his own, "At least some of us are civil here."

Blaine watched the drops of water on Kurt's chest slide down to the planes of his stomach and found himself wishing they could go back inside the house. "Happy Birthday," he whispered, realizing that he had forgotten it during the argument.

"It is my best one yet," Kurt acknowledged, "This is my first time having a party. I never had enough friends before."

Blaine's face scrunched at the thought, squeezing Kurt's hand a little, "Well, that was their loss."

"Plus I have you," Kurt leaned over and kissed Blaine's shoulder, feeling the heat coming from it. "You should put on sunscreen."

"I'm so tan I won't get sunburn," Blaine remarked, his fingers tracing over the spot on his shoulder that Kurt's lips had just been.

"He just wants to see you oil up," Santana remarked as she walked by, "Do you have any vodka for this?"

"No," Kurt answered to the second question, choosing to ignore the first part of it.

Blaine waited until she walked by and Mercedes and Tina were talking about Puck's abs when he turned, "Do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Want to see me oiled up?" His voice had dipped low.

"You know I do," Kurt said quickly, "But only because I don't want you to resemble a leather handbag when we're older."

Blaine laughed but stood and rubbed the oil on his stomach, "Happy?"

Kurt leaned back and watched the show, "Ecstatic."

"I have to admit," Mercedes cut in, "The entertainment at this party is better than I expected." She slipped her sunglasses down her nose and watched Blaine spray more oil on his skin. "Can I have that when you're done? My arms are starting to feel warm."

Blaine's blush wasn't apparent to anyone but Kurt, but he looked up and smiled at Mercedes. They had formed a quasi-friendship over the past few months. Blaine adored the girl, and she was trying really hard to break through her prejudices about Blaine. "Here you go, Mercedes," he handed her the bottle. "Do I get to watch you now?" he teased.

"It won't look as good," she admitted.

"Oh stop it, you're beautiful, you make me look like a donkey," he said to her winking at her.

Kurt saw Mercedes bite her lips and apply the oil slowly. He wanted to take Blaine in his arms and kiss him senseless to thank him for saying that. Blaine had a way of making everyone feel like they were the most important, beautiful person in the world.

Mercedes sat back in her chair, a small smile on her face as she watched Sam in the pool.

"You know, I was thinking," Kurt said quietly to Blaine, "We should start looking for Alexander."

"Why?"

"Well, he said to look for him when you turn eighteen. You turned eighteen last month," Kurt explained, "And I know you miss him. Maybe he can help you through this."

Blaine sighed, not really wanting to talk about the fact that in less than two short months, a substantial amount of farmland would be his. "I thought about, actually. He has a Facebook, so it wouldn't be difficult to get in contact with him."

Thanks to spending a great deal of time at Kurt's house, Blaine had reconnected with the Facebook world. Alexander and he were friends, and Alexander had been one of the 45 people to "like" when Kurt and Blaine put their relationship on Facebook.

Kurt wondered if Alexander had known all along.

"So do it," Kurt insisted, rubbing his hand over the bones in Blaine's hand, "You'll regret it if you don't."

"I know," Blaine sighed, "I just have a lot to do right now. We're switching fruit pickings and now I have to deal with this whole farm thing."

"Couldn't you just sell the farm?" Kurt mused, "Then we could go to New York with money in our pockets and not have to worry about anything. Not that I think we should have your money."

Blaine laughed and ran a hand up Kurt's arm to placate him, "I thought about that. But part of the agreement is that I have to own the farm for at least ten years before I can make any substantial amount of changes to the perimeter of the grounds."

"Would your dad…." Kurt began.

"No," Blaine said sadly, "I don't think he knows I don't want this, and it would hurt him so much to just tell him I don't want a farm he's worked to cultivate and grow since the 70s."

Kurt nodded, understanding. He changed the topic though, because he didn't want Mercedes or anyone to overhear. "So who do you think is moving in?" he asked Blaine lamely.

"I have no idea, you live here and I don't. We've never really had neighbors." Blaine watched them carry in a huge television. "They must have some money."

"I don't know why they chose this neighborhood then," Kurt laughed, watching them carry in a huge armoire.

They sat just like that for the rest of the afternoon, holding hands and watching their friends carry on. Eventually they coerced Kurt and Blaine into the pool, and hilarity ensued.

"Kurt this is a bad idea," Blaine groaned as he felt himself get lifted into the air. "I'm going to break you!"

"I'm not actually porcelain," Kurt grumbled, shifting slightly under Blaine's weight.

"Alright princesses," Puck, who was acting as referee, said, "I expect a clean fight out of all of you."

Kurt walked forward towards Finn, who had Sam on his shoulders. "Bring it on!" Blaine yelled above him, fist pumping the air.

"The Amazing Farm Boy is on shoulder's McQueen and they storm the Golden Boy and Airhead Mule," Puck announces, the girls all cheering.

Blaine grabs onto Sam's arms, twisting them, causing Finn to tip over slightly, but not drop Sam. The pair has a good five-inch height advantage over Kurt and Blaine, but Kurt was more agile in the water.

"Pretend his hair is a hay bale!" Santana yelled at Blaine, "Just rip it off!"

Blaine laughed and shook his head, sending chlorine droplets down over Finn and Kurt.

"Hey! Acid drops!" Finn sputtered, wiping his face.

Kurt moved forward quickly, wavering a little but bumping into Finn who trotted backwards.

"And the mule is turning them into the leaning tower of Pizza!" Puck said quickly.

"PISA, Noah!" Rachel corrected.

"Whatever. I just want pizza."

"We'll eat as soon as I win," Kurt grumbled, moving forward again while they were still shaky. Blaine pulled back on Sam's arms, leaning them forward while Kurt pushed Finn backwards.

"Pizza if you win?" Finn asked, throwing Sam off his shoulders. Sam fell, pulling Blaine down with him and all four boys ended up under the water.

"Finn!" Kurt yelled, laughing when Blaine thrashed around in the water trying to regain his footing.

"The baby pool is out here," Brittany said, "I think you can stand in that!"

"Thanks," Blaine laughed and couldn't get mad at the innocent girl.

"Kiddo, the pizza is here!" Burt and Carole carried the boxes out onto the porch. They had been away most of the day, but came for dinner. Not that Kurt minded actually. "I also invited the new neighbors over. They have a son starting at McKinley in September and I think it's a relief for them to have some people for him to connect with."

Kurt nodded, excited for more friends. Carole helped cut the pizzas and passed them out while Blaine and Burt poured the drinks. They were working together, and Kurt felt his heart clench happily watching them interact.

Burt looked at Blaine like he was his son, and he smiled at Kurt when he saw him watching the pair.

Kurt heard a gentle cough and looked up to see three people standing at the base of the deck. "Hello?"

"Hello! We're Albert and Carmen," the dark man replied, "Your new neighbors."

Kurt smiled widely at them, "Hello! I'm Kurt Hummel! This is my father Burt and my stepmother Carole. My brother Finn is the tall one over there devouring the pizza," he smiled widely at the pair. "You can come up!"

"You have a lovely home," Carmen said, looking at the house. She, like her husband, had a thick accent that Kurt couldn't place.

"We're from Barcelona," the man said as if reading his thoughts, "My company transferred me here," he explained. "Victor, where are your manners?"

"Hello!" the boy reached out and shook Kurt's hand with a strong grip, "I'm Victor." The boy smiled warmly at Kurt, "I am going to be a senior at your school," Victor's accent wasn't as strong as his parents. He stood a few inches taller than Kurt, probably almost taller than Finn. His hair was longer, but looked to be cut by someone who knew how to cut hair in a stylish way. His blue eyes appraised Kurt.

Kurt just smiled warmly at him, "That's great! Do you sing by any chance? All of us are in the glee club! Well, except him," Kurt pulled Blaine to his side.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Victor reached out his hand to Blaine, "I'm Victor."

"Blaine," Blaine looked nervously at Kurt who was once again focusing on getting pizza for the new guests.

"Do you not sing?"

"No I do," Blaine reassured him, "But I actually don't go to school."

"You don't go to school?" Victor raised an eyebrow, "Did you graduate?"

"Well, yes actually. But I live on a farm."

"Oh!" Victor's eyes lit up, "We have a vineyard in Barcelona!"

"No, ours is like a farm. With goats and cows and stuff," Blaine shrugged, "a normal farm."

"How cool," the word sounded off, even to Blaine. "Sorry, I am not used to this slang yet. My parents tried to teach me some of it by showing me Jersey Shore. I do not think this was the best idea."

"Where did you learn English?" Kurt asked, handing a piece of pizza to Victor.

Victor started patting his pizza with a napkin, "School. I went to a military prep school in Barcelona. We all learned a language, I chose English."

"Blaine, can you help me throw these away?" Burt asked under a pile of empty pizza boxes.

"Sure thing!" Blaine scampered off behind Burt, helping him with the pizza boxes.

Carole was entertaining Albert and Carmen, showing Carmen the flowers she could plant to spruce up the house.

Victor waved at a few people but stayed near Kurt, "So can I ask you something, Kurt?"

"Of course," Kurt bit into his pizza, allowing himself to eat the greasy food as a birthday present to himself.

"Is..your school accepting of people who are gay?" Victor looked down at his hands nervously, "I'd really like it if I could be…how do you say…out here."

"You're gay?" Kurt turned towards him, "I would have never guessed."

Victor shrugged again, "Military school does that to you."

"But they aren't, really. I mean, they might like you because you have the foreign aspect to help you out. But I'm really the only _out_ gay kid at McKinley."

"But there are others?" Victor asked, reading through Kurt's meaning.

"There are others."

Victor nodded, and allowed himself to become engrossed in a conversation about soccer with Sam and Puck.

Kurt wandered around picking up the mess his friend had left.

All of a sudden Burt walked out of the house carrying a cake, fully lit with seventeen candles. Kurt blushed and stared at Blaine throughout the song, his voice carrying over everyone else's. When it came time to wish, Kurt made one wish – it involved Blaine, New York, and happily ever after.

Blaine had changed while they were inside getting the cake and he held a poorly wrapped, rather large present.

"I told you not to get me anything," Kurt chastised.

Blaine shrugged, "It isn't much."

Everyone was watching as Kurt knelt down to open the package. He ripped the paper off and gasped when he saw a large, rectangular, black picture frame. "Blaine," he whispered.

The first picture was one that Kurt remembered seeing sometime long ago, but it was now in black and white. The picture showed Kurt, Blaine, and Kurt's Mother standing in the pumpkin patch, Kurt clutching a large pumpkin and Blaine holding both of his thumbs up.

The second picture was of Kurt and Blaine at the Winter Fest many months ago, Kurt was smiling at the camera, but Blaine had his eyes on Kurt. Kurt smiled because even in the black and white, the love was apparent in Blaine's eyes – Kurt had no idea how he missed it all that time.

The middle picture was one they just took a few months ago. Kurt and Blaine both smiled widely at the camera, Blaine's head leaning against Kurt's chin. Kurt's hand had found its way to Blaine's hair and Blaine's hand was wrapped around Kurt's shoulder.

The next one was a picture Kurt had assumed Burt lost. It was of the moment after Kurt wiped an eyelash off of Blaine's face and held it out on his finger to wish on. Both boys were looking at each other laughing, but Kurt had perfectly guessed what Blaine had wished for.

It was the same thing that Kurt wished on his candles for.

The final picture was of them in New York for Nationals. They were standing in Central Park, both grinning widely and looking up at the buildings. They were holding hands and Kurt felt himself tear up just looking at the picture.

"I love you," he whispered, drawing Blaine in for a hug.

"I think it would be perfect for our apartment in New York next year," Blaine breathed.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews?<strong>


	20. Bumps Along the Way

**Thank you all so much for your reviews and support here and on tumblr! A few people have been asking - no, I don't live on a farm...but I do live in an old farm house? Does that count?**

**Chapter 20**

"When you said we'd get an apartment together, were you serious?" Kurt asked Blaine a few days later as they laid together in a hammock at Blaine's. Blaine had spent a majority of the morning working and now he was resting. Kurt loved just watching Blaine do some of his work, his jeans always rode low on his hips and he rarely wore a shirt.

Today was no exception, Kurt felt Blaine's abs beneath his head and ran a finger in the groove between them, "Because how?"

Blaine played idly with Kurt's hair. Usually it would bother Kurt because the July sun brought out even his sweat glands and he knew his hair was damp. But Blaine's fingernails felt sinful against his head and the tin sparks of pleasure that went up and down his spine were enough to take his mind off of a bit of sweat.

"I meant that one day, when we get an apartment in New York, the picture would look great in our living room.

Kurt sat up abruptly, making the hammock sway.

"Or the bedroom!" Blaine said quickly, attempting to pull Kurt back down.

"No, but Blaine," Kurt motioned his arm towards the fields surrounding them, "What about this?"

Blaine sighed, sitting up slowly so he didn't upset them, "I haven't figured it all out yet. I'm trying. I know together we can come up with a solution."

"Try harder!" Kurt laughed, but they both knew he was seriously. "I want to be with you Blaine. The thought of you staying here and me moving on in the city keeps me awake at night. I'm trying to figure things out but I can't. I have so many plans to save you from this place…but most of them involve a huge musical number where we salsa out of the barn."

Blaine laughed and pulled Kurt towards him. The shift in weight was enough to flip the hammock, sending them both hurdling towards the ground. Blaine continued laughing once he opened an eye to see if Kurt was okay. Kurt sent him a death glare, which only made him laugh harder. "You worry too much," he said eventually, wheezing slightly. "It might take a little longer than we thought, but I will join you in that city."

Kurt smiled, wiping a tear away from his eyes, "Promise?"

"I promise," Blaine lifted Kurt's chin and kissed him softly.

Kurt suddenly jumped on Blaine, pushing his back onto the grass. Now was not the time for him to be gently. He wanted Blaine.

Now.

Blaine noticed Kurt's change and responded, arching his back and pressing his hips up against Kurt's moaning into his lips.

"I want you," Kurt whispered hotly into Blaine's ear.

Blaine pushed Kurt away so he could scrape his lips and teeth along the tendons on Kurt's neck. This caused the taller boy to press harder against Blaine. "We can't do this here…" Blaine licked his was up the shell of Kurt's ear.

"Can we go to your room," Kurt asked, grinding his hips down harder onto Blaine's, pressing his hands high above his head.

"No," Blaine threw back his head and groaned when Kurt didn't relent, "My parents would kill me."

Kurt didn't stop at that either, he kept thrusting down on Blaine, "Find somewhere then," he ordered threw gritted teeth.

Blaine opened his eyes wide and stared at Kurt.

Kurt looked down and felt a shiver go through his entire body at the look on Blaine's face. His eyes were completely dark and he quickly flipped them over. "You want me?" Blaine demanded, taking his turn to pin Kurt to the ground.

"Yes," Kurt whimpered, "Please…Blaine…"

Blaine stood, pulling Kurt up with him, "Follow me."

Kurt ran to keep up with Blaine, "Where are you going?"

Blaine pulled him towards a barn, eventually turning to pick him up and carry him inside.

"Blaine, we can't…" Kurt argued between moans, Blaine had been working on that spot behind Kurt's ear, worshipping it with his teeth and lips, "Blaine…. someone will hear us."

"My Dad isn't home, Ma won't come near here," Blaine carried Kurt over to a pile of hay sitting in the corner of the barn.

"We aren't," Kurt said when he felt the scratchy hay on his back.

"Oh yes we are," Blaine said crawling on top of Kurt, surprising him at the amount of weight the hay could hold. "I'm going to fuck you so hard," he murmured again.

Kurt threw every inhibition he had out the door. Blaine knew how much Kurt loved it when he swore, so out of character for the mild mannered boy. "Please," he whimpered again.

"Please what?" Blaine ran his hands under Kurt's shirt, opening the buttons quickly from the bottom up.

"Fuck me…" Kurt panted. In the two months since they had sex the first time, they both quickly found themselves taking advantage of the alone time they had. As such, they found what each boy liked and they were already learning to use it to their advantage.

Blaine launched himself onto Kurt's chest once he had the shirt open, peppering his chest with tiny bites and kisses. "You are so gorgeous," Blaine whispered as he kissed the soft trail of hair that led into Kurt's pants, "So gorgeous."

Kurt ran his hands down Blaine's already bare back, dragging his blunt nails up and down the base of Blaine's spine. "Blaine…" he urged, "hurry up."

Blaine quickly took of Kurt's belt and his pants, stopping to mouth Kurt through his briefs. He took them off soon after thought, sinking back down to run his tongue over the underside of Kurt, collecting the precum that had already gathered there.

The scratching of the hay on Kurt's back turned every nerve in his body on at the same time. It was too much stimulation and he just wanted Blaine to take him.

Blaine pushed himself up and took off his pants, never breaking eye contact with Kurt.

Kurt looked down at Blaine, standing against his stomach. Kurt's mouth watered at the sight of the velvety head and sat up, pulling Blaine over to him. Kurt took all of him in his mouth, savoring the taste of Blaine mixed with sweat and he felt himself twitch at the taste.

"Baby…" Blaine breathed, threading a hand into the back of Kurt's hair and gaining control of the boy's head and moving it slowly.

Kurt hummed around Blaine, moving his hands up to push Blaine in further. When Blaine pulled him back, Kurt swirled his tongue around the tip where the taste was the strongest. To Kurt's dismay, Blaine pulled him off completely.

Blaine looked down at Kurt, whose lips were red and swollen, and just traced the lines of his face slowly with his thumb, "You are everything to me," he said quietly, almost as if he had to say it, but didn't want to break the mood of the moment.

Kurt stood and pulled Blaine to him, gently easing them both back down onto the pile of hay. The kisses were sweet for a few moments, with gentle nips and bites but nothing more. Until Blaine groaned deep in his throat and deepened the kiss until the point it was only teeth and tongue.

Kurt responded in kind, thrusting back up against him, "Please," he whispered, breaking apart and breathing heavily.

"Shhh…" Blaine soothed him, he reached around Kurt and moved some of the hay.

"What are you doing?"

Blaine pulled his hand out and produced a bottle of lube and a condom.

Kurt raised an eyebrow, "How long have you been planning this?"

Blaine just turned red and bit his lip, "awhile," he admitted eventually.

Kurt knew he should be mad, but it turned him on even more. "Just…. use the lube…." He said quietly. If Blaine got to live out one of his fantasies, then Kurt got a say.

Blaine looked up, a question in his eye, "You mean..?"

Kurt nodded, grabbing the condom and throwing it, "I trust you."

Blaine swallowed and grabbed the lube. It didn't take long until he had three fingers inside Kurt and had reduced Kurt to a complete mess of limbs.

"Fuck. Me. Blaine." Kurt ordered, "Now."

Blaine nodded to himself and shifted back slightly, he used the extra lube from his hands and slicked himself up. He pushed himself in little by little, rubbing gently at Kurt's hip with his thumb.

Kurt was so focused on finally getting Blaine's cock inside of him and whimpered when he realized how different in felt. He could feel every ripple, every vein of Blaine and only wanted him closer.

"Kurt," Blaine said shakily, his hands squeezing at Kurt's hips. "I…oh my god."

Kurt groaned, clenching down around Blaine and whimpering when it made Blaine's hips jerk forward. "C'mon," he ordered, trying to arch up, digging his heels into the small of Blaine's back. "Come on, move."

"Thank you," Blaine said, his eyes wide and dark. He ducked down and kissed Kurt with roughly. It felt amazing, the pull and the drag of Blaine fucking him, and Kurt lost complete control of his body as he let Blaine fully take him – pushing him even deeper into the pile.

Everything about them felt more animalistic, Blaine snapped his hips into Kurt unevenly, his teeth biting into his lip as loud whimpers escaped.

"Shit," Blaine ground out, stilling his hips and breathing for a second. "Kurt, I'm so close…I can't…I'm sorry.."

"No, I know," Kurt said, frantically stroking over his cock that's twitching on his stomach, flushed and wet. "Fuck me."

"I should probably-" Blaine said, pulling himself almost out of Kurt.

"No!" Kurt immediately wrapped his legs around Blaine, forcing him back inside Kurt quickly. Kurt yelled and sat up, "Please!" he pushed his heels deeper into Blaine's back.

"I can't…" Blaine said, already thrusting back inside Kurt.

"Yes you can," Kurt pulled Blaine down and moved his hips faster.

Blaine looked at Kurt darkly, and then he pressed back in deep, dropping his head to Kurt's shoulder and groaning against his neck. Kurt hitched his legs around Blaine's waist, tilted his hips up, and suddenly Blaine was in even deeper and they both yelled, Blaine bit down at Kurt's shoulder and Kurt's fingers clawed at Blaine's back.

"Fuck," Blaine snapped his hips forward. "Kurt, I'm so close." Blaine's voice shook and Kurt took it as a sign to wrap his hand around himself.

Blaine panted, his curls stuck wetly to his forehead and there was hay stuck in it.

Kurt knew he was trying to hold himself back. "Come on," he told Blaine, clenching around Blaine's cock. "Come on, it's okay," and Blaine groaned, his hips snapping forward as he came. Kurt shouted in surprise at the way it felt, hot and wet and deep inside of him.

"_Kurt_," Blaine groaned, his voice raw, and Kurt looked up and groaned too as Blaine pushed Kurt's hand away, and wrapped his own around Kurt's cock. It only took him two strokes before Kurt came, his body jerking up with the force of it. It was too intense and Kurt felt himself grab onto Blaine harder, pulling him completely on top of him.

Blaine held him through the aftershocks, his skin completely soaked with sweat.

"That was fantastic," Kurt breathed when his body settled back down, "Absolutely fantastic."

Blaine laughed and slipped out of him, rolling onto the hay, "Yeah…yeah it was."

Kurt sat up, the hay finally hurting his back. "Just think about that in New York…."

"You can't get hay in New York, Kurt," Blaine joked attempting to pull Kurt back down onto the pile.

Kurt sighed, "You are going to try, aren't you?"

Blaine sat up, "Of course I'm going to try, Kurt. I'm going to try my hardest. I can't believe you think I wouldn't. I'm a man of my word, Kurt."

Kurt stood, pulling his clothes on quickly, not even thinking about cleaning himself up, "I know you are, Blaine. I just want everything for us."

"And I don't?" Blaine pulled his own clothes on as well, "I don't know what more you want from me Kurt."

Kurt sighed and wrapped his arms around Blaine, "I don't want to fight about this. It's so far away."

Blaine nodded absently into his shoulder, "I just don't want to feel like I'm disappointing you."

"You never disappoint me," Kurt said, his voice going low and as he winked.

Blaine blushed but grabbed Kurt's hand, "Let's go get a drink."

The boys walked towards the house and Kurt laughed when he noticed Blaine's hair. "You have hay…everywhere."

Blaine laughed and shook his head, emitting not a single piece of hay. Kurt grabbed a few random pieces and tried to rake the rest out of his hair.

"Do I have any?" Kurt panicked.

"No, which I don't really understand," Blaine sighed and continued pulling Kurt towards the house.

It wasn't that Kurt hated Blaine's house, in fact he loved the way it felt like a real home. But ever since Blaine came out, his mom hadn't been quite as welcoming to either boy, and Kurt couldn't imagine what it would be like to live there.

"Lemonade's in the fridge," Blaine said absently, moving over to something new in the house.

"Your dad bought a computer?" Kurt raised an eyebrow as he grabbed a mason jar and the lemonade.

Blaine laughed and logged onto Facebook, "Yup. He wants to be with the times, apparently."

Kurt grabbed another jar and poured Blaine a drink, "Any word from Alexander?"

"No," Blaine gulped the drink down quickly, "Part of me thinks he won't at this point. But I keep checking. My dad doesn't know though."

"Does your mom?"

"No," Blaine gave a hollow laugh, "Like she'd care. She's fantastic at writing people off."

Kurt frowned but nodded slowly.

Blaine peered at Kurt over his jar and bit his lip, "So…I have to go somewhere tonight and I really hate to kick you out…"

Kurt bit his tongue for a few seconds, "Where do you have to go?"

"No where important," Blaine said quickly, "But I just have to go."

"Can I come with?" Kurt narrowed his eyes.

Blaine shook his head slowly, "No."

Kurt set the Mason jar down harshly, "Why not?"

"I just…" Blaine paused, seemingly not able to come up with a reason.

Kurt was still on edge from earlier, and he knew he shouldn't get mad but he felt it boiling under his skin and couldn't hold it back, "Fine. I'll just leave then."

"Kurt, come on, don't be mad," Blaine tried to grab his hand. "Just…trust me."

"Like I'm supposed to trust you about everything? I'm supposed to believe that we'll go to New York together? I'm supposed to believe that you aren't running off with some other guy?" Kurt knew he was going overboard, but there was no turning back now.

"Kurt, you know I would never see anyone else, that there is no one else," Blaine shook his head.

"Then tell me where you're going."

"I can't," Blaine grabbed onto his hand and Kurt pulled away. "Don't be like that…"

"No, Blaine. I don't understand why you just don't let me in. You are holding something back about everything at this point. When you feel like you can confide in me, let me know." Kurt opened the door to see Blaine's mom leaning against it with her ear towards it.

She jumped, "Oh I was just…."

"I honestly don't care," Kurt said rudely.

"Don't talk to her like that," Blaine said quickly.

"Really?" Kurt laughed, "So you'll protect her but you won't protect someone who cares about you?"

Blaine opened his mouth wide and then snapped it shut. "You know, Kurt, you're being rude right now. Just because I'm not doing everything you want."

Kurt whirled around again, this time a few yards away, "Oh yeah Blaine, you always do everything I want. You knew I wanted you to sign the papers for this stupid farm. You knew I wanted you to lie to me and go somewhere without me. You just knew I wanted us to fight today."

"You don't need to yell at him," Blaine's mother said quietly, "He's not a mule."

"Well he's certainly acting like an ass." Kurt spat.

Blaine paled as did his mother and Kurt looked down to the grass and saw a shadow behind him.

"Young man, I think it's best if you leave. We don't approve of that language here on my stupid farm," Kurt turned to see Blaine's father standing there in a shirt and tie.

"Sir…" Kurt started.

"Just go, Kurt," Blaine said quietly.

Kurt turned towards Blaine and put his head down, the consequences of his actions finally catching up with him, "Blaine…. will you call me?"

Blaine nodded slowly, not quite meeting Kurt's eyes.

Kurt felt the weight of what he just did hit him again and again as he drove home, he had tears running down his face the entire time. "Oh my god," he whispered to himself once he finally pulled into his driveway.

Kurt pulled his phone out of his bag and tried to call Blaine, but it immediately went to voicemail.

Sighing, Kurt made his way towards the front door. He started looking for his keys when he realized that Finn had borrowed them, because he figured Kurt would stay at Blaine's until late that night. "Fuck!" Kurt yelled in aggravation, immediately ashamed that he said the word.

One of the little things he picked up from Blaine.

He moved around the house and walked to the kitchen window, which Finn had broken in one of his attempts to perfect the magical art of Ultimate Frisbee.

"Breaking into your house?" an amused, heavily accented voice asked, "I never thought of you as a robbing man."

Kurt turned, his legs straddling the window, "Well, I forgot my keys."

Victor laughed, "I see. And is no one in your house?"

"Nope," Kurt jumped through quickly, "Just me."

"Would you like some company?"

Kurt really didn't, but he didn't want to be rude to the boy. Surely karma would get him for being rude to two people in one day. "Sure, let me just let you in."

"I can't go in through the window?"

"No, only I can do that," Kurt motioned towards the back sliding door.

Victor entered the house for the first time, "This is beautiful," he said, looking at the pictures of Kurt's artwork from preschool that Burt still refused to take off of the walls. "Nice art."

"Thanks," Kurt said dryly.

"In Barcelona we never hanged anything on the walls," he said quickly, glancing over the photos, "So why is your face red?"

Kurt stared at him, surely people in Barcelona had manners, "Excuse me?"

"You've been crying," he said simply.

"Oh, Blaine and I got into a fight," he let slip.

Victor turned, "Blaine is the boy with the curly hair, no?"

"Yeah," Kurt smiled despite himself thinking about Blaine.

Victor looked at the pictures again, "Your father has a picture of him. You are pretty serious?"

Kurt felt uncomfortable talking about his relationship with Victor. He hated talking about it with Mercedes, and he'd known her forever. "We are," he eventually said.

Victor nodded, "I had a boyfriend back home. We broke up."

"Well, Barcelona is a little far away," Kurt tried, hoping the boy wouldn't start crying.

Victor laughed, "Too true. He also wasn't quite what I wanted to spend my life with."

"How so?" Kurt asked, his attention piqued.

"We were just different," Victor said simply, "He wanted to live a slow life, settle down and raise a family. I wanted adventure and travel and beauty and art. It never would have worked out."

Kurt leaned against his counter, "Well, isn't there something to be said of the yin and yang aspect? The opposites attract theory?"

"Kurt Hummel, you seem bright enough to know that the opposites attract theory is just made up so people think they have a chance with someone they aren't compatible with," Victor shrugged his shoulders, "It may work for a few minutes or days or even years, but eventually it will fall."

Kurt just stared at him.

"But you don't really have to worry about that, do you?" Victor said with a laugh, "You have Blaine, and I don't think you two are very opposite at all."

"You don't?"

"Maybe at first glance, but not when you look deeper. I'm very good at watching people. I was a bit of an outcast at school and just watched people," Victor blushed. "But anyway, whatever that Blaine did, I think you should forgive him."

"How do you know he did something?" Kurt challenged.

"Because you don't seem like the boy who would try to mess up a good thing," Victor looked at him closely.

Kurt nodded slowly, "You don't know me that well."

"Yet." Victor said simply. "Would you like to watch a movie or something? I'm terribly bored in this country."

Kurt was about to answer when he glanced down at his phone and saw Blaine's name on his messaging screen.

**Blainers: **_I know you really don't want to talk to me right now, but I just thought I'd let you know Alexander answered. He wants me to meet him on Saturday. Will you be there?_

A few seconds later another message appeared.

**Blainers:**_I love you._

Kurt quickly typed out a response (_I love you too. And of course I'll be there. But we still need to talk.) _and nodded, "Sure, a movie sounds great."

* * *

><p><strong>Don't kill me. Please. My parents wasted all this money on college.<strong>


	21. The Dance

**So this is barely beta'd because it's hard to beta your own stuff. But I figured you would all rather read it in a slightly haggard form rather than not read it at all. I'm sorry!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21<strong>

A week.

That is the time Kurt and Blaine decided they needed to spend apart after their fight in order for them to both fully heal and think about what was important to them.

By Tuesday, both were dying to just hear each other's voice. But they stuck through it.

That would give them a Saturday to talk things through, and decide how to move forward.

And then Sunday would bring Blaine seeing Alexander for the first time in over a year.

He had just hoped that Kurt would be around for the event he'd been pushing for.

Friday, though, had other plans for the boys.

* * *

><p>Kurt leaned against his headboard as he reorganized his DVDs for the third time that week. He was lost without Blaine. It wasn't like he didn't have other friends, but none of them seemed to entertain him the way Blaine did.<p>

He missed Blaine, a lot.

"Hey kiddo, next time you see Blaine, can you let him know that the part came in for his Dad's truck, so if they want me to go get it with my truck I can. I know Blaine hasn't been around as much and I guess it's because his Dad needs his car." Burt glanced around Kurt's room, "Have you even left this room this week?"

Kurt thought over what his father just said, "Wait a minute, Blaine's Dad can't drive his truck? I saw him drive it last week when I was there!"

Burt rolled his eyes, "I'll tell you what, that man has a lot of pride. You're in for one heck of a ride if Blaine has half as much pride in him. Why haven't I seen him lately? I miss him!" Burt leaned against the door.

This wasn't the first time Kurt thought his Dad was a lot more in tuned with his life than he gave him credit for. It also wasn't the first time Burt came up the stairs just to talk through one of Kurt's problems, even if Kurt tried to hide said problems.

"We got into a fight," Kurt mumbled, folding himself into a pretzel, "And I just…I don't know how to apologize. Because I was wrong, Dad."

Burt walked into the room and sat on the edge of Kurt's bed, "Do you want to explain to me what happened?"

Kurt sighed, "Well, you know how we planned to move to New York together?"

Burt nodded.

"Well, Blaine signed the papers to inherit the farm. So I don't think that's going to happen," Kurt felt his walls fall down under the guise of his father's stare. He no longer felt angry – he felt terribly, terribly sad. "And I just…Dad, I don't want to be disappointed again. I thought for once something was going to go my way and I'd get some happiness. Blaine keeps saying he's going to move but I don't think he will. That's his life Dad."

Burt sighed, "Now, I don't know the Anderson family as well as you do, nor do I pretend to. Nevertheless, I have known them for a long time. I know they are men of their words. His father and I have had many verbal agreements that he has never turned his back on. If Blaine said he'll go to New York, he will."

Kurt sighed again.

"That isn't all, is it?" Burt raised an eyebrow and grabbed his son's hand, "Kurt, whatever it is, you can tell me. Is it Victor?"

Kurt snapped back, "What?"

"A new gay kid comes along, and all of a sudden you're picking fights with Blaine….I thought maybe you found something you liked in Victor. It'd be more convenient." Burt shrugged, a small smile playing around the corner of his lips.

"NO! He's not my type!" Kurt shook his head quickly, "It's not that…it's," Kurt paused, not quite knowing how to continue. "I want Blaine to move. Blaine is willing to move away from everything he's ever known to be with me. Right?"

Burt nodded as if it was a school lesson.

"But I'm not willing to stay here for him. I'm not willing to become a farmer too. I'm not even willing to just live on a farm." Kurt paused and played with a stray thread on his comforter, "Does that make me a bad person, Dad?" his voice broke on the last word.

"No," But said forcefully, moving his hands up to Kurt's shoulders. "It has always been your dream to move to New York. It would be so disappointing if you didn't want to leave here, Kurt. It would kill me if you let a boy keep you somewhere you have spent most of your years dreaming about leaving. Kurt, you have time with him yet, even if he doesn't go with you. Those memories with him are the ones you'll look back on when you're old and smile. Please don't give them up just because you're afraid of the ending."

Kurt sighed, "I feel like I've had this discussion a million times, but I just can't get over the fact that we might not be together forever."

Burt appraised his son silently for a few seconds, "Kurt, you were always way more mature than your age. But you need to know that now isn't the time to act like a forty year old. Now is the time to be a teenager. Go visit him, Kurt. I'm not telling you to make up with him. I'm telling you that perhaps you need to see him to know if a few more months with him is better than the possibility of no more time."

Kurt nodded numbly.

Burt stood, "You know, if someone had told me that I'd lose your mom the way I did…that I wouldn't have a happily ever after with her? I still would do it all over again, Kurt. I would still love her in the little time we had."

Kurt felt tears threaten to spill. Just as he was about the say something, Kenny Chesney's voice filled the air.

Blaine.

"Answer it, Kurt," Burt pointed to him, "That's an order."

"Hello?" Kurt breathed into the phone, relishing the sound of Blaine's voice after a week.

"Kurt?" Blaine's voice sounded panicked, "I know we decided on tomorrow but Alexander called and asked if I could meet him at Breadsticks for dinner tonight and I don't know what to do. Kurt I'm sorry, and I'm an idiot, and you're right and I just….I need you there Kurt." Blaine was breathing heavily by the end. "Please, Kurt?"

Kurt was already standing to change out of his lounge clothes, "Blaine, of course I'll be there. And no, you aren't an idiot. And no, I wasn't right. Where are you?"

"Outside," Blaine whimpered a little.

Kurt fought back a laugh. He felt his heart warm over the fact that Blaine still believed that he would be there for him, "Come in. The front door is open. Goodbye." He ended the call and quickly pulled on a pair of black pants and a purple button down shirt. He didn't want to scare Alexander, but he also wanted to be himself around Blaine.

The telltale heavy footsteps of Blaine signaled his arrival. He knocked timidly at the door, "Kurt?"

Kurt finished buttoning the shirt quickly, "Come in!"

Blaine opened the door and stood there staring at Kurt stupidly. "You look amazing."

Kurt blushed but glanced over Blaine's outfit, "I wish I could say the same for you!" Kurt grabbed his forearm and pulled him into the room more, "Did you get dressed in the dark?"

Blaine just blushed more, "No…I just didn't know what to wear." He looked down at his own black pants and brown shirt, "Is this bad?"

Kurt nodded, "Come on. Take that shirt off. You can borrow one of mine."

Blaine unbuttoned his shirt quickly while Kurt grabbed a teal shirt for him. He also grabbed his gel and a brush to try to fix Blaine's hair. He heard Blaine's breath catch when he stepped close enough to fix the hair.

Kurt stopped and put the brush on his vanity. He didn't move away, he just looked into Blaine's eyes, "How much time do we have?"

"He's meeting us in an hour," Blaine said quietly, his eyes never leaving Kurt's own.

Kurt nodded, fixing Blaine's hair gently, "I'm sorry," he said quietly, "I've been so lonely without you this week."

"No," Blaine brought his own hand up to Kurt's face, "I didn't want that. I just…we'd been covering…"

"Everything up all the time," Kurt finished, "We never really dealt with any of the problems we had."

Blaine shook his head, "Kurt…I can't promise to know what the future holds right now. My Dad…isn't a horrible man. He's trying his best to make my dreams come true. He might not even know what my dreams are…but he has a good idea. You have to trust me, Kurt."

Kurt nodded and was about to speak when he heard a creak in the floorboard outside of his room, "Dad! We're making up, you can stop creeping around!"

"Make sure you use 'I feel' statements!" Burt yelled and Kurt heard him retreat quickly.

Blaine looked at Kurt and laughed, "And to think I was worried about your Dad not liking me."

Kurt nodded, "Blaine, I feel like I was being a bad boyfriend. I should know that you have dreams too, and you have responsibilities. I feel like from now on, I'm going to respect that I don't have to know every minute detail of your life. I feel like I'm using these I feel statements in the wrong way." He laughed a little. "I'm also sorry that I thought there was someone else."

Blaine still hadn't taken his hand off of Kurt's face, "Kurt, I felt like a real idiot when you left the other day. I know I should be able to tell you anything. But I can't tell you everything just yet. But I want us together, Kurt. However, I also want to know that you won't regret this if things don't go the way I want them to, because there are honestly moments when I don't think there will ever be anyone else for me."

Kurt nodded, "I would never regret loving you."

"And Kurt…no matter how hard it is, I want you to promise me that you will go to New York. Whether I'm sitting beside you in the car, or whether I'm plowing the fields back home." Blaine's eyes were strong and dry.

Kurt nodded, "I promise."

"Good, now fix me up so we can go to see my brother," Blaine's eyes lit up, "I've missed him."

Kurt leaned in quickly, "I've missed you," he pressed his lips into Blaine's, threading his hands through Blaine's hair and scrunched it back into curls while he kissed him. Blaine's hands grabbed Kurt's waist and pulled him closer. They kissed for awhile, Kurt's arms eventually falling down to Blaine's shoulders.

"I love you," Blaine whispered, "This week was crap for me too. I almost chopped my hand off like twice."

Kurt shook his head and helped Blaine with his shirt, "I love you too."

They kissed a few more times before they eventually got by Burt, kissed a few more times in the car, and then finally made their way to Breadsticks.

Blaine's hands were sweaty as he made his way into the restaurant, "What if he doesn't like me?" Blaine whispered as the hostess led them to a table.

"He's your brother," Kurt responded, sliding into the booth first, "It's not like you haven't spoken in five years. It's only been a year. Did you like each other then?"

Blaine nodded.

"Then you're fine." Kurt grabbed his hand anyway and ordered the entire table waters. Blaine was always ten minutes early, and Kurt didn't know if that ran in the family.

Sure enough a few minutes later, a man came to stand in front of their table. "Alexander!" Blaine said, standing quickly and throwing his arms around his brother.

Kurt watched with a huge smile on his face. Blaine and Alexander held each other for a few minutes, "I've missed you," his brother said simply.

"I missed you too!" Blaine reached back to grab Kurt's hand again, "This is my boyfriend, Kurt," he smiled at his brother.

Kurt held out his other hand to shake Alexander's, and finally got a good look at the boy. His hair was lighter than Blaine's now, and he looked a little older than he was. But he had the same easy smile as Blaine, and Kurt definitely saw their mother in his features. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

Alexander smiled widely, "You too. It's nice to meet the boy who keeps my brother sane in that hell hole."

"Alexander," a chiming voice said, "Don't talk about your home like that." A small girl holding a car seat walked up behind him.

"Jen, it's great to see you," Blaine leaned forward a little awkwardly and hugged her, "and is that…"

Alexander nodded, moving the blanket, "This is Elaina," he gently picked the little girl out of her car seat, "Elaina, meet your Uncle Blaine!"

Blaine positively beamed at the girl, "Can I hold her?" he asked quietly, and Kurt didn't miss the fear of dismissal in his voice.

"Of course," Alexander passed the baby off, "and let's sit before we create a sheep herd in the middle of the restaurant." Jen slid in and Alexander followed, his eyes closely on Blaine as he played with the tiny baby.

"Hi," Blaine said softly, the little girl gazing up at him. "I'm your Uncle Blaine. I know I haven't been around as much, but I promise I will be now."

The little girl just brought a chubby fist to her mouth and bit at it.

Everyone settled in and looked at their menus. The air was a little awkward, but eventually Alexander laughed, "You've put her to sleep. It must be the boring seeping out of your pores." He winked at Blaine.

Blaine laughed but put the baby back in her seat. "So how have you been, Alex?" Kurt noticed how easily he slipped back into his old name for his brother, though his hand did find Kurt's quickly.

He nodded, "It's been hard. Ma and Dad wouldn't give me anything. But I work at the animal hospital now. I'm working on going to school so I can get paid more, right now it's kind of an honor system thing. Jen's home with Elaina."

"Where do you live?"

"We have a small house on the outskirts of Lima. You'd like it. It's yellow," Alexander laughed, and for the first time, Kurt saw a sprinkle of Blaine's father, "How are you, Blaine?"

Blaine nodded, "I've been lucky," he glanced at Kurt.

Alexander smiled, "I'm glad they didn't kick you out too. I saw the transaction the other day. The land is all yours."

Blaine shrugged, not wanting to open that door again. "All mine."

"I also saw you graduated, how?"

Kurt turned, hoping to get a full story. "I went to night classes over the summer. I took some classes at a community college that counted for both. I didn't want a GED, so I had to go the hard route."

"You always were too smart for here, Blaine," Alexander's tone was worried, "You're really going to take over the farm?"

"We're exploring options," Blaine said quietly. He shot Alexander a look that probably only had meaning for the two of them.

Kurt didn't have time to question as the waitress arrived with their food. Blaine glanced over and stole a piece of Kurt's ravioli. "Wow." Kurt said simply, leaning over and stealing tortellini from Blaine.

Alexander's eyes darted between them, "What about you, Kurt? Where do you come from?"

He swallowed. Kurt thought he'd gotten off easy with Blaine. He never had to do a meet the parents type dinner, but this might be worse. "I'm from Lima. I go to McKinley. I like to sing, there really isn't much more to say other than that."

Alexander squinted, "I remember you, I think. You came to the farm a lot, with your parents. Your Dad owns the garage."

"Right," Kurt nodded hopefully.

Alexander's face shifted, "I like him, Blaine. Don't mess up."

Blaine feigned hurt, "I'm wounded, Alexander."

The two boys just stared at each other for a few moments until they both settled back into their pasta.

"That's it?" Kurt squeaked.

Jen finally spoke up, "That's it. They have this little vocabulary between them that I will never understand. I've been around since Blaine was thirteen and I still don't know it."

Kurt smiled at the girl, "Good to know."

The rest of the meal passed quickly, they all laughed at the stories of Blaine's multiple run-ins with the family donkey.

"You never told me about Hezekiah!" Kurt was clutching his sides as he laughed at the mental image of Blaine riding through the fields backwards on the donkey. "Oh my god, Blaine."

Blaine was practically lying down on the booth, "Stop it," he laughed, coughing as he tried to breath, "I was clearly set up!"

"To sit backwards on the donkey?" Alexander roared, slapping the table, "Oh my god. And then there was that time you dared Jedadiah to nail a piece of fabric to his rear end and he ended up with several stitches to his forehead!"

Blaine was curled into a ball laughing at this point.

"I thought he hated you because of the scholarship," Kurt laughed, wiping a few tears away from his face, "You got him kicked, Blaine!"

Blaine sat up, his own face streaked with tears, "Oh god it was probably both! Can we stop this wonderful walk down memory lane now?"

Alexander glanced at his watch, "I think we need to, unfortunately. Elaina needs to get to bed. But I have one more question, do Ma and Dad know you're here?"

Blaine immediately sobered, "No. Ma and I aren't really talking…ever since I came out. And Dad's been busy."

Alexander nodded, "Well, I'd like to see them. I'd like them to meet my baby."

"She's perfect," Blaine whispered, looking down at the still sleeping girl, "I'd really like to see you guys more."

Alexander nodded, "We need a babysitter."

Blaine's eyes lit up, "Yes."

Alexander laughed and stood, helping Jen out of the booth. He reached for the check at the same time Blaine did, "Blaine."

"Alexander."

Jen rolled her eyes at Kurt and linked arms with him, "Let them fight."

"I mean, I can pay too," Kurt said.

"No," Both boys said at the same time.

"Alexander, let me pay," Blaine said slowly.

"No," Alexander said, "I'm the older brother and I'm paying."

"Are they always like this?" Kurt asked.

"Yup, as I said, time hasn't changed them," Jen rolled her eyes and handed the baby seat to Kurt, "Blaine, let Alexander pay."

Blaine pulled his hand away, "Fine."

Kurt stared at the woman, "You need to teach me your tricks."

She just winked at him.

They all walked out together, but had to separate when they reached the parking lot. "Please come see me soon?" Alexander asked as he put his number into Blaine's phone.

Blaine nodded and hugged the entire family, "It was great seeing you. Maybe we can do something next week?" The hopeful smile on his face made even Kurt turn away.

"Sounds perfect," Alexander put his hand on Blaine's shoulder, "I love you."

"I love you too, big bro," Blaine hugged him again and turned to Kurt, "Are you ready to go?"

Kurt nodded, "But I have somewhere I want to go before we go back to my house. Can I drive?"

Blaine sighed, "We've talked about the truck, Kurt."

"Just let me drive it!" Kurt grabbed his keys and ran to the driver's side, "Please?" he pouted.

"Fine," Blaine quickly got into the passenger's seat, and put his seat belt on even more quickly. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see." Kurt quickly drove them to a familiar place.

"Why are we here?" Blaine unbelted himself and opened the door.

"This is where we had our first date," Kurt said quietly, his memories washing over him.

Blaine rounded the truck and wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist, "Indeed."

Kurt leaned into the window and turned the radio on, "Dance with me."

Blaine nodded quietly and pulled Kurt onto the moonlight-filled field.

_Looking back on the memory of  
>The dance we shared 'neath the stars alone<br>For a moment all the world was right  
>How could I have known that you'd ever say goodbye<em>

Blaine rested his head on Kurt's shoulder and just breathed, "Kurt….can we never fight again?"

Kurt sighed against Blaine's shoulder and shook his head, "I think fighting is somewhat healthy. But I never want to go that long without talking to you again."

_And now I'm glad I didn't know  
>The way it all would end the way it all would go<br>Our lives are better left to chance  
>I could have missed the pain<br>But I'd of had to miss the dance_

Neither boy commented on the words of the song. It could be them in just a few short months. Both boys realized how little time they had left together if things didn't go their way. Instead of trying to fight with each other, they both just accepted the fact that it could happen.

_Holding you I held everything  
>For a moment wasn't I a king<br>But if I'd only known how the king would fall  
>Hey, who's to say you know I might have changed it all<em>

The boys held each other close, neither wanting to admit that, least of all, summer was dying and soon they'd have to spend the weekdays apart again. If only that was their only fear.

_And now I'm glad I didn't know  
>The way it all would end the way it all would go<br>Our lives are better left to chance  
>I could have missed the pain<br>But I'd of had to miss the dance_

"Can I come over tomorrow?" Kurt asked suddenly, realizing in that moment how much he missed the open fields.

"I'm busy in the morning," Blaine admitted, "But I'm done in the afternoon so you can come over."

Kurt didn't push to find out why Blaine would be gone in the morning.

_Yes, my life is better left to chance  
>I could have missed the pain<br>But I'd of had to miss the dance_

Against his better judgment, he hatched his own plan to figure out where Blaine was going.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? We only have ~8 chapters to go.<strong>


	22. Lessons Learned

**I didn't get many reviews on the last chapter...so I'm posting this one not sure if anyone is reading anymore...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22<strong>

"Are you ready?" Kurt texted into his phone the next morning. He had a plan to figure out whatever Blaine was up to, and he decided that he needed help.

"I'm dressed and waiting outside, James Bond," Victor sent back quickly.

Kurt glanced into the mirror at his outfit again. He was wearing black skinny jeans, a black polo and his lace up black boots. It wasn't the most fashionable, and it was going to be hot, but at least he got to play the part of a spy.

Grabbing his bag, Kurt bounded down the stairs, taking them two at a time so he wouldn't be late. He had no idea what time Blaine left the farm to do whatever he did, but he knew it would be early.

"Morning kiddo, you off to Blaine's?" Burt asked from behind a newspaper.

Kurt grimaced, he hated lying to his father. "Victor and I have plans today," he said lamely. That wasn't a lie – just an omission. "I'll probably end up at Blaine's at some point though."

Burt put the paper down, "What are you and Victor doing?"

Kurt tried to act calm, "Shopping I think. He had to leave a lot of stuff behind in Barcelona," it surprised Kurt how easily the lies came.

Burt nodded slowly, "Are you sure there isn't anything between you two?"

"Positive, Dad," Kurt was thoroughly annoyed at his father's insistence that something was going on between the boys. He was allowed to have gay friends that he wasn't attracted to. "We're just friends. Besides, I love Blaine."

Burt smiled, "Good. He's a good boy. You deserve a good boy."

Kurt felt his stomach sink even lower. If his father knew what he was going to do now, would he think he deserved someone so good?

Kurt hugged his father quickly before leaving the house. Victor sat on the bumper of his car (Kurt's car was far too noticeable for Blaine). He wore similar tight black jeans, but wore black cowboy boots and a black, loose button up. "I figured you could drive," Victor said quickly, "I have no ideas about where I'm going." He threw the keys to Kurt.

Kurt nodded quickly, grabbing the keys and going around the side of Victor's coupe. "I have a random question," Kurt asked quickly, "Why did you parents choose Lima?" From the looks of his car and wardrobe, Victor would have done better in a more affluent part of town.

Victor shrugged, "My father wanted our family to be together. He did not want to travel to work."

Kurt smiled, "That's a really good reason."

"Besides, we do not need a big house. We have each other. And my wardrobe costs quite a bit of money," he added the end with a wink.

Kurt pulled out his phone and glanced at the time – 7:30 AM. He wasn't sure how long it had been since he last saw this time. As he was about to put his phone away, he received a text message.

**Blaine: **_Good morning. I'm sure you're still sleeping, but I just wanted to say that I'm done around 3, so if you wanted to come over for dinner, that would be great. _

Kurt grimaced at the message. He quickly typed back, "Don't your parents hate me?"

**Blaine: **_No. They realize how hard it is for you to adapt to this kind of life. Plus, you probably should apologize._

Kurt sighed and rested his head against Victor's steering wheel. "I know, I'll see you tonight. XX." He glanced at Victor, who had been watching him, "What?"

"Everything okay?" Victor put his seatbelt on and motioned to the keys, "We should probably go."

Kurt nodded, "Yeah, yeah." Kurt had second thoughts. Blaine was perfect. He did everything Kurt wanted without ever second guessing him or questioning his motives. And Kurt had always jumped to conclusions, assumed that Blaine was going to leave him for someone else or was at least going to choose someone over him.

Hadn't he just told Blaine that he was going to change and let things come out as they would?

A bad feeling in his stomach, Kurt turned on the car and took off down the street slowly.

Victor broke into his thoughts, "Do you want me to drive?"

Kurt shook his head, pressing down on the accelerator, "No. I just….do you think this is a bad idea?"

Victor nodded, "I do."

"Then why didn't you tell me that?" Kurt nearly yelled, "Why did you just go along with it?"

Victor shrugged, "Because if you want to know where Blaine is going, then this is the best way to do it. It is better than imagining these things he could do. I think the best thing would be to wait until he talks about it."

Kurt glared at him, "Once again, why didn't you say that earlier?"

"You needed to figure it out," Victor shrugged and grabbed Kurt's hand, "You have to make your own mistakes, Kurt, so you know how to fix them."

Kurt sighed and started down the suburban road again, "When did you get so smart?"

"I'm good with people," Victor shrugged, "That's why I'm so charming."

Kurt took his hand back, "Shut up."

Victor's laugh boomed throughout the car, "So are we still playing spy?"

"No," Kurt turned towards the outskirts of Lima, "I'm going to take you for breakfast. And then we can go shopping. And then I'm going to go have dinner with my boyfriend's parents and apologize to them."

Victor nodded and sang along with the radio quietly. "Kurt, when you said there were other gay men in the school…who did you mean?"

"That isn't for me to tell you, the other one I know about for sure isn't out yet," as much as Kurt still hated Karofsky, he wasn't going to out him, even to Victor. "But he isn't exactly happy about it."

Victor nodded, "I just wondered."

Kurt knew the boy was somewhat lonely. They had become friends, but Kurt spent most of his time at the Anderson's house. He and Finn had nothing in common, and he really didn't get to spend time with Kurt's other friends, "You'll make friends at school," Kurt reassured him.

"I have hope," Victor bit his lip and glanced at Kurt, "I'm playing football, so I'm hoping some of the boys there will befriend me."

Kurt rolled his eyes but pulled into the Lima Bean.

"Lima Bean?" Victor read the sign, confused, "Is this coffee from Peru?"

"Lima Bean…as in the bean that grows…and we're in Lima…it's a joke," Kurt finished lamely. "Lima, Ohio. Coffee in Lima, Ohio."

"Oh," Victor blushed, "I am idiot. I'm sorry."

"You aren't," Kurt smiled warmly and gave him a quick side hug as they got out of his car, "Your English is amazing."

Victor's blush only deepened but he smiled, "Thank you."

Kurt held the door open and Victor walked in first. They both ordered, fought over who would pay (Kurt won) and then sat at a table in a secluded corner of the small shop. "So football…" Kurt started, appraising the boy, "I didn't think you'd be the type."

Victor laughed, "Oh no, I've played since I was five. My shins are filled with black and blue marks that just decided to never fade and I went to football camp every summer for fifteen years."

Kurt felt like smacking himself in the head, "Futbol!" He said quickly.

"Yes…"

"No, like soccer!" Kurt laughed at himself, "I thought you meant like…American Football!"

Victor immediately got the joke and started laughing with Kurt, "Ay dios mio, Kurt! No, I wouldn't play that game!"

"Thank god," Kurt mumbled, shifting in his seat.

"Why?"

Kurt thought for a moment. Would Victor have the same problems he did? Or would he be able to slip under the radar? "The football players, _American_ football players aren't very nice to me. They tend to be quite rude, when they actually see me. When they don't, they slam me into lockers."

"That is terrible!" Victor paled, "Maybe my parents could send me elsewhere…"

"No!' Kurt all but yelled, "Don't leave. It's nice to actually have a friend there."

Victor was about to speak when the jingling of the bells on the door signaled another arrival. He glanced up and jumped a little. "Kurt…"

Kurt turned and saw what Victor had been gawking at.

Blaine. Wearing a "Lima Bean" apron and a visor.

Kurt turned back, "Oh my god, we have to get out of here! He'll think we're spying on him!"

"Weren't we?" Victor hissed, gathering his things.

"No! I had no idea he WORKED here!" Kurt panicked because there was only one way in and one way out of the small coffee shop. "Oh my god."

"We could just act normal and have him see us here," Victor tried, sitting himself back into his chair. "Because that is kind of what happened."

Kurt heard a loud thud and turned in his seat quickly.

"Blaine, what are you doing down there?" the young girl who had waited on Kurt and Victor asked. "Get back up here!"

Kurt saw Blaine through the pastry window and locked eyes with him. Instead of trying to pretend it didn't happen, Kurt raised an eyebrow.

Blaine reluctantly stood and brushed himself off. He took his time, but eventually made his way over to the boys sitting at the table. "Kurt…"

Kurt grabbed his hand in a move that surprised even himself, "Blaine…you don't have to explain if you don't want to."

Blaine glanced at Victor and bit his lip, "Victor, can you excuse us a minute?"

Victor nodded and stood, "I'll just go grab more coffee."

Blaine sat in Victor's vacated seat and kept his hand in Kurt's, "Kurt…I want to explain this to you…but I also can't tell you the full story yet."

Kurt bounced his leg lightly, trying to debate whether he'd like to know the full story now, or just the part he could tell. "Blaine…just tell me what you are comfortable telling me."

Blaine relaxed visibly, a small smile playing at the corners of his mouth, "Okay. Well, as you know I've been doing a lot more recently than I had been in the past," Blaine paused, "I spend more money on gas, on clothes, on little things…"

"On dates," Kurt said quietly, already connecting dots in his head.

"On dates," Blaine agreed, "and…you know, the economy isn't great and that hurts lowly farmers as well…"

"You aren't lowly," Kurt snaps, rubbing his thumb over the back of Blaine's tanned knuckles. "You are amazing."

Blaine blushed but continued, "And I just…we didn't have the money for me to continue doing everything and still not be a burden to my parents. So I decided to get a job. My work load on the farm was lessened this season, so I wasn't missed as much."

Some dots didn't connect fully in Kurt's head, but he let them go as he just continued to rub Blaine's hand, "Blaine…you could have told me. I could have paid more...or all the time…or something."

"No," Blaine said firmly, "This is a relationship of equals. I'm not going to have you paying for me."

Kurt just nodded.

"But now you know why I was always leaving, I try to work here as much as I can," Blaine blushed a little, "was it stupid to keep it hidden from you?"

"Yes," Kurt admitted, "But I understand why you did it. But I don't want you to feel like you have to hide things like this from me," Kurt tried to say this as lightly as he could. He remembered the conversation he had with his father the day before, about the Anderson men's pride.

Blaine nodded and stood, "Well, I'm technically on the clock. Can I get you anything?"

"A kiss?" Kurt pouted.

Blaine bit his lip and looked around, he bent over and whispered loudly, "Here's the thing, I don't think that's on the menu…"

Kurt pouted, "Can't I just get one kiss?"

"Sir," Blaine stood and put his hands on his hips, "If I give a kiss to you than I have to give a kiss to every other customer who asks for one."

Kurt considered this for a moment, "Never mind then," he sighed and stood, "I'll just go to the mall with Victor. Kissless and alone."

Blaine grabbed Kurt's waist and pressed a kiss hard onto his lips, letting up a little when Kurt ran his fingers through his hair. Kurt deepened the kiss for a second before pulling away. "Consider that your tip," he winked and skipped towards Victor, who was making a display of wiping spilled sugar off of the counter.

Kurt turned to see Blaine shaking his head and grabbing a broom. "I assume your money will now be spent on coffee when a particular boy works here, am I correct?" Victor leaned against the counter and watched Kurt closely.

"Indeed," Kurt turned and walked out of the shop. He needed to get himself an outfit to have dinner with Blaine's parents.

Kurt tapped his hands nervously against the steering wheel as he made his way towards the Anderson's house. He drove by Jessa's old farm and noticed that they were planting tons of crops and the air was thick with the smell.

It didn't bother Kurt anymore.

When he got to the Anderson family lines, however, the smell thinned considerably and there was no planting. Kurt thought this was odd, considering the Andersons owned the largest farm left in the state. He pulled into the stone driveway and sighed to collect himself.

He was nervous.

He looked down at his outfit, he wanted to dress up slightly, but he remembered that he would probably end up in the god forsaken tree house.

He wore tight light blue jeans, motorcycle boots, and a three quarter length black shirt. He had debated a scarf, but it was still far too warm for that. He stepped out, and Danni came running towards him.

"Kurt!" she jumped up on him, wrapping her legs around his waist. "Guess what?"

"What?" he asked pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"You have to guess!" Kurt noticed for the first time that the girl was wearing pants instead of her normal cotton dress.

"Hmm…" Kurt thought for a moment, "Your eggs hatched?"

"No," she shook her head.

"I really have no idea, Danni," Kurt laughed, looking around for a hint. "You got a car?"

"NO!" She giggled this time, "I'm going to big girl school soon!"

"Big girl school?"

"She means public school," Connor answered. Kurt had missed him laying on the swing reading another book. "Ma and Dad decided to send us to public school now that Blaine has the farm."

"Oh that's so exciting!" Kurt said, "You will both love it, I promise!" He didn't want to tell them that there were bullies, tests, and confined spaces.

Connor sighed, "I've probably read everything they will try to make me read, so I presume it will be easy."

Kurt shook his head at the strange boy.

Blaine emerged from the house, smiling widely at Kurt. He was dressed like he normally did for when he visited Lima. He had a pair of jeans and a button down shirt on. His feet were bare, however.

"Danni, let my boyfriend alone," he laughed, pulling the girl off and wrapping his arms around Kurt's shoulders. He kissed him quickly, "I love you."

"Love you too," Kurt mumbled, breathing in Blaine and just enjoying the fact that he was back on the farm.

"Dinner is pretty much done, and we're eating at the picnic tables in the back, so come on," Blaine laced his fingers with Kurt's and they all walked back to the table. Blaine's mother was putting the food on the table. "My Dad isn't here yet, so we have to wait, but he called to say he'd be here soon."

Kurt nodded, lingering behind him a little.

"Blaine, can you go get the salt and pepper? I forgot then in the kitchen," his mother asked sweetly.

It was the first time Kurt had heard her address her son in a few weeks.

Blaine nodded and walked towards the house. Kurt wasn't sure what to do, so he amused himself by looking around at the farm.

All the machines were away and there wasn't much to look at.

Why was Blaine taking so long?

"Kurt," Blaine's mother's voice rang out, when he turned she was right in front of him. She placed a hand on his shoulder, "I wanted to apologize for the way I've been acting."

Kurt just stared at her, "I realized that it's more important to have my son around and to be able to be there for him than to have a perfect image in this town. I was wrong to act that way, Kurt, and I hope you can forgive me." She looked away, a tear falling as she blinked, "It's just hard because I feel like we wanted him to be so successful and when he was we pushed it down, just because it wasn't the way we wanted it to be."

Kurt nodded like he understood completely what she was saying.

She composed herself, "Well, I just want you to know you are welcome here as long as we have it."

Kurt tried not to show his confusion about those words as well.

Blaine emerged, "Ma, I couldn't find the salt and pepper anywhere."

She looked at Blaine, "Oh god. I forgot, I brought it out in the basket with the plates. Silly me."

Blaine shrugged and went over to Kurt, "What did you two talk about?"

Kurt wrapped an arm around Blaine's waist, "Nothing much."

A few minutes later, the rumble of a truck was heard and Kurt saw Blaine's Dad appear around the side of the house.

"Hey Dad, how was it?" Blaine asked, glancing at Kurt and then looking back to his father.

He nodded, "Good, good."

Kurt didn't know what had happened to this family in the past few weeks since he'd been there, but they were speaking a language he truthfully didn't understand.

"M-Mr. Anderson, can I talk to you?" Kurt asked quickly, wanting to get this out of the way before dinner.

The man nodded, "Come on round to the porch, Kurt."

Blaine squeezed his hand and Kurt just smiled at him before following the man to the front of the house.

"Sit," he pointed to the porch swing and took a seat next to him. From this perspective, Kurt could see the lines on the man's face.

They were quiet for a few moments before Kurt decided to speak up, "I just wanted to apologize for the things I said about your farm, your home," Kurt said sincerely, "It was wrong of me."

Mr. Anderson nodded, "I forgave you the second you said it, Kurt. I know this isn't a life you would pick for yourself or for a boyfriend."

"It still doesn't make it right."

The man smiled, his eyes crinkling, "You know, this farm has been in my family for 200 years? Passed down generation to generation. Father to son, father to son. We've always made our living off of the land. We never crossed people, we never broke our word," he gazed off into the distance, taking in the acres and acres of land. 600 acres, including the lake, have belonged to Andersons since the 1800s."

Kurt didn't know what to say. He felt incredibly bad – who was he to tell Blaine that he had to leave this legacy behind? He also had no idea the farm was that big, but he assumed much of it was covered by the wooded area.

"But times change," the man said quietly, "and farming isn't what it used to be."

Kurt swallowed thickly, "Sir…I don't want you to think I'm going to force Blaine to give up the land."

Mr. Anderson looked at Kurt sharply, "I know you aren't, Kurt. I also know that Blaine probably won't give it up."

Kurt nodded, trying to just push the thought out of his head.

"Come on, this is too much for right now," Mr. Anderson stood with a groan, "my back is going to go one of these days, mark my words."

Kurt followed him through the house and out to the dinner. Everyone ate and listened to stories that Connor told about the latest book he was reading. Blaine kept nudging Kurt's foot under the table, and they would occasionally glance at each other at the same time, smiling softly at each other before returning to their food.

After dinner, Kurt followed Blaine upstairs.

"Are we allowed up here now that your Ma is okay with us?" Kurt sat gingerly on the bed, his boots lying at the bottom.

Blaine dove next to him, "Yes."

"Can I ask what spawned that?" Kurt wrapped an arm around Blaine as they cuddled together.

Blaine laughed slightly, "Well…after our fight…I maybe had a little bit of a crying fit," he blushed, "and she came up and just held me while I cried. She kept telling me that I was still her baby and that she was sorry. She then threatened to drive to Lima and find you."

"I know this is inappropriate, but maybe it's best that we fought then," Kurt reasoned, "it gave you your mom back."

Blaine nodded, "I told her about Alexander."

"What did she say?"

"She wants to see him. But I think they are going to wait for a few weeks. Right now we are preparing Danni and Connor for school."

Kurt ran his hands down Blaine's side, "Why are they going to public school?"

"I think my parents are finally realizing that farm life isn't for everyone," Blaine rolled his eyes, "A little later than I had hoped, but whatever."

"Your Dad talked about the history of the farm," Kurt said quietly, "How it's been in your family for 200 years."

"It has," Blaine agreed, "that doesn't change anything."

Kurt sighed, "Blaine…"

"Kurt, can I show you something?" Blaine asked absently, "And you won't tell me it's stupid?"

Kurt nodded.

Blaine got up and opened a drawer, pulling out a stack of papers.

Kurt took the outstretch pile and looked at the top. He read the print:

**Columbia University Undergraduate Admissions**

* * *

><p>Reviews? Please?<p> 


	23. Written in the Stars

**Hello everyone! First of all, I just wanted to thank you ALL for commenting on that last chapter and telling me you were still here. I had over 100 reviews and I literally almost sobbed.**

**Which brings up another point - an anon said I was trying to get gain attention with asking if anyone was still reading. I promise you, I was not. The reviews and the reader count was low, and I was simply confused. I thought perhaps people were getting sick of the story line because I'm trying to do it concisely, but also give such a struggle justice. **

**I know I'm incredibly sensitive, but it really did hurt when someone said I just did that for attention. I don't, for one second, think I'm anything special and deserve attention from anyone.**

**To end on a few better notes: thank you to the anon who pointed out that the lack of reviews/readers was probably because of the Breaking Dawn midnight showing. I hadn't even thought of that.**

**Finally, someone asked that if there was going to be a cliffhanger, I should warn from now on...so yeah, sorry, there's a cliffhanger here too. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23<strong>

"Columbia?" Kurt asked, linking his fingers into Blaine's, "But Blaine…how?"

Blaine bit his lip and just looked away, "I took the SATs while I was at Dalton. And the ACTs. I was allowed to go back and get letters from teachers at Dalton. I just need to send this…but I need someone to tell me that it isn't stupid."

"Of course it isn't stupid," Kurt pulled Blaine towards him, "Why would it be stupid?"

"Because only 10% of people get in," Blaine rattled off, "And it costs $50,000 a year." He laughed a little to himself, "Even on the rare chance that I would get in, I still wouldn't be able to afford it. I had to work seven hours just to pay the application fee."

Kurt bit his lip and looked over the meticulously filled out application. Even though he knew it was none of his business, he glanced over Blaine's SAT scores.

Reading: 780

Math: 750

Writing: 800

He tried to contain his excitement when he saw the final score, "Baby, there are scholarships and grants and loans….you could do it."

Blaine sighed again, glancing out the window over the flat land, "There's just so much. I'd have to go back to New York to interview, I'd have to break the news to my parents and I have no idea what would happen there…"

"Would you stop trying to talk yourself out of this?" Kurt butted in, "You want this, Blaine. Even if you get accepted, you don't have to say you'll go. But you'll never know if you don't try!"

Blaine laced his fingers into Kurt's again, "You really think so?"

"I really do, Blaine. You're one of the most amazing people I've ever met. You deserve to go do something amazing, something that makes other people remember your name. You aren't going to achieve that by not plucking up the courage to send in a letter." Kurt hated being somewhat mean to Blaine, but he felt that he needed tough love.

"What if I don't get in?" Blaine asked in a tiny voice.

Kurt realized that, for the first time, Blaine wasn't absolutely positive of his own intelligence. He was going against the best of the best on a much larger frame – not just at a privileged all boys school. "So have backups! I'm applying to Parsons, and Julliard, and NYU."

Blaine's eyes lit up and he walked over to the desk again, pulling out another folder, "I filled out an NYU application as well."

Kurt did the only thing he could think of – he jumped up and wrapped his arms around Blaine, knocking them both into his dresser. Neither one cared as their lips found each other, the stress seemed to float out of both of their bodies. "I love you, I love you, I love you," Kurt chanted.

Blaine giggled against his lips, using his hands to press Kurt against him fully, "I love you," he whispered eventually, "more than anyone."

Kurt sighed and pulled away. He just got back on good terms with the Andersons and didn't want to ruin that by having sex on Blaine's bedroom floor.

Blaine realized what would happen if they kept kissing, so he stood, pulling Kurt with him, "Follow me."

"Where are we going?" Kurt asked, confused as Blaine opened his bedroom window and threw a few things onto the roof.

"Roof," Blaine answered simply, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"No we aren't," Kurt responded, watching Blaine's figure retreat out of the window, "Blaine, that isn't safe!"

"It is too, I come out here all the time!" Blaine patted the roof next to him, "Come join me. The view is incredible."

"It's the same view as the tree house! We can just go out there!" Kurt said, already climbing out the window.

"It isn't, different perspective," Blaine held out his arm and Kurt moved swiftly under it, cuddling against Blaine.

For as warm as the day had been, the night had the first touches of autumn. Fireflies flickered everywhere in the fields, and occasionally a flock of birds would land in a far off tree. There was absolutely no sound anywhere, save for the crickets and an occasional gurgle of water from the lake nearby. Kurt shivered involuntarily next to Blaine.

"Here," Blaine grabbed a blanket he had thrown on the roof, wrapping around both of them.

"You seem like you've done this before," Kurt chided, pressing a kiss into Blaine's slightly stubbly cheek.

"All the time. Bring all the boys here," Blaine answered, rubbing his arm soothingly down Kurt's goose bumped skin. "Look," he said a few seconds later in a hushed voice.

Kurt looked up and saw thousands of stars, and right above the pair were a few streaks of bright lines in the sky, "Shooting stars?" Kurt asked excitedly, not even caring that he sounded like a five year old.

"A meteor shower," Blaine answered, "But essentially the same thing."

"So can we wish on them?" Kurt wondered aloud.

"Of course," Blaine answered, "I always have."

"Have your wishes always come true?" Kurt thought after the question came out, that it might be prying.

Blaine shrugged, "The realistic ones, yes. The wish that I would one day wake up with blonde hair never happened. But I doubt a star can change my gene pool."

"Blonde hair? Ew." Kurt wrinkled his nose and looked up for more meteors, he had some serious wishing to do.

"It was a phase," Blaine waved it off with a shake of his hand, "Look," he pointed farther off into the distance, above where the tree house stood, "More."

Kurt gripped his hand into Blaine's and closed his eyes tightly, "Please, I don't even know who I'm wishing to here, but please let us move to New York. Please let Blaine go to Columbia. Please, I want nothing more than a future with him."

Beside him, Blaine looked up at the stars, glanced at Kurt, and shut his eyes in his own plea, "Please, let him get everything his heart ever dreamed of. He deserves it."

Both boys smiled at each other before laying back on the rooftop and watching the stars, each making innumerable wishes that they had faith would come true.

* * *

><p>The next day Kurt found himself lounging by the pool with Blaine at his side. "You're going to burn," Blaine mumbled easily, holding out the sunscreen, "I will even apply it for you, being the loving boyfriend that I am."<p>

"You just want to touch me," Kurt shot back, "And besides, your palms would be too pale for the rest of your golden, glowing skin."

"Ohhhh," Blaine liked it when Kurt was in a witty mood, "But I could even give you a full body massage…"

"I don't' want to hear it," a voice yelled from the kitchen, "Stop right there. No holding hands. In fact, Blaine, go home."

"Sorry, Burt!" Blaine yelled, his blush apparent even under his tanned skin, "Crap. Maybe I should leave. I can't believe he heard that."

Kurt shrugged, "I really don't care."

Blaine just gawked at Kurt.

"Good morning, neighbors!" Victor yelled as he passed through the trees that separated the houses.

"Good morning, Victor!" Kurt waved and motioned to the empty chairs, "Join us."

"I think he was already planning to," Blaine said dryly, eyeing Victor's rather skimpy Speedo and glancing down at his own faded swim trunks. "Did you invite him?"

"No," Kurt applied more sunscreen to his arms, "But whatever."

Victor stood and looked towards the water, "Do you mind if I jump in?"

"Go for it," Kurt sat up, "I was actually thinking about going in anyway."

"Won't it dry out your skin?" Victor asked, "I mean, I know you told me you have a problem with skin being dry."

Blaine glared while Kurt reclined again.

"True," Kurt shrugged and rolled over onto his stomach, "I'll just take a nap."

Victor did a perfect swan dive into the deeper end of the Hummel pool, managing to splash the copy of _Crime and Punishment_ Blaine had in his hands.

"So sorry!" Victor said, noting the look of annoyance on Blaine's face.

Blaine sighed and bit the side of his cheek, trying to be cordial with the boy who Kurt befriended. He knew he had to keep on the good side of Victor, because Kurt needed an ally in the one place Blaine couldn't go – McKinley. "It's fine," he eventually said.

They all sat in silence for a few minutes, Victor did laps up and down the small pool, Kurt attempted to cat nap in the sun, and Blaine took notes furiously in his book. He was about to jot down a brilliant thought about Raskolnikov when Victor snapped him from his thoughts, "Kurt! I take back the skin thing. Come into the pool with me. I am bored."

Kurt smiled and pushed himself off of the lounge chair, "Fine. But only because you asked nicely." He sat down on the side of the pool and eased himself into the tepid water. "Oh my god," he groaned, "it is freezing in here."

Victor pushed off against the wall, perfectly torpedoing through the water, "It isn't so bad once you get used to it."

Blaine suddenly found it very difficult to concentrate on the story.

Kurt and Victor walked around the pool making small chat with each other about the latest issue of Vogue and who was voted off of Project Runway.

Finn eventually emerged from the house after he woke up around 2:30, a towel thrown over his shoulder and a smirk on his face. "Incoming!" he yelled before canon balling into the water.

Blaine just had enough time to hide his book.

A shriek filled the air as Finn pulled Victor under the water. "Stop it, Finn!" Kurt yelled, grabbing his stepbrother's shoulder. "Stop it right now!"

Victor came up sputtering, "That was not a nice trick!" he said before dissolving into laughter.

"Something had to liven you two old ladies up in here. You were talking about television in a pool with a perfectly good volleyball net!"

"Old ladies?" Kurt arched an eyebrow, "Excuse me. But the fact that Gretchen won that season of Project Runway is a complete disaster."

"It really was! It was all black and boring. A wardrobe needs color and pop and pleating!" Victor clutched his heart, "It broke me when she won!"

Finn shot an amused glance at Blaine, but the boy had rolled over and now propped himself up, engrossed in the book.

"But seriously? Let's get a match going!" Finn grabbed the volleyball from the side of the pool, "Blaine, come join Victor."

Blaine would have loved nothing more than to spike the volleyball directly at Victor's head. But he knew that would make Kurt angry with him, and that was the last thing Blaine wanted. "No thanks, I really need to finish this book."

Kurt, realizing that Blaine was using the book for college applications, shot Finn a look that told him to back off Blaine.

"Fine, Kurt and Victor, you team up," Finn tossed the ball in the air, "and prepare to lose."

"I warn you, Finn, that I played volleyball in my school in Barcelona," Victor stretched in the water.

"Of course you did," Blaine mumbled.

"That's awesome, Victor!" Kurt said at the exact same time, "I wish I could be athletic."

Finn rolled his eyes, "If you were athletic, then you two would practically be the same person! It's already creepy how much you have in common."

"Like our love of fashion and being gay? Yeah. That's totally so much," Kurt positioned himself, "Just play."

"No, seriously," Finn didn't know when to stop, "You both love fashion. You both want to see the world, even though Victor practically already has. You both want to move to New York. You both…"

"You want to move to New York?" Kurt turned to Victor, "really?"

"Yes," he answered, "My parents already have an apartment there, so I'll just move in there once I graduate and get into Columbia."

"Columbia? What a coincidence…" Kurt started as Blaine coughed loudly, "I mean…doesn't Artie want to go there?" he turned to Finn, hoping no one saw through his thinly veiled save.

"I have no idea," Finn looked at Victor, "But an apartment, huh? That's awesome! Kurt, I can't believe you aren't jealous."

"Oh I am," Kurt said in an odd voice, "But I'm sure he won't mind if I crash there when the cockroaches in my apartment overtake my shoe collection."

Blaine knew it was meant to be a joke, but he still had to blink back a few times to calm his heart. He thought it best to remain silent.

Finn laughed, "Blaine, you're lucky you got to Kurt first. I'm pretty sure he and Victor could be perfect matches."

Blaine tensed but remained silent. He attempted a smile, but it turned into a grimace.

"I don't think so, Finn," Kurt tried to sound passive, but he saw the way Blaine reacted to the comment. He wanted nothing more than to go hug Blaine and assure him that he would always have found Blaine in the end.

"Whatever, Kurt. I'm just saying."

"Let's just play the game," Victor suggested gently.

Blaine allowed his mind to wander to a universe where he didn't exist in Kurt's life, and Kurt met Victor first. In that moment, he saw all the Kurt's life could be.

Kurt would have someone that could afford to take him out on fancy dates every night. Someone who Kurt would be proud to stand beside, someone who didn't constantly have mud on his shoes and hay in his hair.

Someone who already had an apartment in New York, and therefore the future wouldn't be in question – it would be a fact.

Kurt deserved that. He deserved someone that could give him everything his heart wanted, and everything he hadn't even imagined. Blaine would probably never be able to give that to him. There was only one chance he would even get out of this town, and unless everything went perfectly today, it wouldn't happen.

Kurt deserved a boy like Victor.

Blaine sat himself up, watching the game unfold. Kurt would always set up the ball, and Victor would spike it towards the tall boy on the other side. Finn usually got it in time, but Victor never missed a ball. If Kurt didn't set it properly, he saved it.

Kurt's smile was a mile wide during the game, and even though he kept glancing at Blaine, Blaine never caught his eye.

The game continued on until Carole poked her head out of the window, "I could use an extra set of hands in here, boys."

Finn groaned as he missed the ball, "I guess this means the game is over," he swam over to the side of the pool.

"Nonsense," Blaine said, happy to leave the side of the pool, "I'll go help. I'm dry and you three are having a great time."

"Are you sure?" Finn asked, already moving back towards the net.

"Absolutely," Blaine threw his shirt on and walked towards the house.

"Now, I meant Kurt or Finn, but I guess you're like one of my sons now, so you'll do," she winked at the boy and ushered him to the living room. "Burt needs help moving the couch. Finn and Puck had a little video game night here last night, and I think more chips ended up on the floor than in their mouths."

Blaine laughed and moved towards the bigger end of the couch, lifting it easily as Burt groaned under the weight of the smaller end. "Boy, I don't know how you do it. You are the size of an elf but you can lift an elephant!" They held up the couch and Carole quickly vacuumed under it. When they put it down, Blaine quickly moved it so that it was perfectly back in place.

"Thanks, Blaine," Burt clapped his shoulder, "I have to ask you, kid, I've heard some rumors from some of my clients. Any truth to them?"

Blaine panicked, "You didn't tell Kurt, did you?"

"No, but I think he should know," Burt kept his hand on Blaine's shoulder, "You're good for him, but I think keeping this from him is going to make him mad."

"I know," Blaine sighed, "But if I tell him, and it doesn't happen…then he'd have gotten his hopes up for nothing. I figure I'll tell him as soon as I know it happened."

Burt realized that Blaine was probably right. It was also in that moment that he realized that Blaine now knew Kurt better than he did – and it was a scary thought.

"Okay then, enough of this stuffy talk. Go back out to join the boys," Burt took his hat off and wiped away some sweat, "I'd keep an eye on that Victor character."

"You have no idea," Blaine muttered, walking back towards the patio door.

Kurt, however, had other plans.

Blaine walked into the kitchen and saw him sitting on a bar stool, "Blaine…can we talk?"

"Sure," Blaine was about to sit on the opposite stool when Kurt shook his head.

"Upstairs," he motioned with his head.

Blaine felt like he was going to pass out, cry, and beg Kurt to stay with him. Did Kurt finally realize that he was far too good for Blaine?

Every step Blaine took made his heart sink faster. By the time they reached the top of the steps, he was practically dragging it behind him.

"Sit," Kurt pointed to the bed.

Blaine obeyed.

"I'm sorry," Kurt said, kneeling on the floor between Blaine's legs, "I'm sorry about that stupid comment I made. I'm sorry about that stupid comment Finn made."

"Kurt…you don't have to be sorry, you shouldn't have to watch what you say around me," Blaine closed his eyes, "I guess I've just been stressed out today."

"Why?"

Blaine thought back to the conversation he had with Burt minutes before – how much had Kurt heard? "I submitted my application to Columbia today," he said finally. That wasn't a lie, at least.

"Oh honey!" Kurt brought his hands up to Blaine's shoulders, "That's great! I'm really proud of you, and I know you will get in."

"Yeah," Blaine shrugged, "Me and Victor."

"Care…to tell me why you don't like him?" Kurt asked carefully.

Blaine looked down into Kurt's eyes and realized not for the first time that he would do anything for the boy – even break his own heart. "Kurt…do you ever think about how easy it would be if you got together with him instead of me?"

Kurt sat a back on his haunches, "No. Because I don't want to be with him."

Blaine didn't even process that, "Kurt, he could give you everything you'd ever want. Plus you could face Karofsky together at your school. You'd have a definite future with someone. You'd have a perfect life, like you deserve. With someone who you deserve. Not someone like me."

Kurt shook his head, "No. Blaine, stop it. You are my perfect life. I don't deserve anything more or less than anyone else. But Blaine, it doesn't matter to me if we live in the YMCA and have to use our textbooks as pillows. Victor is just a friend, Blaine. He isn't the boy I love."

"But Kurt…what about school?"

"Don't you see Blaine," Kurt leaned forward now, staring directly into Blaine's eyes, "I'm going to be fine at McKinley. I have the strength now because you gave me something to fight for, something to believe in. You," Kurt paused for a moment and swallowed, he wasn't sure if Blaine ever realized how much he'd done for him, "You probably saved my life, Blaine. I had no one who understood me, who actually cared. I don't know how much longer I would have lasted without doing something drastic to either end the pain, or get sympathy attention from my friends at school. I never want to hear you say you don't deserve me, Blaine, because I don't deserve you. You are such a good, moral, person who has faced everything in the world and you are still so optimistic about everything. Except us. I need you to be optimistic about us too. I'm not leaving you, Blaine. Not for a fancy apartment in New York, and not for another man, not for anything."

Blaine's face was not covered in tears like Kurt thought it would be, instead there was a huge smile that lit up his face, "I love you, Kurt."

"I love you too, and stop acting like a dufus!" Kurt gently smacked the side of his head.

Blaine glanced at the clock, "I have to get back to my house. Dad will be home soon."

Kurt pulled him in for a sweet kiss before whispering into Blaine's ear, "And for the record, I find Victor to be very trying sometimes."

Blaine smiled but said nothing.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Kurt was setting the table for the family dinner as Burt watched the local news. Kurt was about to put the hideous plates out when his father let out an excited yell.<p>

"Good evening, Lima! This is Cecily Jenkins reporting from outside the largest piece of farmland in Ohio. Or should I say, what was the biggest piece of farmland. It seems as if the rumors are true, the Anderson Farm, known for its Christmas trees, pumpkin patches, and fresh produce, has been sold to a local development group for an undisclosed sum."

The plate clattered to the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews, please?<strong>

**Also, if you're from the US, Happy Thanksgiving to you if I don't update before then!**


	24. Lying in Your Arms

**Thank you so much for your reviews! I'm sorry about that cliffhanger...this one does NOT have one. I know this chapter is short, but I needed to get these out before I move to the next big event - the boys being apart again for school. I hope this answers some questions!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24<strong>

Kurt sat down next to his father, "What?" he hissed, the food sat on the counter forgotten by everyone in the house.

"Dude, what's going on?" Finn sat with his mouth wide open.

Carole took Burt's hand while he just sat with an expression of elation and confusion on his face.

"Shh…" Burt leaned forward and put his elbows on his knees, "I want to hear about this." Kurt forgot all the time that Burt had known the Andersons much longer than he had, and that he always seemed to know gossip about them that Kurt never did.

"Did you know?" he asked, trying to keep an eye on the television, which was explaining the history of the Anderson farm.

"Sh!" Burt reached out and turned the volume up.

Kurt was already reaching for his phone.

"And now we have Daniel Anderson, the own of Anderson Farms. Mr. Anderson, what is the reason you sold the farm?" the news anchor thrusted the microphone in his face.

Mr. Anderson looked cool and collected on the screen; he smiled easily, which was something Kurt had rarely seen in the past few months. "The time had come. The economy isn't too great for farmers anymore, and my son expressed interest in going to college. When we figured that out months ago, we looked into selling off some of the land."

Kurt sucked in his breath and the statement. Mr. Anderson had sold the farm because he wanted Blaine to go to college. He reached blindly over to hold Burt's hand, "Dad!"

Burt squeezed his hand, "Go, Kurt. Dinner isn't really going to be your priority right now."

Kurt shot his father a grateful look and ran out of the room, his shoes nearly sending him toppling over one of Finn's footballs.

The drive to the farm passed in record time. Kurt jumped out of his car and ran blindly through the dozen or so cars and trucks that spotted the Anderson property. There were also still local news trucks, but no one was outside.

Kurt was about to burst into the house, but he stopped short. He wanted to go see Blaine and hug him and cry because all of their dreams were actually coming true, but at the same time he also didn't know if he could.

The entire community was there, and Kurt knew many of them were probably angry that the farm had been sold. Blaine had explained that many people in his town took pride in being farmers, and that anyone who sold the farm was immediately ostracized from the town.

He also knew that it wasn't exactly common knowledge in the community that Blaine was gay and had a boyfriend.

"Kurt?" the voice snapped Kurt out of his daydreams. Blaine walked towards him tentatively, stepping off the porch and biting his bottom lip.

Kurt didn't say anything, but instead ran towards Blaine with his arms outstretched. He truthfully didn't care who saw him. "Blaine," he breathed when his arms finally found their home around Blaine's neck.

Blaine hugged back with a tighter hold than usual. He didn't say anything, just nuzzled himself into Kurt's neck. Kurt could feel the gently flutter of his eyelashes against his neck, and sighed happily into Blaine's hair.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kurt breathed, gently pulling back and placing a light kiss on Blaine's lips before looking into his eyes. "I didn't even know this was going on!"

Blaine opened his mouth, "I…"

"Blaine, get in this house right now," Blaine's mother peeked her head out of the door, "Oh hello Kurt! I assume you've heard the news?"

"Indeed," Kurt laced his fingers into Blaine's, trying his best to let him know that he wasn't mad at all.

Blaine shrugged and mouthed a quick, "I'm sorry" to Kurt before pulling him into the house.

"Everyone, this is Blaine's boyfriend, Kurt," his mother announced, "He's from Lima."

Everyone stared at both of them; Kurt rubbed his thumb over Blaine's knuckles, trying to placate him when he knew he was freaking out. "Hello," Kurt waved a little, eyeing the looks of confusion, happiness, and yes, a few of rage.

"Blaine, you grab Kurt a plate now," Mr. Anderson said from his place of honor in the middle of the room, "he looks starved."

Kurt realized the toll that skipping dinner took, and made pleading eyes at Blaine, "I am hungry…"

Blaine immediately pulled Kurt towards the kitchen, "Oh my god. Eat, Kurt. What do you want?" Blaine grabbed a plate and held it up. Kurt saw that their long kitchen table was lined with foods from what appeared to be different households. "We pretty much have anything."

"What is safe?" Kurt looked at a bowl that contained some sort of meat that looked like it couldn't be something found in a supermarket.

Blaine smiled softly and piled his plate with macaroni and cheese, a chicken wing, some bread, and a few pieces of broccoli. "This okay?"

"Blaine, I just bought a bunch of clothes for back to school, I'm not going to fit them!" Kurt took the plate anyway, suddenly ravenous.

"This is just dinner. Some of the desserts will seriously blow your mind," Blaine grabbed a few cookies and bit into it, moaning obscenely.

Kurt flushed but shook his head and followed Blaine back into the living room, "Can I eat this in your living room?"

Blaine nodded, "Yeah. We only have to stay for a few minutes and then I can explain things to you."

They quickly sat and Kurt ate while Blaine fielded most of the questions that came their way.

"Blaine, your Dad said you're going to college. Where ya headed?" a particularly harsh looking woman asked.

"I've applied to Columbia, which is where I'd really, really like to go. But, of course, I have plans to apply to other places," he shrugged off the question.

She pursed her lips but tried to remain friendly, "You'll do great, Blaine."

Kurt finished eating quickly, and felt slightly sick at the amount of soul food calories he ate. A few more people walked into the house, Kurt assumed most people thought it wasn't necessary to knock anymore.

Blaine jumped up, pulling Kurt with him, "Mrs. Trout, you can sit here. Kurt and I were just leaving." He smiled at an older woman who hobbled her way across the room.

"I heard you're going to college, boy. Who is going to help me use my apple corer?" she smiled widely at Blaine, her eyes revealing a woman with a soul much younger than her body.

"I'll still be here for almost a year," Blaine responded with a wink. "Let me help you," he moved the chair closer to her and helped her sit gently. "Do you need anything? Lemonade? Water?"

"No, no, Blaine," she waved him away, "you go have a good time with your friend."

Blaine nodded and grabbed Kurt's hand again, pulling him towards the kitchen, "Do you want to go to my room or the tree house?"

Kurt glanced back at the group of people in the living room, he met quite a few eyes that looked away guiltily. "Tree house," he said, "more privacy."

Blaine raised an eyebrow but they walked out of the door and through the yard, swinging their hands between them. Kurt looked over the fields and saw that only half of what he could see had any sort of vegetation in them.

They got to the tree house and Blaine allowed Kurt to go up first. When Kurt crawled up to the familiar room, nothing had changed. It was like the room didn't know that everything that the two boys had dreamed of – the whispered hopes and mutual laughs of their daydream sessions – was about to come true.

Suddenly Kurt felt a wave of sadness roll over him.

The Andersons sold the house.

Everything that Kurt could see, would be gone.

Blaine's house.

The Fields.

The barns.

Where would the animals go?

Where would the Andersons go?

But the most painful part was that this tree house, the tree house that saw some of Kurt's happiest moments, was going to fall eventually as well.

"Hey," Blaine said softly, closing the small space he had placed between them, "What's wrong?"

Kurt pulled his knees to his chest, "How did your family get rid of the farm? There is so much history…so many memories on this land."

Blaine nodded, "When my Dad brought up the idea of selling the farm to me, I thought the same thing. Even though I didn't want to own the farm, I also didn't want to see it become some cookie cutter housing neighborhood either. So that's why my Dad and I agreed that he would keep a small section of the land with the house on it so that he had a small garden that he can putter around in it and still work the land into his older age."

"But eventually, you will own it?" Kurt looked down at his hands; he wasn't quite sure what he wanted the answer to be.

Blaine played with Kurt's watch for a few seconds, "I…don't think so, Kurt."

Kurt didn't understand.

Blaine must have noticed this from the look on his face. "I told my parents that I want them to give it to Alexander."

"And they agreed?"

"They said that they wanted to get together with Alexander and talk to him, but they did both agree that he was the better answer anyway. Plus, he needs the house. And by that time, the development will probably be up and running, so there will be others kids for Elaina to spend time with," Blaine shrugged, "Because of the deed I signed earlier in the summer, I get a certain percentage of the money my Dad made from selling the land."

"So you wouldn't go into debt to go to school?" Kurt smiled widely, it was as if everything was clicking into place.

"Barring I get into school, yes," Blaine took Kurt's hand again, "It was a really hard decision, Kurt. Farmland is so rare and selling it is almost like selling out. But my parents knew it had to be done. Danni and Connor are starting school next week. I have my job at the Lima Bean yet, and my Dad wants to do another season of Christmas trees, sort of as a goodbye I think."

Kurt snuggled into Blaine's side, "You're going to get in. You have to."

"Even if I don't, I'm going to New York with you," Blaine whispered, tracing his fingers up and down Kurt's side, "I have to. I can't….I couldn't stand to be apart from you."

Kurt leaned in and kissed Blaine softly. "You are everything to me, Blaine."

Blaine twirled his fingers into Kurt's hair, the sparks between them soon became too much for either of them to avoid.

Tonight was a night of celebration, and damn if a group of people in a house two football fields away would stop them.

Kurt pulled Blaine in closer, deepening the kiss immediately and scratching his fingers at Blaine's scalp in the way he knew threw Blaine over the edge.

"Kurt," Blaine rasped, digging his fingers into Kurt's shoulders.

"Hmm?" Kurt wondered, starting his quest down Blaine's neck.

Blaine flipped him over and straddled him, smiling mischievously as he ground down on Kurt's hips.

Kurt moaned this time, looking up at Blaine wish flushed cheeks and red lips.

"Take your clothes off," Kurt demanded quickly, "Please, Blaine."

"Good lord," Blaine groaned, hastily pulling his shirt over his head before reaching back to Kurt. He wound his arms around Kurt's waist and then slid his hands down and grabbing Kurt's ass roughly. "You show my yours, I'll show you mine."

"Too much talking," Kurt teased, reaching up to nip at Blaine's lower lip, eliciting a moan out of the other boy.

At that, Blaine reached between them and fumbled with the button and zipper of Kurt's tight jeans. Kurt was right, he decided. There was too much talking, and not enough touching. He rapidly pulled the jeans and Kurt's briefs down his legs in one swift movement before pulling the rest of his own clothing off and pushing Kurt down onto one of the cushions on the ground. He licked at Kurt's lips and then trailed his wet tongue down Kurt's chin, down his neck, over his nipple, pausing to nip at it, and then down to his belly button.

"Pull your knees up," Blaine ordered with a hoarse voice, pressing a kiss to the top of Kurt's flushed cock.

Kurt moaned but obeyed quickly as Blaine retrieved the lube from the loose floorboard and coated his fingers thoroughly. When he turned he saw Kurt spread out on the ground, his entire body lit up from the reds and oranges in the sunset.

Blaine pressed his finger into Kurt slowly, watching his face. He leaned down and captured Kurt's parted lips in his own. He added another quickly.

"M – more," Kurt gasped. "I need…please…more."

Blaine added a third finger, spreading them around and stretching Kurt as quickly as possible. He looked up from between Kurt's legs to see his chest blushed pink and his head thrown back in ecstasy, moaning Blaine's name. "You're gorgeous," Blaine murmured, kissing Kurt's thigh and nipping at the skin.

"I want you inside me," Kurt ordered. He looked down to catch Blaine's eyes through his lashes. "I want you."

Blaine gave a shaky nod and snatched a condom off of the floor, ripping the wrapper open with his teeth. Blaine paused for a moment to just trace his hands up and down Kurt's body. "Are you ready?"

"Yes!" Kurt tried to use his ankles to pull Blaine closer.

Blaine laughed and nodded. "Lift your legs up."

Kurt obeyed and Blaine positioned his cock at Kurt's entrance. He kissed him once more on the lips and pushed in as gently as he could.

He felt Kurt wrap his legs around him again. He leaned down, covering Kurt with his own weight. As he gave Kurt time to adjust, he worshipped his chest. He peppered every inch of skin with kisses and gentle bites. He couldn't wait to do this one day, for real, in their own apartment.

"I love you," Blaine breathed when he realized he was caught up in his own head. "I love you so much, Kurt."

Kurt's eyes fluttered open and they found Blaine's. He gave a slow smile and released a sigh. He slid his hands up Blaine's sweaty, tense back. "I love you too, I can't wait to do this in our own place."

Blaine turned his head down and moved himself to his elbows. He let his quivering lips press against Kurt's crimson, parted ones and then slowly pulled out, feeling Kurt moan into the closed mouthed kiss. He slid back in and Kurt wrapped his legs around Blaine's waist, trying to put Blaine back.

"Closer," Blaine whispered, pressing their foreheads together. "I want to be as close to you as I can."

Kurt did as Blaine wanted, pulling his legs tighter and Blaine closer and deeper. Blaine didn't shift his hips, he simply held them there, pressed firmly against Kurt, enjoying the feeling of them together. He'd never felt closer to another person than in this moment. The emotions caught up to him again. He let his face hover above Kurt's and couldn't keep from smiling as he released a shaky breath. He let his fingers stroke Kurt's flushed cheeks tenderly.

Blaine stared down at Kurt, his breath ghosting over Kurt's face and his entire body quivering.

Kurt stared back at Blaine, enjoying the heat that was between them. He studied Blaine's face, the lines of his lips, the curve of his nose, and the planes of his forehead. In that moment, Kurt was positive that Blaine Anderson was the most beautiful boy he'd ever seen. He was also sure that he never loved Blaine more than in that moment. His heart seemed to be ripped open and he existed only to be wrapped in Blaine's arms.

Blaine thrust his hips slowly and surely, his eyes never leaving Kurt's. He didn't want to make any sudden movements to ruin the moment. For a minute, the world outside didn't exist, no one expected them to do anything. They were simply in the world for each other. Every movement was gentle and beautiful and Blaine adjusted the angle of his hips, which caused Kurt to moan below him and claw at Blaine's back.

"Baby…" Blaine whispered, sweat pooling on his forehead.

"I know," Kurt nodded.

"This is…" Blaine bit his lip, still trying to go slowly and not ruin the moment.

"Perfect," Kurt whispered, his head going back slightly when Blaine sped up.

Blaine only sped up the pace a little bit, but he kept his angle steady, wanting to watch Kurt fall apart beneath him.

"I'm…I…"

"I know," Blaine nodded. They were both close and they hadn't even sped up their movements that much.

Blaine continued at the pace, stuttering a few times as he felt the heat coiling in his stomach grow stronger.

"Blaine," Kurt's back arched as Blaine picked up his pace again, "I'm going to…"

"Let go," Blaine whispered, reaching his hand down to stroke Kurt, "you're gorgeous, Kurt."

Kurt's eyes opened and he tensed under Blaine, he didn't close his eyes, but instead kept contact the entire time.

Blaine felt the heat snap in his stomach and he was the one to break the eye contact as he threw his head back.

They rode the long, glorious high together, their moans filling the night air and only adding to the humidity in the air.

"Blaine Anderson, if you are done up there you get in this house. I cannot believe you left us alone in there again! Mrs. Trout has her dentures out!"

"Coming Ma!" Blaine turned scarlet and started pulling his clothes on, "Oh my god," he mouthed to Kurt, "She heard that!"

"Why doesn't your mom want to be alone in there?" Kurt asked, pulling his shirt over his head. He winced as he went to pull his underwear on, the cotton coming into contact with the sensitive area.

"I'm sorry, baby," Blaine murmured, pressing a kiss into Kurt's forehead. "But think, soon, no interruptions."

Kurt's smile lit up the night and he couldn't shake the image of them together in New York taking the town by storm and making a name for themselves.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews, please?<strong>

**Did anyone get any good deals today?**


	25. Your Man

**Hello everyone! Here's another update...it's all dwindling down!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25<strong>

Kurt ran down the stairs at lightning speed, barely caring if his hair looked like he had been through a windstorm.

"Woah, are you that excited for your first day of classes?" Burt asked over a cup of coffee, "I thought we were over that phase."

"Yes, that ended with pimples, varsity football players, and slushies," Kurt mused, throwing an apple into his bag, "I'm off."

"It's 6:30 in the morning, Kurt, and you get that Senior Privilege that means you don't have class until 9. Where are you going?"

Kurt made sure the cuffs on his shirt were equally folded and looked up at his father, who wore an expression of disbelief on his face. "I'm going to Blaine's."

"Kurt," Blaine put his coffee cup down, "I know you two are in love and it may seem like you can't live without each other, but you can. You used to only see each other on weekends, you'll be fine. If you really feel like it's going to be that bad maybe you should consider it a test for if you both…"

"Don't," Kurt held up a finger, "I'm going to Blaine's because Danni is freaking out over going to school this morning. Blaine can't really speak about going to public school, so he asked me to talk to her."

"But seeing Blaine doesn't hurt, does it?" Burt smiled at his son, any judgment gone from his eyes.

"No," Kurt answered simply, "I'll see you later Dad, okay?"

"Kurt…" Burt said quickly.

Kurt turned and raised an eyebrow.

"Be careful today, okay? Avoid Karofsky." Burt gave him a pointed look before returning to the sports section of the newspaper.

Kurt spun on his heel and walked out to his car, already imagining the verbal bitch slap he wanted to give Karofsky if he even said anything.

The drive to Blaine's farm was now easier for him to navigate than the roads to McKinley. He arrived early, around 7. He walked slowly to the door, listening to any signs of movement.

"Oh thank god," he heard before he was crushed into a hug, "I didn't know what to do with her!" Blaine squeezed him a little more before pulling back. "She's freaking out."

Kurt broke from Blaine's grasp and darted into the house. "Upstairs," Blaine's mom pointed, a harried look on her face.

Kurt took the stairs by two as he made his way up to the small girl. She was huddled on her bed, "Kurt?" she whispered, "Why are you here?"

Kurt toed his shoes off quickly and jumped into the bed with her, pulling the girl into his arms, "Danni, are you scared?"

"What if they don't like me? Blaine said they would because I'm nice…but what if they think I'm funny or I'm stupid because I lived on the farm?" She looked up quickly and patted the other side of her bed. Kurt looked over his shoulder to see Blaine take his shoes off and join her on the other side.

"You'll be fine, sweetheart," Kurt soothed, gripping Blaine's hand behind her, "You're still young so lots of kids are moving around."

Danni sniffled a little, "What if they think I'm ugly because of my tooth?" She opened her mouth to reveal the gap where one of her front teeth would be.

"Tell them you got into a fight," Blaine suggested, "Then they will know not to mess with you."

She giggled a little and burrowed into the space between the boys.

"None of that," Blaine said, grabbing her by the waist and picking her up, "You need to get your butt dressed."

Kurt's ears perked up, "I can help you pick something, Danni."

She nodded quickly, "Blaine took me shopping yesterday so I had clothes that everyone else had."

Kurt felt his jaw drop, "You let Blaine pick your clothes? Oh dear." He walked over to her small closet and saw rows of jeans, a few jumpers, and a brand new pair of pink Converse shoes. "Maybe you didn't do too badly."

Blaine smiled proudly, running a brush through Danni's hair. "I may have had a little help."

"The lady helped us! She was really nice," Danni sighed as Blaine started braiding down the one side of her head.

"You can French braid?" Kurt asked, impressed.

"Of course," Blaine quickly worked his way through Danni's hair, pausing every now and then to make sure her braids were even.

Kurt looked through the girl's jeans and picked a pair of Bermuda shorts. Normally he hated them, but on little girls they worked. "This is pretty," Kurt looked at a short sleeved pink shirt with necklaces printed on it, "Kids Gap, really Blaine, the Gap?"

"It had kids in the title," Blaine reasoned, finishing up the braids, "Okay, go brush your teeth so you don't get toothpaste on your outfit."

She ran to the bathroom quickly, a smile on her face.

Blaine started making her bed, "Do you really think she'll be okay?"

"Kids can be mean," Kurt admitted, "but she's a great kid. She'll make friends, I promise."

Blaine nodded, though his eyes looked sad.

"You okay?" Kurt put his arms around Blaine's waist.

"She's growing up," Blaine laughed, "I feel like I'm so old."

Kurt put both of his hands on Blaine's cheeks and leaned down to kiss him, "You aren't old," he whispered when they finally broke apart.

Blaine grinned, "I have to go grab something, but I'll be right back, okay?"

Kurt nodded and stood awkwardly in the room. He moved around to straighten some things he saw out of place. For a brief second he allowed his mind to wander towards the future. He could imagine himself with Blaine in New York, their daughter getting ready for his first day of school, and the same scene happening. Blaine being so overcome with emotion that he needed to leave the room so no one would see. They'd be happy together, maybe even have a dog. Or a few children. Or a few dogs. Kurt felt his heartbeat increase dramatically when he thought about the possibility of a future like that.

Danni came running back into the room, fully dressed in her clothes. "You have some toothpaste," Kurt motioned to his mouth and she grabbed a tissue to wipe it off. "You look beautiful," he said, tapping the end of her nose lightly.

"My freckles look funny," she said, trying to cover them with her hand, "But Blaine told me that was where the angels kissed me."

Kurt smiled at the little girl, "Indeed it was. Come on, let's go get you breakfast. You can't be late for your first day."

"Where's Blaine?" She grabbed Kurt's hand and they walked down the stairs together. "He better not have gone to the fields already today."

"He said he was going to grab something," Kurt said absently, glancing at the now familiar kitchen. "What do you want for breakfast?" He had no idea where Blaine's mother got to, but she was nowhere to be found now.

"Eggs!" Danni said happily, sitting down on the bench at the small kitchen table.

Kurt wanted to say no, because Pam Cooking Spray did not go with his outfit, but the happy look on Danni's face told him to just suck it up.

"Err..where are you eggs?" Kurt opened the refrigerator and glanced inside.

"Right here," Mr. Anderson walked into the house holding several brown eggs. "Do you want me to do that, Kurt?"

"No, no," Kurt waved him off, "Go. I'm fine, I actually love cooking."

He smiled at Kurt before walking out, holding the door open for Blaine. "That boyfriend of yours is cooking, better hurry up and grab a seat," he joked before taking off for the largest barn.

"You're cooking?" Blaine's eyes got really wide and he slipped into the seat next to Danielle. "I love when you cook."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Where do you have Pam?"

"Who?"

"Pam, the cooking spray." Kurt spun around, "Wait. You don't use Pam, do you?"

"No….we use butter," Blaine said helpfully.

Kurt wrinkled his nose, "How are you not 300 pounds?"

"We work our food off?" Blaine asked skeptically, "Do you want me to help you?"

"No," Kurt sighed a cut a small sliver of butter off from the stick, "Just sit back and watch a master at work."-

It took him nearly twenty minutes, but Kurt eventually turned out the best scrambled eggs either Danielle or Blaine had ever eaten.

Mrs. Anderson walked into the house soon after, carrying a pile of fruit, "Oh, Blaine, you cooked? I didn't smell anything burning."

"Kurt cooked," Blaine said, rubbing his stomach, "and it was good."

Mrs. Anderson raised an eyebrow at Kurt, "You can cook?"

"Yes," he admitted.

She nodded, "Good. It's good to know someone's going to be cooking for my boy when he gets to New York."

Kurt smiled widely at her, and she leaned down to kiss Danielle's head, "Baby, I need to go to town with your father. But you be a good girl today, okay?"

Danielle nodded and Kurt swore he saw her tear up.

"Why don't we go say goodbye to your father, and then Blaine and Kurt can take you to the bus stop?" She suggested, taking the small girl's hand, "I have no idea where Connor is. Probably with his nose in some book again. I swear, that boy."

Blaine cleaned up the dishes while Kurt leaned against the counter watching him. Once again, his mind wandered to this exact thing happening in New York. Kurt would make dinner, and Blaine would do the dishes. Eventually he hoped Blaine would pick up enough skill to cook dinner as well, but Kurt knew that would take time.

Blaine walked over and wrapped his arms low on Kurt's waist, "Please just never go to school," he mumbled, "I'm going to be so lonely. I don't even have that much work to distract myself."

Kurt cooed into Blaine's ear, rubbing his hands up and down his back to comfort him, "Just think, at this time next year, you'll be at Columbia, I'll by at NYU or Parsons or Julliard, and we'll be living together."

Blaine grinned and kissed Kurt's neck before linking their fingers together and pulling Kurt out of the kitchen.

"Did they already leave?" Kurt questioned when he noticed the empty spot where the better Anderson truck usually sat.

"I guess so," Blaine mused, looking around for Danielle or Connor.

"There she is," Kurt motioned towards the tree swing a few yards off.

Blaine pulled them over, "Are you ready, Danni?"

She nodded slowly, using her feet to sway the swing.

"Do you have your pencils? Your erasers? Your lunch? Your tissues? Your book? Your paper? Your folders? Your back pack?" Blaine asked quickly, going faster and faster with each word until Danielle was in a fit of giggles on the swing.

"Yes!" she said, nodding furiously, "You helped me pack my backpack and check it like a bajillion times last night!"

Blaine laughed, "You're right. Come on, we better find that book worm and walk to the bus stop."

"He's already there," she said, grabbing one of Kurt's hands and one of Blaine's and walking with them toward the bus stop. "He said he wanted to make sure he got there first so he could sit in the front of the bus. I told him all the cool kids sit in the back."

"Which is exactly why he'll be in the front," Blaine mused quietly so only Kurt could hear him.

Danielle skipped and walked the entire way to the bus stop. She immediately was approached by another little girl who grinned shyly at first, but then the two were talking and comparing backpacks. Danielle had a My Little Pony one, while the other little girl had a Barbie backpack.

"Forgotten already," Blaine sighed, "I knew this day would come."

Kurt grinned and they stood there in silence with Connor, who was already halfway through his next book.

Eventually the small yellow bus came, and Danielle had another moment of panic. She hugged Kurt tightly, then threw herself at Blaine. "I want to stay home with you," she whispered into his neck, "Please?"

"No, you go sit with Lori," he pointed to the little girl now looking out the window at them, "and you'll be fine. I believe in you," he knelt down to hug her again, "You go show them how smart you are, okay?"

She nodded, through she still had a few tears running down her face. "I love you, Blaine."

"I love you too baby girl."

"I love you Kurt," she looked up at Kurt with a watery smile.

"I love you too," he whispered before shooing her up the steps of the bus. He looked over to see Blaine with tears running down his face as well.

"She's all grown up," he said quietly.

They stood there for a long while after the bus drove away.

Kurt sighed and started pulling Blaine back towards the house. "I need to get going too," he said once they returned to the farm, "I still have to drive all the way back to McKinley."

Blaine nodded, looking around the farm, "I guess I'll work on some more college applications while I'm all alone."

"Shouldn't you hear back from Columbia soon?" Kurt questioned, wrapping his fingers around Blaine's belt loops and pulling him closer.

"Yeah," Blaine sighed, reaching up on his tiptoes to kiss Kurt. "Do you really have to go?"

"YES!" Kurt said exasperatedly.

Blaine pouted, "Fine. But I'll miss you."

Kurt was suddenly emotional too, "I'll miss you too. I'll see you on Friday though, remember?"

"You'll see me before then hopefully," Blaine whispered.

"Blaine, I don't want you driving all the way to Lima every day." Kurt said in a non-convincing tone.

"Yes you do," Blaine reasoned, "and I work during the day now everyday but Monday, so I'll be closer."

Kurt shook his head and leaned in for another kiss, "I'm never going to get work done this year, am I?"

Blaine looked thoughtful for a moment, "Nope," he decided.

Kurt broke apart after one final peck and jumped into his car, "I'll see you at some point," he said wistfully.

Blaine held up a finger and walked away. When he returned, he clutched a small grouping of daisies. "I picked these for you," he mumbled, turning away and flushing.

Kurt pushed himself out of the window slightly and kissed Blaine's pink cheek, "They're beautiful."

Kurt wouldn't tell Blaine this, but he'd put them in his locker amongst the other things he had: pictures of himself and his glee friends, a few pictures of himself and Blaine, a picture of his dream future hotel, a few random fashion images, and a large picture of just Blaine.

They kissed a few more times before Kurt decided he was going to be really late for his French class, and drove quickly out of the driveway.

He saw Blaine standing and waving until he was nothing more than a speck in the background.

Kurt knew he shouldn't feel so badly about leaving Blaine behind, but he still had to do it, if only for their future.

When Kurt arrived at school, the air seemed different.

He walked into school without anyone throwing him against lockers, without anyone throwing an iced drink into his face. No one called him names, and a few people even smiled at him.

Classes were changing and he spotted Finn walking hand in hand with Rachel down the hall, she ran over to him like they hadn't just seen each other last week. "Kurt! Did you hear the news?"

"No," he said absently, "I just got here," he was still looking around and wondering what the heck was going on.

"Karofsky's dad transferred jobs to Minnesota. He's gone!" She hugged him again, "He's gone, Kurt!"

Kurt felt like an extreme weight was lifted off of his shoulders, a weight he hadn't even known was there before.

"Oh my god," he said eventually, "I might actually get a happy senior year!"

"That's right, Lady Lips, we're going to nationals too," Santana said.

Kurt rolled his eyes, somehow when Santana said an insult, it didn't sound quite as demeaning. "Well, if I get a solo, it will."

It seemed weird to Kurt, that everything was falling back into place like they weren't seniors, like this wasn't the last year there were going to experience this.

He found it weird that no one was even pretending to be sad, because if they were being truthful, they all wanted to leave and become something bigger than this town. Even if some of their dreams weren't going to come true, Kurt knew his would.

The day passed with no importance, just boring, placeholder classes that really meant nothing in the grand scheme of Kurt's life.

But he missed Blaine, a lot. The painful sting of being completely cut off from him was more palpable every second.

He couldn't see him.

He couldn't hear him.

He couldn't even text him.

By Glee, Kurt was on the edge of his seat. He already decided that he was going to drive home to see his Dad for a few minutes and tell him the news about Karofsky, and then drive back to the farm. He'd say it was because Connor had a bad first day at school and needed someone to talk to.

His dad would buy that.

Mr. Schue stood at the front of the room, "Okay everyone, we already have a new recruit this year, his name is Victor and he's from Barcelona. Please give him a round of applause."

Victor walked into the room and since almost everyone knew him, they clapped happily. Kurt sent him a thumbs up and Victor smiled cheekily at him.

Even though Victor sometimes got on his last nerve, Kurt really did like him. He was funny, had a lot of things in common with him, and was great to go shopping with.

Victor stood in front of the piano, "I would like to sing a very special song for my audition. It's by my hero, Enrique Iglesias."

Kurt nearly snorted at the pun, but no one else seemed to get it, so he kept quiet.

The music started and Victor sort of swayed with the music. He opened his mouth wide and sang:

_You can be a million miles away from me  
>You can be kissin' another man's lips<br>But I'm you man, I'm your man_

_If tomorrow would stay behind_  
><em>And I close my eyes and I never wake up<em>  
><em>I'm still your man<em>  
><em>I'm still your man, I'm your man<em>

The hair on the back of Kurt's neck stood straight up, because Victor was terrible.

_I pray to God, I pray for time  
>I pray I can hold you in my arms<br>Pray with me eternally  
>Time is forever ours<em>

It's the way that you smile  
>The way that you cry<br>Why I always want to be your man  
>it's the way that I feel, when I feel you inside<br>Why I always want to be your man

Kurt could barely listen to the words of the song because his ears were nearly bleeding. He just wanted the torture to be over.

_You can be a million miles away from me  
>you can be kissin' another man's lips<br>But I'm your man, I'm your man  
>They can take away my heart and my soul<br>They can even tell me you don't love me no more  
>But I'm your man, I'm your man<em>

_I won't give up, I won't let you down_  
><em>I promise to always stand by your side<em>  
><em>Pray for faith, pray for you<em>  
><em>Pray that we'll always be<em>

Kurt said a silent "amen" when Mr. Schue put his hand up to stop him from singing. Kurt wasn't sure what he was going to do, because Victor always said he was a great singer.

Victor smiled and took a seat between Kurt and Finn, smiling as he sat down.

Kurt rubbed his temple and counted down the hours until he could see Blaine.

Apparently it wouldn't be that long.

Kurt pulled into his driveway and saw Blaine leaning against his truck, grinning at Kurt.

"Well, if you aren't a sight for these sore eyes," Kurt said, jumping out of the car and hugging Blaine, lingering a little breath in his scent. "How did you know I missed you?"

Blaine swayed a little, "Because I missed you. And because I got this," he held up a large white envelope. In the corner in blue print, it said **Columbia**_**. **_

"Blaine," Kurt whispered, "What is that."

"Early admissions," Blaine said, "Kurt, I made early admissions! I'm going to Columbia!"

Kurt knew that early admissions meant that Blaine was one of the lucky few who got a special scholarship to the school, and were immediately put into the honors program.

Kurt surged forward and hugged him tightly, "Blaine! Oh my god, yes!" In a surprising bout of strength, Kurt picked up Blaine and twirled him in a circle, crying softly into his shoulder. "I'm so proud of you."

Blaine gave him a watery grin and took his hand to lead him to the front porch step, "Now, you tell me all about your first day of school."

Kurt happily launched into his story about Karofsky, French class, and Victor's horrible singing voice.

* * *

><p><strong>:)<strong>

**Fluff and domestic!Klaine **

**Reviews?**

**Tumblr: CrissMeDarren**


	26. Sing to Me, Oh Muse

**Hello lovely readers! Here is an update. We've moved forward a few months. Also, for people asking about a sequel - you won't need one once this fic is over. I AM debating writing another one, but I'm still going back and forth between a _way_ futurefic and another AU.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26<strong>

"Blaine, hurry up! We're going to miss our flight!" Kurt ran through the airport terminal, his bag wheeling behind him, and Blaine about ten feet behind him.

"Aren't I supposed to be the one in good shape?" Blaine huffed, his suit jacket thrown over his shoulder.

They were both flying to New York for college interviews. It was mid-October, and Kurt was in his final stages of applying to several New York City based colleges, but he had his eyes set NYADA. That's what his interviews were for: NYADA and NYU – Tisch School. He had fully planned both of his outfits, his monologues, and a song choice for NYADA. He was ready to take New York by storm.

"Blaine, hurry up!" Kurt was panicking now, picking up his pace.

"Kurt, calm down," Blaine was beside him now, "we don't leave for another hour." Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and made him slow down. He too was prepared for a weekend of interviews with Columbia. They were interviewing him to see what courses he would fit into, and he also got to meet the English professor that would be his advisor.

It took awhile, but they both convinced their parents to let them go together and alone. That way, they could learn the city themselves because moving there together was no longer a question – it was a definite.

The first two months of school flew by surprisingly quickly for both boys. They still both missed each other, but Kurt frequented the Lima Bean every day after school. He actually managed to get more homework done than usual, because he got a free unlimited supply of coffee and a table to spread his books out on.

Blaine, for the most part, was spending his time winding down the affairs of the farm. His dad pretty much all but stopped working outside, and instead was trying new hobbies to keep himself busy with other job opportunities.

They all also spent a lot of time with Alexander, working together to patch up their relationships. It still wasn't perfect, but they were trying.

An hour of Kurt nervously bouncing his leg and Blaine playing with the ends of his sweatshirt passed, and they boarded onto the plane.

Blaine insisted on the window seat, and Kurt nodded without thinking.

He hated flying.

Blaine grasped Kurt's hand, "Calm down, it's only a short flight."

Kurt grumbled, but allowed his head to rest on Blaine's shoulder. The plane took off with ease, which both boys were thankful for – Kurt because he didn't want to die, and Blaine because he really wasn't sure how he'd comfort Kurt.

The trip itself lasted only an hour and a half, but Kurt fell asleep quickly. He blamed it on the dull roar of the engine, but Blaine could tell that it was because Kurt hadn't slept in quite a few nights, preparing himself for the interviews this weekend.

Blaine too was nervous. He was already in Columbia, but he knew that meeting his advisor was potentially the biggest step of his life – this man was the most important person in establishing whether or not Blaine would be a success or not.

* * *

><p>When the plane touched down, Kurt jumped awake, yelping a little, "Are we dying?"<p>

Blaine laughed and grabbed Kurt around the waist, "Welcome home, baby."

Kurt raised an eyebrow, "When did you turn into Mr. Big? Better yet, when did you even watch that show?"

Blaine shrugged, "Dalton."

Kurt nodded knowingly. "Can we get off of this mobile prison now? I'm probably all wrinkled and that is not a look I can pull off."

By the time, they got off the plane, managed to hail a cab, and made it to the hotel, neither boy wanted to unpack.

Blaine flopped backwards on the bed, sighing with relief. "Finally, I can sleep."

Kurt stood at the base of the bed, hands planted firmly on his hips, "Do you actually think I would let you sleep?"

"Yes…" Blaine said warily, already sitting up because he knew his boyfriend would never let that happen.

Kurt smirked, "Why didn't you sleep on the plane if you were tired?"

"Who else was going to wake you up and save you if the plane started going down?" Blaine asked cheekily, running a hand through his hair.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Go take a shower. I'll run down and get us some coffee. Then we're going to go scout out possible neighborhoods."

Blaine saluted, "Sounds good."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "I expect you to be showered and dressed appropriately when I come back."

"I can wear ripped jeans and a ratty t-shirt right? Because that is all I packed…"

Kurt glared, "You know full well that I packed your suitcase, Blaine Anderson. There is not a ratty t-shirt in there."

"Even for bedtime?" Blaine's eyes were wide, "What am I supposed to wear to sleep, a coat and tie?"

Kurt shrugged, "I figured you wouldn't wear anything to sleep," with that he smiled mischievously and left.

Within two hours, Blaine was washed, dressed (and redressed by Kurt), drinking coffee, and walking around the Upper West Wide, hand in hand with Kurt.

After hours and hours of discussion, both boys decided that living together was the best option for them. Hopefully, they would both be going to schools on opposite sides of the city, and that would not allow them to see each other regularly.

Living together would.

"What about this one?" Kurt asked hopefully, looking up at the high rise.

"Do you want to go to class, or work on Wall Street?" Blaine pulled Kurt down the street, "Kurt, that's for in the future, when we're married and have kids. For right now, I think we need to aim a little lower."

Kurt pouted, but knew Blaine was right. "Fine, but I still don't want to live anywhere where there looks like cockroaches would be a third roommate."

"In New York? Good luck." Blaine walked by a large townhouse that was advertised as divided into apartments. "What about that? There are seniors at Columbia on the third floor."

"Three flights of steps? At least I'd get my exercise." Kurt mused, "When do we have to let people know by?"

Blaine pulled his notes out of his bag, "It says here that by March or so we should know so we can give the landlords our stuff so we're guaranteed a spot."

"My my, you are a scholar," Kurt mused, "always doing your homework."

Blaine blushed under Kurt's praise, "I try my best."

They walked the streets of New York for a few more hours before settling in for dinner at a small café; they were saving their money for a real dinner for tomorrow night when they celebrated their successes at their respective schools.

"Well, we're obviously both going to have to get jobs," Blaine was thinking out loud while taking bites of his sandwich, "but that doesn't bother me, really. I already have a secured position at the library."

Kurt nodded into his salad, all the walking made him hungrier than he had been in a long time. "NYADA has a lot of connections with the Broadway theaters, so I could usher. And NYU always has openings…everywhere."

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand, "We're really going to do this, aren't we? We're going to be those people that survive this city."

Kurt beamed at Blaine, "You have no idea how happy I am that I found someone who would do this with me, who cared about it as much as I do. Who…who cares about me."

Blaine slid out of his side of the booth and sat next to Kurt, hugging him tightly, "There is no one else in this entire world that I would have fought this hard to be with. Anyone else, I probably would still be in Ohio."

Kurt sighed, leaning back against the weight of Blaine, enjoying the moment. Outside, the city was coming to life with neon signs and music flowing from the jazz clubs that dotted the street.

They spent their nights walking through the city and making mental notes of places they wanted to visit together when they had all the time in the world or just needed a break from a hectic week of testing and performances.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt's POV<strong>

The next morning, Kurt woke up feeling butterflies for the first time in his life.

He rarely got nervous about performing in front of people, because he was usually better than all of them. Today that might not be the case.

Blaine rubbed Kurt's shoulders as he stood in the mirror, adjusting his outfit. It was all black, with a few pops of red here and there. He wanted to look professional, but still show off his own style.

"You're going to be amazing, Kurt," Blaine whispered into his ear. "You are already better than anyone I've ever met."

They walked to Kurt's interview with NYADA together, both of their palms were a little sweaty, but they held hands the entire way.

Blaine had to leave Kurt and couldn't wait with him, but Kurt figured that was for the best. He sat for nearly twenty minutes before a woman with a short pixie cut came out of the door and yelled, "Hummel, Kurt?"

Kurt jumped up and followed the woman, eyeing his competition as he walked in. "You stand in the middle of the room," she motioned to an X on the floor.

Kurt stood in front of the row of professors, his knees locked together so they wouldn't show how nervous he really was. "My name is Kurt Hummel and I'm auditioning for a spot in your performing arts school."

The large man in the middle of the row looked at him gruffly, "Welcome, Mr. Hummel. We have a few questions for you before we begin."

Kurt nodded and put on his best smile.

The man's booming voice echoed off the walls, reverberating back to him, causing the hair on the back of his neck to stand straight up. "Why do you think you'll be an asset to our program?"

Kurt cleared his throat, "I'm….I'd be an asset to your program because I truly believe I'm not like anyone else you'll find. I'm a countertenor to begin with. I'm a born leader, and I know it might not show because my school lacks in extracurricular activities."

The woman at the end lifted the application and glanced at it, "You're playing the lead in your school musical this year, I see. How is that going?"

Kurt immediately felt at ease, "It's great. I'm playing Harold Hill in _The Music Man_. It's really going well. My friend Rachel, who is auditioning later in the month, is playing Marian."

The woman smiled easily, "Rachel Berry? Yes, I remember her application. Are you involved in any other aspects of the musical? It is important that you help with technical aspects of our productions as well."

Warmth immediately spread throughout Kurt's body, "Well, my boyfriend is actually building the scenic designs for our play, so I've been helping him with that." Kurt noticed the no one on the panel flinched or made a face.

They accepted him here.

"That's great, Kurt. What are you performing for us?" another woman asked.

"Defying Gravity," he said with a smile.

"Well, go ahead then," the man said tensely, eyeing Kurt.

Kurt sang the best rendition of Defying Gravity he'd ever done, when he finished the last note, he got a polite round of applause.

He smiled widely at them, heaving slightly.

"Thank you, Kurt, we'll be in touch," the woman at the end said, "two to three weeks until we make our decision."

And with that, his NYADA interview was over.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine's POV<strong>

Blaine kept adjusting the knot on his tie, he wasn't sure how Kurt had even tied it, but Blaine was sure he ruined it several times on his jog to Columbia. He was half an hour early for his meeting with his advisor, and there were supposedly going to be four more people in the room, but he wasn't sure where they were.

Kurt had warned him that everyone in New York was late rather than early, but he didn't believe him.

Sure enough, a tall, redheaded girl walked into the room, "Hello, I'm Maggie!"

He smiled at her, "Blaine."

"Oh! Accent! Where are you from?" She folded herself into the uncomfortable wooden chair, her legs nearly long enough to touch the top.

"I have an accent?" Blaine asked aloud, suddenly self-conscious.

"Only a little, I'm sure I do too. I'm from Connecticut."

"Ohio," Blaine smiled easily at her.

She nodded, pulling out her notebook, "So have you heard anything about Rodriguez?"

"No," Blaine shook his head, "I did some reading online, and he's very interested in Shakespeare, but other than that I haven't heard anything. You?"

They talked for the next few minutes until the other students came in. There were two more girls, one from New York and another from Texas, and one more boy from California.

They were all discussing their dreams, hopes, fears, and experiences when a short man ran into the room, jumping on top of the desk.

"Be not afraid of greatness: some are born great, some achieve greatness, and some have greatness thrust upon them," he bellowed loudly from atop the desk, staring down at the semicircle around him, "Who can tell me where that quote is from?"

"Shakespeare," the boy from California said quickly, smugly smiling at the others in the room.

"But of course," the man didn't come down from the desk, "But where?"

"_Twelfth Night," _Blaine said quietly.

"What, speak up," the man projected, looking directly at Blaine.

"_Twelfth Night_," he said more clearly.

"Correct, Mr. Anderson," the man looked impressed. "Now college can be great, or it can be the worst time of your life. I've seen people do this quite often," the man fell forward off the desk onto his face.

Blaine nearly jumped up to help him, but the man leapt to his feet. "And I do not want any of those students to be in this room. Are we understood?"

Everyone nodded quickly.

"Now, four of you are from out of state. What would possess some of you to leave your small towns and move to the city that takes no prisoners?" He eyed them all, his eyes going wide. "I can guarantee that half of you, despite my well wishes, won't survive your first year at Columbia. This isn't me being mean, this is me being truthful."

He was now pacing in front of them, looking severely underdressed compared to the students. He was in jeans and a simple button down. Blaine suddenly wished Kurt wouldn't have made him wear the suit.

"How many of you are in a relationship?"

Three of the five people raised their hands.

Maggie glanced at Blaine, "Figures," she muttered.

Dr. Rodriguez nodded, "My suggestion? Break up."

Blaine felt his mouth fall open.

"Oh, Mr. Anderson, you don't think you will?" the man stood right in front of Blaine, staring down at him, "You think you'll be that one in one hundred couple that survives college? Will your girlfriend go to Columbia as well?"

Blaine cleared his throat, "Boyfriend, actually, and no. He's auditioning for NYADA as we speak."

"And you think you'll last four years through college when you're both stressed out and studying?" the man didn't seem to be arguing, but rather raising a point.

"I do."

Dr. Rodriguez looked into Blaine's eyes, "Go to you bosom: Knock there, and ask your heart what it doth know."

Blaine didn't drop his eyes, "_Measure for Measure_."

"Correct," the man said simply and then turned on his heel, "At Columbia you will meet people from all different walks of life. As I said before, some will succeed; some will fail. I expect the highest out of all of you. I will work with you, but I will not work for you. This is your battle to fight. If there are times you want to scream, cry, or pass out, my office is always open. Now, I will meet with each of you individually to discuss your schedule and what to do during your senior year of high school. Mr. Anderson, you'll be first." He motioned with his hand, and Blaine jumped up to follow him.

They walked down the stairs of the building and into the man's office. Blaine tried not to stare at the skulls lining the top shelf going around his office.

"They are all from productions on Broadway," Dr. Rodriguez mused while he pulled out Blaine's file.

Blaine nodded, locking his knees together to stop them from shaking.

"During your summer term here, you'll take English 102, composition and such. You'll also take a Utopian literature course. Sound fair?"

Blaine nodded, writing everything down in his small notebook.

"I expect a lot out of you, Mr. Anderson, I was a huge advocate of you getting into this special program. I read your journal article and was most impressed. I'm worried you're going to let this relationship you have hinder you once you come here. You're going to have to put in a lot of work." The man looked him in the eyes, "however, I believe in you. I have faith that if it becomes too much, you'll know what has to go and what has to stay."

Blaine nodded, "Don't worry, Dr. Rodriguez, I wouldn't make plans with someone I thought was going to be in my life on a temporary basis."

The man fixed his gaze on him for a few minutes, "Okay, for your first semester I've signed you up for my Shakespeare class, it usually isn't for freshman, but I'm going to make an exception."

"Thank you so much," Blaine breathed, "You really think I can handle it?"

"I really do," the man said, "and I can't wait to have you study with me."

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt's POV<strong>

Kurt was amazed at the difference between his auditions for NYADA and his audition for Tisch. This one was held in an auditorium with tons of other hopefuls, parents, and professors scattered throughout the building.

Kurt wasn't nervous about this audition though.

A man with long hair stood on the stage, "Welcome to Tisch School for Performing Arts, the acting studio that has produced some of TV and film's greatest actors." The man was nearly yelling, and Kurt could see the spit flying from his lips.

Kurt silently said a prayer that if he would go to Tisch and have him for a professor, he didn't sit in the splash zone.

Kurt glanced down at his phone and saw a text message from Blaine: **I'm sitting in the balcony. Did you go yet?**

Kurt fought to urge to turn around, "No, he's still talking. Soon, I hope. How was Columbia?" he quickly typed back.

**Awesome, I'm glad I get to see you audition. XX**

Kurt smiled at his boyfriend's text and turned his attention back to the tall man on the stage.

"Now, we're calling you up in random order, the first person to audition is Kurt Hummel from Lima, Ohio."

Kurt jumped in his seat, but quickly stood up and tried to walk as gracefully as he could to the front of the room and onto the stage.

"Hello, I'm Kurt Hummel," he said smoothly.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Hummel, we have some questions for you. The first question is why do you think you belong at Tisch?" the man peered up at him.

Kurt felt so much more comfortable with this man. He knew professors were grading him throughout the auditorium, but he didn't feel like he was facing the firing squad. "I feel like I belong here because I've always felt like I stood out too much among my friends in my home town. I just want to go somewhere that I can stand out in a good way and meet more than one or two people who have the same aspirations that I have."

"Good!" the man grinned, "Can you give me your dramatic reading please?"

For this audition, he had to prepare a comedic reading and a dramatic reading. It was different, because he didn't need to sing, even though he thought that was his strength.

Kurt sighed in relief; this was the speech that Blaine had spent hours upon hours helping him with. He glanced up to the balcony and saw Blaine's smile. He grinned up at him before steeling himself on the stage. He only had two minutes to prove that he belonged at this school.

The only light in the auditorium was on him, and he opened his mouth, "Sing, O goddess, the rage of Achilles son of Peleus, that brought countless ills upon the Achaeans. Many a brave soul did it send hurrying down to Hades, and many a hero did it yield a prey to dogs and vultures, for so were the counsels of Jove fulfilled from the day on which the son of Atreus, king of men, and great Achilles, first fell out with one another."

He took a breath and looked up at Blaine, feeling the power surge through him, he continued on:

"And which of the gods was it that set them on to quarrel? It was the son of Jove and Leto; for he was angry with the king and sent a pestilence upon the host to plague the people, because the son of Atreus had dishonored Chryses his priest. Now Chryses had come to the ships of the Achaeans to free his daughter, and had brought with him a great ransom: moreover he bore in his hand the scepter of Apollo wreathed with a suppliant's wreath and he be sought the Achaeans, but most of all the two sons of Atreus, who were their chiefs."

The professor raised his hand marking Kurt's two minutes, "Very, very nice Mr. Hummel."

Kurt grinned at him and glanced out to the audience.

He knew that he belonged on stage.

He walked toward the back of the auditorium and met Blaine in the lobby. Blaine immediately grabbed him in his arms, "You were amazing!"

Kurt grinned, "Let's just hope I was as good at NYADA."

"I'm sure you'll have your pick of schools," Blaine said, swinging their hands between them.

They spent the rest of the weekend together, exploring the city and going to more touristy spots that Kurt swore they would never go to once they moved there for good.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews, please?<strong>

**Also, if anyone has an opinion on my next fic based on the options above. :)**


	27. Carnival Ride of Life

**Hello lovely readers! The end is nigh! This is the last chapter with a bit of meaningless fluff in it, but I needed to include it to balance out some of the angst. The next few chapters will be closer to the date the boys (or perhaps boy) might leave for New York. As for the next fic - i've decided to do a future au...that I promise is going to be so different from this. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27<strong>

Kurt's eyes danced from the clock to the small, intimidating envelope in his hands.

It had been two weeks since his interview at NYADA, and everything he'd worked for came down to the contents of the envelope.

The small envelope.

He'd been avoiding it since yesterday.

Kurt knew what a small envelope meant, not matter what his mind tried to tell him. He knew it meant that the letter inside would tell him that while he was certainly talented, he just wasn't a proper match for NYADA.

He debated throwing the envelope in the drawer and forgetting about it for the night, Blaine deserved that. Blaine had invited Kurt to his town's Fall Festival, which was similar to the Winter Festival that he'd already been to, but this one was special because they were together.

Kurt didn't want to take away from anything, Blaine was having a stroke of luck. He had received a call from his advisor telling him that he could get into the Shakespeare class, and that several professors were currently reading one of Blaine's papers.

The envelope burned in his fingers. There was still a part, though small, in him that wanted to believe this was just a small envelope containing an acceptance letter. Perhaps they would send the full package with financial aid in it later.

He could at least believe that, right?

Sighing, Kurt flipped over the envelope and opened it slowly. When the entire top was sliced open, he took a deep breath, pulled out the paper, and unfolded it. The letter held no surprises:

_NYADA_

_November 12_

_Dear Mr. Hummel_

_We greatly appreciate your interest in attending the __**New York Academy of the Dramatic Arts**__. I am sorry to inform you, however, that your application and interview has not received favorable consideration by our Committee on Admissions._

_We have come to this decision reluctantly. It is based on the Committee's review of your application, personal references, transcript, interview, and audition._

_This adverse decision does not mean that we believe that you are unqualified to enter this arts school on either personal or scholarly criteria. It simply reflects the intense competition for admission here. We have many applicants for each position, and because of this we must turn away a large number of admirable people, most of whom go on to successful careers elsewhere._

_I sincerely hope that you will be able to attend a performing arts school and continue to pursue your dreams elsewhere. _

_We look forward to seeing you in the future. If there is anything our entrance advisors can do, do not hesitate to let us know._

_Sincerely,_

_Angeline D'Abroise_

_Admissions Advisor_

Kurt let out a shaky breath and immediately started ripping the note to shreds. Once the pieces were no more than confetti in his hands, he threw them to the table, his face not far after them, sobbing.

If only he'd done more.

If only he'd tried to make more of himself.

If only he were more talented.

If only he had more time.

Sobs made his body convulse and they echoed off the walls of the kitchen; they were so loud that he didn't hear the door open or close. It was only when he felt strong arms around him, did he realize Blaine finally arrived.

Kurt turned and put his head onto Blaine's shoulder, burying himself into the area between there and his neck, and cried more.

Kurt heard the rustling of the envelope on the table and knew Blaine was putting the pieces together in his head.

Strong hands found their way to his back, rubbing small circles and trying to calm down Kurt, who was still crying loudly.

"Baby," Blaine whispered, "Come on, you'll be fine. You still have NYU. These people don't know anything. One day, they'll wish they had chosen you."

Kurt still cried, though the sobs were slowing down, and now he was mostly hiding his face for embarrassment.

The opening notes of "Defying Gravity" rang through the air though, and Kurt felt his eyes well up again.

"Hello?" Blaine asked, picking up Kurt's cell phone, "No…Rachel, I don't think now is a good time. Yes, I will tell him to call you."

Blaine waited for a few minutes, and though he couldn't make out the words, Kurt heard the girl's voice on the line.

Blaine sighed and the grip from his one arm tightened around Kurt, "Well, congratulations Rachel, I'm proud of you. I'm guessing I'll see you in the city then?" He laughed a little, but Kurt knew it was forced. "Goodbye," Blaine said quickly and hung up the phone, his arm returning to around Kurt.

"She got in, didn't she?" Kurt asked, his voice hollow as he stared at the refrigerator behind Blaine.

There was a whole bowl of pudding in there right now. Why not? He had nothing to be in shape for anymore.

Blaine sighed, "She did."

Kurt pulled back, annoyed, "Of course she did. No matter what she does, thing usually end up going her way."

Blaine grabbed his hand, "Hey now. Don't say things you don't mean. You know Rachel worked just as hard as you did to get where she is today."

"But then why did she get in, Blaine, and I didn't?" Kurt saw red. The least Blaine could do was support him in this, not stick up for Rachel.

"Kurt, I don't know," Blaine said as truthfully as he could, "and I'm sorry you didn't get in."

"You should be," Kurt said quietly, his voice dipping to a dangerous level.

Blaine froze for a few seconds, realizing that Kurt was actually angry at him, "Excuse me?"

Kurt stood up, angrier than he'd ever been, "Maybe you're right, Blaine, maybe we are just as talented as each other. But you know what she didn't spend the last year doing? Running back and forth to a boyfriend's house. Maybe if I'd focused more on my craft and less on seeing you every single day, I wouldn't be the one facing a future at the Lima Bean."

"You still have NYU," Blaine pleaded, "Come on Kurt, please stop saying things you don't mean."

"I'm not in NYU yet, Blaine. I didn't even try at that audition because I didn't want to go there. But now I'm going to be the one stuck in Lima, not you, because I'm not good enough," Kurt's voice went weak at the end.

Blaine's face looked like a twisted portrait of someone torn between anger and pain, "Don't you dare blame me, Kurt Hummel, if you are stuck in Lima. You just admitted that you didn't try, then fine, maybe you don't deserve to go to a school like Tisch." He stood and moved toward the door, "But you do, Kurt, and you can't keep saying things you don't mean when you're angry," Blaine's face shifted back to the innocent one Kurt loved.

Kurt realized what a mistake he made, "Blaine…" but Blaine was gone, the door slammed behind him so forcefully that the pictures on the wall shook.

Kurt froze, looking at the ripped pieces of paper on the table, looking at Blaine's bag, which still sat on the chair by the door.

His keys were still in the side pocket. That meant he didn't leave.

Kurt flew out of the door and ran to the street, shivering in the cold air, "Blaine?" he yelled, his breath coming out in a gentle puff in the night air. "Blaine!" He looked down the street both ways and saw no sign of his retreating boyfriend, "Blaine!" the sound came out strangled and pathetic.

"Kurt," Blaine's voice warmed the boy as he looked around frantically.

Kurt twirled in a circle and then saw Blaine sitting under the tree in his front yard, leaning against the trunk. "Blaine," he breathed, running over, "Blaine, I'm sorry."

Blaine nodded, his eyes still full of tears, "Kurt…did you really mean that? That I'm the reason you aren't going to NYADA?"

"No," Kurt sighed and wanted to throw himself from the highest limb of the tree, "I just…Blaine, I say things I don't mean when we fight."

"Kurt, if we're going to last through college, we need to learn that we can't do that," Blaine had his head in his hands, the words of Dr. Rodriguez going through his head, "Kurt…we can't yell and blame each other for things that we really didn't do."

Kurt put his head down onto Blaine's lap, "What if I don't get into NYU, Blaine?"

"Then you'll audition around New York," Blaine whispered, "you'll get a job, you'll audition, and we'll still live together. We'll still be together, Kurt." Blaine reached his hand under Kurt's chin and lifted it up, pressing his lips down onto Kurt's, "You have to know, Kurt, that when I tell you I'm going to be with you no matter what I mean it," Blaine broke the tension with his smile, "You can't do anything to get rid of me now."

Kurt giggled a little despite his somber mood.

"Besides, I saw your audition for NYU, remember? You're going to get in," Blaine stood, "I promise you that."

"Don't promise things you can't return on," Kurt sighed, "are you sure you aren't mad? I'm so sorry Blaine, I didn't mean to blame things on you."

"Kurt, you're hurt, I understand that," Blaine looked into Kurt's face and knew he had to find another way to break the stonewall around Kurt. "Come here," Blaine flopped back onto the ground, pulled Kurt with him, and started flailing his arms and legs out.

"What are you doing?" Kurt sat up to watch his boyfriend starfish on the ground.

"Leaf angels," Blaine laughed, "You've never made them?"

"I've made snow angels," Kurt fell back and tested the ground. Soon, he was flailing his arms with Blaine, laughing, memories of the fight and NYADA in the past now.

"Kiddo?" Kurt heard eventually, and he sat up quickly.

"DAD!"

Burt stood on the front steps, looking down at his son, holding the NYADA envelope.

Everything came rushing back now, but it was with a dulled sense of failure. It was then that Kurt realized that no matter what he did in his life, as long as he loved someone, he would be successful because he found Blaine. He found someone that would love him no matter what, someone that would never leave simply because something went wrong.

"You okay there?" Burt asked, still not believing his eyes as to what he saw in his own front yard.

"Yes?" Kurt stood, brushing a few leaves off of himself daintily.

"Just checking," Burt shrugged, and figuring Blaine had everything under control, turned to go back into the house.

Blaine stood and winced, "I have some leaves in my pants."

Kurt shook his head and pulled Blaine toward the car, grabbing Blaine's bag off the front stoop first. "Come on, let's go to this festival before I want in your pants."

"We can skip," Blaine responded sheepishly, blushing slightly.

"No we can't, Jessa and Jeff are expecting us, and Victor is meeting us with his new boyfriend." Kurt reached back and wiped some leaves off of Blaine's sweater, "even though you really are a mess."

"See, the night is ruined, let's go back and go upstairs to your room," Blaine pleaded.

"No," Kurt said firmly, grabbing Blaine's keys, "and I'm driving the truck."

Blaine sighed but walked around to the passenger side of the truck.

Forty-five minutes later, they arrived at the Fall Festival. Blaine's fingers hurt from clutching the side of the truck the entire time, and Kurt had more adrenaline in his system than ever before.

They saw Jessa and Jeff leaning against a column outside, smiling at each other. "Blaine!" Jessa ran forward, wrapping her arms around him, "How ya doing, college boy?"

"Not yet," he brushed her off, shaking Jeff's hand. "Soon though. How are you?"

"Great, I just got a job at the daycare down the street, so I'm working." She shrugged, "I figured eventually I could take some night classes, you know, get myself a proper job."

Blaine smiled and rethreaded his hand into Kurt's, and they made their way into the festival.

"What do you want to do?" Blaine pointed to the carnival rides, "I'm actually not a fan of rides. But I'm really good at the games."

Kurt pouted, "But I wanted to go on the Salt and Pepper Shakers!"

Blaine paled, "The ones that go up and down and around…and upside down, and…"

Kurt nodded, "Yes!"

"Kurt…I don't think…" Blaine shook his head, "I'll throw up."

"But you don't have any food in your stomach because we're eating here, we can do that first." Kurt pulled him towards the ride, "Just one ride."

Blaine blushed, "If we go on that one, will you go on one with me?"

Kurt grabbed his arm, running now, "of course."

Because it was early, the lines were still short, so the boys got into one side of the Salt and Pepper Shaker, while Jeff and Jessa got in the other.

"Don't cry, Blaine!" Jeff yelled over his shoulder.

Kurt tried to grab Blaine's hand, but they were holding onto the steel bars with more force than Kurt had ever seen. Kurt worried he might bend the ride.

"Blaine, we can get off from the ride," Kurt said quickly, trying to motion the ride attendant.

"No," Blaine grit out, "we're going on this ride."

"Just hold my hand, okay?" Kurt held out his hand and Blaine gripped it tightly. The ride started and that's when pandemonium hit.

The ride was barely moving when Kurt could have sworn a Justin Bieber concert broke out in the seat next to him. "OH MY GOD KURT OH MY GOD WE'RE GOING TO DIE, DIE I TELL YOU DIE! MY SEATBELT IS LOOSE KURT. I'M SLIPPING OUT, I CAN FEEL IT. I DON'T WANT TO END THIS WAY." Blaine arms locked around Kurt's waist, "I'VE GOT YOU KURT, I'LL DIE BUT MY ASS WILL PROTECT YOU. SCATTER MY ASHES A KATY PERRY CONCERT, KURT!"

"Shut up!" Kurt bellowed, "Dear lord, Blaine. You aren't going to die!"

Blaine whimpered but shut up, the two of them flipping over repeatedly, constantly bumping into each other. Suddenly, with no warning, the ride started spinning faster, they were both screaming at this point, Kurt with laughter, but Blaine screaming with legitimate fear.

"Cowards die many times before their deaths; the valiant never taste of death but once," Blaine yelled to Kurt, cradling him again.

Kurt started laughing, "Really, Blaine? Shakespeare?"

"Be absolute for death; either death or life, shall thereby be the sweeter," Blaine mumbled as the ride slowed down.

The ride stopped and Blaine didn't move. "Please tell me you didn't pee in your pants," Kurt begged, "Please, Blaine."

"Of course not," Blaine got out of the ride, blushing.

An entire crowd of people had gathered around the ride.

"Kurt," Jed walked out of the crowd, "You have some lungs on you. I couldn't hear what you said, but it was loud."

Kurt didn't miss Jessa and Jeff scamper off, no doubt not wanting to be spotted with the boy who shrieked.

Kurt nearly growled at the man, "That wasn't me. That was Blaine."

Blaine suddenly became fascinated with a piece of paper on the ground.

"Come on, let's go play a game," Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear, directing him toward the game section of the festival.

Blaine waited until they were away from the small, dispersing crowd. "Thank you, I know I'm a baby," he whispered.

"I love you," Kurt said simply, handing the man a five-dollar bill and getting a basket full of Ping-Pong balls. "Come on, let's win a fish for our new apartment."

Blaine threw the first few balls, and they bounced off of the little glass bowls. He continued to throw them. Kurt picked up a ball, and with the flick of his wrist, it landed in the bowl nearest to him.

"Pick a fish, sonny," the older man said, pointing to a row of beta fish lining the walls, each separated by a piece of cardboard.

"Which one?" Kurt asked Blaine.

Blaine crouched to look at them, surveying the fins and the mobility of each one like he'd seen his father do for years with pigs, cows, and horses. "That one," he pointed to a bigger fish with a pink and blue torso, brilliant blue fins, and fire orange around the outside of the fins.

Kurt nodded to the man, "And what are we naming him?"

"Achilles," Blaine said.

"Well then, Achilles will have a great home in the future," Kurt carried the small fish around for the rest of the night. He convinced Blaine to go on the tamer rides, and Blaine convinced Kurt to eat more funnel cake than he ever had.

They spent the night with Blaine's friends and family, as well as just walking around with each other.

It was nearly ten by the time they got back to Kurt's house. They walked in the house together, and as Blaine was getting them both a water bottle, Kurt spotted another envelope lying at his place on the kitchen table.

A big envelope.

From New York University.

Kurt tore the envelope open, his hands shaking, as Blaine wrapped his hands around Kurt's waist.

_Dear Mr. Kurt Hummel:_

_We are honored to inform you of your admission to New York University. On behalf of the faculty and other members of this community, we commend you on your personal and scholastic accomplishments. Furthermore, we are pleased to notify you of being awarded the $25,000 Performing Arts Scholarship, renewable for each of your four years at New York University._

_To reserve your place among the graduates in New York University's Class of 2016, please send a $350 non-refundable enrollment deposit as soon as possible if you have already determined New York University is the best place for you._

_However, you are now challenged with making the very important decision of selecting which college or university you are going to attend. We know that this can often be an extremely difficult decision for the young man about to enter college._

_We, at New York University, recognize the importance of your decision and the commitment it entails to learn and develop by means of association with an outstanding center of learning. As awesome as it may sound, this decision may very well have an impact on the quality of your life._

_I believe that the New York University offers not only an superb educational experience, but also promotes individual growth and development. 85 percent of our faculty hold Ph.D.'s or law degrees and we offer our students over 400 courses._

_We encourage you to visit our campus again if you can. If you have not made a commitment as to where you will attend college next fall, I hope you will carefully evaluate the information contained in this letter and seriously consider our university._

_My very best wishes to you for a successful collegiate experience, and I sincerely hope you will be joining us here at New York University in the fall._

_See you soon!_

_Sally Hancock_

_Admissions Counselor_

Blaine whirled Kurt around, "You got in, I told you you'd get in!" He leaned forward and pushed Kurt against the table, pressing his lips into Kurt's quickly.

"We're going to New York," Kurt stared into Blaine's eyes, "Forever. You and I."

They both screamed again, waking the entire house.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews.<strong>

**Also, baby, you're not alone!**


	28. Cement

**Hello my gorgeous readers! I know this is short, but it is crunch week. Also, there isn't too much more to tell about our boys, I'm just wrapping their story up. We have two chapters - well, a chapter and then an epilogue to tell where the two boys went in their lives. Which is why I said there won't be a need for a sequel - not because a character is dying! (I've had several people worried about this, so I thought I'd address it!)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28<strong>

_Thump._

_Thump._

_Thump._

With every sound, Blaine jumped further and further away from Kurt. It was now early spring, and construction had just started on the land that used to belong to the Andersons.

The first phase was to remove all of the trees from the wooded area that used to look so far away, but now loomed closer than ever.

Blaine drew in a shaky breath when an extremely loud noise echoed throughout the farm. Mr. and Mrs. Anderson had taken Connor and Danni to visit Alexander and his family. They didn't want them to see the destruction of the land they grew up on.

Blaine wanted to stay though, he wanted to watch every tree fall, because it was a direct result of his actions. He just wanted Kurt to be with him. Kurt for the most part had no idea what to do other than hold Blaine and let him know it was okay if he wanted to cry.

The boy's face remained stony and cold.

Kurt didn't know how to comfort Blaine anymore than he already was, and he wasn't even sure Blaine needed comforting. He couldn't be sure if this was actually sinking into Blaine's head.

They'd been sitting on the roof for nearly five hours, watching the trees fall – one by one. A few weeks earlier they'd been trimmed to allow for a swift removal process.

He didn't know it at the time, but Kurt was now extremely thankful for that.

The sun was now setting, and Kurt knew that meant the torture was almost over for the day. Even he couldn't help but notice the way the sun now hit the house. The trees used to shelter it for all of the early nights.

Kurt brought his knees up and stared over at Blaine. He didn't know how the boy was being so calm. Kurt's heart sank when he looked over the land, bulldozers had drawn lines in the fields that once held crops, spray paint covered many surfaces, including buildings that were to be destroyed to put in "high quality" town homes with a pool. Blaine sniffled a little and Kurt was brought back to earth, "Penny for your thoughts?" he enquired.

Blaine dropped his head and shook it quickly, "You don't want to know them."

"Come on," Kurt wrapped an arm around Blaine's shoulders, "come on now, you know you can't close up on me. We've talked about this." After several more fights, the boys realized that they each had completely different problems.

When Blaine was angry or sad, he closed up to the world and didn't let anyone in.

When Kurt was angry, he told Blaine everything that came to his mind, even things that were hurtful and usually untrue.

Blaine just continued to stare off into the distance. Kurt didn't take his eyes off of Blaine, instead he tried to focus all of his love and energy on the boy.

They'd gone through so much in the past few months, but they'd come out stronger, happier, and both ready to take on the world.

Or so he thought.

Keeping his eyes on Blaine, Kurt tried to get a read. He wasn't angry because the red spot on the back of his neck hadn't grown, so Kurt deduced that he was sad. "If you want to cry, I'm here," Kurt whispered, moving closer to him.

Blaine laughed a little, "I could cry. But not because of what you think."

Kurt just continued to stare.

"I can't leave," he whispered so low that Kurt almost didn't hear.

But he did. "Blaine…" Kurt didn't know what to say, because Blaine was obviously in pain. Kurt felt the anger bubble inside of him. This was all it took for Blaine to run away from a future? A little sadness and he was willing to stop the game? Is that all Kurt meant to him?

Kurt knew he was just being sensitive and temperamental, so he rubbed small circles in Blaine's back, not saying anything.

Blaine glanced back over the land that belonged to his family. Generations of Andersons had worked the land, provided for families that were long gone, but their souls still wandered the land. So much of Blaine was still on this land as well.

He saw the tree root that he flipped over and had to get thirteen stitches when he was learning to ride his bike.

He saw the tree that he was leaning against the first time he opened up a copy of _The Iliad._

He saw, even if it was only because he knew they were there, the four crosses made out of sticks that marked the graves of stray cats he'd saved from the barn.

Snowball.

Winchester.

Iago.

Hercules.

He saw so many memories, he saw the pumpkin patch where he used to run and play with Alexander when they were still young.

He saw the small square where they grew squash.

Blaine felt Kurt's hand moving on his back and looked up to the tree house. Sure, that was still their land, but how much longer until that was taken from him too? How much longer until the tree house started decaying.

After all, it had been made when he was only eight. Sure, he'd reinforced it so Kurt would be safe when he was inside, but Blaine still didn't have the skill to make something that would last forever.

The contractors closest to them were pouring concrete on the small wall that would run across the land, marking the end of the Anderson territory and the start of the new development.

It was gray, and clinical, and nothing Blaine wanted marring the land.

Blaine realized that even if he stayed, this would never be his home anymore. This home was gone, and it was time for him to make a new one.

He didn't want it to be the remains of his old life. He wanted this home to be solely his choosing.

Kurt nuzzled into Blaine's shoulder, "I'll love you even if you do stay, Blaine," he whispered quietly, gently tracing Blaine's knuckles.

"You would?" Blaine looked down at Kurt, catching his eye for the first time in a few hours.

Kurt nodded, "Of course, I would prefer being with you, but I can't picture not having you in my heart. We could work something out, long distance doesn't always fail, right?"

Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist and pulled them backwards onto the blanket. He moved to his side so he could look directly at Kurt. He took in his boyfriend's eyes, the slope of his nose, and the beautiful blush of his lips. Without realizing it, Blaine had brought a hand to Kurt's face, tracing each feature as he thought about it. He blushed and pulled his hand away quickly.

"I couldn't be without you," Blaine said eventually, staring into the eyes he loved, "I'm sorry, I just freaked out for a minute."

Kurt smiled widely, the smile that Blaine loved the most, the one that made Kurt's nose wrinkle just a little bit. "So you won't stay here?"

Blaine knew in his heart that he would go wherever Kurt wanted. "I don't think I could be here knowing you were there."

Kurt moved closer to Blaine until they were sharing the same air. He brought his hands to Blaine's and clasped them between their chests, "Do you care to tell me what else was bothering you?"

Blaine didn't falter this time, thought his eyes drifted to the farm. "I'm just worried that I won't fit in with the city life. Look how long it took your friends to warm up to me. What happens when you come home with glamorous friends from NYU who smoke cigarettes and listen to music I've never heard of? What happens when you realize that a part of me is always going to some bumpkin from the country?"

"No Blaine." Kurt leaned in quickly to kiss him, "I don't want you to lose the part of you that has a little…bumpkin," the word sounded weird coming out of his mouth. "That is the boy I fell in love with. Isn't that the beauty of New York? People living together who are from all different walks of live?"

Blaine shrugged, "You don't think you'll find someone more beautiful or glamorous than me?"

Kurt wrinkled his nose, "Why would I want some drama-filled, glamorous man who spends more time in the bathroom than I do?"

Blaine giggled, "I don't know, I find it pretty attractive."

"Then I guess I'm the one who has to worry," Kurt mused.

"Never," Blaine leaned in for another kiss.

Kurt shrugged again, pushing Blaine off with a laugh, "But seriously. I don't find it attractive at all. Blaine, we will be fine. I know the closer we get to June, the more terrified we both are," Kurt wanted Blaine to know he wasn't alone in feeling afraid, "But we've done everything right so far."

Blaine smiled, "Can you do it?"

Kurt grinned and allowed Blaine to settle onto his chest, holding him tightly. "Our bedroom is going to be slate gray with navy accents. We're going to have a big bed in the middle of the room that both of us can cuddle in all day. I'm going to have a huge closet, which I will give you part of once we get you some proper clothes," he ran his fingers down Blaine's ribs to show he was joking.

Blaine sighed happily, "The kitchen?"

"The kitchen will be white with stainless steel appliances…" Kurt droned on, "We will cook meals together. Eventually we'll get a nice wine rack. Maybe even a nice little table for the nights we don't want to eat in bed. I'll cook you dinners of meatloaf and chicken coquettes and you'll make omelets and pancakes for breakfast. We'll also eat entirely too much take out and drink way more coffee than a body needs."

"Living room," Blaine mumbled just when Kurt thought he was asleep.

"All I can picture is us like this…in front of a fireplace…" Kurt's voice was heavy with sleep. He ran his fingers through the curls on top of Blaine's head, lulling the boy into sleep as well.

They fell asleep on the roof, something they'd done more times than they'd ever tell anyone. If Blaine's mom found out, there would be hell to pay for both of them. But they held onto each other, eventually their arms wrapped around the other boy's torso, locking them in place.

They slept that way for nearly an hour when the sound of trucks leaving the property woke Blaine up.

He looked down at Kurt, still sleeping peacefully. Blaine wasn't sure he could ever fully describe the love he felt for Kurt. He shivered and leaned down, kissing Kurt's nose. Kurt's eyelashes fluttered and he woke up slowly. He looked around and realized they were on the roof, "This is not one of the places I imagined sleeping in my life."

Blaine smiled, "Come on. It's getting chilly and I have an idea."

Kurt raised his eyebrow, but clambered after Blaine into the house. They had to be quick, Blaine's parents would be home at any minute.

"Do you have a sweater?" Blaine asked, throwing a Dalton hoodie over his head.

"No, I have my coat…" Kurt motioned to the expensive coat draping over the back of Blaine's desk chair.

"Here," Blaine threw him another Dalton hoodie, "I don't want you to mess up your coat."

Kurt put it on, inhaling the scent of Blaine, "Where are we going?"

"Just follow me," Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him down the steps, out of the house, and back toward the end of the Anderson property.

"Blaine, we can't go there! That's trespassing!" Kurt panicked, "I can't lose my scholarship!"

"We're not going over the wall," Blaine started looking all over the ground until he found what he was apparently looking for – a stick.

"What are you doing?" Kurt watched as Blaine dropped his hand and approached the wall.

Blaine stuck the stick into the wet cement. "Writing."

Kurt wasn't sure whether to be mad or grab Blaine and kiss him senseless.

Blaine carefully carved "Blaine and Kurt - It all started here…"

Kurt watched Blaine draw a lopsided heard around the words. "Blaine, you're going to get in trouble…"

"The only reason this development will exist is because I loved you too much and sold away the land. Without us, this development would have been cornfields for another hundred years," Blaine rationalized.

Kurt cupped Blaine's face, "Blaine Anderson, I think you should have chosen political science as your major instead of English."

Blaine just laughed and held Kurt close to him. They stared as the cement hardened, forever leaving the faintest hint of their love.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews would be nice. Also, coffee so I can stay awake to edit my Shakespeare paper.<strong>


	29. That's Just It

**Gah! Here it is...the last "chapter" of the fic. Don't worry, there is still an epilogue. I'm fighting with myself on what way I want the epilogue to go. We'll see what actually comes out. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 29<strong>

Two weeks after Kurt graduated from high school, a second place finish at Show Choir Nationals, a successful prom night, and a place near the top of his class were under his belt.

Now he was looking forward to the next big step in his life – moving to New York with Blaine.

It was early June, and the boys were leaving for New York the next day. They both had butterflies in the stomachs, but couldn't be happier.

Blaine's room was even barer than it had ever been, only a comforter remained on his bed. Kurt's room wasn't quite as bare, but his closet showed the true signs that he was leaving soon.

Kurt arrived at the Anderson home early that morning, his entire life packed into his car. He would be staying at the Anderson's that night, and tomorrow they would set off for New York.

Today, however, they would celebrate their achievements, their future, and their love.

The huge white tent was already in place, no doubt by Blaine, his father, and Alexander. Kurt got out of the car quickly and ran toward Blaine, launching into the air and wrapping his legs around Blaine.

"Oh god," Blaine groaned under Kurt's weight, sighing contently when Kurt's face nuzzled into his neck.

"Too heavy?" Kurt mused.

"Never," Blaine wrapped his arms backwards around Kurt's thighs, "Just shocked me. But I would like an actual kiss."

Kurt jumped down and whirled Blaine around, pressing a kiss into his lips, "Guess what tomorrow is?"

"Sunday?" Blaine tried.

"No…"

Blaine made a face, "Your birthday?"

"Try again…"

Blaine put on his best 'thinking' face, "My birthday?"

"NO!" Kurt smiled and pressed a kiss below Blaine's ear, "Tomorrow is the day I get to move in with the love of my life…"

Blaine pulled Kurt in for a kiss, "Oh yeah, I forgot about that."

"Okay, lovebirds," Alexander called, sweat dripping down his shirt as he hit the stakes for the tent, "if you are done attempting to make me throw up breakfast, there is a lot that needs to be done yet."

Kurt stuck his tongue out at Alexander, "What can I do to help, oh bossy one?"

Over the past few months, the relationship between Alexander and everyone in the Anderson family (which now included Kurt) mended the broken relationship. It took time, and there were still fights and hard feelings sometimes, but the family was getting closer.

Kurt hated taking Blaine away from that, but as time progressed, Blaine had less and less trepidation about leaving the small town.

In fact, he was packed long before Kurt was.

"We need to put my stuff in Kurt's car," Blaine said, chewing on a piece of hay.

Kurt wrinkled his nose but said nothing. He knew Blaine only did that when he was nervous, like today.

It was their going away party, and everyone in their lives was invited. They opted to have it at Blaine's house because soon the house would go to Alexander and his family. Blaine's parents decided that even though they both felt like they had years left in them, they wanted to spend them happily.

It was the last time Blaine would be able to call that house home. Of course his parents were moving to a house nearby, a house that actually was part of the development on the old Anderson land. Blaine would have a room there.

"KURT!" someone yelled, and Kurt turned around to catch a flying Danielle in his arms. "I thought you'd never get here!" she screeched.

Kurt laughed, suddenly understanding how Blaine felt about the sneak attack, "Hello, Danni."

"It's Danielle," she corrected him. Being in school really changed the girl for the better, she was more mature and smarter than she was before. But she was already developing quite a little attitude.

Connor trailed behind her, carrying several extension cords, "Ma said we need to put these in the barn. And by we, I mean you," Connor too had changed greatly. He was no longer attached to a book every minute of the day, and he had a small group of friends that helped him navigate the hallways of the intermediate school.

Blaine grabbed them, "Come on, Kurt, you can help me with this."

Kurt nodded and followed Blaine to the newly remodeled barn. The first thing the Andersons did with the money was get the barn remodeled so that it would be safe for everyone. The inside was now perfectly clean thanks to a week of Blaine making sure that Kurt would approve. After all, it is where the food would be.

The outline of the barn was filled with tables, and Kurt saw that Blaine had taken his time (something he was learning slowly from Kurt) adjusting the tablecloths to make sure they were all the same length.

"I did good?" Blaine asked, looking over the barn. For the first time, Kurt noticed that he had hung up the same Christmas lights that had been there for their first prom night. He blushed at the memory and smiled at the boy.

"You did perfectly."

Blaine grinned and stepped forward, pressing Kurt against the wall of the barn, his body sandwiched between the wood and Blaine's solid form. Kurt groaned a little as Blaine deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue slowly over Kurt's lower lip and sucking Kurt's tongue into his mouth.

Kurt tried to get more, but Blaine pulled away, laughing and pressing their foreheads together, "Tomorrow!" he said in a slightly high voice, "I honestly never thought this day would come. I'm starting classes next week!"

Kurt grinned and shook his head at the boy's excitement, "What am I going to do with you?"

Blaine looked shyly up at Kurt through his eyes, "Dance with me…" he said quietly.

"We don't have any music," Kurt wanted to just say yes, but his more practical side took over.

Blaine pushed the latch and the barn door started closing, leaving only the two boys bathed in the glow of the Christmas lights and the few rays of sun that went through the cracks in the siding.

Kurt allowed Blaine to pull him into his arms and they spun in place slightly, seemingly led by the music in Blaine's head.

Kurt jumped a little when Blaine's voice sang quietly into her ear.

_Wise men say only fools rush in  
>But I can't help falling in love with you<br>Shall I stay  
>Would it be a sin<br>If I can't help falling in love with you_

Kurt laughed softly into Blaine's ear, squeaking when the man moved to dip him. Kurt's head tipped back and Blaine lifted him with ease, following the beat that they both now knew.

_Like a river flows surely to the sea  
>Darling so it goes<br>Some things are meant to be  
>So take my hand, and take my whole life too<br>Cause I can't help falling in love with you _

Kurt sighed in contentment, allowing Blaine to take complete charge. Kurt wasn't even sure if he was standing on his own. He imagined his life with Blaine, they would do this every night together, no matter what. Whenever they fought, Blaine would sweep him up in his arms and they would dance together, the lights of the city replacing the Christmas lights in the barn, making them pale in comparison.

_Like a river flows so surely to the sea  
>Oh my darling so it goes<br>Some things are meant to be  
>So won't you please take my hand, and take my whole life too<br>Cause I can't help falling in love, in love with you  
>Cause I can't help falling in love, falling in love,<br>I keep falling in love with you_

Kurt joined him on the last verse, their voices harmonizing together. Kurt's, pitch perfect and flowing smoothly out of his mouth. Blaine's, rough from nonuse and not always perfect, but the most beautiful sound Blaine ever heard. Kurt ended by spinning Blaine under his arms, pressing a kiss to his lips when he was facing the right way.

"We should probably go help my parents," Blaine whispered, his breath ghosting over Kurt's face. "There will be plenty of time for this later."

Kurt nodded, threading his fingers into Blaine's and leading them toward the house.

They spent the rest of the morning getting ready for their graduation/apartment/goodbye party. Kurt followed Blaine around, making sure everything he did was perfect. The guests would arrive at noon, and Kurt wanted to outshine the parties everyone else was having and would have.

Kurt felt some guilt at leaving before many of his friends had their graduation parties, but he wanted to follow Blaine. He knew they'd need a transition period if they were going to survive the first year of college.

Kurt was willing to do whatever he could to make them work, and that included sacrificing some things, just as Blaine had done, to make everything easier.

Kurt already had a job in the city, a barista, and both of their parents agreed to help them with rent at least while they were both in college. Everything was slowly coming together for both of them.

Soon enough, everyone started arriving at the Anderson house. Burt, Carole, and Finn were the first people to arrive, and even though Kurt just left them a few hours ago, he felt emotion well in his throat at the sight of his father.

It was becoming all too real. For months and months it was all they had dreamed about for over a year now, and suddenly it was right there, and Kurt kept expecting something to go wrong.

Because people never got everything they always dreamed about. Sure, it was great to tell ourselves that every single dream we'd ever had would come true, but there was a point when people had to grow up.

Kurt looked at Blaine and felt the same spark her always felt when he saw those hazel eyes. He knew that if they did stay together through the rest of their lives, the feeling would never really go away.

Blaine looked back into Kurt's face and couldn't stop the grin that spread across his face. He knew that Kurt was even more terrified than he'd ever been. He knew that for the past few months, Kurt had been looking around every corner for something to go wrong. He knew Kurt didn't expect everything to work out.

Soon everyone they loved surrounded them. Blaine hugged more people in one hour than he thought he'd ever hugged in his entire life.

He spotted Jessa by the cooler and wrapped an arm around her waist, "You know, a few years ago, I really thought this would be us," he laughed, "I thought I'd be living that act for awhile."

She laughed quietly, "I hate to say this, Blaine, but I'm glad that didn't happen. I can't even imagine you without Kurt anymore."

Blaine faked annoyance but rubbed his hand down her back, "How have you been…you know, with the break up and everything…"

Jessa sighed and looked like the pain was still very real for her. "I'm okay. I mean, I didn't expect it, but I understand why he did it. He had an offer he couldn't resist."

It was true, the day after graduation, Jeff enrolled at the US Coast Guard Academy. He told Jessa that he really didn't want someone to hold him back while he was so far away. When Jessa offered to move with him, he said he truly didn't think it would be a good idea.

"What are you doing?" Blaine asked quietly, not wanting anyone to overhear their conversation.

Jessa played with the straw in her soda, "I'm working at the church down the street, playing piano and leading the Sunday school. I'm hoping to earn enough money soon to go back and maybe get some sort of degree. I'd really like to be a nurse, you know? I'd really like to help people."

Blaine nodded, "I think you're going to be fine, Jessa."

"My new roommates keep telling me it will just take time, I hope they're right." She smiled sadly, "but let's not focus on this. You're getting out of here, Blaine! You get to go do everything you ever dreamed of!"

"Jessa…" Blaine started.

"No, Blaine, today is for you. You got to reach your dreams early, but that just gives me hope that I will too. Go see your other guests, I have my eye on that mohawked friend of Kurt's…" she grinned toward Puck who was raising his eyebrows at her.

Blaine rolled his eyes and walked down the line toward Kurt, who seemed to be having a rather intense conversation with Victor.

"You can't just pick up and travel around the world, Victor! You need to plan, and save, and have an idea of what you want to do!" Kurt was exasperated with Victor's idea for his future. "Don't you want to go to school or at least start something of a life?"

Victor rolled his eyes, "Kurt, I want to see the world, I want to eat delicious food, I want to stand in two different time zones, I want to swim in every ocean, I want to have sex with men on every continent! I wasn't made to settle down!"

Kurt felt himself blinking back tears, "But I'm going to miss you!" Victor played a very important role in his life over the past few months. Together, they formed a PFLAG in McKinley, and they both spent the year fighting the good fight.

Kurt sometimes felt like he was jealous of Victor. He wondered what it would be like to have a myriad of men he could pull experiences from. He wondered what would have happened if he'd met Victor before he met Blaine, would he be going to New York alone?

Kurt shuddered at the thought. He knew he would never regret settling down early.

Victor smiled cheekily at Kurt, "Oh Kurt, you really think New York won't be a place I visit frequently?"

Kurt laughed now, feeling slightly more at ease. "Well, our sofa will always be free. And our guest room when we both graduate and Blaine is an editor and I'm the star of Broadway," he returned Victor's smile, feeling someone superior that he had a plan.

Kurt caught Blaine's eye and fell next to him, continuing to circulate the property and meet the people that wanted to see them before they left. Neither boy was sure when they would return.

Blaine eventually went to talk to his brother about cleaning up the party just as the full moon rose over the farm.

Kurt couldn't help but stare at Blaine as his own father talked to him about making sure he visited at least twice a month, even though they both knew it was impossible.

Kurt glanced over to the side of the barn and saw the remnants of the stand that used to sit a few miles away; the stand that he met Blaine at.

Kurt wanted to go back and tell the Kurt from two years ago that everything would be okay, because he would meet a boy that would change his life forever for the better.

Burt stopped talking and sighed, "You really do love him, don't you?"

Kurt smiled, but had no idea to explain to his father just how much he really did love Blaine.

How do you explain to your father that you love someone more than you have ever, will ever, love yourself?

Because how often do you meet _that one person_ who can make you feel simply amazing? The person that you can be yourself around. That will always be there for you during good times and bad. That can make you laugh when you are just about to cry.

How often do you meet that one person that can say the words "_I love you" _and actually mean it? That can tell you you're beautiful without blinking an eye. That tell you you're wonderful without trying to change who you are.

How often do you meet that one person that can make your heart beat slower and faster at the same time? That can make you feverish with just once glance. That can make you swoon with just one smile.

How often do you meet someone who changes your life?

How often do you meet that one person, _the one_?

That's just it, _once in a blue moon_.

* * *

><p><strong>I may have had a tear in my eye during that last bit...<strong>

**Epilogue will be up in a day or two? Will they stay together?**


	30. Epilogue

**Welp, here it is guys! The epilogue of this fic. I wanted to thank you all for sticking with me through this. I can't believe it took me a whole semester to write this thing! I hope you all enjoyed reading it, and I hope you all alert me on here and follow me on tumblr (crissmedarren) so you'll know when I start writing my next fic. I love you all!**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

"Dad! Are we there yet? My iPod battery is dying!" a whiney voice came from behind his seat in the car.

"No, Gail, we aren't, and we've only been in the car for a half hour. How is your battery dying already? I told you not to use it on the plane!" Kurt pulled down the visor to check his hair in the mirror. He winced when he saw the grays streaking his hair. "I don't know why I can't color these," he grumbled.

"Because," Blaine said good humouredly from the driver's seat, "I worked really hard to give you all of those."

"I'm bored!" another voice came from the far backseat, "Why can't I drive?"

"Because you only have your permit, and these roads are not safe for you to drive on," Blaine reminded his son.

"And the roads in New York are?"

"Trey, I am warning you," Kurt put his head against the cold window, "One more outburst and we will leave you here."

"You've threatened that every single time we are here, Dad," Gail said in a bored tone that Blaine laughed whenever he heard – she was definitely Kurt's daughter. "You never follow through."

"I don't see why you even need to say it, I'd prefer this to the city anyway," Trey mumbled under his breath, but loud enough for both men in the front to hear.

"Shut up, Trey," Gail snapped, "I love the city. I want to go back!"

Blaine rolled his eyes and pulled the car over, turning in the seat once he was in an inlet that used to belong to his family, "Look, you two, I know you both hate to come here for Thanksgiving, but this is our hometown and all of your grandparents and cousins are here. Could you at least pretend that aren't both spoiled little brats?" Blaine smiled cheekily at both of his kids who nodded their heads and rolled their eyes together.

"Thank you," Kurt said simply, poking Blaine in his ribs and laughing.

Blaine was going to say something else, but both kids already had their headphones back in their ears, music turned to a level Kurt would reprimand them for later.

Blaine smiled at Kurt and put the blanket back on their youngest, little Violet, who was sleeping like four year olds tend to do in the car.

They drove the rest of the way in silence, both men lost in the memories that surrounded the town around them.

Soon enough, the development came into focus and Blaine's heart raced. Though he considered New York his true home now, he still felt a small rush when the old farm (now very, very modernized) came into view.

When they hit the paved driveway, the sixteen and thirteen year old both had their headphones off and were smiling out the window.

They both put on a good show, but Blaine and Kurt both knew that they were excited to get fresh air and see their cousins.

True to form, the car didn't even stop properly and they both took off into the field where all of their cousins stood.

"Don't worry, we'll get the bags!" Kurt yelled, laughing. "Well, I will. You get Violet."

Blaine nodded, going around to the side of the car and getting the sleeping girl. "Papa?" she asked sleepily, rubbing her eyes with a tight fist.

"Go back to sleep baby girl," Blaine murmured, patting down her dark curly hair, "it's still naptime."

"m'kay" she said, wrapping her little arms around Blaine's neck. "Is granddaddy here?"

"He's coming tomorrow," Kurt said from the back, struggling under the weight of the bags.

Violet didn't even hear the response as she went back to sleep.

"I can carry something," Blaine said, holding out his free arm.

Kurt eyed the trunk and tried to find something Blaine could carry. His eyes caught Blaine's messenger bag, "Blaine Anderson, did you bring grading with you?"

Blaine bit his lip and looked away, "No…"

Kurt opened the bag, "Blaine…what is this?" he held up a stack of papers.

"Grading," Blaine said with a hanging head.

Kurt shook his head.

Blaine rolled his eyes, "Tell me you don't have any scripts with you?"

"Guilty," Kurt mumbled, "Just take Vi in, I'll carry the bags."

"Dad! Papa!" Gail yelled from the fields, "Becca is taking us to the lake!"

"Be safe!" Kurt yelled as Blaine sent them a thumbs up sign.

The boys walked into the house and saw Alexander standing in the kitchen with an apron on.

"That's a good look for you, big bro!" Blaine laughed.

"Ahh! Dr. Anderson, how nice of you to bless us with your presence! How's Columbia treating you? Still the hottest professor on campus?" Alexander ran and side hugged his brother. "You can put her in on the couch."

Kurt grasped his brother-in-law, "Where's your better half?"

"Out attempting to find our daughter who decided that her date was more important than Thanksgiving Eve with the family," Alexander rolled his eyes, "Just wait until Gail starts dating."

"She won't," Blaine said as he rejoined them, "Trey already has five girlfriends at once, but my Gail won't have any."

"She has my good looks," Kurt pointed out, "she'll be fighting them off."

"And we can attribute Trey's five girlfriends to my good looks?" Blaine asked, leaning against the frame of the door.

"If we must," Kurt sighed.

Blaine pouted but held his hand out, "Shall we?"

Kurt blushed, "We shall."

Blaine led Kurt out of the house, swinging their hands between them. "I love being back here," Blaine said quietly, his breath coming out in little puffs.

Kurt nodded, "There are so many memories here."

Blaine moved in closer, bumping Kurt's shoulder, "I'm glad you could get the weekend off."

"The show doesn't always need me," Kurt mused. He was currently playing the Wizard in the revival of _Wicked_.

Blaine looked around and pulled Kurt closer to him, bringing their lips together. Kurt let out a small sigh and wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist, knowing that Blaine's arms would soon lock around his neck.

They broke apart after a minute, smiling shyly at each other. Neither was sure what it was, but being back on the farm made them both feel like teenagers again.

They walked the expanse of the small farm, back to the concrete wall that had ivy growing all over it by now. Except in one spot, where two men went every fall to remember.

Kurt picked away a few of the leaves with his hand, uncovering the heart Blaine had carved in the wall years ago.

"Another year," Blaine murmured, grinning up at his husband before pulling a pocket knife out and adding a tick mark to the growing row under the heart.

He stood and kissed Kurt again. They both walked around the farm until the sun set over the houses and everyone sat around the campfire outside, telling stories of the "glory days" of the farm and Lima.

After awhile, all of the kids and teenagers stumbled into the house, and Alexander retired after Finn went in, Kurt and Blaine remained. They both held hands lightly and sipped from their wine glasses.

Kurt giggled a little, leaning back and looking at Blaine through hazy eyes, "Remember those summer nights in college when we would sit out here and drink until you had to go throw up in the corn?"

Blaine laughed loudly, "Thank god we learned how to hold our alcohol."

"Thank god we stopped drinking beer too," Kurt laughed, trailing his arm up and down Blaine's.

Blaine stopped laughing and looked at Kurt, the light from the fire dancing over his skin. "Think we can still get up in that tree house?" he whispered darkly.

"Race you to it," Kurt said, throwing the rest of his wine in the fire and sprinting toward the old tree house.

As they ran across the farm, suddenly they both felt like the two boys who met on the farm over twenty years ago, still young, still crazy, still idealistic dreamers, and still very much in love.

**The End.**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all again!<strong>


	31. New Story!

Hey guys! I just realized that I promised I would post here when I wrote the first chapter of my newest fic and I never did it.

Anyway, I just posted my next AU called _Neon_...it's about our boys in Vegas.

Give it a shot!

I'll see you there!

xx

Noel


End file.
